Left For Dead: Never Surrender
by MYDARKERHALF943
Summary: Alex Overbeck, Grandson of William "Bill" Overbeck and Son of Well-Renowned Soldier and Scientist CEDA's ever had, Is now the Sole-Survivor of a brutal attack at Fairfield High School. Now Alex must face against his own Sanity and rely on the trust of Strangers to survive in this Hellish Nightmare. Contains sexual content, Violence, and horror to those with imaginative minds...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I own nothing…

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

I stayed up the night before the world went to an end, wondering what has become of this life of mine. Crime, violence, murder, everything in between, all I would think, _what become of this world of ours_. Then having it all taken by the unimaginable, I couldn't believe it. Everyone I knew, everyone I...hated, everyone I loved, died and there wasn't a god damn thing I could've done. As if the world was going to hell as it is, now _this_ happens, _this_ being the end of us all.

It began with one bite, then it spreads, soon becomes airborne and next thing you see is your neighbor eating his or her own dogs, or a child eating his or her own mother's face, or even watching your lover attacking you, devouring you as you lay defenseless against a wall or down onto the ground as she sinks her teeth into your flesh. As this world begins to...decay from existence, some may take this opportunity to adapt them.

Every conspiracy Theorist, Military shut-in, or even everyday average Joes, who have the galls to step up, die trying to survive this _apocalypse_ with whatever and whoever they can find. For the ones who think that this apocalyptic world would try to bring us all together and help any helpless survivor in their time of need, this doesn't stop the innocent people to release their inner malevolent ways unto the world without hassle. Even though the world is pretty much gone, those malevolent characters believe it to be some sort of new, never ending _Take whatever, kill whoever, and use whoever_ lifestyle.

Convicts, Murderers, Rapists, Deranged men and women who rely on killing others for their own survival, all sorts of fucked up people affected by death all around them, both necessary and unnecessary. Just the endless pain and suffering from dying at the hands of the afflicted. The poor innocence of man, tainted with what seems to be a fate worse than death.

A Priest once asked me, "What happens when there is no more room in hell for our damned?" suspecting that this was punishment for our sins. Others say that it was the government's fault for experimenting on helpless animals, suggesting that it's some sort of new type of Rabies. I, for one, couldn't give a damn about any of their speculations whatsoever. Religion, Politics, nothing mattered to most people, as long as they are protected right, they couldn't give a shit about religion, nor politics.

Now you're probably wondering, _where were you when this all went down?_ Well to tell you the truth, I was in school when it all started. I was just some poor fool living in the dream of being some sort of scientist in the near future. I was just some sixteen year old going on seventeen who just started his junior year at Fairfield Area High School, just kicking off the start of my new year with being tortured and humiliated by the numerous grade A assholes. Typical bullies, the usual _give me your money/ Tough Guy_ Routine, and _why?_ You might ask, because...I was the one whose parents didn't have time for...

Yes I understand that my parents worked for a little organization known as CEDA, my father being a security officer and my mother leading a science team, studying some new strain or virus. I understand that working for CEDA is important, but it has come to the point where I would see them when they return home, which was usually around midnight. If I was lucky, I would wake up in the middle of the night, just to speak less than a mere sentence to them. It was always _"not now, son"_ this or _"I'm sorry, sweetie" _that, but again I understand. I toughed it out, yes, and you know what, I've made it to this far without my parent's help in high school.

Despite the people that fucked with me, there was one girl who I thought was worth, that's right I THOUGHT was worth saving, until I realized that she never gave a shit about me. _Alice McCaffery _was her name, if I remember correctly, I remember that she was the Head Cheerleader of Fairfield's' Knights, _go knights_, I guess, but her looks, her sweet, and loving personality fooled me horribly, I'll just say that she just used me to pass her classes, calls me her "_Sweet Nerd"_ just for doing so.

I have to admit though, I was infatuated with her and like a damn fool, and I took her petty Flirting, not to mention the many threats from her boyfriend, _Frank Stone_. Those two practically were made for each other, a whore cheerleader and Asshole quarterback, pardon my French...

On the day the world had come to an end, I remember hearing Frank, Alice, and a few of the football players talking about some sort of new disease, and instinctively, I had to hear about it. Something about CEDA being involved in quarantining half of Pennsylvania, and evacuating half of Fairfield, said something about it being a _Biohazard Level 4_. It was then that Frank started gloating about how he would be one to protect his girl and survive the sort of _zombie Apocalypse_ that was soon to come that day.

Foolishly, I remarked to their stupid, yet believable scenario, revealing to them that my mother was actually studying such a virus that was considered a _Biohazard level 4_, like one of the athletes said. I reminded them that there wasn't anything to worry about, that if there was an outbreak, there would be an immediate notice going around. Frank and Alice urged me that if they were taken by CEDA scientists, I would reassure the Nerds, Frank calls them, that they all weren't anywhere near the infected.

Alice practically used her body to "convince" me in helping her if they were taken by CEDA, then Frank again started with his infamous threats, demanding that I SHOULD help the entire Football team. That was the kicker for me, no pun intended. I told the entire football team off for relying on someone else to get them out of a hard spot, bad enough I also told off Alice as well, calling her a _whore_ for using her body to get my help. Stunned, Frank received all the pain he inflicted onto me for the last two years of my time here in this school.

Oh the physical pain he put onto me, he _sucker punched_ me square in the jaw, kneed me in my stomach and threw me in the janitor's utility closet, just after beating me until I lost consciousness. All I could remember was Alice trying to hold Frank back, but failed to stop him. From time to time, I started drifting back and forth of consciousness, and what I heard scarred me in fear. Just the numerous screams of the mutilation of the many students of Fairfield High School caused by. What I assume was, the Biohazard level 4 virus. I couldn't do anything about it all, all I COULD do is lose consciousness as all the people I knew, all the teachers, all my so called "friends" scream out in agony as the unspeakable and unimaginable began...

All I could do...was drift back to sleep...


	2. Chapter 1 Rude Awakening

**Author's Note**: I managed to create 3 chapters in a matter of 4 days including an introduction, one very long and the others...you'll know as you see them.

**Extra:** References galore!

* * *

><p>Ch.1 <em>Rude Awakening<em>

i felt sore...such a horrible feeling to awaken to. As i slowly got up from the floor, i rubbed the sleep from my eyes and took a long look at my little safe haven from the hell outside. Again here I am, in the janitor's supply closet with bruises on my face left by Muscle Head, Frank Stone. I guess I have to thank him for this, otherwise I would've been dead, so...Thanks, Frank!

I got up to my feet, still a bit groggy from me losing consciousness. I reached the doorknob and tried opening it, but it seemed that there was something blocking the other side. I began pushing the door with much needed force, and slowly enough, the door started opening more and more, until something much heavier began blocking the way. It seemed that the door has enough of an opening for me to see what was blocking the way, but wasn't enough for my body to squeeze through, seemed like my head could though.

I pressed against the wooden door, and squeezed my head through the big enough opening. My eyes widened as I saw the excessive amount of blood splattered on the walls and floor as well as the many deceased bodies of the entire student body. I tried seeing what was preventing the door from opening, but from my peripheral vision, all I could see was some sort of crate or box in the way. I slide my head back, wondering of my exit strategy to escape my little safe room, ironic...Seeing a mop sticking out from The Janitor's trusty mop bucket, I grabbed it, thinking that it would be of some use; turned out it wasn't.

I started to become frustrated, I had to think of something, Damnit! I'm more curious about the S.O.B. who put that damn obstruction in my way, but now wasn't the time to start think that sort of crap. I wondered,_ it's just a crate, maybe I could push it with excessive force_, I don't know. I did it either way, I took a few steps back...and rammed the door, inflicting pain onto my right shoulder. I tried the door again, what I did actually work; the door swung open further, so I did it again and again until I suddenly stumbled out and onto the bloody floor outside. I got up, patting my bloody clothes off, and took a long look down the hall.

Just the extreme carnage of the school, the sight of the mutilated students made me cringe in disgust. I guess this _Biohazard level 4 Virus _was too much even for the entire Football Team, seeing that the remaining athletes lying limp onto the floor dead. kind of makes me feel glad that those assholes are taken from this world, but then again, we all need to pull together to survive crap like this. Ignoring the team, I needed to go to my locker; I remember some of my useless, yet needed things in there, might be something useful as well, I might not even know it.

I didn't hesitate on going to my locket, nor was I worried about the unimaginable horrors that caused this brutality. The halls of Fairfield Area's High School, all littered with dead teachers, students, hell I passed the class president just now, she didn't make it either. My feet squeaked through each hall, stepping through each pool of blood found and leaving a trail behind me. My mind was a bit hazy, since Stone beat the crap out of me earlier, but I think it was on the east wing of the school. Just realizing that I was walking in the wrong direction, I sighed heavily and walked back. Took a detour left, and from here all I needed was to head straight down.

From down the hall, some sort of ear piercing scream came from one of the halls to my left. I stopped, maybe a survivor, could be something that caused this bloodbath, but the scream didn't seem too...what's the word..."Infected?" I guess. It sounded...human, or human enough, but I had to stay vigilant. I pressed myself against the wall and scaled it towards the nearby hall. Whatever made that scream became clearer, I started hearing light sobs, coughing and wheezing. I peeked my head over the corner and there laid the _Femme Fetal_ who deceived me so half of my high school years.

_Alice_...Surprising that the jock's _whore_ cheerleader survived but only with a chunk of her neck missing. I didn't know what to think; whether I should be glad she's suffering or sad that she is...it didn't feel right to watch someone suffer like that, I felt sorry for her.

She noticed me watching her from the corner; she started gagging out blood as she reaches out for me. Streams of tears fell from her face, she was suffering and knowing _What an Idiot_ I was, I couldn't just stand there as she bleeds out. It was then that she spoke out whatever words she could to me, "A...Ah...Ahh..." My heart wretched at her attempt to say my name. Like I said, _What an Idiot_ I was...

I left the corner and grabbed ahold of her arm, I tried remembering where the damn Nurse's office was, I remembered that it was in the hall I was in before I turned back. The West wing of the school, that was where I needed to go to, and for her sake, I hoped I knew what I was doing; I wouldn't want to spend this _Apocalypse_ with a girl who never gave one for me.

I wrapped my arm her back and my other underneath her knees and lifted her up in my arms, thankfully she wasn't entirely heavy, despite having taken gym class for two years. I began walking back the way I came with Alice in my arms, Ironic that I longed for this opportunity to have her in my arms ever since I laid my eyes on her, but never thought it would be one of her last dying memories. I tried not to pay much attention to her or her large wound on her neck, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of having one last sucker before she goes.

"Ah...Aaahll..." she moaned faintly, I shut my eyes tight trying to block out her pathetic attempt to say my name. I hiked her up, causing her to cease her attempt, and went on. We passed by my little _safe haven_ known as the Janitor's Closet, I had forgotten all about the obstruction that barricaded me in; I had a look at what it was. Shocked, it was a crate with CEDA's logo on the side, _CEDA? Here?_ I thought, _I guess they were a bit late on our Evac__._ I continued on down the hall, still looking at the crate, wondering what it contained.

I figured that WE were the only ones alive, well actually well and able and half dead anyways. I couldn't imagine what I should do at the moment, _shouldn't I be worried about my parents instead of the dying bitch in my arms _or _what am I to do if I reach the nurse's office?_ Too many questions ran as in my mind, all I could think about was my locker and hightailing it out of dodge in hopes of finding some sort of group, or at least some sort of protection, _Better Safe Than Sorry_, Right?

Though the desolate school couldn't get any more horrific with the many bodies of innocent students, a bloodcurdling howl echoed throughout the halls around me. It stopped me in my tracks, my heart raced at an incredible rate. _Could it be the person or...creature responsible for the deaths of many?_, it was all I could think of at the time, but the fact that I never had the thought of thinking that whoever caused this may still be here in this very school. The screech sounded like it came from behind me; I turned around and thoroughly inspected the hall. Strange of me to not be worried at a time like this, maybe because I didnt give a damn about the situation whatsoever, probably because of Frank always threatening me over stupid shit.

I had to thank Frank, though; if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive or to have grown to balls to tell him off in front of his football buddies. I began walking backwards, continuing down the hall. Not much further now, just a left here and I'm there. Another Bloodthirsty howl echoed the halls; I increased my speed a bit, hurrying my ass up. Turned left and the first door on my left was it, I

Made it barely with Alice's life in my hands. i slammed the door open, only to witness the horrors within.

Blood all over the walls, on the nurse's desk were blood soaked papers and files on random students. I laid Alice onto the blood soaked bed, and started ransacking the office in hopes of finding some pain relieving pills. She began wheezing another attempt to call my name, "_Aaah...Aaaahhhhllll...Aaaahhhhlllleeeexx_" i closed my eyes and reassured her, "Stop...Please..." i continued scouring the many cabinets in the office, but was unable to find any at all. it seems like whoever was here before accidently spilled the remaining pills onto the blood covered floor. i hung my head down to the floor in defeat, "Damn...DAMNIT!" i slammed my fist onto a filling cabinet, nothing...

She wheezed out my name yet again, "A...Aalleex..." she finally got my attention, I walked up to her slowly dying body, "I-I'm sorry, Alice. I couldn't find anything for your wounds...I'm Sorry..." I replied, looking depressed at the sight of death's process, "There...uh...aren't any-"

The halls began echoing...gunshots; it wasn't the only thing that echoed throughout the halls, that infernal screeching as well. Rapid firing of a machine gun emitted from deep within the school, it didnt sound far, either; almost sounded like it was from down the hall I just came from. It had to be CEDA soldiers; maybe they could help Alice, but then...judging from her condition, maybe not. I began heading for the door, still thinking that they would be able to help her in a time of need, Alice stopped me. She grasped onto my hand, stopping me from leaving her side, yet another dream I longed to have but as usual, Wrong place, and Wrong time.

"Aaallleeexxxx..." she uttered weakly, "i-iii'm s-s-sorry...f-for u-u-u-" I stopped her, guilt...guilt came over me. I knew that she must've felt horrible for using me.

"Stop...it's...alright, ok?" I reassured her, "a CEDA soldier is out there somewhere, and maybe he could help you. I don't know, but I need to find out."

I removed her hand from mine; she began whining for me to return to her side, but if I'm to help her, I'm going to have to leave her for now, no matter what.

I closed the door behind me, assuring Alice's safety from anything else roaming the school. I backtracked my way down the hall and tried to find the military soldier somewhere in the school. As I headed back down the hall when I had Alice, more gunshots were heard. The more I continued down the hall, the louder they become. I stopped, I realized that this was where my _Safe Haven_ was, where that crate labeled CEDA on it was located. I pressed myself against the wall and slid to the corner, peeking my head over.

It was some old soldier propping himself up against the crate, applying pressure onto his wounds created by whatever he fought off. On the floor next to him, just some hoodied infected. I'm guessing that whatever roamed this school, it must've been it; the infamous screech himself, i suppose. Without hesitation, i left my cover and slowly walked up to the soldier, trying my best not to provoke him; last thing i needed was a bullet in my chest.

Slowly, i began closing in onto him, "HELLO?" i spoke with whatever friendly tone i could choke out. i apparently startled him, he aimed his machine gun at me, "FREEZE FUCKER!" the gruff soldier exclaimed in a heavy southern accent , "...Wait, you're not infected?"

Confused, i looked at my clothes; i did whatever came to mind, i cracked a joke, "Yeah, it's understandable that an Infected would just walk up to you and say, Hello! Yeah I'm totally an infected, Pal." I didnt get the response I had expected, though.

"Watch it kid! I'm dead serious about this, are you or are you not Infected?!" he yelled, demanding an answer back.

I suddenly rethought my strategy, "I'm not infected, but listen!" I yelled, "There's a girl in the nurse's office that's in dire need of some help, Please help me!"

He shook his head, "No...No way kid, can't even move. As you can see here, I'm not entirely able to move. Can she walk?"

I replied, "No"

"Well, i can't help you much!" he yelled, clutching his wound as he slides down to the floor, "K-kid...I'm not too sure I'm able to do ANYTHING at...-_coughing_-...At this point. i don't..." he hacks up blood and spits it onto the dead infected, "...want to be one of those fucking freaks!" He pulls out an M9 Beretta from his hip holster, "What's your name, kid?"

"I-it's Alex...Alex Overbeck..." i responded, he started laughing, "What's so funny?" He continued on laughing, ending with a hacking cough, "I can't believe it! You're the Old Man's Grandson?"

Shocked on hearing about my grandfather, i asked, "You knew him?"

"William and i knew each other well before this outbreak- AH!" he cried out in pain, he held out the pistol to me, "Boy, Could you give this dying man his dying wish? Shoot me..." i grabbed ahold of his pistol, staring at the gun in Awe.

"Come on, then! Let's -_Cough_- get this over with!" he closed his eyes, awaiting his demise.

I hesitated, thinking about what i am to do. He wasn't going to make it, he was either going to die of blood lose or from infection, by doing this, I could be saving this guy's life. I aimed the pistol at his head, but before pulling the trigger, I asked him of his name.

"Name's Luke, kid, Luke Sanchez!" he chuckled lightly, "Nice to meet ya, kid..." I inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Nice to see you too, ya poor bastard..." I pulled the trigger; the shot rang in my ears. Here laid Luke Sanchez, a man who died in the line of work...I stared at his limp body as he laid there propped against a crate, then the thought came to me, "What the hell's in here?" I searched around for an opening; hopefully whatever was in there could help...Alice!

I had completely forgotten about Alice, the fear of her dying because I was distracted would seriously break me. With the Beretta in my hands, I ran straight to the nurse's office, upon heading there, I heard someone already there. My sprint quickly slowed down as I began sneaking my way towards her. I heard talking, sounded like another soldier trying to speak to Alice but quickly turned into screams of agony, "_AAAAH! OH GOD, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEE! AAAAH-HAHAAAAA! AAAAAAAAH_!"

My eyes widened as I remained hidden, frozen in fear as I continue to listen in on the poor soldier's cried for help as he becomes mutilated.

Soon his cries were no more, just silence filled the area. What came out wasn't the man's cries, but cried of a girl. Faint sobs were heard coming from the Nurse's Office, for all I knew, I must be Alice. I didnt want to know what happened or if there were another Infected creature inside, I just wanted to know if Alice was alive. I held the Beretta close to me, and stormed into the office, though I knew I shouldn't have. Blood, Blood, and more Blood, all around me.

At my feet, the soldier's intestines, his internal fluids flooded the tile floor. My eyes slowly rose as I see a Grey skinned Cheerleader sitting on the butchered soldier's chest, crying with her face buried in her hands. No actual words could describe the situation, why I didnt feel tears trail down my cheeks was beyond even me. I was broken, I failed to help her, and all I could do is...watch.

"A...A-Alice?" I whispered softly, "A-ALICE?!" I reached out to her as she gasped as if she didnt think I wouldn't return. I stared horrified at what the Infection did to her; her eyes glowed like fire, her skin was extremely grey, and her hands, her nails were extremely long, as if they were fused by both nail and bone giving her claws-like fingers. She began getting up from the soldier's chest, whilst maintaining eye contact, and began growling faintly. Petrified, I tried thinking of what I should do, the thought of shooting her came up. I closed my eyes in guilt, "It's...the only way, I guess..." I whispered with a depressed tone.

As I began raising the M9 up to her head, I closed my eyes as I slowly attempted to pull the trigger, trying my hardest to block out any feeling. "I-I...I'm sorry, Alice." I replied softly, but before I could pull the trigger, Alice...stopped me. Stunned, I reopened my eyes and say that Alice was right in front of me, with her hand on the gun's slide. She stared down to the floor; her growls became more and more ferocious.

She quickly brings her head up and released out a horrific shriek, as she knocked the gun from my hand and tackled me to the ground. Quickly, I placed both hands on her shoulders as she tries to disembowel me with her claws. I panicked, seeing an Infected Alice was more than enough to leave me in a defenseless state. I tried not to think about how she would feel if I did anything to her.

"AAAH! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, STOP! PLEASE, ALICE!" i cried out trying to reach her, but i knew deep down that she was gone, i couldn't accept it. i knew that this girl, the girl i dreamed of having, was too far gone. i couldn't stay like this, not for long; it would only be a matter of time before my arms gave out and she ends my life with her long sharp daggers for fingers. i slowly moved my hand towards her neck, releasing my hand to search for a weapon to knock her off of the position she had me in, but there was nothing, nothing but the cold tiles and the soldier's internal fluid that cover the floor.

I wasn't too sure myself; I needed to see for myself to know for sure. So, slowly I moved my head to the right and from there I could see the M9 not too far from my reach. I was just an inch away from grabbing it, but the way Alice had me in, I was nowhere able to. I understand that if I placed my hand somewhere I wasn't, she would absolutely kill me instantly, no pun intended. I had to do something, so I punched her square in the jaw, knocking her off me. This was the window I needed, and without hesitation, I began crawling towards the gun, but as I got back onto my back and aim the pistol at her, she regained ahold of me.

About Three slash marks were scarred onto my face from the right of my forehead down to the left of my chin. Blood began gushing out of my wounds as I began cringing with pain. Luckily, I was able to hold her off as I released a devastating blow onto her head, knocking her onto the floor, causing her to stumble around the fluid slippery floor. As I crawled on top of her, I held the M9 from its slide and began bludgeoning her. One hit after another I inflicting on her, I remembered both Alice and her asshole boyfriend inflicting pain onto me for the past two years.

With every blow I did to her, I felt...horrible, like the more pain I did to her, the more the pain inside grew. Throughout half the years of high school, I was picked on, assaulted, and physically scarred by him. I thought, what difference does it make if I inflict the same pain onto someone else? What if I did the same torture, the same physical pain towards his precious _whore_? The difference was me, I wasn't Frank, nor will I ever become him. I shouldn't put my pain onto...her, I'm not the joke; I'm just a bastard beating an infected girl with a gun.

I ceased my bludgeoning, all was left was a horribly beaten infected beneath me, crying after I inflicted everything she and her guy had done to me. My...heart told me it...wasn't right, I got off of her slowly. She didnt even try to attack me after I stopped, she just lay there, weeping her badly beaten face off. I would think that revenge would feel sweet, welcoming to me, but it didn't, it felt...bitter, it left me with the heavy feel of guilt. I felt like weeping myself, I couldn't stand to see someone like her cry, despite the way she treated me.

I crouched down and reached out to her, she turned away from me, continuing on crying as she bled from her mouth and nose. I retracted my hand, stood back up and slowly left her there to in the isolated office, I grabbed the doorknob and closed it only leaving open wide enough for her to leave. I whispered to her my final words of forgiveness, "I'm Sorry, Alice..." upon leaving, I began feeling what I should have feeling a few minutes ago, the deep, heavy feel of Morality struck me like a bullet to my chest. "I-I...FUCK!" I exclaimed as I slammed the fall with the gun in my grasp, I began sliding myself against the wall as I walked down the previous hall and headed towards my locker far within the school.

My eyes began getting heavier with the large amount of tears being held back, I couldn't go one with what I did wrong. "I-I did what I did to survive...Right? She attacked me and I wanted to live...Right?" I constantly asked myself over and over again, questioning what this hell had done to me, "I-is beating a female infected, to the point where she cries, considered...survival or brutality?"

I reached the end and continued down to the other hall only to stop at Sanchez's body. I looked down, staring at his lifeless body. Alice's wailing echoed from afar, continuing to give me guilt; I asked his lifeless corpse, "Luke, you honestly think I could make it alive through this? I mean I'm only sixteen, not even seventeen! Do you really think I have any chance of surviving a Bio Level 4 Virus?" I waited, hoping for some sort of answer, though I know that a bullet in the head MEANT a bullet in the head. "Yeah, I thought so too, but what do I do?" I asked his corpse, looking more desperate than ever, "I...hurt her badly, Luke...I hurt Alice...badly. I know I don't know you, but I could use some help..."

"Well boy, I couldn't help you even if I could" Luke replied, thinking that I was just going mad crazy, I thanked him either way, "Look Alex, want my advice?"

"Yeah, why not..." I muttered as I slid down beside the crate, sitting next to him.

"This Virus, this new world, can change you in many ways than you can think. Can make you do shit you wouldn't like to, even hurt those you love and care for. It just comes to show you that we ALL are going to spiral down into madness sooner or later, either with the infection or not." Luke reassured me, not sure if I needed to hear any of it though, "Your Conscience, Your Memories, The ability to understand Right from Wrong...hell even consequences and ignorance, you have to think of what you have to do now, no matter the risk. You just can't go one relying on the people you know for help, you gotta look deep within yourself and think what the next step to your own survival is."

"I-I think I need to go home...know if my parents are alright. Not sure if you know them, my father's a soldier and my mother's a scientist, both working for CEDA. Heard of them?" I asked Luke

"Jillian and Olivier? Yeah, "_Odd-ball_" Oliver and "_Jazzy_" Jillian, quite a pair those two!" he exclaimed happily

"That's my parents, alright...Dad's weird lifestyle and Mom's jazz music" I said with a slightly happier tone, "do you know where they are stationed? Where they are located?"

"Sorry kid, but I remember one of our choppers hovering around Fairfield announcing one of our Evac Sites. Best you find out soon, otherwise they'll leave ya behind." he revealed to me, urging me to get going.

"Hey thanks, Sanch-" I thanked him after just I realized that I was talking to his corpse. Getting up, I looked down as I began grieving for him, "...thanks Sanchez..." I stared at the deceased infected next to him, I began thinking that if both Alice and this guy turned into these types of..._Special Infected_, and I wouldn't think that I would want to see what else lies within Fairfield. I then studied the crate, thinking again that I could try to open the box and loot its resources inside.

As I felt around the crate, I noticed a crowbar, wedged underneath it. Tugging onto it, I was able to pull it out and wedge it between the crate's small openings in its sides. It looked like someone tried to open it before, "Oh...right, Luke must've tried to open the damn thing. Gold medal for trying, man..." I managed to pry its top off, inside were the usual supplies, this brought up my failed attempt to save Alice. "..." I stared at the supplies which could've saved Alice from turning. I sighed heavily as I continued to hear Alice's cried echoing through the desolate halls.

Its contents were simple medical equipment, items, stuff like that. A case of antibiotics, bottles of morphine, all sorts of strong drugs. First-aid kits and such, it was odd to see a _shoulder holster_ buried underneath all the medicine, I guess CEDA expected someone here to be well prepared...I didnt hesitate at all after seeing the holster, I took it. I wore the holster around my shoulders, thought it might be in handy, guess CEDA thought so as well. I placed the M9 into the actual holster and grabbed myself a med-kit, just in case I needed to patch myself up, though I'd best not try to get hurt AS much.

The school became silent again, not even a cry from Alice. This worried me, maybe she was about to move, so I pressed myself against the wall and slid to the corner, peeking my head out just a bit. Just the empty hall, nothing but the blood on the walls and floor, then I saw a dark silhouette coming from the nurse's office. I saw her, Alice walking with her hands covering her eyes. She began walking down the hall very slowly, just the sight of her bloody cheerleader outfit, her grey skin, and her sharp claws made me feel again. I didnt watch for long, I left my spot and continued heading for my locker.

I began increasing my speed, started jogging down the halls, but not before stopping at the boy's restroom. I entered the restroom, blood and mutilated bodies littered the floor. I ignored them and stood in front of one of the sinks there, taking a long look at myself. My face was covered in dry blood from the scars Alice gave me, only the many trails of tears washed very little of the blood off. The faucet squeaked as I turned on the water, I cupped my hands, gathered water, and splashed water onto my face. I began rubbing the blood off, staining the sink with my own, though they were bloody already.

I took one last look at myself as I studied the scars, I remembered one of my friends, _Ed_ was his name, saying that _chicks dig a man with scars_, though I doubt any would care about them now. i cupped my hands together again, splashed water onto my head, washing any remains of blood, guts, and fluids from my hair. i straightened my shaggy hair and continued on to my locker.

A long locker reigned supreme against the other smaller lockers was labeled "_ #109_", my locker. I inputted the combination, "09-43-05", i muttered as i unlocked it and threw it aside. Inside were, yes, useless but needed items i wanted; a thick, Army jacket left behind by grandfather with the name "Overbeck" labeled on the left, which presided over a pocket. Putting on the jacket, I remembered the night grandfather came home from the infamous "Vietnam War" with permanent damage to his right knee, said it was caused by shrapnel. After he had the operation, he left and i didnt hear from him ever since.

There were also a pair of customed Dog tags that was made out to _A. Overbeck_ with all the things a real dog tag would have, thanks dad...lastly there was just my backpack, i unzipped my bag and dumped everything i had inside, with the exception of my phone and iPod in the front pouch. i swung it onto my back and closed my locker.

"Well Alex...It's now or never...What do i need to do?" i asked myself, "if what Luke was right about the helicopter and there would be some sort of Evacuation site somewhere?" i rethought what i said, _Luke was dead. i made sure of it, and he just so happened to talk to me from the afterlife?_ "Jesus!" i smacked my head, trying to gain a grip of my own sanity, "Come on, Alex...get a grip. If Luke was right...maybe it was true, but then again, i took the advice from the deceased." i began pacing towards the wall in front of me and back to my locker, "...Ah Screw it! I'll keep my head straight until i find that goddamn Heli, but for now I'll focus on trying to survive..."

I began heading for the school's exit, leaving a bloodbath and soon expect to enter into another...very soon. i pushed both of the double doors open as I take in the air of the _Apocalyptic_ world around me. In the distance, just a small view of the Sky scraped city of Fairfield, Pennsylvania. i couldn't see much since the school was in a rural area, if was Luke tells me, or what i told myself, was true, then there must be an Evac Site somewhere in the city, just has to be...

I rechecked the amount of ammo within the current clip in my M9, slid the clip back in, and re-cocked my pistol as i descended into hell itself in search of my parents and my own survival…


	3. Chapter 2 Immune

**Author's note…**I Own Nothing of both Telltales' The Walking Dead Characters, Neither do I own any of Valve's Infected or Plot...yep.

Review, please!

Ch.2 _Immune_

The Sun started lowering over the horizon and the city was what I had expected entirely. Streets littered with the infected, abandoned cars and homes, nothing was left from the world's humanity, just the many deceased and mutilated bodies lying limp on the streets. i managed to find a single street isolated from any infected anywhere, it felt...too lonely, but then what would you expect from this sort of _Apocalypse__._ I hadn't expected less from it...All these people, all these innocent lives, gone by the hands of the infected. Not much to say, but they never stood a chance at all.

Passing by the numerous abandoned cars, I began looking inside each one of them, hoping to find something or, better yet, someone. Not much to find in them, just empty seats. After endlessly going through various empty cars and trucks, one stopped me, leaving me with a heavy heart. i saw a little backpack in the back seat, covered in blood. There were just two cute cartoon characters, hugging with smiles on their faces.

The thought of a kid getting mixed up in all this caused the sharp pain of depression inside of me, all i could hope is that whoever that child was, they made it out alive, but then again...that could've been her...blood. "Jesus...please watches over whomever child this was, and grant him or her protection..." I prayed, wishing the best to whoever this was. i pulled the door's handle slowly, opening the back seat's right door. I grabbed ahold of the child's backpack and unzipped it, seeing only school supplies an elementary school student would want.

Numerous papers of two paragraph essays, ABCs, and poetry, nothing important but seemed important to this child. I noticed a name of one of the straps, "Sarah" I muttered, whether this child was alive or dead...or worse, I stuffed the backpack into mine right next to the Med-Kit, figured that I could use it for something important. "Respect for the dead...I know, but it could be useful..." I remarked to myself, closing my eyes, thinking if this was right or not.

I left the backseat and climbed into the front seat; looking through the glove compartment, i found only files and papers about the car, even its manual. Checking the sun visors, i found nothing, typical. i had hoped that to find a set of keys to start this car, but whoever drove this car must've taken them.

i exited the car, closing the door slowly. i continued walking down the street, passing by many of the people's belongings on the floor. The saddened thoughts of not being able to do anything about it made me think, _I'm just a sixteen year old junior in high school, what the fuck was i to do about any of this?_ I repositioned my backpack; I tried not to think much about it, but who could? The fact that "the military didn't stand a chance and that they had to rely on CEDA to save their asses" made me wonders if humanity will ever have a chance at survival at all...

"Alex..." a voice from behind called me, slowly looking back, no one. Confused, I continued on walking. The voice didn't stop calling me, "Alex..." Quickly, i looked back, yet again nothing. i hollered out, "Ok whoever's there, come on out, now."

Not a single reply, frustrated I hollered again, "HEY, I SAID COME ON OUT!" I began studying the area, not a soul around, or maybe he was good at not being discovered. Slowly, i walked on as I reached for the M9, pulling it out of its holster.

Lo and behold, the voice again called my name, this time i had whoever it was. i spun around, took aim at whoever it was, but again, the sidewalk was clear...no one was there. This voice...it didn't sound right, sounded like my voice, but in croaking-like manner. i lowered my gun and began walking again, but as soon as I turned back around, there...I...was? I jumped back, startled at the sight of myself right in front of me, I quickly raised my gun at his face.

The Creepiest thing was that...This...Impersonator's face was hidden behind a Grey Smiling mask, which resembled my face. The mask kind of looked similar to an infected face, grey skin and white Cataract-like eyes. "Hello Alex..." his croaking voice uttered out.

"Who are you?" i questioned him with the M9 in his face, but as cocky as he was, his croaking toned voice uttered out only laughter. "Think about it, Jackass. I look like you, know so much about you, especially Alice. Get the Hints, Alex?" He spoke behind his masked face, "Oh, here's another hint. What do you think happened when you were talking to Sanchez's corpse? Who do you REALLY think you were talking to, huh?" Frustrated, i didn't stand for his Idiotic questions!

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF THIS! TELL ME NOW WHO YOU ARE?" i demanded. The Slick Bastard was fast, too fast; he slapped the gun out of my hands, and forcefully pushed me towards the brick wall, slamming the back of my head against it, leaving me in a daze. He then wrapped his hands around my neck and began strangling me; i started panicking as i started gasping for air. He ascended me higher until my feet were off the ground. I started propping my feet against the wall, hoping to gain some leverage to make some sort of escape from his grasp. i grasped onto his arms, its felt like...Alice's skin, just the feel of the infection taking over the skin.

I began squirming for my life as my attempt for leverage had failed. "You're more pathetic than i thought!" he said degradingly as he threw me aside. Coughing, I began inhaling deeply as the air filled my strained lungs. "You honestly don't know me, do you!?" He crouched next to me, "Stupid boy..." i looked up at him with anger all over my face, he closed in on my face, "...I'm your _Infection_, Alex..."

I didn't believe him, but then again, i didn't believe half the things that have happened today.

Being knocked unconscious, killing a soldier, mercilessly beat an infected girl i was infatuated with, talked to said soldier, and now being told that his bastard is _My Infection_? Maybe what Luke said was true, that this world will end us all spiraling down into madness...maybe I'm starting to witness the madness first hand after all.

"You're _My Infection_?" I asked hoarsely as i began getting up from the stone sidewalk, "I doubt that...You're just some figment of my imagination!"

"Oh but i am, whether you like it or not!" he began chuckling evilly, "Now you must think that this is all just some Fucked Hallucination you're just getting, but i assure you that i am your biggest asset, especially for your own survival."

"How, Huh? How are you going to help me?" I remarked back, he got back right up in my face, assuring me, "Well...for starters, you're infected, so why aren't you feeling any of the symptoms yet?"

"Symptoms?" i asked, "i feel fine..."

"Hmm...You're feeling fine...and yet you still have me around? Think about it, Alex; _Alice turned in about a few minutes when you found her._ If this..._Virus turns you in a matter of minutes_, what that tells you, huh Alex?" he questioned back. A sudden stunning headache came to me, caused me to fall to my knees.

As soon as i looked back to him, he disappeared, leaving a trail of echoing laughter behind. i got up again, feeling weak as usual. Wasn't sure how to respond to that, i mean if that guy was a representation of the Infection inside of me, wouldn't that make me strangling myself? Maybe i WAS losing it...Maybe Sanchez was right.

I walked towards my pistol and holstered it as I slid along the wall. i was still affected from the headache, i felt like i was going to collapse. I need to rest somewhere; looking at the abandoned apartments to my left, the people who owned these apartments wouldn't mind if i use their beds, i guess. i started stumbling my way towards the nearest apartment complex i could find, each step i took walking up to the door seemed endless.

As i walked up the concrete steps, i entered the complex; didn't seem like much but it'll have to do. i closed the door behind me, i hollered out, "HELLO?" i seemed like the complex was empty, but i didn't want to risk "not being vigilant" as i search these apartments.

Eyeing the stairs, i pulled out my M9 with my right hand and placed my left onto the wooden handrails. Slowly, I began walking up the large stairwell, but stopped halfway of the first set, another painful headache. "Come...on, Damnit..." i grunted through my teeth. After a while, it passed, but upon waiting for it to pass, i started hearing noises from outside the front door of the first floor. just the noises of moaning and groans, as well as the uplifting shots of gunfire coming from the other side along with the uproar of motor engines. "...Bikes?" i began descending back down the stairs and looked through the peephole on the door.

With what little vision i got from the miniscule hole, i saw a motorcycle gang leader leading his pack of vicious and bloodthirsty gang members. Their engines roared as they passed through the street, attracting every Infected within the rows of apartment complexes on both side of the streets, even within this complex. Through the peephole, Infected began falling from the floors above me, resulting in their own deaths, typical rage-induced Infectees.

"Typical Fuckers, am i right? The _Other Me_ said from behind. Startled, i exclaimed, "Jesus! You gonna do that regularly?" i turned around, he wasn't there, "Come on, man...Head hurts as it is..." i returned to the peephole.

"Well get used to it, Alex...You're not gonna get rid of me just yet...Just you and i...against it all...Buddy!" _Infected me _replied.

"Enough, alright? Hasn't been the end of the day and I'm already tired of you..." i muttered under my breath to myself. Watching the bikers disappear down the street, i stepped away from the door and began heading up the stairwell. Upon reaching the first apartment floor and being the commonly decent, i knocked on the door.

"Hello? _I'm not an intruder...or one of them...surprisingly_..." i hollered, not a reply back, so i tried the knob. It was no use, locked, but strange enough, i thought i heard small footsteps on the other side.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" i asked again, "if there is, please tell me, _Is there an Evac Point somewhere? Is it true about a Helicopter flying around Fairfield?_" The Small Footsteps began getting louder and louder, sounded as if child was inside, "Hello?"

"Uh...I'm here..." a young girl's voice spoke through the door, "But i can't open the door for you...Sorry..."

"Well...are you alone?" i questioned her, "Where are your parents?"

"I-i...I'm alone at the moment, But my dad has a gun and he'll come back soon, so you better leave, sorry" she frighten replied, she said nothing after that

"Look, is you father somewhere here?" i began knocking again, hoping that she would answer. Her soft footsteps began walking away from the door, "Hey, Little Girl? My Name is Alex Overbeck, alright? What's...Yours?"

Nothing came back, until I heard her footsteps return, "Hi Alex...I'm...S-s-Sarah"

"Hi Sarah, look I know you don't know me much, but..." I sighed from fatigue; I went on one knee and pulled open my backpack, bringing out the small backpack, "THIS wouldn't be your, Yes?" I opened the mail slot, "Sarah? Down here"

"OH!" she exclaimed, hearing the carpet shuffle as she got to her knees, looking through the slot, "MY BAG!" she cried out in joy. I released the slot as I heard her getting up with anticipation. I quickly noticed the blood on the icons and frantically, I started wiping vigorously with the sleeve of my jacket. The door quickly swung open and out came a little girl with short straight hair and huge glasses dangling from her nose, "My god...a little girl!" i exclaimed, "Uh...Here, this is yours?" She snatched it from my hands; i guess the sentimental value in it meant something to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she twirled with the bag in her arms, like reuniting a child with their lost bear, "Thank you so much, Alex!"

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say at the sight of such a small girl, barricading herself in this room all by her lonesome, "...H-how old are you?" I asked as I holstering my M9, She gasped at the sight of my gun, "Oh, don't worry! It's...Uh...to stop the monsters, you know like in the stories?" I lied, hoping that whatever she saw or have seen outside didn't faze her entirely.

"OH ok...that makes sense! My daddy protects me from the monsters with HIS gun, too!" she told me in the most adorable way she could. "So...how old are you?" I repeated

"I'm nine, how old are you?" she asked

"I'm sixteen...I'm still in high school, but I'm not going for a long time, call it my _permanent vacation_." I revealed to her receiving a light laugh.

Silence came from both of us; I started hearing noises from the stairwell behind me. _Infection_ croaked out warned to me, "Behind you..." instinctively, I quickly pulled out my M9 with my right, turned half-way, and aimed the gun sideways. My eyes opened with surprise as I saw Hispanic man with slicked black hair and a thick moustache, looking somewhere around in his early forties; he held some sort of pipe in the air, _Thanks Infection..._I thought.

"NO PLEASE! HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" she cried in horror, tugging onto my jacket frantically, "HE'S MY DADDY!"

"Sarah, it's alright!" he reassured her, she didn't believe it, "Please, Whatever you want, just takes it! Please, just give me back my daughter!" Confused, I think he took me as some sort of Thief or some sort of Crazed fucker who would take children. "Hey, hey, HEY!" i pleaded, "I'm no crook, nor am I going to take your child!" I faced him, holding my gun from its slide as i held it out for him to grab.

"What are you playing at?" he said sternly.

"I know that you're not going to trust me if I have this with me, and i understand that a father needs to protect their daughter, so HERE!" I exclaimed, "i trust you, sir, and i hope this helps you trust me, so take my gun..."

Confused, the Hispanic slowly grabbed the gun from my hands and aimed it at me, "Look, i didn't mean to intrude or anything. I just came from the school and-" I was interrupted by female voice coming from the stairs, "Hey Carlos, i found that medicine you were looking for our patient...it was...in...The..." she looked at his as he held me at gun point, "...Bathroom...Uh...What's going on?"

She was some Caucasian teenage girl with light brown hair, wearing a simple buttoned shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned, which revealed her cleavage, over a denim vest along with grey skinnies, I...I think she went to my school. "Carlos? Answer me, please! What's going on?" she cried out.

He turned back, faced her and replied, "It's nothing, Sonya, just some stranger asking for help. I mistook him for some bandit." he lowered the gun from my face, "I'm sorry for this, Mr..."

"Overbeck, Name's Alex Overbeck. Your name's Carlos, I presume." I repeated, "And you're Sonya."

Carlos walked passed me and to his daughter, holding her close, "Yes...this is our little group, if you can call it that..." Sonya walked down the remaining steps and joined the two in their room, "What about you? Where are your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Both my parents work for CEDA, and I don't know where my grandfather is, so I'm going at it alone..." I replied

"Your Parents work for CEDA?" Carlos said surprised, "Then why haven't you left the city?"

"Wait...What do you mean by _Left the city_?" I questioned, the feel of concern came over me, "Wha...D-d-did they leave the city?"

Carlos didn't say anything, all he did was look to the floor in disappointment, "I'm sorry, Mr. Overbeck, I really am." I...didn't know what to say, let alone what to do next, just the feeling of being scared out of my mind. I stumbled onto a nearby wall, sliding down to the floor and started feeling pitiful for myself, "Damn it...goddamn it!" I whispered beneath my breath, "Mom...Dad..."

Carlos looked at Sonya, then at Sarah, then back to me, He reassured me of the most uplifting bit of information yet, "There...is a Helicopter roaming around the city, telling of an Evacuation location at Mercy Hospital. Maybe whoever is taking survivor to safety could get you to where your parents are!"

"The Helicopter...so it WAS true..." I muttered to myself, shocked at the fact that the dead gave me information that would save my life, "Mercy Hospital, you said?"

"Yes, Mercy Hospital, hopefully if your parents noticed that you weren't at the Evac point before, then maybe they might've stayed behind." the reassuring Hispanic stated.

"Then i need to get going!" i quickly got up from the floor, Carlos handed me my pistol, holstered it and started descending down, but stopped me before i could reach half way.

"Mr. Overbeck, Care to have some food before you go?" he offered politely, "It's the least i could do for almost assaulting you a minute ago."

He was offering, and I WAS hungry, not to mention tired immensely. "Sure, sir, why not?" i said and I returned up to his door and entered his apartment.

The apartment wasn't big nor small, it felt homey. Simple layout, two rooms for the kids and for the father, a couch here and dining table there near the kitchen, and a TV near the couch, as well as a bookshelf filled with books, placed neatly. This place seemed untouched from the World outside, like another Safe Haven. Carlos proceeded to the kitchen, Sonya set the dining table, and Sarah sat on the couch, it seemed like they were untouched by the world outside.

I walked towards the window and began scanning the street. "Uh...you three know about those bikers?" I asked aloud, gaining the three's attention.

"Well...We tend to leave them alone; we don't actually try to be seen by them, either. Why do you ask?" Carlos said curiously

"Uh no reasons...just want to let you know that they're all right over there in the bar down the street." I explained, "Looks like their HQ..."

"Really?" Sonya questioned as she walked towards me, placing her head onto my shoulder, "Oh. I see..."

"Yeah..." i said nervously, clearing my throat, reminding her of our _Too Close for Comfort_ moment.

"Oh...sorry..." she moved back to doing whatever she was doing before, the sound of a can opener whirring caught my attention. Carlos opening a Can of Fruit Cocktail, and started filling the bowls on the table, "Ok come on, kids...Dinner Time!" he announced with a smile on his mustached face

The Four of us sat at the table, enjoying our fruit cocktails. Carlos broke the silence, "So...Alex...Tell us about yourself."

"There isn't...much to say about me, but if you insist...what'chu wanna know?" i asked, devouring a spoonful.

"Tell me of your school life...What...uh...were you interested in?" he questioned; thinking what to say, i said, "Well i was interested in making a some sort of difference in the world, like i wanted to serve my country...something like that."

"Really? Not too late for that, no?" he chuckled lightly

"Yeah, with the world out there and all...Wanted to be somebody reliable, so i hoped to be a soldier. i thought, _maybe, just maybe being a soldier could give me some sort of purpose to go off on. Maybe...i could be of use, instead of...being some sort of joke to people. i was the one people thought that didn't need to be noticed, someone that deserved to be the punchline to their joke, someone that had to take the blame_..._I was their punching bag, i was their...tool_, but NOW...now look where they are. Now half of them are...gone, and some are still around, scared out of their minds or turned into vicious killers. That's when my dream came crumbling down ever since all this happened, the..." i looked at Sarah's innocent face, "...well you know..."

A sad expression was on Carlos' face, "Why do you think that, Alex?" asked Sonya, "Sounded like you were an Outsider, was school that bad for you?"

"It wasn't just school, Home too!" I exclaimed, "At school, i had Frank Stone and Alice McCaffery to hurt me, both physically and mentally; At home, you think my parents are there to comfort me, to give me some sort of recognition for MY efforts in school? You think that my parents are even home at the time i passed my first two years of high school? You think they honestly gave a damn about me?"

I slammed the spoon onto the table and stood up from my chair, "YOU WOULD THINK THAT, BEFORE I WOKE UP TO THE NIGHTMARISH HELL IN THE SCHOOL, WHERE I SAW THE GIRL I CARED FOR TURN RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES, THEY WOULD LEAVE SOME SORT OF MESSAGE ON MY PHONE, TELLING ME THAT THEY WERE WORRIED SICK FOR ME!?...no...No they didn't, and I was damn sure that my phone was on right at the time they started evacuating..." i sat back down and continued on eating, "I highly doubt that they're waiting for me, Carlos, i highly doubt..."

Utter silence came over the room, not a single word from the three, until Carlos broke the silence.

"I'm sure that they did what they did for a reason, my boy..." Carlos said, trying his best to comfort me, "I'm sure they love you very much, but like you said, they DO work for CEDA and I'm sure that would want to see their young boy again."

A Guilty conscience came to me. He was right; I shouldn't think of them like that, there are more important things to worry about than me at the time. "...Thanks, Carlos...I'm...sorry you all had to hear that..." I replied, apologizing for my rude behavior. i finished my bowl entirely, stood up and walked towards the sink, and washed my bowl.

I figured that we would cease out conversation for another time; The three began finishing their bowls as well, and began cleaning up. i walked towards the couch and sat down, resting my body from fatigue.

Sarah joined me; Sitting next to me, she hugged me and began reassuring me of hope that someone is out there, waiting for me to offer my reliance to them, "My dad told me that there's always someone out there for us all, someone to depend on, someone to care for, and someone to rely on, even to yourself!" Seeing how sweet she was, i returned the hug to Sarah. she whispered into my ear, "I can rely on you, if you want?"

i closed my eyes, trying to hold in the comforting tears from releasing, "Thank you..."

Night came around the corner; I decided that i would wait until morning to go to Mercy. Sarah fell asleep immediately once she entered the bed. Sonya, Carlos and I stayed up though; we sat at the table and started talking about what i said, about waking up in the Nightmarish Hell in the school.

"I understand that this Virus happened before in certain parts of the city, but it all seemed like it happened just today..." i commented, "...I mean i heard about the evacuations, but we, at the school, never got a chance to get to the Evac Point...We just...died at the school...most of us, anyways."

"So...no one made it, huh?" Sonya asked depressingly

"I'm sure that some people might have gone made it out, but then maybe not...There was just so much blood...so many bodies..." i explained, " and to think, my _Asshole of a Savior_ seriously SAVED me by bullying me...Shocker..."

"You said that the _girl you cared for_ had turned right in front of you?" Carlos asked

"Yeah...Alice turned, but not right in front of me...she turned as soon as i returned to her. It-it just happened so damn quick..." i began re-opening old wounds, feeling my heart beginning to break again, "S-she...started attacking me and..."

Sonya Gasped, "You...Killed her, did you?"

I felt the heavy-hearted feeling strain my throat, i reassured her, "No...I didn't kill her...i couldn't do it. When she attacked me...i started hitting her with the butt of the gun...I didn't stop, until she started...crying...that's when i stopped..."

"Crying? An Infected Crying?" Carlos questioned as he looked at Sonya then back to me, "A Witch, she turned into a witch then, Right?"

"A Witch?" i questioned back, "Is that what you call that type?"

"Well i overheard those bikers call those types of Infected "Witches", didn't know why, but it seemed applicable at the time..." he replied

"Right...So Alice is a _Witch_ now...roaming the city like a stray and all i could use to think of her is the scar she gave me..." i sighed heavily, i looked at Carlos as he quickly looked at Sonya, "What?"

"How do you feel?" Carlos questioned with haste, "Are you feeling any sort of urge to go Insane?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" i remarked, "I feel Fine and NO!"

Sonya then started questioning me, "Are you seeing any Hallucinations or experiencing any Painful Headaches?"

"What the fu-...Well now that you mention it, Yeah, I've been seeing some sort of hallucination and i did experience some headaches when i entered the complex." i scratched my head, wondering what this means. _The Infection_ did tell me something about this, said i had to find out what this meant, seeing him and not feeling any type of symptom whatsoever.

"What types of Hallucinations are you seeing?" Carlos asked impatiently

"I...see some sort of...Imitation of...me. He speaks in a croaking tone...his face looks similar to my own, but looks more like a mask with a wicked, evil looking smile...and that's about it. OH and he call himself, _MY_ _Infection._"

"Do you see him now?" Carlos said nervously

"You sound nervous...yes i see him, he's right behind you. He's pacing from the kitchen and to you." i replied, "...What difference does it make, guy? They can't see you, so why bother?"

"Come on, Alex..." he croaked, "Be polite and introduce me to them, i especially want to know...her!" He began looking right at her cleavage, playfully pretending to grab her breasts.

"Leave her alone, you sick f-..." i quickly got to my feet, but stopped myself at the fact that this is starting to seem foolish to talk to a hallucination, so i sat back down, "Sorry, you two must be thinking that I'm Crazy."

"Actually...no!" Sonya responded

"No?" I said confused

"You aren't the first to experience this type of Hallucination, Alex." She revealed, looking at Carlos, whom nodded at her on agreeing to something, she looked back to me again, "We have...uh...a patient just a floor up from us."

Carlos continued for her, "He has Lacerations on his Upper and Lower Torso, we found him when we took refuge here. We didn't notice the poor man until we started searching the floors, that's when we found him on his bed trying to wrap his wounds with bed sheets and pillow cases. He seemed to be talking to some Imaginary figure, He kept calling _The Infection_. Thankfully, you haven't entirely lost your mind like he has."

"Can i see him?" i requested, "Maybe i can understand clearly if i see for myself..."

"Oh sure, it was time for me to give him some more antibiotics anyway, but i request that we try not to provoke him. The man seems a tab bit skittish and looks as if he might snap any moment, and i would like to avoid a struggle when i give him his injections." Carlos got up from his chair, Sonya and I did the same and the three of us headed out the door.

Up the stairs, we headed towards the Patient's room, "Well here it is." Carlos said, unlocking the door, "Jonathan...Time for your medicine..." he opened the door, letting it swing open as it squeaked through out the room. Both Sonya and Carlos Gasped in horror, I couldn't comprehend why, i was behind them and i had to push through them to get a view.

"Careful..." _Infected me_ warned me, "Something very...wrong with him"

"What do you mean?" i grunted as i slid past the two, one glimpse of their patient, Jonathan, and i made me realize that this Infection was much worse than I thought. Jonathan, who was in the care of Carlos and Sonya, had appeared to have similar grey skin like an Infected; he twitched violently, and started Mumbling to his _Infection_.

"J-jonathan! My god Sonya...i treated him with all the antibiotics i had, i was sure that it was enough to prevent the virus from taking over! Why the Hell-" i interrupted him

"You gave him a Large doses of Antibiotics...and it still didn't work...A serious Biohazard Level 4 Virus...Carlos, maybe it was too late for him..." i realized, "Carlos...I'm sorry but i think he's gone..."

Carlos ignored my statement, "Jonathan? Can you hear me?" Sonya walked passed me and up to Carlos, handing him a small bottle and syringe, uncapping it in the process.

Jonathan didn't answer; he only continued his conversation with his _Infection_, "N-n-n-n-no i don't think that at all! i think we all need someone like you...Y-y-y-yeah, for fucking sure! Wait, what...HUH?" he turned towards Carlos, "What's that? Huh, Carlito? You try to drug me, Huh?"

"Jon, you know i would never do that to you, you are my patient and i want to help you." Carlos reassured him

"Uh HELLO, GUYS? GOTTA BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS, ANYONE ELSE BESIDE ME?" i exclaimed aloud, trying to gain their attentions. Only a quick look from Sonya as she mouthed out "Shut up, Alex!" i sighed, they weren't gonna listen to me...

"Alex...He's sure as dead if you let him touch him with that syringe." _The Infection_ Croaking voice warned me again as he walked up to Carlos, "This man's a doctor, you really want him dead? Has Daughters too, cute ones might i add. You really want that on your conscience, or is Alice not enough?" He disappeared from my sight; i didn't doubt him for a second longer.

I pulled out my M9, rushed passed Sonya and grabbed Carlos' shoulder, "Don't! i mean it!" i said through my teeth

"And Why the hell not, Alex!?" Carlos yelled aloud

"Because he told me that it wouldn't end well for you or Sonya!" i yelled back, "_The Infection_ told me so!"

"Well don't you think maybe the Infection is TRICKING you, Get ahold of yourself, Damnit!" Carlos threatened, "Sonya, get him away from me! Can't concentrate with him distracting me!"

"Alex, Enough!" Sonya yelled as she held my arms back, i totally misjudged her own strength at the time. She literally started dragging me back, "Let him work!"

Carlos began filling the syringe with Antibiotics, "Ok Jonathan, you'll feel a slight pinch..." He held onto Jonathan's arm and slowly closed the needle into his wrist. It was then that Jonathan's Infection had taken effect of his mind and body, he started convulsing terribly, started screaming to the top of his lungs in a bloodthirsty manner. What's scarier is that he started to sound like the creature from the school, that hoodied Infected Sanchez killed after it gave HIM Lacerations.

"Jon! Jonathan, Please CALM DOWN!" Carlos screamed back, trying to reach Jon. Like me, he expected to reach someone whose taken over by the virus; thankfully, it wasn't a girl he would care for, but knowing what a _House Doctor_ he is, figures that he would react the same way with his own patients. Jonathan started struggling and then broke away from Carlos; he began moving away from the group and began Yelling out nonsense!

"Thy Flesh Consumed and Thy Gift Received unto me! I WELCOME THE GIFT YOU PRESENT ME WITH! MAKE ME YOUR HUMBLE SERVENT, _INFECTION_ AND LET ME JOIN MY INFECTED BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" Jonathan chanted, "GIVE ME-" he began Gurgling and started Drooling, "YOU ALMIGHTY STRENGTH-" Jonathan then fell to his knees, then onto his back, convulsing violently as foam started forming from his mouth, "MY _INFECTION_, SET ME FREE!"

Jonathan began screeching as he began mutating right in front of our eyes, his arms began twitching like crazy, he convulsed as if he was having some sort of seizure, his face...started turning a rotten grey to black shade, but i knew as soon as he stopped moving, i knew he was gone. Carlos became hysterical; he ran up to the downed Jon and started checking for a pulse. "Jon...Jonathan!" he cried out, sounding as if he were going to break down, "Sonya! Help me, NOW!" Sonya tossed me aside and ran to Carlos, trying to do the best she could for their patient.

I laid there on the floor, watching as the two try desperately to revive him back from his _Heart Attack_. _Infection_ came behind Sonya and Carlos, "Tick...tock, Times running out, Alex...You don't act now, you'll have a dead doctor on your hands, as well as his cute daughters. Well...what are you waiting for...MOVE!" he barked, thankfully for my second voice in my head, i pushed myself up and took aim.

"Move, you two!" i said politely

"God Damn It, ALEX! GET THE HELL-" Carlos Barked at me, but was interrupted by a forceful tug on his arm. The force brought him face to face with a _Mutated Jonathan_; it released a Ear piercing scream right in his face. "OH GOD!" Carlos exclaimed, grabbing onto Jonathan's Shoulders, trying his best not to get bitten or killed. Sonya reacted tremendously, trying to pry the two away from each other. She started panicking, which didn't help her case as she started to lose her grip on the two.

"Well...what are you waiting for..." _Infection _croaked out an order, "..._KILL HIM!_" With a Sudden Burst of Adrenaline in me, I took aim at the Fucker, and pulled the trigger. the bastard was fast, i can tell you that much; The Infected knocked the two back as he evaded my bullet, Carlos Lost consciousness as he landed towards the wall, head first and Sonya managed to remain conscious as the bastard started bolting for me.

i didn't hesitate, i continued pulling the trigger, but he continued dodging my bullets; moving side to side as he came up to me, knocking the M9 from my hands and wrapping his claws around my neck. The M9 slid towards Sonya, luckily she wasn't in shock. She grabbed the gun and began unloading the remaining clips, it didn't seem that the bullets fazed at all, they just hit his back. "He didn't flinch...HE DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH!" Sonya cried out, continuing to pull the trigger, until the dreaded clicks came to, "NO...NO NO NO"

Jonathan released me of his grip, dropping onto the floor as i began gasping for air. He turned towards Sonya and began walking towards her, with a Demonic Smile on his face. In a daze, all i could see is Sonya on the verge of Tears, begging for help. She began squirming as he grabbed onto her Buttoned shirt, pulling her in to devour her neck, luckily, she didn't let him. She began struggling, trying to get out in any way she could and with a forceful tug on her shirt, it ripped off, giving her a chance to make an escape.

Again, the bastard was quick, as soon as she bolted for the door, his claws dug deep into her back, cutting her bra and leaving three to four large gashed, all started heavily bleeding. Now she falls to her to the floor, topless, braless, and lacerated. The Infected then started hissing as he knelt behind her, licking the blood falling down he back and straight up to her neck as he savored the taste of blood of his first victim before taking the first chomp of her.

"Well...What are you waiting for..." _Infection_'s voice echoed in my head, telling me the only order i would follow,"..._KILL HIM!_" i cried out in fury as i quickly got up from the floor and swung a fist at his fucked up face! With the Adrenaline and Rage built up inside of me, i felt like i could BEAT THIS FUCKER TO THE GROUND! "_Kill him, Alex...Make him suffer_!" The Croaking voice echoed in my head, "Yeah...I'll enjoy that very much..._Infection_." i grinned evilly

Jonathan got to his feet as stared me down, as did i to him. We began circling each other, sending each other mixed signals. He began snarling at me, trying to frighten me, but what he doesn't know is that i have the upper hand. Sonya sat there in pain as she held onto whatever was left of her bra and slowly crawled towards Carlos, in hopes of waking him.

Jon bolted towards me with claws swinging towards me, took a step back, moved side to side and blocked his attack with my arm as i returned my own to him. A Right Hook to his jaw, A Left Hook to his skull, and an Uppercut to end my little combo. He shook his head, releasing a bloodthirsty screech as he came at me again, bastard was lucky, though.

His right clawed hand landed right into the side of my jacket, he delivered a few good punches to my face and chest, but luckily, i blocked his left hook with my right arm, this gave me a window to give him another Left hook to his jaw. it stunned him long enough to deliver a Straight Punch right to his nose. it didn't faze him, he continued on swinging his claws at me; dodging them all except one attack towards my chest. My light green shirt had about three slash marks, the wound was deep enough to cause bleeding, Couldn't believe he ruining my good shirt.

I grabbed both arms, restrained them underneath my armpits, and delivered a Painful Head-butt. He stumbled back, propping himself onto a window, wheezing to catch his breath. I looked around the room to find something to kill him with, nothing but a broken syringe and a few pieces of the shattered bottle of Antibiotics. I noticed the window behind him, i thought of this and i had only that choice. "...Life or Death, Sarah relied on me, and I can promise her that her father and Sonya will be safely home!" i cried out, "AND I WONT LET SOME INFECTED FUCK HARM THEM ANY MORE!" i ran straight towards Jonathan, and tackled him, leaving a trail of Broken Glass and...Screams throughout the Infected-less street.

I closed my eyes and the next thing i know, we landed onto something metallic and that something had broken my fall. i opened my eyes and saw a Dead Jonathan. Looking around, the street was still empty, The Night was still young, and i had killed an Infected with my very own hands. Checking on what we landed on, it was an abandoned car, thankfully. i sighed in relief as i toppled myself off of the car and onto the next car's hood.

There i was, lying on the hood of a run-down Pickup truck, just staring up to the night sky. "See...Wasn't so hard now, was it?" _Infection_ complimented on my success with sarcastic clapping.

"I Got to hand it to you, I couldn't have done it without you...so...Thanks." i replied with a smile of accomplishment on my face.

i got off the Pickup's hood and ran back into the Apartment. As i made my way up to the second floor, i saw Carlos, with full consciousness, carrying Sonya down the stairwell. "Alex!" he exclaimed, surprising Sonya as well, she got down from his arms and, while holding onto her snapped bra over her breasts, she limped my way and wrapped her arms around me, beginning to weep heavily into my neck.

Upon my bruised face, just the busted lip, bruised skin, and miniscule cuts are remained after the fight. What could i say? i mean Sonya gaining the cuts on her back, Carlos losing his patient to the Virus and Yet His Daughter hasn't had a clue on what had happened.

"Aaalllexxxx!" she cried out, "I-I-I-I-"

I stopped her blubbering, "Shh...It's ok..."

"I-i thought you died!" her muffled screams heard from my neck, "How is it _OK_?" she continued on crying, holding onto me tighter.

"I...I'm Sorry, Sonya..." i Whispered softly into her ear, i slowly wrapped my arms around her back as i tried on to touch her wounds, "I'm so sorry..."

"Alex..." Carlos called, "Bring her inside when she collects herself, ok?"

"Sure..." i muttered

An hour passed, No words were said at the time about the Incident upstairs. I sat beside Sonya as she lay onto the Couch with her back facing up and her head on my lap. i began stroking her Bloody Brunette hair, reassuring her that she is now in her little safe haven now, not a single Infected could get her now. Carlos entered the bathroom, i heard the faucet of the shower squeak, i guess we all need to unwind somehow.

Sonya spoke out, "T-thank you, Alex...for saving me."

My attention was brought back to her, "Ah...Don't worry about it...I couldn't just let that damn thing hurt you OR Carlos."

"Was...Alice the only one you saw turn in front of your eyes?" she asked weakly, "...you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

"It's ok...i...didn't actually see her turn, remember? i just heard her...attack a soldier at the school." I explained, "This...this was new for me. What about you?"

"What?" she questioned

"Was that the first you've seen someone turn before your eyes?" i repeated

"..." she went silent, only sniffles were made only before crying lightly.

I respected her privacy, "...its ok...you don't have to say anything..." i responded politely, continuing to stroke her hair, "...So...there's...no more medicine, huh?"

"I-it was the last bottle..." she sniffled, "Now...I'm Gonna...Turn..." she began quivering violently, "I'm Scared, Alex...i don't want to turn!" she began wailing uncontrollably, muffling her cried into my left leg.

"No medicine...No Help...No Surviving chance?" _Infection_ reminded, "Alex...you can't possibly think that there isn't any hope, do you?"

"Well what am i to d-" i stopped myself and realized something, "THE CRATE! YOU'RE RIGHT, INFECTION!"

"What?" she ceased her cries, "What did he say? What Crate?"

"Sonya, there is hope for you yet!" i exclaimed aloud, "There is a crate at the school! AND..." i pulled out my backpack and pulled out my Med-Kit, "I HAVE THIS! I just realized this now! I know that this Med-Kit doesn't have everything that you need to patch yourself up, BUT i can go back to the school and gather the supplies you DO need!"

Her eyes widened with tears of joy, "OH ALEX!" she jumped onto me, _giving me my very First Peck on the cheek..._"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, i would..." i assured her, as i slowly got up from her embrace, "There's no time to waste!" i quickly grabbed my backpack, swung it onto my back, and looked through the kitchen drawers. I found a large Butcher's knife, "Yeah...This'll do!" i muttered to myself.

"Alex, wait!" she cried out as she pulled out my M9 from her back pocket, "I'm guessing that you'll need this, Right?" she slowly sat up and held out the pistol for me to grab. i went in to retrieve my gun, but as soon as i had the gun in my hands, Sonya grabbed me and gave me yet another kiss, a kiss on the lips for luck. "Please be safe..." she whispered in my ear.

"...Sure" I whispered back as i parted away towards the door and started my way back to the school, wishing myself the best of luck as i revisit my _High School Hell_ one...more...time...


	4. Chapter 3 Never Surrender

**Note:**__Nothing is Owned by me, beside the protagonist, and side characters you've never heard off. All go to Valve and Telltale for their games.

**Tip**: The Skin on a Tank is said to be Very Resistant; In this case, it is extremely resistant to bullets. A Knife to Its head was an acceptable solution for this story, Brute force and a sharp blade was all it took to quickly kill the tank. Bullets, ok but a Blade through the skull, better!

Ch. 3

Never Surrender

As the crickets chirped throughout the night and the darkness filled the city, I could barely see the world as I exited the Complex. Maybe a good thing, I didn't need to be seen nor do I want to be followed neither. I noticed the Biker gang's numerous bikes parked outside the bar, thankfully there wasn't much commotion coming over there. I didn't need any of them following me towards the stash of meds, hopefully they're still there. As I began walking down the street, the thought of the medicine not being there came across my mind.

_If the meds weren't there...then I'd fail Sonya...First Alice and now Sonya? _I thought, _I don't think...I don't think that I could handle the pain of letting two girls down now!_

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh come on, Alex!" I reassured myself, "Maybe it's still there and even untouched! Maybe the school is still empty and this will be a simple _Grab and Go!_" I shook my head in disagreement, "...But then again...time did go by fast...maybe someone's already taken it all..." I didn't want to waste any time thinking about it, I had to Hurry, Sonya was counting on me.

I began picking up the pace and started jogging down my way to school; funny, this made me remember the times that I missed the bus one day. Frank, Alice, and the numerous amount of student aboard it, all just laughing at the sight of an Outsider trying to make it to class on time. That was Freshman Year; Typical Sophomore assholes picking on the Newcomers, Now where are they? Probably dead or roaming around the city Infected or surviving.

"What of this..._Frank_, huh?" _Infection_ asked, "What if he's around? What would YOU do about that?"

I continued walking, trying to think of an answer suitable for his question, "Uh..._Probably kill him myself_...Look what are you trying to say?" I looked confused at _Infected Me_

"Well think about it, that _asshole_ brought you down for Two Fucking Years! You honestly think he deserves to live for the sort of Torture he inflicted on you?" _Infection_ barked at me, trying to convince me otherwise.

"Yeah, I think that he deserves SOMETHING. Honestly, I think Frank would get himself killed at this point on his own..." I responded, "...or at least be SOME sort of Infected, so that I HAVE a reason to kill him." Just realizing what I said, I started thinking maybe I'm getting a bit too violent as this point. "O-ok, stop now? I just want to get back to the school as quick as I can, Alright?"

"Right, Right...For your Precious Sonya, Right?" He croaked out a lustful laugh, "She IS quite the looker; I see why you like her now. I bet you loved it when you embraced her without her bra, You Sly Bastard, You!"

Tension rose as he continued on with his Stupid Teasing, I swear if he wasn't just some Hallucination, I would seriously beat the crap out of him...or at least just punch him, just to teach him a lesson.

"So tell me Alex...How was it?" _Infection_ said with a lustful tone.

"_Sigh_...How was what?" I regrettably replied, afraid of another Sexual question.

"_Heh_ How was it to feel Second Base?" _He_ Asked with the sense of arousal coming from his voice, it was then that I snapped, couldn't say much but I JUST snapped! "ENOUGH!" I yelled as I spun around to face him, "I Appreciate that you helped me and everything, But I'd much appreciate it if you...QUIT BEING A PERVERTED ASSHOLE AROUND ME!"

_The Infected Me_ remained Silent as I continued on walking back towards the school. Annoyed, just purely annoyed at his stupidity...Even if I did like her...There wasn't any time for romance. _Infection_ Spoke out to me again, "Alex..."

"What!" I replied furiously.

"Bikers. Incoming!" _Infection_ warned me.

I quickly spun around; all I could see in the distance were about four of their Motorcycle's headlights, illuminating the darkened street. Instinctively, I hid behind an abandoned car and waited for them to pass. The Engines of their Bikes roared aloud throughout the street, but this Four man group was all there was. "Damn it, bad enough I'm limited on time here...hurry up!" I muttered under my breath.

Only four men on bikes, just riding down the street, shooting any Infected they see. I watched them as they continued down the street, but what worried me was that they started heading down the street where my school was. I didn't hesitate, I immediately left my cover and began sprinting to the corner of _Marble_ and _Hornet_ street just a few blocks away. After a series of shortcut routes and Fence Hopping, I managed to see the bikers again.

As soon as I reached the corner, straight down Hornet Street, I could see their Bikes parked right over the curb of the school's entrance. Their bike's headlights remained on as the four men went in, Armed to the Teeth with what I can make out as Shotguns, Assault Rifles, and Hunting Rifles. I noticed that there were a couple of Cans lit on Fire around the entrance, probably meant that they were starting to setting up shop. "Ugh...From Bad to fucking worse...great." I whispered aloud, rubbing my face in frustration.

I couldn't risk entering through the entrance, I especially didn't want to just turn and tell Sonya that I couldn't give her any hope of surviving her wounds. I had to think, Damnit...Couldn't let Sonya down, not know!

Seemed like I had to sneak my way inside...maybe I should go around the school and try the Patio's Entrance, could be less protection and expectation, I hoped. "Hey _Infection_, watch out for me, alright? I'm going in!" I whispered

"Aye Aye, Commandant!" _Infection_ croaked jokingly, saluting to me in the process.

I began sneaking across the street, whilst keeping an eye on the entrance. Getting across, I began going through thick brush and numerous trees. After stumbling through the Nerve-racking Brush, I made it to the back end of the school.

The School's patio, probably a Safe Haven for people like me, I tended to sit alone from everyone else, but this is where I usually hang out with some of my friends, just numerous outsiders like me. I remember the Smug A-holes sitting out on the patio with a guitar in their hands, just calling in every Busty Blonde or any Crazed Student who would LOVE to get with a musician.

Would you believe me that I ACTUALLY took up Guitar lessons for Alice? Yeah I did and I was great at it, until I started doubting about the whole "Win Alice with Music" plan. It was Doubt that got to me...and that I didn't want Frank destroying a guitar I own, WHICH I DON'T...now.

I didn't try to think about it much, it was just a fence I needed to overcome to get into the Patio, I held onto the Chain-linked fence and climbed over thankfully with little effort, all thanks to gym class.

There was another guy, separating from the four inside, standing guard outside the Kitchen entrance, thankfully I wasn't Hungary. I snuck by him by throwing a rock at a trash can. I didn't question it, the guy just simply left his post to check it out...Sucker! And as I re-enter my _Hellhole_ of a school, it didn't surprise me that the bodies were cleared from the halls, I wouldn't want to see the many faces of the people I once knew all around the school.

First thing was first, "If they decided to store it somewhere, I should check the Nurse's Office..." The thought of going back to the Office made me think of Alice, "I-I hope she got out in time before these guys came."

All I could think of is Sonya, Hopefully she told Carlos where I was, so he wouldn't think I cut my losses and ditched them...Sonya, with three large gashes on her back, was limited on time here! I hope that whatever was in that Med-Kit would slow down the Infection, hopefully until I return. I wouldn't want a "Witch" or something far worse near Carlos' Daughter, Sarah would go Ballistic if she saw Sonya like that, not to mention it having a scarring effect on a child's mind.

Sneaking down the familiar hall, the hall where my Infamous _Femme Fetal _had been taken from me. At the end of the hall, I noticed two of the Four Bikers conversing over some topic I could care less about. One wearing a _Midnight Riders_ t-shirt had an assault rifle, which he had slung over his shoulder, and the other wearing a leather vest and consisted a thick Goatee had a Shotgun, Looked like it was Automatic. I wouldn't like to get hit by that now, later yes, but not now! I took a right down the next hall, and waited, pressing myself against the lockers.

I peeked out of the corner and saw that they weren't going to move any time soon, the two seemed to be having a ball. Drinking beers, discussing about Harley Davidson bike models, and a girl named "Sandra"...

I focused onto one of the bikers, "Yeah I tell ya, Duke! Sandra and I have never been happier."

"Well if she means that much to ya, then I'm Happy for ya, Francis..." Duke replied, smiling at his biker friend, "You two ever think about Leaving the Gang? Or is she alright hanging around the WHOLE group?"

Francis chuckled heartily, "Well She didn't agree on hangin out with the entire _Hell's Legion MC_, just You, Me, and Danny. Beside...she doesn't like how Job makes us do his dirty work for him. She didn't like the fact that we're just held up in that bar, I know there's Vampires around, but that place is something...right?" he stared at Duke, hoping to get the _Right_ answer from him.

"I...Francis? Their Zombies...uh...You want my honest opinion, Bud?" Duke replied, rubbing his neck nervously

"Sure, dude!" Francis answered back.

"Well...Maybe you should...Leave...Hell's Legion MC." Duke returned, practically shooting out sweat from his head.

"WHAT!? I could never leave my brothers! AND THAT RIGHT THERE IS LOYAL TO THE GROUP!" Francis barked out, responding to the Absurdity said from his friend.

"THINK ABOUT IT, FRANCIS!" He checked his surroundings, hoping that no one would hear his opinion, "You have someone to care for, and she needs protecting! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT SHE or WE'LL BE SAFE THERE...OR EVEN HERE!?" he quieted down, and continued, "What makes you think that we'll be safer here? I mean think about it, if the kids here didn't make it after a Horde attacked them, what makes you think that we'll make it here? Think about what's more important to you, Francis, the people you care for or Being Loyal to Job? Cause what I hear, you Love Sandra, and I KNOW you'll do what's best for her!"

Francis didn't respond, he just finished his beer and threw it to the ground. "A Horde attacked the school?" I thought, "What the fuck!" Duke was right; we need to think what's more important in life, in this case, this _apocalyptic_ life.

"Sonya...Carlos...Sarah...My Parents...Alice" I whispered to myself, returning to my cover, "He's Right..." Maybe I could convince them to coming along with me and help protect the three back in the apartment, but then they could do the opposite and kill me. Francis seemed like a Thug, but seems like he would do whatever to protect his Sandra; Duke seemed like a nice guy, has a conscious mind, but morality-wise, he knows what right and what's wrong. I took this opportunity to talk to them, I moved away from my cover and slowly walked up to them. From the shadows, I greeted aloud, "Hey!"

The two were startled; Francis quickly aimed his gun at me as Duke started reaching for his. "Who the hell are you!?" hollered Francis, Duke repeated, "Yeah, Who're you?"

I stepped out of the shadows and into the open view, "Look, I don't have a lot of time-" I spoke out only to have Francis interrupt me.

"I don't know where you came from kid, but you're not supposed to be here!" Francis barked out, "So would you go on and get out!"

Frustrated, I barked back, "LOOK, DAMNIT! I'm the only actual survivor of this school...Currently. I was here this morning and I noticed a crate with CEDA's Logo on the side! I'm sure your bike members already found it, right?"

"Well yeah..." Duke replied politely, "We stored it away, why'd you need it?"

"Look I...There's this girl that has three large gashes on her back, and we lack all the things to treat such a wound!" I explained with hast, "So please, I need to get a few things NOW, so please help me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Francis stopped me, "We can't give you any of that crap, we need it more! And besides, why the hell should we help you?"

"Think about it...Francis, is it? I heard all the things you two were talking about, about Your Sandra, about what's more important, about leaving your "Gang." You and I have someone to care for and that someone relies on us to protect them in any way we could. Your Friend thought so too, so come on and think about it! Your Leader...Job, Right? You think by being loyal to him, he would protect your Sandra from harm?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW JOB!" Francis Hollered

"Yeah, Your Right, but from what I hear, he's just another Thug the world doesn't need and Francis..." I slowly walked up to him, he began lowering his gun, "You aren't a Bad man, you want what's right for you and your Precious Sandra and if you want to help her and yourself, then you would help me find what I- We need to survive."

Francis lowered his gun, replying with a stern look on his face, "Then where do I go, huh? Where else is safer other than Our Hideout?"

Duke stepped in, "Anywhere is safer than here or at the bar, Bud. Mercy Hospital isn't far; maybe we could get a ride to safety. Just You, Me, Danny, and Sandra, all out there where WE have a chance to live without some ruthless dic-tator." he emphasized, gaining a small laugh from Francis.

Francis sighed heavily, closed his eyes, saying, "...What's your name, kid?"

"Alex...Alex Overbeck..."I replied with half a smile, "Nice to meet you two..."

So the three of us began traversing through the barren halls of Fairfield Area High, luckily it wasn't far from the entrance. Duke agreed to travel along, as long as Danny was brought along with us. Danny didn't seem like much, but Duke Insisted that he was reliable enough to bring along, not to mention that he wasn't bad in a fight, neither.

Danny and Duke were the typical duo to go straight into a fight with no regret of shooting first and asking questions never when it comes to fuckers who fuck with his Biker comrade, Francis or his girlfriend. They never seem to go without each other, "Like Batman and Robin, except they ride Hogs, shoot people, and Drink till they drop!" that's was Francis tells me.

The Four of us started heading towards the known location where they stored the crate, the school's boiler room, thankfully Danny was the one to guard the door at the time. Along the way towards the Boiler Room, the three started conversing, asking me questions about who I was and how I survived this long without any help.

"I...Survived out of rotten luck, I suppose." I said, raising an eyebrow, wondering if it were just the actions of a bully that deserves my gratitude or not, "I'm sure that I wasn't even supposed to survive."

"How'd ya mean by that?" Danny asked with his heavy southern accent.

"Well, I was locked inside a janitor's closet because I told some...Jock off, he...uh...Beat me until I lost consciousness." I began explaining my perspective of the horde attack, "I...didn't see much, all there were was the horrific cries of agony from the entire Student body and the screeching and squeals of the "Horde", I think you said it was."

The three remained silent, only Duke responded, "Je-Zus, Kid! That WAS some rotten luck. Now you're out here, trying to save this girl from an Infection. You've got some Brass ones, kid..."

"Thanks...Here we are!" I exclaimed, Danny pulled out a set of keys from his front pocket and inserted the key into the knob. In a Split-Second, A staggering Headache, Similar to the ones before, occurred yet again. "AH!" I Cried out, groping onto my head and gritting my teeth, "GOD...DAMN IT!"

"HELL'S THE MATTER!?" Francis yelled, with a mask of worry.

"Something's...Coming, Alex" My _Masked Ally_ warned me, "It's...Fuckin' Huge...along with a bunch of them heading this way"

"Wh-What? Something Huge? Bunch of Them?" I replied, "The hell do you mean by that?"

"Alex! Who're you talking to?" Francis yelled again

"Ugh..." I shook my head, and stood back up, "Never mind that now, we need to hurry!"

The duo looked in worriment, Danny began turning the lock with hast. The door swung wide open, just a small metallic staircase down to the basement level. Just an overhead lamp lighting the room, at the center was the crate of Medical Supplies.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, quickly scouring the crate of Necessities. Cartons of syringes and Needles, Boxes of Gauze and Wrappings, A few Small boxes of rubber gloves, Bottles of Rubbing Alcohol, a box of Adrenaline Shots, a few bottles of Pain-Relievers and a Metallic Case filled with Antibiotics. I practically was on the verge of Tears, but typical me trying to be tough in front of Bikers, I held them in.

I brought my backpack down from my back and started loading whatever I could carry, filling every nook and cranny I could find, even replacing my phone and IPod with the boxes of gauze and wrappings, putting them both in my front pockets. From Outside, Shots were fired; the sudden delaying shots of an AK came from outside the school. Danny and Duke started watching the halls for the reason, but all I knew was that I needed to move NOW.

"Uh Alex?" Hollered out Danny, "Might you tell us what'chu meant by..._Ahem..._'Bunch of Them', please? A-And 'Sum thin Huge', Please?" Danny started getting Nervous; Duke tried his best to calm him. Francis Re-cocked his Automatic Shotgun, signaling me to pick up the pace. "Just keep looking! I don't even know myself..." I hollered back, finishing my load-up, "ALRIGHT DONE! LET'S GO!"

Francis started heading up towards both Danny and Duke, I followed as I unholstered my M9, re-checking the ammo within the clip. "Full? but I remember it being empty...how the-" I stopped and remembered SONYA giving me the gun right before giving me a Good Luck's Kiss, She must've reloaded it for me,

"Thanks Sonya" I whispered with a smile on my face. Francis and the others already started bolting for the main entrance, so I followed from behind. As soon as I started getting closer towards the main entrance, a faint cry stopped me. The sound of a familiar weep came from the room aside from the entrance, from the Teacher's Bathroom. It was opened slightly; just the numerous thoughts came through my mind. I swung open the door slowly with the Beretta in my hands.

It was too dark to see, but I knew that cry anywhere, "Alice?" I whispered, "I-is that you?" All I could see was a girl on her knees, with her hands covering her face; I reached out for her shoulder, thinking that I was Alice.

"It's a trap, Alex..." _Infection_ told me, "It's not your Alice..."

I didn't listen, I was too blinded by the pain of losing her to the Infection, I laid my hand onto her shoulder. "Alice? It's me...Alex..." I said with a firm face, "Look at me...Please?" What happened wasn't what I expected, she quickly turned her body around with her face to the ground, and she lifted her face and stared right into my eyes.

It was as if she was liquefying right in front of me, her jaw dropped off her face, her arm began to tear itself off, the sound of flesh ripping as her arms plopped to the ground, the flesh on her skin started to decay rapidly, showing Muscle and bone until she was reduced into a puddle of Infected Slime. A boney hand painted with the slime of what used to be Alice reached out from the puddle and grabbed ahold of my bloody shirt's collar, forcefully trying to pull me into the puddle of Liquefied Alice.

I pulled back, begging for _Infection_ to help me. "Oh GOD! LET GO, DAMN IT!" I yelled, gritting my teeth as I began pulling myself away. With a forceful tug on my jacket's collar, I was pulled back and out of the Teacher's Bathroom. I grasped onto my head again, It was a much stronger Hallucination, guess _Infection_ was right. I looked back to thank _Infection_ for saving me, but as I turned around; I turned out to be Francis with frustration on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN!?" Francis barked, shooting his Automatic Shotgun out the main entrance, He ceased his firing and offered me a hand up, "COME ON, KID! WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA DODGE!" I took a double take at the teacher's bathroom, it turned out to be nothing at all, no puddle, no boney hand...nothing...

I took his hand, lifted me up and we stormed to their Motorcycles, driving back to our Safe Havens and away from the Infected attacked school with a backpack full of meds and a Hallucination I wouldn't want to remember.

The Engines of their Motorcycles roared down the streets and back straight to their hideout. Dismounting Francis' Bike, Francis ensured me that he would go inside to fetch his girl while I went to deliver the Medicine to a "Hopefully Not Infected" Girl. I didn't think twice, I sprinted towards the apartment with a bag of Supplies and a conscious filled with terror.

As soon as I reached the door, A Loud Scream of a woman echoed throughout the street, along with Francis screaming out threats to some unknown assailant, coming from the bar across the street.

I had the feeling that something was seriously up and that Francis needed help. Just the Choice of Choosing between Francis and Sonya's safety put me in a tough situation. I placed My bag of Medical supplies aside next to the door and ran back towards the bar. Before I could even reach half-way across the barren street, a Gruff Bald man with a Leathery Vest with a "Hell's Legion" Patch on his back came out with a girl in his arms, looked like he had her in a headlock with a gun pointed onto her head.

It was then that Francis, Duke, and Danny followed him with guns aimed directly at him, soon after leaving, the remaining bikers exited and surrounded the trio, all armed to the teeth with Advanced Military Grade Weaponry.

"THE FUCK YOU DOIN, JOB!?" Francis hollered, aiming his shotgun at the two, "LET HER GO, DAMN IT!"

"YOU SEE, FRIENDS! TAKE THESE...DEGENERATES, THESE TRAITORS AMONGST US ALL!" Job with his Thick Southern Accent Announced, "THESE SONS OF WHORES WOULD PROVIDE FOR SOME RANDOM FUCKER ON THE STREET OTHER THAN PROVIDE FOR THEIR BROTHERS WITHIN THE HELL'S LEGION MC!"

"Job Please, we don't want any of this, just let Sandra go!" Duke Hollered, trying to reason with the deranged leader, "We don't want any trouble!"

"NO TROUBLE, HE SAYS! WHAT'S GIVING A SINGLE FUCK-CHILD OF A SURVIVOR A BAG FULL OF MEDS DOING TO DO TO US? WHAT IF WE ALL STARTED BEING CHARITABLE TOWARDS OTHER FUCKERS WE SEE ON THE STREETS?" Job continued on ranting, seeming to be tightening his grip on Sandra's neck, "WHERE IS THIS FUCK? WHERE IS THIS, ALEX OVERBECK? IT'S EITHER YOU GAVE THIS FUCKER HALF THE MEDS WE HAD OR YOU TRAITORS FUCKIN' TOOK THEM, HID THEM AND TRIED TO MAKE OFF WITH BOTH THE GROUP'S WHORE AND HALF OF OUR SHIT!"

The large group around the trio began taking aim at each of them, Job just laughed maniacally into the night sky. The brave soul managed to elbow him right at his ribs, causing to lose grip on her, but as soon as she made a dash for the abandoned cars, hopefully to seek cover, she fell onto the cold Asphalt Street with a bullet buried deep in her leg. She cried out in agony as she saw the blood coming from her calf, she cried, "FRANCIS, HELP ME PLEASE! I'M SCARED!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT, BABY!" Francis reassured her, "YOU'LL BE BACK INTO MY ARMS AGAIN IN NO TIME! JOB, YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH, LET HER GO!"

"GO AHEAD, FRANCIS! TAKE THE SHOT! YOU'LL BE DEAD YOURSELF AND SO WILL YOUR WHORE, TOO!" Job offered Francis's suicidal fate, retrieving Sandra back into his arms, placing the gun again at her head. Francis turned down his offer; he didn't want to give Job the satisfaction, "That's what I thought!"

"What do you want, Job? You want more meds? We can get you more meds!" Duke offered, but it seemed like it didn't help their situation.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!? I WANT THIS ALEX OVERBECK, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Job demanded, "THAT'S RIGHT, OVERBECK! I'M CALLING YOU OUT, YOU THIEVING MOTHER FUCKER!"

Job is the typical Dictator, a ruler amongst others who has ultimate power over his country or aims to gain power by force. He was just some Asshole who wanted Control, who wanted to be feared even by his own bike members, who wouldn't care about the other poor motherfuckers trying to survive out in this _Undead Nightmare_, and only care for his So-Called _Brothers_. As he continued demanding me to show my face to his, another agonizing headache just had to occur at a time like now.

"Alex...It's coming..." My _Masked Friend_ warned me again, "...It's much closer and its coming here, what are you waiting for, Alex? You gonna do something about this Fuck?"

With hast, I checked my surroundings and noticed an Abandoned Car with its alarm blinking rapidly, "Your Premonition just gave me the stupidest, yet craziest plan to get rid of those bikers...or at least distract them long enough for us five to escape into the apartment...How far is it from here?"

"Not far, and If you're going to do something, I suggest that you do it...Right...Now!" _Masky_ ordered as he appeared with an Army Helmet and dressed fully in Army attire, saluting me to my suicidal plan.

"Oh Jesus..." I sighed, "...Well...here goes...Signal me when they're close enough, alright?" With the M9 in my hands, I left the abandoned car and presented myself into the open.

"H-HEY!" I hollered back at Job, who turned his attention towards me, "You the asshole looking for me?" The Trio focused onto me, giving me mixed expressions on their faces.

"OH LORD, I PRAISE YOU FROM BRINGING ME THIS THIEF!" Job Praised aloud with much Vile behavior, "So...Your Alex...Your nothing but a kid! HAHA, A KID ROBBED THE LEADER OF _HELL'S LEGION_?" Job started laughing uncontrollably, one by one, each of the other members started laughing along with him.

"YEAH YEAH...Now let her go!" I demanded

"HAHA- Let her go?" he ceased his laughter, "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE DEMANDS, FUCKER! NOW GIVE ME MY SHIT BACK, NOW!"

This guy was annoying, but I needed to hold out until the signal, then and only then, I could spring my plan. "How far now?" I muttered to _Infection_.

He appeared right in front of me, still in an Army Attire. Straightening himself up and saluted and through _Smiling Mask_, he spoke out, "THEY ARE AT THE CORNER NOW, SOLDIER!" he ended his little act and spoke regularly in his Croaking voice, "Seriously though, they're coming from that corner, so you better hurry..." He then disappeared, leaving laughter behind.

"HEY...HEH...FUCKFACE! YOU LISTENING?" Job taunted aloud, trying to grab my attention whilst still holding onto Sandra.

"HEY...I TOLD YOU TO LET HER GO!" I ignored his taunt only to yell out a taunt of my own, "Listen here...job! I HAVE SOMEONE THAT NEEDS TAKING CARE OF AND I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME PUNK-ASS MIDDLE AGED MAN IN A LEATHER VEST WITH A GUN STOP ME!" I aimed my M9 at Job and Sandra; hopefully, my holler attracted the horde, in effort to kick my plan into gear.

He tightened his grip on Sandra, having her struggle for air. Job yelled, "WHAT'CHU GONNA DO!? YOU SHOOT ME, MY BROTHERS WILL SHOOT THESE DEGENERATES OF THE FACE OF THIS STREET AND THEN YOU AND WHOEVER YOU'RE TRYING TO PROTECT!"

"Oh...it's not what i'm gonna do...It's what THEY are gonna do!" I took aim at one of the abandoned cars, and fired straight at its hood. The sudden blaring of the car alarm echoed throughout the street. From a distance away, a terrifying shrieks and screeches of the Numerous Infected began coming straight up the street from us. At that moment, all of their attention focused onto the Humongous Horde of Rage-Induced Citizens sprinting at us. I took this moment, while they were distracted by the hell I brought onto us, to take the shot at Job.

Call it _Superior Reflexes_; Call it _Bullet Time_, all I could say is that before I took the shot, the world went quiet. The world around me suddenly turned extremely slow, the delayed shots of their Machine Guns firing, the shells falling to the ground, leaving the faint clinking of metal littering the ground. Using this to my Advantage, I looked through my Iron Sights, positioning them directly at Job's head, and pulled the trigger. I watched as bullet zing through the street, past two bikers and Graze Job's Right Eye, Job cried out in pain as his grip on Sandra, causing him to fall to the ground, both hands covering his right eye.

The same bullet had to end somewhere, unexpectedly, it hit another car, causing another Car Alarm to blare out, calling in yet another horde down the street. What luck...

"FRANCIS, DUKE, DANNY!" I hollered, waving my hand, signaling them to shake the lead out. The Trio didn't hesitate; they sprinted towards my position, dodging enemy fire as they began crossing the street. Sandra ran up to me, greeting him with a humble embrace and a barrage of kisses, "Thank you, thank you so much, Kid!" I looked at Francis, who cleared his throat, trying to call over HIS Damsel in Distress. The Line of Bikers held back the horde but this was soon to end horribly, I wasn't sure that they would hold them back for long.

"Oh shit...SONYA!" I exclaimed I looked back at my back pack; I made a dash for it, but was stopped by the brutal slam of the hammer of a pistol and force of a bullet piercing the flesh on my lower back. I cried out as I landed onto the stone steps on the complex, dropping my M9 in the process, "AH DAMNIT!" I grunted out in pain.

The Four saw a bullet pierce through my jacket, "ALEX!" The Trio Screamed in shock, Francis turned around to see who my assailant was, only to receive a Gun's Stock right to the back of his head. Job, with a bleeding right eye, held them all at gun point with a Pump Shotgun with a pistol in the other hand, "THOUGHT YOU ALL COULD GET ME, HUH? WELL I GOT YA'LL NOW!" The Maniacal Dictator smiled evilly, holstering his pistol, "NOW THEN, GIVE ME THAT BAG, OR YA'LL BECOME FOOD FOR THEM ZOMBIES!"

Job wasn't dead, only a Damn grazed shot! Now I'm down, I was this close to delivering the medical supplies to Sonya, and These guys were gonna get killed, all because of...me, because I wanted to save Sonya, Because I wanted to be...USEFUL to Carlos, to his Daughter...to Sonya.

'Well, I'm no use if I'm dead now, am I?' I thought to myself, waiting for death to take me by the throat.

"You're not dying..." _Masky_ Appeared in front of the door above me, "...so come on, get your ass up..."

"W-what'd you mean?" I groaned, as I felt my So-Called Wound. The feel of a metallic blade coming from my back pocket., just following the blade lead to a wooden handle, that's when I realized that I had forgotten about the Chef's Knife I took from Carlos' Kitchen.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking...Killer?" _Infection_ asked me, putting the most heinous idea in my head, "Well...What are you waiting for?"

"YOU TRAITOR'S WOULD SERIOUSLY RISK YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES FOR...FOR A KID!?" Job was Flabbergasted to think that Four strangers would risk losing their lives to save me, wouldn't blame him, I was too.

"JOB...YOU PIECE OF SHIT! KILLING A KID? ARE YOU FUCKING SICK IN THE HEAD!?" Francis Cried in Disgust. The Four stood their ground right in front of job with arms open, hoping that if Job shot, it would hit them instead of me. I took this opportunity to get up from my "dead state" and get up undetected.

"SICK...IN THE HEAD? NO, I'M BEING SMART! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT THIS BROTHERHOOD FROM FUCKING TRAITORS, LIKE YA'LL!" Job argued

"PROTECT!? YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS IS YOUR _PERSONAL DICTATORSHIP_!" Francis argued back, "YOU JUST KILLED A KID, HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE A GIRL FROM TURNIN!"

"OH YEAH? FINE! I'LL GIVE YA'LL A CHANCE OF REDEMPTION, THEN!" Job Offered aloud with a smug look on his face, "IF YA'LL GO AND KILL THE SONS OF BITCHES HE'S TRYING TO PROTECT, THEN I'M WILLING TO FORGIVE ALL OF YOU!"

"FUCK YOU, JOB!" Danny cried, "WE AINT GONNA KILL INNOCENT FOLK TRYING TO SURVIVE!"

Job didn't think twice about what he did, he pulled the trigger at Danny chest, his blood shooting out of his body and splattering all over the porch and on my face. My Heart sank to my chest as I slowly saw my bloody clothes, Danny died trying to save the innocent inside, my eyes began feeling heavy, and he died because of me! IT'S MY FAULT!

My mind went blank, only the voice of the _Infection_ telling me the same statement he said before, "Well...What are you waiting for..." In my mind's eye, all I saw in this dark emptiness of my mind was _Infection_ right up in my face,"..._KILL ALEX!_" He shouted.

As Duke began applying pressure onto Danny, I pulled out the Knife from my back pocket and pushed the couple aside as I dashed for Job. I clenched onto the knife and jabbed it at Job, The Bastard was smart to evade my attack.

"OH HO HO! SUMBITCH IS ALIVE!" Job Greeted with his thick Southern Accent, " AND YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH KNIFES!? DIDN'T YOUR MAMA TELL YA NOT TO BE SWINGING IT LIKE THAT!?" Job then threw his pump shotgun aside and pulled out a large knife of his own, a Large Bowie Knife vs a Chef's Knife.

There I was, standing face to face with the Dictator himself in a knife fight. The world around us seemed to fade to black, as if we were separated from the ongoing horde around us. The Gun firing, The Yells of the Infected all around us being gunned down, everything started fading away. I quickly looked at the remaining three, and told them, "Go! Take that stuff to the first floor, on the first door to the left! Ask for Carlos!" Francis tried to argue back, but I stopped him from speaking back to me, "Don't Start! Just Do it...I'll handle this Piece of shit..."

Sandra didn't argue back, she pulled Francis' shoulder, signaling him to pull Duke from Danny's dying body. Francis struggled trying to get duke away from Danny's body; Duke was horribly heartbroken at the death of his wingman. Reminded me when I lost Alice, but I shouldn't think about her now. NOW I should be thinking of killing the killer...

"COME ON, BIG BOY! YOU THINK YOU GOT THE BALLS!" Job hollered

"YEAH, BRASS ONE!" I hollered back, swinging my knife horizontally. Job jumped back, "WHOOA! NICE ONE KID...BUT I'M BETTER!" Job returned with a Crossing attack, dodging the best I could after that. Returning to my fighting stance, I flipped my knife, holding it in an Icepick Grip and began horizontally slashing at his chest. To no avail, he dodged it all, and returned a slash back, hitting my chest. I cringed at the pain, but remained focus on him.

"YOU'RE A TOUGH SUMBITCH, HUH?" He complimented, swinging his Bowie again at me, I leaped out to the left and Knife handed him in his neck with my left hand, "AH! MOTHER- COME HERE, FUCKER!"

Job began slashing madly after I successfully laid an attack on him. Took a step back, grabbed the bowie knife in his hands with my right hand and swung down my left, only to have him grab mine. The struggle continued on, swinging each other around and trying to knock one another down. He slammed me against the trunk of an abandoned car, causing me to lose my grip on his bowie knife.

The Knife came down fast, luckily my Heightened Sense kicked in just in time to dodge his blade. The blade had pierced through the trunk; at this moment, I delivered a solid kick to his lower chest, directly towards his ribs.

He stumbled back, remaining in his Battle Stance, he commented, "DAMN! YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING ELSE!" He lunged at me, so did I to the side, bringing a fist straight to his Grazed eye, "AHH, FUCKER! THAT'S STILL TENDER! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, PISSANT!" Job dashed towards me, and tackled me to the asphalt street, hitting my head and leaving me with one hell of a Concussion.

Through the concussion, I could see Job climbing over me, holding his Bowie Knife in his right hand in the air, Stating, "READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?" leaving a sickening smile on his face as he brought down the Knife.

I reacted in any way I could; with my right hand right in the way as the blade come down from the air. As his blade Impaled my hand straight through, I released out the most Blood-curdling scream into the world around me as I began pushing back his attempted attack with both hands. Job began laughing at the sight of me struggling, "TOO MUCH FOR YA!? THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE LEADER OF HELL'S LEGION!"

The World began slowing, until it came to a complete stop. Just the pain of the Knife through my hand was all I could feel; blood began dripping from my hand and onto my face.

It was then that _Infection_ hovered over my head, "What the hell are you doing? Come On! End this fight, Alex!"

"How do you expect me to do that when this Asshole is on me?" I asked

"You really need help?" _Masky's Croaking voice_ replied plainly, "_sigh..._look up there" he pointed at Carlos' Apartment, "Your help will come from there..."

"What?" I questioned

_Infection_ disappeared right before he could answer me, Telling me, "Get Ready...GO!" Time Resumed as usual, the force of Job's arms caught me off guard, allowing him to reach his knife closer towards my face. "SHIT! Come on!" I grunted out with what strength I could spare, looking up at Carlos' Apartment, I saw the blacken curtains pull back and there she was...Sonya. Sonya, looking out from behind the curtains, began panicking as she released the lock latch on the window, "ALEX! NO!"

Job looked at her from his position, "OH HO HOO! SO THAT'S YOUR GIRL!? CUTE LITTLE MINX, AIN'T SHE?" He commented with arousal in his voice, "CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER AFTER I FINISH YOU OFF!" The feel of Rage-Induced Power came unto me, I will not let this fucker kill me, nor will I let this bastard lay a finger on her!

The sudden Burst of Adrenaline rejuvenated my body, aiding me in pushing back the knife away from my face. "THE FUCK!?" Job exclaimed, surprised at my sudden strength. The Knife began getting further and further away, giving me enough room to slide aside as his knife thrusted down, stabbing onto the Asphalt, bringing my hand down with it. With the strength inside of me, I felt good, great, much more than myself. I delivered a left hook onto the Fucker's Jaw, knocking him off and leaving his Bowie Knife behind.

In this situation, He was considered as an Apex Predator in this Infected world we live in now, being the top of us all and reigning over the weak men and women who stand in his way. Job thinks that by Stealing, Killing, Assaulting women would make him the most Feared Person alive, NOW? Now, I'm the one. NOW I'M THE KILLER, I'M THE APEX NOW!

I removed the Knife from my hand and made a dash towards Job, swinging the knife and letting out my _Battle Cry_. I swung the blade left to right; Job dodged them, but didn't dodge the sudden thrust towards his gut. Stabbing him in his stomach, I began delievering Right hooks, along with a left as well to his skull as the knife wound began bleeding heavily. He began stumbling onto a trunk of an Abandoned Car. Grabbing onto the collar of his vest and shirt, I kicked his leg, making him fall to the street, and began slamming his head onto the trunk.

His blood began splattering all over the trunk; he began struggling as I continued on by dropping his head onto the bumper, kicking his face down with a curb stomp. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him near a car door, slamming his face with it as I jerked the door open. He fell back and began crawling away from me...I didn't let him. I stepped on his back, turned him around and began punching him repeatedly.

He started Begging, "STOP, STOP PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"Stop...STOP!? YOU THREATEN TO KILL ME, MY GROUP, AND YOUR EX-MEMBERS, KILLED DANNY AND SHOT AT SANDRA, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU MERCY!?" I barked, "YOU DON'T DESERVE MY MERCY!" I ended my barrage of punching with one last right hook, "you don't even deserve to live, ASSHOLE!"

I got up off of his chest, grabbed his leather vest's collar and brought him up to me; he began crying out his last words, "FINE, JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Just the many sadistic ways to end this asshole ran through my mind; a Bowie Knife to his head, a bullet in HIS back, I was undecidable. From over his shoulder, something crawled from the shadows of the darkened sidewalk creating a low growling right behind Job.

I decided the fucker's fate, "How about you suffer!?" I remarked as I threw him to the asphalt, giving him enough time to pull out his pistol and aim it right at me, I reassured him, "You best save those bullets for the guy right behind you..." I pointed at the Hooded Infected, Job turned with Fear riddled within his bloody, beaten face. Just Numerous arms and hands of Infected taking him away into the darkness, All I could see with what little lighting there was were Job's squirming feet. The Screams of agony was all I heard from the Ruthless Dictator, nothing else.

The Firefight between man and Infected carried on with very little infected left within the streets. I didn't pay any more attention to his death; instead I paid more attention towards my audience from the first floor window. There they were; Carlos...Sonya...Francis and Sandra...and duke, all just staring at me with terrified expressions on their faces. I should be happy for beating Job, but all I could feel is...guilt. They started walking away one by one, leaving only Sonya to close the window.

I started heading towards, only to stop when I noticed the Hooded Infected come closer into the light. The Infected wasn't crawl, but it was walking normally, like a regular person. From here, I had a better view on the Infected; it was an Infected Female in a Dark Blue Deep V-neck Hoodie and a pair of Short Denim Shorts just barely visible underneath her hoodie. It was strange, she didn't appear to be hostile towards me, she just swayed her hips straight up to me. I held my ground as she did, I wasn't going to be attacked again with my back turned.

She stopped in front of me, her hood covered her eyes, but she seemed to find something about me quite appealing. She smiled as she slowly raised her right arm and gently stroked my cheek, my eyes began checking her out, she didn't seem too bad looking, what with her cleavage showing from her deep V Hoodie. She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the M9 I dropped earlier; my eyes widened with surprise, I didn't question why, I just took the gun from her hands and holstered it away.

"Thanks..." I said quietly, as she started swaying her hips back into the shadows behind her. I left for the complex, hoping that there wasn't any trouble with what I did to Job. Up the concrete steps, through the door, and up the stairwell, my hand hesitated when I grabbed onto the door knob, slowly twisting it open.

Upon entering and closing the door behind me, there was dead silence within the room. I looked at Francis' group and Carlos' group, both staring at me with blank faces. I broke the silence, "What?" I asked.

Carlos sighed, "Alex...I appreciate that you went out and risked your own life to recover Medicine for us...all...but what you did was seriously a reckless thing to do, even for all of us."

"And? You're all safe, no? I think I deserve at least a _Thank you, Alex_ or a Fucking Pat on the back, don't you think?" I remarked, "Sonya, I did this for you, for your wounds, for YOUR survival and all you do is just sit there, silently, not saying a word to me!"

I started walking towards her, hoping to grab her attention, I reached out for her shoulder, but all she did was tug her shoulder away from my hand, "Sonya...Please...H-how's your back?"

She didn't maintain eye contact with me, but she answered me, "...I'm fine...just don't talk to me right now...sorry..."

I grit my teeth in anger, I spoke beneath my breath, "I...risk my ass for you...and now you won't even talk to me...what the fuck, Sonya? Huh? Answer me that?"

She didn't reply back, all I got back were tears. It was as if she didn't even know me anymore, like she was afraid that I would hurt her.

"Sonya...you know that I would never hurt you...remember that when you decide to talk to me..." I said, trying my best to hide my urge to yell.

"Didn't that...kiss...mean anything at all?" I sighed heavily, "Hm?"

"Alex...That kiss was for luck and only for luck. You didn't expect anything from that, did you?" Sonya replied, "I knew I shouldn't have done it, but If I liked you, then THIS..." She pointed out the window, "This is what I have to put up with and I don't want to die just yet!" She began tearing up, "I-I'm so sorry, Alex...I really-" I interrupted her before she could finish.

I exclaimed, "Don't...Start! I risked my own damn life, WHY? Because I actually thought that you...liked me..." Silence filled the room again, I didn't say much after that.

"Alex...after what I saw? If something or someone, like that, comes around and almost kills you and threatens to kill me, Carlos, and anyone else?" Sonya voice broke, "I-I don't want to that...I don't want to die!"

"I'm only Sixteen...Jesus, I can't believe this is happening to me again...just like fucking high school." I said depressingly, "If I wanted to feel dead inside, then I should've just died alone with the poor bastards at the school."

"Alex, enough!" Carlos yelled, "Look, Sonya was, In fact...Concerned about you, alright? She didn't like your little fight against that Leader; she especially didn't like the fact that he could've killed us all if you hadn't won, alright? So stop acting like a damn child!"

"Concerned..." I looked angrily at Sonya, and back at Carlos, "...Whatever...Anyway, We have to leave the Apartment, now! There's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Alex! We leave the apartment? Why the hell for?" Carlos laughed nervously, "We are perfectly safe here."

"Actually old man, you aren't..." Francis stepped in, "Hell's Legion is known for their Tough and Brutal Members, if they find out that Job is dead, they'll start a manhunt and kill anyone until they find you, Alex."

"There's that and...Uh...A certain _somebody_...you know who, told me that there was...Something BIG coming to this street." I explained, "This Certain _Somebody_ told me that there was something BIG coming along with a bunch of them, I assume that what he meant by _Bunch of Them_, he meant that horde outside that your so called Friends are finishing off, Francis. So Carlos, We seriously need to leave this Apartment NOW!"

"Oh Yeah! You said that at the school, I guess by "something BIG", Your _Friend_ must've meant _The Tank_." Francis mentioned

"_Tank?_" I asked

"Yeah, a Huge Bastard with Muscles the size of Tractor Wheels, Throws Cars and rips the Goddamn street out from the ground with ease!" Francis explained, holding onto his precious Sandra in his arms, "_Hell's Legion_ fought that type of vampire Yesterday, Threw some members to their deaths. This sucker isn't one to be messed with alone, let alone without the extra firepower, you can't kill it just like that!"

Carlos and Sonya were left in shock; I hadn't cared for a second. All I wanted was to leave now! "My God...What kind of virus IS this!?" Carlos exclaimed quietly

"A Biohazard Level 4 Virus...This is why we need to leave, NOW!" I said with no sense of worriment

"How are you NOT worried?" Sonya asked frighteningly, "You can't possibly-"

"Carlos, What now? You still want to stay..." I hollered at Carlos, ignoring Sonya entirely, leaving her feelings hurt, "...Or Leave? Cause I think it's better that we-"

Echoing from down the street, a Bloodcurdling Roar struck fear in everyone within the street. As soon as we heard it, I knew that it was time to go.

"Carlos! WHAT NOW!?" I yelled

Carlos began pacing back and forth around the room, arms crossed behind his head. Anticipation was within him, deeply, and Time wasn't on our side, neither. He grunted aloud, "WELL EITHER WAY, IT STILL LEADS TO OUR DEMISE, SO THERE'S NO OTHER CHOICE THEN, IS THERE? SONYA, PACK WHATEVER IS NECESSARY, YOU THREE FIND US A RIDE QUICK, I NEED TO TEND SARAH!" They all began doing what they were told, Sonya began packing the essentials, Francis and his group left the Apartment and went on searching for an Escape Vehicle, and Carlos began heading towards Sarah's Room

"Carlos, what about me?" I asked

"ALEX, KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THAT DAMN THING! NOW GO!" Carlos ordered, as he quickly entered Sarah's room. Quickly, I unlatched the lock on the window and peered my head out, seeing only a handful of _Hell's Legion_ ready to fire at _The Tank_ whenever it shows its Infected face out to the open. The Battle-worn Bikers were armed to the Teeth, but how Francis describes them, I don't think they would survive an attack from a _Tank._ I sighed, thinking that there would be no end to this Nightmare.

Not a Tank in sight, the Bikers below started looking more and more anxious. I figure that they notice that it was a _Tank_, I saw a few bikers bust out a few Unlit Molotov Cocktails.

"There's going to be death...Lots of it for these bastards..." I muttered to myself, "...Damn them all...god have mercy on them.

They began scrambling to their strategic positions and held their ground as the Hulking Mass of Muscle and Horror. Even from up here, the earth in the area began rumbling as Faint thumps were heard not to far from the street. Another Sour-Ripping Roar echoed from afar, I Hollered out to Carlos and Sonya, "GUYS, IT'S HERE!" Sonya began Packing at a Hasty rate Despite Her back wounds. She began panicking, on the verge of Tears after hearing that horrific roar.

"ALEX...I'M SO SORRY!" Sonya cried out to me, hoping to say a few words before meeting our doom.

"JUST SHUT UP AND PACK!" I Yelled as I began heading towards Sarah's Room.

I opened the door, "Carlos! Come o-" I stopped at the sight of Carlos injecting a Drug into the Half-Awoken Sarah, He began pushing down the plunger, releasing the unknown drug into her arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Alex..." He Sighed as he got up with Sarah in his arms, "...It was an Anesthetic..." I opened my mouth to protest but Carlos stopped me before I could, "...Look I care for my Daughter, and I don't want HER to lose sight of our Hope for Humanity. IF MY BABY GIRL SEES WHAT I'VE BEEN HIDING FROM HER..." He began to break down into tears, _The Tank_ below on the streets continued making his way towards our area.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him, "It's alright...if I were you, i'd do the same..." I looked at Sarah, "I'd Hate to see a little girl...Uh..._Cease to Function_..."

"Thank you...Alex..." He passed right by me, laying his daughter onto the couch and began helping Sonya, "...I just want you to know that...I think you're a nice guy, Alex..."

I returned to the window, Replying with hast, "You make it sound like _we won't survive_; we are going to survive...what left of us..." I lifted my right hand, looking at the large Slit wound left by Job's Knife, "Just promise me that you'd stitch my hand, k?"

Carlos faintly laughed, "Alright..."

Bikers versus the Biggest Fucker I've seen yet...Many were thrown with a single punch across the street and onto the many abandoned cars, two laid dead onto the pavement. I started to re-think our Survival Rate at this Point, I exclaimed, "Where the hell's Francis!?" I looked across the street and saw the sly trio sneak by the Firefight, grabbed their bikes and quickly made it across to us, going through the back alleyway.

"Alleyway..." I said, Hollering out again, "THE ALLYWAY, COME ON!"

I grabbed onto Sarah's Drugged body, having her in my arms, my right hand leaving a handprint on her little shirt. Carlos and Sonya were both packed with whatever they could find useful, Carlos grabbed Sarah from my hands and handed me the Bag of Medical Equipment. Quickly, I slid my arms through the straps, tightening them in the process. One by One, we exited the room with no regrets of leaving anything behind, I Unholstered My M9 and Sighed heavily.

"Alex...Get ready for the worst..." _He_ Croaked, warning me, "You are going to do something Stupid for the group...just saying now..."

"...I know..." I replied, I didn't question it, "I kinda had the feeling I was going to do something stupid sooner or later." I headed out and down to the main floor. Seeing Carlos and Sonya staring out the lobby windows, watching _The Tank_ pummel each Biker as they continued firing their Military Graded Weapons.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" A Biker in a Bandana yelled only to be punched down with a slamming fist, crushing the Biker as his Blood began shooting around _The Tank's Meaty Hand_.

"Johnny!" Another Biker cried out, "NO YOU BASTARD!" He seemed to light a Molotov on fire and threw it to _The Tank's Feet_, Igniting the Infected entirely, Screaming out in pain as it only got angrier.

I grabbed onto their shoulders, "COME ON, WE GOTTA GO!" I yelled, pulling them with me towards the back entrance. Slamming the Oak wooden door open, there they were! Sandra inside of a "Red _RAM_ Four seated Pick-up truck", Francis and Duke were on their Harley Davidsons, revving their engines throughout the alleyway.

"Ok Sonya, Alex, get in!" Carlos said with relief of escaping our doom from the hands of the _Tank_. Carlos placed Sarah behind Sandra's seat, buckling her tight, Sonya sat beside her, and Carlos called Shotgun. As for me, I lunged onto the Bed on the truck, like some Badass Fool.

"What the-" Carlos exclaimed, "ALEX THERE'S ROOM IN BACK, COME ON!"

I ignored Carlos' order, what I heard didn't seem right.

"ALEX!" Sonya yelled in effort to gain my attention.

I looked at her with an Angered look on my face, "SHUT UP!" I yelled, "Listen..." Sonya looked frightened as I yelled in her face. The Sound of nothing filled the alley.

Everything but the motors of The Duo's Motorcycles went quiet, "What do you hear?" I asked

"Nothing at all!" Sandra cried, "That's good, right?"

Carlos' eyes widened, "Shit...I know now...Sandra, start the Truck, Quick!"

Startled, Sandra replied, "AAH FINE!" She began turning the ignition; The Truck's engine began roaring along with Francis and Duke's Hogs.

"If it's one thing or another, it has to be them or _The Tank_ won..." I muttered, as the Truck began moving forward at a slow pace, I began slamming the roof of the truck, signaling Sandra to hurry up, Francis and Duke began following us behind us. With the M9 in my hand and my other grasping onto the safety belt attached onto the bed, I began scanning the area with ears wide open for any sound that might help us find our winner in the firefight in front. Looking forward, I could see the end of the alleyway not too far from us; Francis began cheering in excitement, "YEAH! ALMOST OUTTA HERE, FELLAS!"

I couldn't think that our escape was this easy, but I knew that I was going to do something Stupid, like _Infection_ said.

The sudden, familiar Bloodcurdling Roar came from where we were heading, The Crunching and Groaning of bending metal began and across the alleyway exit, A _Harley Davidson Motorcycle_ was thrown like a toy, It's metallic exterior began scraping, leaving a trail of gasoline. Sparks were made causing the gasoline to ignite, the trail of fire lead to the huge bastard himself.

_The Tank_ blocking our only exit out of this Alleyway, Beads of sweat began trailing down my bruised face, nothing but ramming that Big 'un with the truck came to mind. The Group inside the truck began panicking frantically; The Two Bikers began pulling out their holstered Weapons and unloaded them onto _The Tank_. What was I to do now?

The Defenseless Group within the truck and a couple of Bikers aside from us...Versus An immense monstrosity big enough to throw cars and people in a single swing of its arm. Bad enough that we're in this Narrow ally, now this Fucking thing is in it with us. I closed my eyes and thought...A Distraction...A Sacrifice...For the good of the group...Now I knew what _Infection_ meant by something Stupid...I get it now...

I let out a stressful sigh, "For their survival...For Sonya...For...Sarah..." I said, determined to do what I had to...for them, "Francis, Duke! Turn your bikes around and start driving back to the other exit!"

"WAY AHEAD OF YA, KID!?" Francis exclaimed as the two began turning they're bike around and began driving off.

Banging the Truck's roof again, I Hollered out, "SANDRA, REVERSE! NOW!"

"NO NEED TO TELL ME!" Sandra hyperventilated as she put it into reverse and began driving backwards.

The rate that she was going, it didn't matter if we drove back or not, that damn thing was still going to catch up to us. With all these other short alleyways leading to the street up front, if we even tried to head down them, that thing would reach us for sure. I took what might seem to be my last breath as I dropped the Bag of Medical Supplies in through Sonya's Window.

"What the-!?" Sonya cried, seeing that the pack caught her off guard, she tried responding to why I did this, but was too late.

Before Sonya could say a word, I leaped onto the Roof of the truck whilst still holding onto the safety latch. I was determined to do this, I WILL ensure their safety! I will not be used nor useless, but Useful to the group! I jumped right off the roof and rolled onto the alleyway, ending with me kneeling on one knee and firing my M9 at the creature.

"ALEX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Carlos screamed out from a distance, barely hearable for me to hear.

I looked over my shoulder and waved them good bye, smiling as I continued shooting at _The Tank_. As soon as the emptied the entire clip on The Infected Bullet-Sponge, I Hightailed it from the Alleyway and into the streets, bringing _The Tank_ along with me.

_The Tank_ had Tracker Tires for arms, but lacked the same amount of muscle in it's legs, but I WILL say that the fucker was fast. It used the strength of his Huge Muscular Arms to move around with ease, like some sort of Primate. Running for my life, _The Tank_ began Howling and Blabbering out nonsense at me as it tore its way through the narrow Passageway, causing damage to the complexes around him.

The Revving's of the escaping vehicles became distant after my little distraction, Just hearing the Truck's Horn blaring in the distance. It didn't matter what happened to me whatsoever, apart from being used, being some sort of outsider, being useless, I know that what I did...was useful...I just hoped that Sarah will be ok with my departure. I tried not to pay much attention to then, right now I needed to find a way to stop this Monstrosity. Looking at its feet, I noticed one of the Biker's Advanced Guns at its feet; it was a stretch, but I have to get it, maybe I could try to make some sort of effort to stop it.

"Well shit..." I remarked

_The Tank_ snorted like a bull, and started to Knuckle-run straight towards me. Staring at its jawless face, I began sprinting towards the beast, crying out my Battle-Cry, "RRRAAAHHHH!" My _Heightened Reflexes_ kicked in just at the right moment as dodged the Mighty Swing of its Meaty Fist, ducking as it swung over my head. I dived for the gun, my body sliding onto the Asphalt and towards the gun.

Upon grabbing it, I quickly turned around, cocked the gun, and began firing. It was a _Heckler & Kosh G36 _with _Attached Sling_; a Crazy Gun used by Germans and was now a part of CEDA's Strongest Weaponry. I remember my Father telling me something about their weaponry maybe a few years back when we took me to his work. Little was known about the gun; Hell, its Recoil caught me off guard, still I maintained to keep my aim at _The Tank_. It felt...right in my hands, like something..._Primal_ inside of me had awoken itself, just the sudden burst of Knowledge came to me once I had my hands on it.

Firing the Machine Gun directly onto _The Tank's back_ made him stumble in pain, roaring it's jawless head off as it backhanded it's fist at the Abandoned Cars beside him, causing some to fly directly over me and into the Apartment Complexes throughout the street. One landed directly in Carlos' Apartment; thankfully they made it out before it could hit them. _The Tank_ spun itself around, and looked towards me, releasing a bloodcurdling roar, which seemed to call in multiple Infected within the area. What I saw was unimaginable; thousands of these Infected started coming from every section of the street and from other streets as well. I began aiming the G36 at any Infected I saw coming, but the sight at such an amount left me Dumbstruck.

"What the hell..." I replied Plainly as I lowered the G36, watching the Infected surround both Me and _The Tank_ as if it were some Fighting Ring. _The Tank_ began howling again, gaining my attention; I maintained eye contact on _The Tank_, watching every move, or in this case Every Knuckle-move he did. I followed its movement everywhere it went, creating a solid thump into the ground as it walked.

I couldn't believe what the hell I've gotten myself into; I distract a _Tank_ and then he calls in a horde, I mean what the hell, man? _The Tank_ Knuckle-sprinted towards me, releasing a roar as it brought its arms into the air and down at my position, luckily my Reflexes reacted just before It could crush me. Its Swollen Fists left imprints within the concrete pavement, destroying the ground around beside me. It wasn't done, No he swung his brutish right arm right at me, sending my flying into the large crowd of Infected, only to be put back in.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as I continued firing the Machine Gun directly at _The Tank_. It began ripping out a slab of Asphalt and threw it my way. Diving out of the way, the slab of street killed a few infected behind me instead. As I began to stumbling onto my feet, An Infected decided to help their own team by kicking me directly in my stomach, forcing the air out of my and bringing me back down.

Clutching my stomach, I groaned, "Fuck you, too..." It was then that I hadn't noticed _The Tank_ Knuckle-walking towards me, the tight pressure of It wrapping it's Muscular Fingers around my Abdomen caused me to cry out in pain. It tossed me back first towards an Abandoned Car, landing me directly on top of the trunk, severely leaving me vulnerable for _The Tank_ to issue another Bone-Breaking attack. It grabbed me by my torso and threw me across the street, sliding on the Asphalt and skinning my arms.

Coughing out blood, I knew that I was going to lose this horribly, ending in a horrible, brutal death. The Bastard was toying with me; I wasn't sure how much more I could stand it. Pain filled my entire body, but I grit my teeth, pulled myself together and returned my aim onto _The Tank_. As I unloaded every shot the G36 had in it, just the Loud _CLICK_ of an empty clip left me with unease tension. _The Tank_ let out another roar into the air as he began Knuckle-Running towards me, I was in too much pain for me to bring back that Burst of Adrenaline or _Superior Reflexes_ to save even my own ass.

I closed my eyes, awaiting my death, until the world around me went to a complete stop, not a single sound, similar to when Job had me below his knife's blade. It...Was quiet...it was strange, _Infection_ should be coming by now...

"_Infection_?" I grunted, cringing at the pain in my ribs, "...Uh...Hello?"

Nothing, Not a sound, no _Infection_, just me in this stand still of the world. I looked at the many infected people that surrounded us both, Many with Disgusting expressions, some with infected smiles on their faces. It looks as if they were...cheering _The Tank_ on, Typical but susceptible. Even with the Infected, I'm still treated like shit, but it seemed more than usual, though.

"Well...Fuck you all, then!" I yelled, giving them the finger as I looked at the many Infected A-Holes that wait as the Big Boss plays with their food. Unexpectedly, I hadn't noticed the Mysterious Hooded Girl standing amidst the horde of Rage-Induced Psychos. This Infected found something Intriguing about me the first time we met, resulting in her gently stroking her claw against my cheek. She found something about me appealing, still to this very minute, I wonder what. She didn't seem to be paying any attention towards _The Tank_, but more towards...me.

She didn't seem to be cheering for either of us, but it was though as if she was just watching me, bet she's a bit disappointed at the poor performance I was doing.

Sighing deeply, only to cringe at the pain of broken bones, I reassured myself "I can't die...Not now..." Taking another deep breath again, I took one last look at _The Tank_ one last time. Something had caught my eye, something shining behind _The Tank's Large Body_; with careful consideration, I remembered Job's Bowie Knife I had left behind. Another _Great Idea_ had popped into my head...another stupid idea. I slung the gun onto my back, and closed my eyes, waiting for the world to resume.

The reigning Squeals and Screeching of the Infected resumed on as normal, I looked at the Hooded Girl as she continued staring at me, giving me a sly smile. I couldn't help but feel my heart race as she watched me, like if I felt...something for her. I focused onto the oncoming _Tank_ in front of me, my eyes bolted at the Knife behind him.

"If the Bikers couldn't kill you..." I said to myself, _The Tank_ roared its head off, "If Bullets can't faze you..." _The Tank_ was almost close, now was the time, "...One way or another...I'LL END YOU!" I began sprinting, gun bouncing off my back.

_I will kill you...NO MATTER WHAT! _I thought to myself, The Hulking Mass threw his arm back as it readied a death-inducing blow.

"Never surrender" I cried out, "NEVER SURRENDER!" I jumped forward and slid right below _The Tank's Swollen Arms_, just missing me by an inch. I grabbed onto the Bowie Knife, held it in a Reverse Grip with the Edge Pointing Out, and quickly got to my feet; _The Tank's Back_ was vulnerable enough to deliver an attack of my own. Without Hesitation, I jumped onto _The Tank's Infected Back_, Digging the knife deep within his enlarged shoulder blades.

_The Tank_ began twisting and turning, struggling to shake me off, but now I had the upper hand in this! I held on for dear life, literally, _The Tank_ began Howling in Agony as the Knife remained deep within his back. I dug my left hand deep within the wound, giving me leverage as I began making my way up toward It's Head.

"FUCK YOU, YOU..." I Grasped onto his upper jaw, "...FUCKER!"

The Bowie Knife dug deep within its Cranium, Just the hard Crunch of Its skull cracking as the steel blade of a Hunter's Knife. _The Tank_ let out its final bloodcurdling Scream into the night sky as it fell to its knees and collapsed onto the street, blood seeping through its scalp. The many screeching and Squeals of the Infected around me died down, just standing there...silently as they watched me.

I Pulled the Knife from Its skull, Squishing and sucking as it slid out with ease.

There I was...Standing on a Monstrosity that may have killed A Father and his Daughter, A Couple, a Grieving Biker, and A girl not much older than me. There was I, who fought said Monstrosity and ending it's worthless life. Not much but the Echoing Laughter of _Infection_ in my head was left, what happens next didn't much matter to me. They just stood there, watching me and there I was, just waiting for them to make a move.

I, Fueled by Rage, looked at them with a Deadly Gaze, popping me neck and flicked the Infected Blood off MY blade. Firmly Grasping on to the Knife with my Slitted Right Palm and balling my left fist, I stood my ground; They cheered on for their Apex, they expected a show from It, but Now look where It lays, Look what "I'VE" done.

"Well..." I yelled, "The Fuck are you waiting for!? Huh? I killed this bastard! ME, I'VE KILLED YOU _TANK_!" My Voice echoed throughout the street, "YOU WANTED A SHOW, YOU GOT ONE AND KNOW YOUR SO-CALLED "LEADER" IS DEAD!"

The Infected seemed Enraged, more than usual. There wasn't much Feedback from them, but the way they looked at me, gurgling, wheezing, hacking up blood, they all were enraged at the fact that a Human, their Food, had killed their Superior Muscle in a One on One fight. I began searching for the Lucky Blue Deep V-Hoodied girl, whom I DID promise a show...and there she was, swaying her...Curvy Hips towards me with a smile on her half-covered face.

My heart raced, Sweat formed; Jesus Christ, She's infected...and yet...I can't help but feel...something for her...or maybe, sadly, it could be just Infatuation...and that even Infected would use me, too. I didn't want to think that now; all I could wonder was what she would do now. She stopped before me, still having a smile of pleasure on her face. She slowly removed her hood, revealing an Innocent look on the infected girl's face; she, then, began rubbing her hand against my torn light green shirt. Her hand made her way up to my chest and up to my face, cupping my cheek.

"Well this...is new?" I asked, "I guess being a loner actually paid off..."

She began stroking my dirt, bloody hair, sighing with a passionate tone. It wasn't long until the Infected Horde started closing in around us, my thoughts immediately changed as soon as I noticed. Quickly with the Knife held in a Reverse Grip in my Wounded Palm, I moved the Hoodied Girl behind me and went to my _Battle Stance_ again. She didn't seem concerned about my odds, but it didn't matter to me; Battle-worn, exhausted, and broken, I'll Fight whoever fucks with me, Damnit!

I brought my arm back, readied my Knife attack, but a tug on my shoulder stopped me before I could execute. I looked and saw her holding my arm back, Confused at this sight, I grunted, "What're you doing!?"

She shook her head no, as she pulled ME back and walked towards the center of the street. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" I yelled out, she didn't pay any attention towards my plea. She just stopped in the center of them all; she crouched down and started growling loudly. It was then that she released the Loudest Ear-piercing Screech into the air, stopping the Infected in their tracks. I covered my ears as I watched her continue her screech, Then one by one, The Infected began...Dispersing from the area, leaving us both here alone.

"What the hell..." I muttered quietly, her echoing screech then died down as she stopped, falling to her knees in exhaust, "Hey! You alright?" I began limping towards her, trying to reach out for her shoulder. Before I could lay a hand of her, she quickly looked back at me, got back up on her feet and pounced off onto the car that landed directly into Carlos' Apartment and took off onto the roof of the complex, causing me to lose sight of her.

"Whoa..." I said sheepishly, suddenly the feel of Head rush came to me, "...Damn it..." I didn't wait around the street another minute, I quickly shook my head and started limping down the street and into the _Hell's Legion_'s previous HQ. Pushing the double doors open, I saw only the many stools scattered around the bar, blood on the floor and walls, and the numerous bullet shells and casings littered everywhere. A door leading to the back room caught my interest, Maybe a bed could be in there somewhere.

I Slammed the door open, and walked down the short passage leading into the back, but what I saw was more than enough to bring relief into my broken body. There was a Red Metallic Door, with spray painted graffiti of _Hell's Legion_ Logo on the outer side. Upon opening the door, I witnessed a _Safe Haven_ for any survivor of this outbreak, just loads of Ammunition, Weaponry, and Crates of what seemed to be Drugs, both legal and illegal. None of this mattered to me at the time, all I wanted was some sleep, so closed the Safe House's door, barricading it with the large metallic rod on the side.

I found another room, separating from the large living space; Inside this room was Job's Sleeping area, typical that it was messy and ruined, but this was the Best it was going to get...I limped towards the bed, sat down as the springs held my weight and laid back into the bed, feeling the comfort of the pillows against my head. My eyes grew heavier and heavier as the minutes flew by. I began drifting off to sleep; now I knew that I was safe...for now. Now I knew that Carlos, Sonya, Sarah, Francis, Duke, and Sandra are now away and heading towards Mercy Hospital, Hopefully to be Evacuated from this Nightmare.

As for me...I've got a long road ahead of me, but for now..._In Paradisum...I Go..._


	5. Chapter 4 Amongst The Rain Pt1

Ch. 4

_Amongst The Rain _Part 1

Darkness...It all seems too typical to find myself in this environment. There wasn't a single soul here, neither Infected; all I could feel is pain, the feeling of my broken bones and injuries from _The Tank_. Come to think of it, my fight with _The Tank_ seemed more like a blur to me all of a sudden. I remember very little of the fight, what with the Hooded girl, the Enormous Horde of Rage-Induced Infected, and The Fortunate Group that I WOULD call, my friends, getting away from the monstrosity i had to fight off. All I could hope for is that they made it to Mercy and left the city, Uninfected and Safe.

I started walking around the area, only to remain in this Purgatory-like place. Wondering if _Infection_ was around, I Hollered, "_Infection_? You here?" I didn't get a response back, but _He_ was here. _Infection_ appeared out of nowhere to the side of me, but something didn't seem right about him though, _He_ looked more horrifying. _His Wicked Smiling Mask_ looked more...Infected then before, as if it were made entirely out of actual flesh, rotting and decaying onto the floor. _His_ Mask-like face didn't seem like a mask anymore, it looked more like me, but with Patches of skin missing, showing muscle and bone.

I cried out in shock, "UGH...Jesus..._Infection_, you alright?" I still didn't get a response, only a hoarse wheeze as he began fixating his posture into an infected stance, hunching _his_ back and began convulsing. _He_ began ripping _his_ shirt off and started growling softly as blood began trailing from his mouth and eyes. It was then that _Infection_ didn't look like me, but more like the Infected within the school and Jonathan...

"Jesus..._Infection_..." I exclaimed, "What the fuck..." As if this wasn't horrifying enough for me, _Infection_ started to Mutate horrifically; _His_ head started revealing a crack within _His _face, slowly it began to open itself up. Just the sight of Muscle and Decaying flesh ripping apart was enough to make me cringe, the two halves of _His_ head rested on his shoulders as what seems to be _his brain_ began transforming into some sort of Parasite. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed, speeding away backwards as i try to gain some distance from the monster.

From within Its throat, its tongue was still attached, and like it's brain, it too began to mutate. It's as if it has a mind of its own, it started trembling violently. I had a bad feeling about this, then again, i had a bad feeling about _Infection_ this whole time. Like a snake, it started increasing in length as it shot into the air and began..._Looking_ at me...

This place...I couldn't be where i was before! This had to be some sort of Nightmare, Just had to! It started gurgling in its own Head Fluids, It fell to its hands and knees and started convulsing violently, spilling out blood from his throat hole. Its tongue seemed to be Prehensile;_ its Prehensile Tongue_ started to fly in the air and headed straight towards me. Instinctively, I slid back to my back and watched as its tongue failed to wrap itself around me. I started to crawl away from it frantically, but the Damn Creature's tongue started to reel itself back into its Sheath of a throat and re-released it towards me again.

I rolled myself to the side, dodging it again and quickly got up to my feet, sprinting away from the thing. "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, and FUCK!" I yelled, looking back to see my Assailant, Unware of Its Tongue bolting towards me, and this time, wrapping itself around my neck. The Moist feeling of its tonsils wrapped around my neck felt sickening to me, slowly getting tighter and tighter, getting harder for me to breathe!

"_INFECTION,_ STOP! WHAT THE HELL!" I cried out in terror as it began reeling me in, I struggled trying to get myself. Its Parasitic Brain started ripping itself off its stem slowly, squirting out puss, and started running along its own tongue, heading straight towards me. I focused onto the thing moving closer and closer to my face; I grunted aloud as I turned around and faced the creature. In a single bound, it jumped straight towards my face, screeching as its Thin Mandibles opened wide. As my useful ability kicked in, I managed to grab onto the Parasite right before it could do anything to me.

It squirmed in my hands, making an Ear-Piercing Squeal right in my face. I was still being pulled in towards _Infection_'s Mutated body, and with this _Thing_ in my hands, I was defenseless to do anything about it. I couldn't do anything about it, i was dead for sure at this rate! _The Thing_ continued screeching right in my face, causing the infernal ringing in my ears. Not too far now from the Gaping Maw of _Infection's Throat_, and yet an idea just came to mind, an idea to kill both the parasite and to stall _Infection_.

I was close to its Maw; from the inside, all i saw were rows and rows of jagged teeth urging me to submit to my death. I executed my plan and stuffed the parasite back into _Infection's Throat, The Parasite_ released the loudest Screech into the darkness, causing me to fall to my knees, grasping onto my ears. _Infection's_ Lifeless body went on squirming as It's "Brain" was re-entered through its throat, Just the Howling and Croaking Screams of some Inhuman Creature echoed within my head as it started to devour its own.

My heart raced nonstop as the Screeching of something **man-made **continued, i wanted it to stop! I wanted to wake up...I closed my eyes tight, tighter than usual and Screamed, "PLEASE...SOMEONE STOP THIS! HELP ME!" I hunched my back in pain, My head was killing me as well at this point, "PLEASE...SOMEONE...WAKE ME THE FUCK UP!"

The Creature wasn't through with me, _Infection_'s Heavily Mutated body began to mutate once again, only this time, his entire body began mutating! The Ripping of Fabric, the Tearing of Flesh, The Snapping of Bone, and The Spilling of Human Fluids and Internal Organs littered the area around me, just the wet squishing noise was the only noise i could hear; _Infection's Body_ _was no more_. I sat there, on my knees as i watched what could have been me mutate before my very eyes.

Split from the center of his chest, _its_ Organs spilled and out came was the Parasitic Creature i had stuffed into _Infection's Throat_. The Parasite was attached to the muscles of his flesh, Vein and Bone began Fusing together, creating Mandible-like Jaws. It resembled a much larger form of the Gapping Maw within _Infection's Throat_, all coming from within _its chest_. I watched as it just mutated into something out of some Science Fiction Horror Film, _its Maw_ welcomed me with its Claw-like teeth, pointing me to enter without hesitation.

Sitting on my knees, I stood up from the darkened floor, and Barked, "FUCK YOU!" Wet slinging came from within _its Maw_, wrapping around my arms and legs as i began pulling me towards _its mouth_. I closed my eyes tighter than before, and began shaking my head violently, hoping that i would wake from this...Nightmare, "AAAAH! WAKE UP, DAMNIT! RRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" All was left was the Shrill Shrieking of The Creature echoing all around me; It was as if i was listening to Metal Scraping, just the whirring of a droning scrape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled aloud, only to hear...dead silence.

I remained quiet, nothing? Not a single sound, just the sound of moving air was all I heard. I opened my eyes, introducing them to a dead ceiling. A ceiling fan was the only thing within the room that was moving, nothing more. Things are starting to seem clearer now, The Tank, Carlos' group escaping, and the Brutal Fight between Job; I remember it all now...

Feeling the Cold, Wet sensation around my head, I slowly got up from the Sweat-Soaked, Ruined bed, getting the sudden sore feel from lying atop of the G36. I moved my legs to the side of the bed, stretching my arms out, yawning aloud from within my Safe Haven of a Safe House. Slowly, I got up from the bed and was introduced to the Familiar feeling of my Broken Bones i gained from Fighting the Big Head-Honcho outside. Thankfully, i wasn't entirely in pain, just extremely sore...

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and began looking around the room, again it wasn't much but it kept me safe for the night. The room didn't have much; it was pretty plain; A Poster of Midnight Riders here, Another of Metallica, One more of a band named, "Combichrist", Guess whoever put this up must've had great taste in Aggrotech Music, like me. Beside the Posters, There was a simple worn out couch, on one of its cushions was labeled in a red colored stitching,

"Francis, Danny, Duke

Total Badasses"

Beneath it was another stitching of a Skull with one eye opening and Cross-bones behind it. All I could think is that Sandra could've done this as an ode to the Dynamic Trio, now...I guess now it's just Duo. Beside the couch, just a broken coffee table with scattered Alcohol Bottles and smothered out cigarette butts. This Room was above all filthy, but I kind of expected this from a guy like Job.

Now wasn't the time to start think of Hygiene, now was the time to start think of what my next step was going to be. Groggy, I didn't feel much awake then i should be, despite being horribly broken inside. Aside the bed was another room, from obvious perspective it was Job's Bathroom, closed and awaiting to be opened and released of its Unknown secrets. I didn't hesitate, I opened the door wide and all i could see was darkness; to the side was the barely visible light switch.

Flicking it, The Light Green hue covered the entire bathroom, buzzing and flickering constantly. Not much to say, just the typical grimy shower and tub, rusting and deteriorating away of its hard glass finish, a dirty toilet, and a deteriorated sink with a glass-chipped mirror. I walked up to the sink, turning both faucets on, letting the mix of hot and cold fog the mirror.

I cupped my hands together, letting the warm water fill them as i splashed the water onto my Scarred face. Gasping and Spitting aloud, I stared at the mirror, seeing what kind of person this _Apocalyptic_ world had turned me into; _Some Depressed Sixteen year old guy with two deadly weapons at his own disposal who had the biggest case of Being Useless, was willing to get himself killed for the false message of being useful to somebody in this Hell, and could be Immune or Vulnerable to a Biohazard Level 4 Virus._ _This was me, just the lone survivor on my own in the City of Fairfield, Pennsylvania, trying to find my parents and save anyone in between. _

I washed my face once again, and closed my eyes, trying to think of what should happen next. 

"Mercy Hospital..." I muttered to myself, trying to think of fastest way to the Evac Point, "...Damnit! Think, Alex, Think!" Shortcuts, Alleys, Hell the damn Subway tunnels would be of some use, but alas i couldn't think of anything. "_Sigh_...Something will turn up...eventually..." i said, closing the faucets and flicking the light switch off. Pulling the sling off from my chest, I held the G36 as i pushed in the Magazine Release Lever and checked the ammo count, Empty. I remember unloading the entire clip onto The Tank last night, that damn thing was a Bullet Sponge with legs, for Christ's sake!

I threw the G36 onto a sweat-soaked pillow and un-holstered the M9, pushing the Mag. Release and checked the ammo clip, again nothing. "...Typical..." I muttered, tossing the empty clip to the filthy carpet floor and concealing it back into the holster. Sitting back down onto the ruined bed, I started think about _Infection_, Haven't heard from him for some time now.

"Uh...Guy? _Infection_? You there..." I asked aloud, hoping to hear _His_ croaking voice. Nothing, what makes it worse is that the more i try to think about _Him_, the more I think about my Nightmare. The...Horrific shrieks and screeches...were echoing inside my head, just the howling of what seemed to be an Advanced Stage of the Virus. The Image of its Gaping Maw was still stuck in my head; bad enough i was alone in this hell, now I had the terrifying image of a fate worse than...being infected!

The Shrieks began getting louder and louder until it started engulfing my surroundings, It was ear numbing, the terrified emotion filled my insides. Covering my ears, I tried to block the noise out, but nothing could block the screaming in my head. Just the Looping Shrieks and Howling of something Man-Made echoed in my ears; slowly from the bed to the filthy carpet floor, I fell to my knees in agony.

"Stop...please!" I wheezed weakly, "STOP...N-NOW!" Feeling Woozy, I began trembling violently, similar to how Jonathan was convulsing when he turned into an Infected; just the fact that I could be turning at that moment made me scared shitless. Trembling turned into Convulsion, I knew it for a fact that i was going to turn on the spot, but i wasn't going to let the Virus take another Victim. I slowly reached for the M9, pulled it from its holster and stared at it, thinking about all the people i had let down, about the promises i made to Carlos' group...about my parents.

"I'm S-sorry! Argh!" i exclaimed as i aimed the pistol at my head, just as i was about to be relieved from the suffering, the Dreaded _Clicking_ were all i got from the pistol. Shocked, i just remembered that it was empty the entire time. My hands began Shaking violently as the pistol slid from my hands; Tears began forming for the first time, "I Can't Turn! NOT NOW!" I yelled, clutching my skull tight, trying to re-gain my grip of my own humanity.

The more I tried, the more the Screaming, the Pain, the Suffering continued, but I WILL manage, Damnit! I grit my teeth, keeping my grasp tight as I tried my damnedest to fight the Virus' Submission. The Shrieks, The sudden images of _Infection_'s mangled body, none of it ceased to stop; all that happened was that the Noise began getting even louder until it came to the point where i suspect it to be right behind me. The Loud wet noises of Revealed Muscle and Flesh as it began getting closer from behind me.

It was right behind me, all i needed to do was stare at the face of something far worse than death. Nauseated, I stumbled up off the floor and onto my feet as i scrapped up whatever strength was left inside me. Leaning myself against a wall, I told myself, "I'm not going to lose it just because of some damn Hallucination...I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!"

The Shrieker was directly at my back at this point; I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, balled my hands and jerked my head around to see what Horrors were behind me...

Hyperventilating, I started laughing maniacally aloud which slowly turned into quiet sobs. I howled out insanely, "I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy...I'm...not...Cra-"

A vile taste in the back of my tongue came out of nowhere, I started gagging aloud; Darkened thick substance started dripping off my lip. Wiping the substance from my lip, I looked at the mysterious substance on my hand; Thick light green colored slime glazed my palm. Gag turned into actual vomiting as i hunched over and released the loudest hacking i had ever made.

The burning sensation of vomiting out this vile crap made even my insides burn, just the stinging of _purging_ my body of the Virus. Vomiting all over the "already ruined" carpet flooring, everything beneath me was just a puddle of Green Gunk, Got some on my undershirt too! Hurling and Spitting, I went on to think that this must be a sign that my body was fighting the virus...but it could also mean the opposite too.

After Hyperventilating for a few minutes, My Insides started to calm itself down as my gagging slowly stopped. I shuddered quietly, "What...the hell...just happened?" Slowly stumbling up to my feet, I felt weak after my series of hurls; staring down at the floor, I knelt near the puddle of muck, scooping some on my finger to get a closer look. I rubbed my think slimy fingers together, just the Thick feel of Infected goo, the sight of it made no more scared then I was...Intrigued.

_Intrigued_ at the sight of how much of it was in me, how I managed to hack up and _Purge it_ from my body, It's vile taste remained in my mouth like poison. Thankful that it was over, none of this mattered to me now, at least I'm alive and I'm walking, barely...

Just when I thought the noises stopped, the familiar Metallic scrapping came ringing in my ears, but this sound didn't seem like another one of my _Psychotic Attacks_ of voices in my head. No, it sounded like it was coming from the Safe House door right beside me. I slowly walked towards the door, sliding against the wall for support; The scraping got louder and more frequent, I didn't care if it were an Infected or a Human; Long as i could have is some damn company, I'm fine.

Grasping onto the metallic bars and pressing my bruised face between them, I started scanning the area for the cause of that racket, just the narrow hallway leading to the living area in front.

"Hello?" I muttered weakly, "Someo- AH!" I jumped back startled as i was...The Hooded Girl on the other side of the Barricaded door, "...OH! It's just you...Scared the hell out of me!" She snickered faintly, waving her right hand to me through the bars, "Yeah...Hi." I got back up and returned to the door, "...Hi...again."

With her hood up, all i could see was...her luscious lips smiling as we looked at each other. She pursed her lips as she started pointing down at the metal rod, signaling me to open and let her in. Looking at the Rod and back to her, "Y-you want me to open up? For You? Huh?" All she could do was nod furiously in excitement.

"Well I want to leave the city NOW, but I don't think that's going to happen!" I said, she didn't seem to like that much. Her head went from up to down in disappointment; Though her eyes weren't seen, i knew that she was saddened from what i said, but then shocked to know that she understood me. I'll give her that!

"You...Understood me?" I asked, she looked back up at me and nodded yes, "Goddamnit..." I rubbed my face in frustration, "...you understood me; I'll give you that one. Come on in..." i grabbed the rod and removed it from its slot, placing it aside of the door. Before i could even reach for the door handle, she released a startling screech as she pushed the door open and lunged towards me, knocking me back onto my back.

On impact, my head knocked against the carpet flooring, as if I needed more of a headache. "Ow...Jeez- Whoa!" i exclaimed as i saw her sitting on my stomach, "Uh...Ah...yeah...hi again!" Thanks to my mind, just the many Perverted Thoughts ran through my head. Her short denim pants, her Deep-V Neck Hoodie, not to mention, The Large exposure of her Cleavage; All sitting on my stomach!

"C-can you please get up? Please?" I stuttered shyly, she smirked and shrugged her shoulders as she slowly dismounted my abdomen, "Thanks..." She quickly placed her hand on my cheek and lightly stroked it; again the sense of something about me caught her eye again. She stroked my cheek as if she had some sort of affection for me...or it this just madness? Madness that's making me see her, making me believe that she real, making me believe that She had feelings for me. One thing for sure, I didn't give a damn!

"Y-you are real, Right?" I asked, sitting up on the floor beside her. She nodded yes, but I wasn't sure if it was my mind telling me yes or she was indeed alive, "I-I can't be too careful, what with seeing...shit in my head and hearing voices. I'm not too sure if YOU are real or...that my mind's telling me you are..."

I looked at her, seeing only confusion on her lips, "I know you can't comprehend what I mean, but I'm sure that you put up with the Insanity, too." I continued, "Maybe seeing you, seeing everyone else is just another figment of my imagination..."

The Hooded Girl reached for my head, and quickly pulled me towards her breasts, "WHAT THE-" I exclaimed, she hissed back at me, as if she shushing me. Remaining quiet, I listened as I heard a faint abnormal heartbeat from between her breasts. The semi-warm feels of her infected body heat, Her Grasp on her own Humanity, Her own Heartbeat; this was all I could ask for to THINK that she was real.

Something about her brought a tear to my eye; something about her told me that there was hope in surviving the Virus, that the vulnerable had a fighting chance. My arms slowly slid up her back, clutching onto the back of her Hoodie as I embraced her tenderly. My embrace went on strong to the point where she seemed awkwardly confused, clearing her throat told me so. "Uh...sorry!" I said muffled as I released her.

Clearing my throat, i got up from the floor, patting off the dirty from my black jeans. I offered her a hand up, such a gentleman, right? Lifting her up, I told her, "Look, I need to get to Mercy Hospital. Don't suppose that you know where to go, right?" Typically, she shrugged her shoulders, "Well...Never mind then, thanks though..."

I took a good look at myself and remembered the wet stains of green vomit on my light green shirt; Looking around, i saw a poor-conditioned drawer next to a _Combichrist _Poster, Maybe there would be some suitable clothes for me in it, hopefully, not something a biker would favor. Walking up to the drawer and pulling the first open, just numerous shirts and pants, all seemed as if they were already searched through. "Guess Job was meant to take the Meds and Hightail it out of here in a hurry..." I muttered beneath my breath, "...Bastard..."

Shirt by Shirt i threw behind me, I wondered _why a man like Job would want so many shirts for?_ But then I had my hands on a pair of Women's Panties.

"The hell? Must be Sandra's, i guess..." i said quietly as i turned towards the Mysterious Girl, hoping to crack a joke to lighten the mood, "Guess these are for you, huh?" I held the pink laced Panties up to her. She didn't seem to favor that joke much...then again,_ i wasn't much of a jokester, more like the bad joke everyone got but me._ I tossed the panties onto the bed and continued on searching through the drawer.

Finally, i found a shirt that seemed to fit my liking. **A Long sleeved shirt with a black and white design of Target in the center of the chest with three designed bullet holes over the left side of the chest with a quote stating, "**_**We Aim To Please**_**" on the center of the upper back.**

"Aim to Please? Don't we all..." I whispered to myself as i took the shirt from drawer. Behind me, i heard the tossed clothes being moved again; turning my head back, I saw the Hooded Girl slowly removing her denim shorts as she eyed the pink panties on the bed.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled, hoping to stop her from officially dropping her shorts; she looked confused at me as she held up the panty on the bed to me. I guess she got the joke...but I didn't mean THIS!

"OK OK, LOOK I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" I exclaimed aloud, "I was kidding! You don't need to wear them!" She looked embarrassed, as she quickly dropped the panty back onto the bed. Taking off my jacket and tossing it onto the bed, I walked towards the ruined bathroom once again, stopping in the doorway and telling her, "I'm gonna change right quick, alright?"

I closed the door lightly and quickly changed my shirt. My Dog Tags clanked as they dangled from my bare chest. I slid into the semi-new shirt I took, it felt a bit bigger than i expected, but this will do. Pulling my Tags from beneath my shirt, i leaded against the sink again, opening the faucet once more and washed my face one last time before departing.

"This Girl, This Mysterious girl was coming with me" I spoke to myself, "But...she's infected...and i know that CEDA won't take in the Infected. They'll just shoot them on site...and i can't let that happen!" Trying to think of another solution, sadly nothing came to mind.

"Oh Damn! What if there are others like her? CEDA won't help them at all; they'll just end up dead..." I told myself, thinking that there wouldn't be any hope for the _Controlled Infected _out there, "Damn it...GODDAMNIT!" I punched the mirror with my right fist, releasing my frustration onto the ruined mirror. Staring at the broken glass in the sink, I looked into myself and I knew that even I couldn't do a damn think about any of it. I'm just a kid...nothing more. A Knock on the door, "I'm fine!" i hollered, Of course i knew it was a lie.

"I can't let them do this...I can't let them kill off Innocent people like her. They can't...but they will..." I said with a depressed tone, "Mom...Dad...Maybe they can help me with the _Controlled_, maybe they can save them...i have to try!"

With the positive look of things, i felt the confidence to be of some use to her, to the other _Controlled Infected_ out there somewhere. I turned off the faucet and left the bathroom, the sudden change of environment helped, but the half-naked Infected on the bed...That didn't help the situation...There she laid, half-naked with those Pink Panties on and posing sexually, the typical "Paint me like one of your French girls" type position.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I exclaimed to her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

She looked at me with a devious smile on her face as she signaled me to come closer to her with her finger. Stunned and Surprisingly Arousing, I didn't have time for this now, maybe later, but not now! "NO NO NO NOOO! Right now, I-We need to get moving right away..." I reassured her, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her off the bed.

She didn't come off with ease, no she struggled to pull ME in, but after several attempts, she wasn't successful. I pulled her off of the bed and handed her her Denim Shorts, I grabbed my jacket, wore it and grabbed the G36, swung the sling over my head and adjusting it onto my back as i reached for my M9, re-holstering it in the process.

I told her, "Look..._sigh_ we need to leave now." She gave me a look of confidence as she slid her shorts up, one final look as those panties were buried beneath those short shorts. The Look on her face gave me a chance, a chance to think that there is a slim chance that we would survive this as we reached Mercy, all i had to do is trust that look.

"Hey..." i called her as she looked back at me, staring into my eyes through her hood, "We'll make it, alright? From this point, we'll be looking out for each other until we reach Mercy, Alright?"

She nodded with a smile on her face; i reached for the edge of her hood and slowly pulled it back. She bit her lip nervously as her face was revealed in the light; her face wasn't affected by the Virus, nor was anything else. She could be well enough called Human as she is! I stroked her cheek with my scabbed right hand, feeling her smooth skin against my rough fingers. Smiling back at her, i jerked my head towards the door, signaling her of our departure.

I pulled open the door and we headed out to the front of the bar, through the narrow hall, the source of beer parties, Groupie sex, and Illegal Drug use. The Armory was where it all happened for _Hell's Legion_ members, their personal loft of sin. Throughout the room, Crates of Advanced Weaponry and Ammunition with emptied alcohol bottles and put-out cigarettes everywhere. As if the _Legion_ was about to head for war...

"I guess i should start looking around before we go..." i said to her, walking up to the first crate of ammunition. The basic NATO 5.56 and 9 mm ammunition boxes were all i looked for; thankfully there were an abundance of ammunition everywhere. I didn't find the need of extra munitions to be required to survive, just an understanding of the enemy and how not to be found by them. What i had now, an Assault Rifle and a Pistol, was good enough, but the need of medical supplies WAS required.

Found a Box of NATO, I exclaimed, "Thank you, bikers..." Pushing the Magazine Release, I reloaded the G36 and pulled back the cocking lever. The feeling of a loaded machine gun was going to even my odds fast, all i needed was 9mm ammo now. As i scoured for what i need, I decided to break the silence, "So...You wouldn't happen to know your name by any chance, would you?" Looking back at her, she shook her head no, "Oh...Well, maybe i could GIVE you a name in the meantime..."

Continuing my search, i though of a few good names, "How about...Cheryl?"

She shook her head no...

"How about..._Elara_?"

Nope

"_Jenny? Eris? Hope_? Jeez, How about _Sara_!?" I exclaimed, dumping the entire crate of ammo over.

"Mnh-mm!" She shook her head no adorably

"_Sigh_...Damn it where is it...Uh...Jeez what about..._Kat_? With a _K_?" I said stressfully, at that moment, she jumped onto my back, landing me onto of the pile of ammo, "Ugh! What? You like that name?" i said plainly

She nodded her head in agreement, bouncing on my sore back as i lay here on the stockpile of munitions, oh how this hurts but slightly arousing...

"Ow, ow, ow...Oh hey, there it is!" I exclaimed, knocking her over as i reached for the 9mm ammo box filled especially with clips. I got up quick as i pulled out my M9 and quickly reloaded it with a fresh clip and equipped my side clip carriers with two additional clips and an extra in my back pocket. Holstered it, I felt Kat push me playfully, "The hell?" i replied, seeing her smile with her sort of revenge for pushing her off, "Oh whatever! Thanks for that, Kat."

She hugged me tight, overwhelmed with joy of having a new name. "Come on then!" i said, grabbing a few clips for the G36 and stuffing them into my other back pocket, "let's get moving while there's still sun out!" Upon heading for the double doors, something caught my eye. Some sort of handheld device, a sort of Improvised Explosive Device, An I.E.D. Strange little thing, a whole bag filled with these things, Guess the Bikers were building their own explosives. They seemed to be made out of a pipe and other materials; I guess this is a..._Pipe Bomb_.

"_Waste Not, Want Not,_ I guess..." I said, thinking whomever the lucky bastard or bastards who find this armory will live to see through to their own survival. I grabbed the satchel of Pipe Bombs and handed it to Kat, telling her, "Put it over your head and wear it like a bag, ok?" Kat nodded, understanding the fundamentals of a handbag. From this point on, we passed the double doors and went outside.

Rain...and Fog..."So much for the Sun, huh?" i asked Kat, she nodded in response back. The Heavy sound of Rain dropping heavily onto the Asphalt made my day, but wasn't sure Kat, for she didn't seem to like the rain as much. Rain dropped onto Kat's Thin Hoodie, water dropping all onto her Cleavage causing her to shudder quietly. "Sorry, I just have to see what they had..." i reassured her, searching around the wet concrete sidewalk, "Give me a minute, just wait inside, alright?" I didn't have to tell her twice, she was already inside.

I looked down the moist street, just staring at the many Corrupt and Devious Bikers and the Monstrosity itself, all lying dead on the pavement.

"Damnit, _Infection_! If you can hear me, please talk to me?" i muttered to myself, hoping my masked ally would respond back. I brushed it off and continued searching the Deceased Bikers' Carcasses, searching their pockets, leather jacket pockets, anything with pockets. So far, only a lighter, which i took, a pack of cigarettes, a switchblade, and a cassette of Midnight Riders...I also found a wallet on one of them. Inside was a license, "Johnny Wilkerson" i read aloud, but then i remembered a Johnny being crushed by _The Tank_.

"Poor Bastard..." i said, feeling bad for these bastards who never stood a chance against the infected monster. I returned his wallet back into his pocket and resumed my scavenging. After walking past numerous bikers, i stumbled upon the knife Job had used against me and I had used against _The Tank_. Its blade stained with dried blood started regaining its shine as drops of rain fell onto it.

"Useful, Handy, and Reliable..." i whispered, "I'll take that..." I reached down slowly for the Bowie Knife, but as soon as i reached for it, something felt...Off about the environment.

I looked at _The Tank_'s Carcass and noticed that it started to move!

"Oh Fuck me!" i exclaimed as i reached for the G36, but Strange enough, that it was too fast for me. It's fist swung towards me, sending me towards an abandoned car. Stunned and Soaked, I tried to regain my footing again, but as soon as i regained eye contact onto _The Tank_, it was already above me with Fists in the air, coming down for a killing blow.

I closed my eyes and waited for my sudden death, but nothing happened. I re-opened my eyes and saw...nothing. No _Tank_, nothing; _The Tank_ was back where it was before, Dead in the center of the street. Looking around, It seemed like another one of my _Psychotic Hallucinations_. "Jesus, Hate seeing shit in my head..." i grunted, getting up from the rain coaxed asphalt, Pants and shirt soaking wet. I walked up towards Job's Bowie Knife, slid it into my _Jacket's Knife Holster_, and returned to Kat.

Pushing the Double doors open, i saw Kat, Hoodless, drying herself off. Her Breasts were barely held up by Her Ruined Bra, any minute i thought it would snap from her large...Well, You know..._Ahem_...So I stuttered, "W-Wha-What...Uh...Hi..." Kat looked at me with a sly smile as she turned her back towards me, "Sorry! Uh...let me look for a towel...or something!" Quickly, i hurried towards the back room, grabbing any random shirt i found on the floor and hurried back to Kat.

"Here..." I handed her a large shirt, quickly looking away, hoping that my Perverted Mind would calm itself down, "Uh...J-J-Just put it on and your hoodie over it, we...Gotta go..." Kat patted herself down as she threw on the Shirt and her Hoodie as well as the Satchel. Grabbing my shoulder and letting out a sensual moan, making me shudder in arousal, we exited with bar and out into Heavy Raining Fairfield.

Unto exiting, The Loudest Crack of Thunder echoed throughout the City of Fairfield. Thunder Booming to the extreme, Lightning striking antennas on Mercy Hospital in the distance; The sound of a Ravenous Horde seemed to be called in by the lightning, sounded distant, but i knew we needed to hurry off the streets before they came near us. "Come on, Kat..." I said, walking ahead of her, leading her into the unknown horrors deep within the city...

About a few miles away from the apartment complexes, We managed to remain hidden from any hordes coming our way, Luckily some of the _Pipe Bombs_ came to some use for us; Kinds glad we took them. We progressed closer and closer to Local Landmarks, but just the sight of The Hospital in the distance made me realize that we might not make it today. Strange but expected, The more we reached into the City, the more we see the deceased soldiers lying on the streets around us. Bullets, Abandoned Humvees, and Scattered Weapons all around us, A pure slaughter fest for the Infected.

I stopped us right in our tracks as i crouched near a downed soldier turned onto his chest; I turned him over and made an ID of his face. Startled at what i saw, The Soldier...was Luke? "L-Luke?" i whispered, "What the hell...Oh Right..." I closed my eyes and shook my head violently, trying to re-gain my grip on sanity. "Damn! Quit fucking with my head!" i grunted, taking another look at the soldier again.

Getting a grip again, The Soldier looked no more like Luke, but now of just some guy. I sighed heavily, feeling Kat's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Kat, She had a worried look on her face; I reassured her, "I'm Fine...Just seeing things again..." Standing up straight, i continued our little group towards another bend on the streets, leading into another section of the city.

Within this heavy rain, only the dead stood idle all around us, not noticing us as we passed through Precinct after Precinct. All doing their own thing; Vomiting, Fighting against other infected, sitting around, not giving a shit about attacking us. It seemed unsettling for me, but for Kat, she didn't seem to care all she wanted was out of the barrage of raining bullets. Through the rain, just the sudden loud crashing of Miscellaneous Items being dropped inside the building to the right of us.

I looked at Kat, who looked back at me, "Be Careful..." i whispered, grabbing the G36 from my back, "come on..." Crouching, I stealthily crept towards the wooden door, issuing Kat to wait on my go. "On my go..." I told her, "...Go!" I kicked the door in, breaching the area like some soldier fresh out of commission. I looked everywhere, but since it was extremely dark, Very little was actually seen. Aiming all around me, i slowly lowered my gun, but remained vigilant.

My ear caught a noise from the room aside of me, sounded like feet shuffling around through trash. "Psst! Here..." i hissed, grabbing onto the doorknob. I waited for Kat, but seeming that she was taking a bit of time, I decided to barge in without her. Aiming my gun around, nothing was seen, just pure darkness all around. Lowering my guard, i thought it was probably nothing, maybe the noise was just in my head.

I turned back and left the room, Hollering out to Kat, "Hey, i guess it's nothi-" The Pain of a blunt object hitting the back of my skull, Knocking me down to the Wooden Floorboards. The Voices of Menacing Laughter echoed as i drifted back and forth out of consciousness. I felt arms grabbing me, lifting me from my armpits and dragging me away.

I lost consciousness for a second, the next thing i knew i was outside in the storm, on the back of a Red faded bed of a pickup truck, facing some Uninfected Girl with her mouth gagged with cloth and tied down, She wore a Red Jacket, simple Black Skinny Jeans, and a White Tee underneath her jacket. Her bangs got in the way of her Blue eyes, I tried talking but due to the Concussion, i could barely hold my head up. I looked around, trying to get up, but I, too, was tied up.

"Mhe Mhmk?" I mumbled, trying to say _The Fuck?_

I tried Pulling the ties off, but the struggling was useless, "Mht? Mmt!" Looking around frantically for Kat, I heard the Struggles and Whines coming away from the Truck. With what little force i had, I pushed myself up to get a better view. There they were the pair of Assailants who attacked me and possibly, the girl next to me. One rugged looking one sporting a goatee, a_ Wife Beater_ tank top, and saggy jeans; the other had a Trucker's Cap, A Denim Jacket over a white Hoodie, and a pair of regular White Cargo Pants.

Just the Horrified screams Kat released sent chills down my spine as they began brutally bludgeoning her. The sight of it gave me sudden and painful flashbacks of me doing the same to Alice. Blow by blow, they hit her with the ends of their guns.

"Yeah, take it, Bitch!" One of the men cried in joy.

"UGH! UGH, YEAH! HUH!" Another cried out practically swinging his gun at her.

Kat just layed there, her body limp as they went to town on her, but It was then that the assailants didn't think that they were finished with Kat. One decided that they should have fun with the girl next to me and her back in their little hideout. His buddy didn't hesitate on grabbing Kat by her hood and began dragging her towards the truck. Quickly, i layed back down, staring back at the girl next to me.

She looked at me with a mask of fear, I Mumbled, "Hsss...Mhm'mm Me Mlmmght..." She seemed to understand very little, but i think she knows what I'm trying to say. Pretending to remain unconscious, I heard the two men wrapping Duct tape, just the loud stretching of strong tape wrapping Kat up. They began hauling Kat's unconscious body onto the top of us, the girl began whimpering quietly as she began tearing up, sobbing softly.

I looked at her as the two men locked the tailgate up and entered their truck, starting their truck and started driving off in the opposite direction i was heading. This...Hostage Situation could have been avoided if i hadn't tried to be the soldier i always wanted to be and investigate random noises in suspicious buildings, now i lay here as the storm raged on in the bed of a truck, being taken away by Bandits; i think that's what Carlos calls them.

Thunder and Lightning continued striking the sky as we continued on away from the hospital. I tried to think positive, but all i could think is that I caused this; none of this could have happened if i just continued on walking, but then again...They're heading down the street i was going to head down anyways, so they might've attacked us either way.

The Two started talking, most just bullcrap and diabolical things they would do to the girls.

"So what'd you think about the Rack on the Zombie Chick?" The Driver asked with lust in his tone, "Ten, Right?"

"Fuck Yeah, Nate!" His Sex Crazed Partner replied, "But you see the body on the Cutie? That Face o' Her's? MAN, CAN'T WAIT TILL THE OTHERS GET A LOAD OF THEM!"

Just a couple of sickos, Men too fucking blind by lust. A couple of Grade-A Thugs rounding any piece of ass they could find, I was just extra baggage to be used or shot at. I looked at the girl next to me, weeping her poor eyes out; Kat was still unconscious, lying between us; and there i was, just trying to think of a way out of this predicament. I knew these guys weren't stupid, taking our weapons away was typical, but The Knife in my Jacket pocket may or may not still be there.

"Hey Don, What you wanna do about the kid?" Nate asked, turning down another street.

"Dunno..." Don said plainly, "I mean, he had this sweet ass gun, a fucking Bowie Knife and a Pistol, not to mention that Hot Piece of Ass Huntress, besides all that, He's useless!"

"Yeah, but he could be of use to us, you know?" Nate returned, "Think about it, He could know shit, we don't. Where'd you think he got that gun, huh? He has to know some sort of Armory or Army Outpost."

"Hmm maybe, man, maybe..." Don replied back

There was some use to me, but for the wrong thing! The girls were going to be their slaves and I was going to do shit for them? Fuck No; if these assholes think they would use me for their purposes, they've got another thing coming. I began pulling hard on my restraints, trying to tear them off. The more i struggled, the more pain inflicted onto my wrists; It was useless after all.

All i could do was wait for my Window to come and spring some stupid plan to get me killed.

Maybe an Hour passed, we come to a stop. Wasn't sure where, but i had the feeling my Window was coming real soon. The sound of Lightning clapping around us as The Two Attackers got out of their seats and came around to us. Releasing the Tailgate, Don began carrying Kat out into their hideout while Nate grabbed the girl by her Ass, she yelped, frightened as he continued feel her up.

"Yeah...We'll have some fun with you real soon..." He said, laughing sinisterly as he slid her towards him and carried her on his shoulder, leaving a trail of Muffled screams behind. As soon as he left with her, Don came back for me, "Now you, fucker..." he grunted, carrying me on his shoulder. It wasn't for long until i made it into somewhere dry for once; their hideout was a basic run down building with multicolored graffiti stating slang and gang logos alike.

A _Bonifide Shithole_, if you ask me. We entered into another part of their hideout, passing by the usual creeps, jeering and commenting their _Fresh Meat_. _Grade-A Assholes living in a Bonifide Shithole_, Perfect. Just walking down a long passage, Don opened a chain-linked gate door and threw me onto the ground. He hovered over me, untied the binds on my wrists and left, locking the gate behind him.

Sitting up straight, I started untying my feet binds and my Gag. I sighed in relief as i quickly got up and started shaking the chain-linked fence, "Hey...HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as i stared at Don, watching him slam a metallic door shut, locking me away from the outside.

Utter silence filled the room; I looked back at the _Hogtied_ victims, struggling to get out. The Girl layed on the concrete floor, fidgeting towards me.

"Christ!" I exclaimed, "Sorry...let me get that..." I ran up to her, released her of her Nylon Bondage and gently pulled off her gag. She gasped aloud as i began taking off her leg bindings, stopping me with a Sobbing Embrace.

She started babbling loudly over my shoulder, don't blame her; if i was her, I'd start crying too. I couldn't think of anything else but take in her Sobbing Embrace, rubbing her back tenderly.

"...I said, "You'll be Alright" In case you were wondering..." I reminded her with a dying smile, "...I'm Alex...Overbeck, You?"

She sniffled, "Z-Zoey..." She said wiping her tears on her sleeve, "Name's Zoey..."

"Heh...Nice to meet you...Zoey." I said kindly into her ear, slowly releasing each other from our embrace as i untied Nylon rope from her legs, "Aaanndd There"

"..Thanks" She sniffled, trying to calm herself down.

I walked up to the Still-Unconscious Kat and released her of her bondage, "There, Kat...Now please wake up..." I said softly into Kat's ear, removing her hood and caressing her head in my arms.

Zoey looked at me with a saddened look on her face, "You must really care for her, huh?" she asked me

"Well...I recently met her earlier today" i explained somberly, "Not much to say about her, but all i know is that...she managed to survive with the Virus for this long. All i want is to keep her safe, I mean if she managed to maintain it, Control it, she may lead to a cure...Right?"

"That isn't all, is it?" Zoey replied, issuing me guilt, "You care for her, don't you?"

"Well yeah..." I responded back, "I care for her deeply, yes, but...She means much to our survival as well. Plus...I...think she likes me back..."

"Really?" She said astonished, "She's a Zombie...No offense or anything, but She liking you seems..."

"Strange?" I questioned

"...yeah..." She said nervously, "Sorry, but-"

I interrupted her, "Look! I know that, i know, but She...She isn't like the other Infected. Sure she kills, Sure she acts like one of those..._Special Infecteds_...but she has a grip of her humanity!"

"...If you say so, i guess..." She said, feeling guilty about what she said.

Not much was said, the storm continued raging on as time passed by. Lightning Clacked, Thunder Boomed, The Sound of Faint Gun firing was heard above our location. I looked around the room, It resembled some sort of Holding Cell or something, Just large Chain-linked barrier surrounded us and only the one Bulb above us kept on shining.

About an hour had passed, I think. We remained within our regular position, nothing had happened. I knew for sure that the Thugs outside were cooking up something for the three of us, I was just afraid of what it was, for the Girl's sakes. Rapists, that's all what they are, just rapist scum taking any defenseless female off the streets and into their little _Safe Haven_.

Within my arms, Kat started tossing and turning, slowly opening her eyes to her Knight in Shining Armor. "Kat? KAT!" i exclaimed. Kat blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of her surroundings, but as soon as she recognized me, she literally threw herself onto me, knocking me back onto the concrete. She started nuzzling her face into my neck, moaning playfully, "Kat, Oh Kat! How you feeling?" i asked, checking her face for any major damage. Kat shook her head no, but there was no hiding for the bruises on her beautiful face.

"Damn it, Kat..." I whispered, cringing at her wounds, touching each one softly, "I'm sorry, Kat, I really am...If...I hadn't been so damn stupid...you wouldn't have gotten hurt" My Voice started to break horribly, my throat stung from guilt of leading her into a fucking trap. "I-I'm Sor-" Kat stopped me, lightly patting my forehead with her palm, giving me another Embrace.

Zoey watched as she saw the tears fall off my face and onto Kat's dirty Hoodie as i began sobbing heavily into her neck, releasing the pain i held on to for the past few days. "I'm S-So Sorry, Kat...I Promise...I Won't let anyone hurt again...Alright?" I Said, looking into her eyes, "You too, Zoey..."

"Me? I-I Don't...I mean I...Why though?" She questioned sadly

"Because whatever these fuckers are going to do to you two are going to be far worse than the shit out there!" I reminded her, "If They lay a finger on either of you...**I'll Fucking Kill Them, All of Them!**"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Alex...Just saying..." Zoey remarked

"...I Know..." I said back

The Metallic Door outside the Chain-Linked Gate Door slammed open, ringing throughout the barren Prison Chamber. In came Don and an African American thug, who looked like he was fresh out of prison, armed with...MY Assault Rifle, Don Unlocked the Gate Door and Barked, "YOU KID, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled back, urging the girls to get behind me, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"OH YES, YOU WILL!" Don Said Sinisterly back, "RIGGS, GET HIM OUT!"

_Riggs_ came into the chamber, and knocked me flat with the stock of my gun, putting me in a daze. The Girls exclaimed in horror as Riggs dragged me out with his hand grasping onto my hair. Kat cried out to me, bolting towards Riggs, but was held back by Zoey.

"No, Don't!" She cried out, holding back her arms.

"That's Right, Just hold his Infected Girlfriend back! It'll be our turn soon enough!" He replied lustful

Just the Echoes of the girls' Screaming out to me as Don's Companion dragged me out of the room, I began struggling to get out of his Grasp, but it was hopeless. All I got was another face full of the Gun's Stock, Knocking me Unconscious again. "P-promise..." I muttered as i slipped into Unconsciousness.

I awoke in another room, much different than the one the girls' were in. It was larger, more breathable air and a large bulk door blocking an entrance; there was Furniture to the side of me, a table with Hand Wrappings on it. Grabbing the wrappings, I decided to wrap them around my hands, thinking that this wasn't going to get peacefully. Wrapped my Left hand and my scabbed over right hand, Balling my fists, feeling the secure pressure around my hands. A Loud Booming of thunder continued on as a voice came from outside the room from an intercom.

A Thick Male German Accent Announced, "MY FRIENDS! WE GATHER HERE FOR WHAT!?"

The Uproar of Thousands of Menacing People Responded, "BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, _MEIN FREUNDE (my friends)! BLUT (Blood)! BLUT! BLUUT!_ TODAY OUR FREUNDE, NATE AND DON, FOUND SOME POOR _TAUSHEN_ ON THE STREETS WITH AN _ENTZUNDET (infected)_, A HUNTRESS!" He announced aloud, filling the crowd's blood lust, "AND THIS BEAUTIFUL _MADCHEN_, JUST A POOR_ HUNDIN (bitch)_ WANDERING THE STREETS ALONE IN OUR FAIR CITY OF FAIRFIELD."

The crowd seemed more interested in my slaughter then in the girls, thankfully.

"BUT ENOUGH ABOUT THEM, NOW ARE YOU READY FOR **BLUUT**!?" He asked, obviously enjoying his Thuggish Lifestyle. The Crowd's uproar increased, the Furious Roaring of Blood lusty Killers practically begged for them to go on.

"NOW OUR POOR BASTARD IS AN ACTUAL KID, NO OLDER THAN A HIGH SCHOOLER. THIS _KIND (Child)_ ISN'T GOING TO LAST, BUT WE KNOW THAT HE WONT DISAPPOINT US, AM I RIGHT...OVERBECK!?" He asked, revealing my name to the entire horde of thugs. I heard the faint screams of the Girls disapproving.

"OOOH! I GUESS YOU HAVE FANS, MR. OVERBECK. DON'T DISAPPOINT THEM BY DYING, NO?" He began laughing manically, "OVERBECK, PLEASE DON'T HIDE FROM US...COME ON OUT INTO THE OPENING, PLEASE!"

The large bulk door opened, releasing the startling flashes of Lightning into the area. The Sounds of Gun's Cocking came from behind me, turning my head; it was Riggs aiming My G36C at my back, "MOVE IT!" He yelled, pushing me outside. Stumbling outside, it was some sort of courtyard, thugs stood on each floor within the abandoned Complex surrounding the large courtyard. Riggs forcefully pushed me out, knocking me onto the muddy ground; As The Rain Continued raging down on top of me, I looked up to see the Announcer with both girls on each of his sides, both cuffed around their necks and chained down.

"THERE HE IS, THE _OPFER (Victim)!_ MR. OVERBECK, BEFORE YOU DIE, MIGHT I SAY HOW BEAUTIFUL YOUR INFECTED FRIEND IS." He commented, removing her hood, though Kat tried to bite his finger, "FIESTY ONE, AIN'T SHE?"

As the Storm Continued on, I remained quiet amongst the rain, not answering any of his questions. From the face on the Announcer, I remembered seeing him on the news once; yeah I've seen him before, _Aldolfo Dietrich_. He was some German White Power Leader who was accounted and Tried for the many Sadistic Acts against Humanity; Putting up Illegal fights, torturing his victims and mutilating them afterwards. The damn Nazi was a bald bastard wearing an old Worn-out cloak and Army Camo Pants, He was sent to _SCI Greene _all the way in Waynesburg, made me wonder why He, of all people, is here.

Irritated, he continued, "WELL...I SHOULDN'T TEASE ANY OF YOU GENTS ANY MORE! YOU WANTED BLOOD, YOU'LL GET BLOOD!"

It was then that Deep Aggrotech Music began playing throughout the Intercom with the Vocalist screaming,

_"IN MY HEAD, YOU'RE THE ENEMY!"_

I noticed that Vocalist screaming anywhere, Andy LaPlegua "singing" _Follow the Trail of Blood._ The Endorphins rushed inside of me, My Heart Raced, The feeling of Adrenaline filled inside me; Kill was all I wanted to do.

"NOW, ARE YOU FUCKERS READY FOR _**BLUT SCHALCHT (Blood Battle)!**_**?**" He Announced, Crowd releasing the hellish roaring of excitement alongside with the booms and crashes of Thunder and Lightning.

Straight of me, another bulk door was starting to open. This was a fight club for Infected and Victims like me, all for the entertainment of these Brutish Thugs. Staring at the girls, I vow that i will protect them, even if i have to kill any Ravenous Infected to do so...

"Kill..." I thought to myself, "Kill, Alex...KILL!" I brought my Fists up and readied myself for the fight of my life...


	6. Chapter 5 One Bad Man

Ch 5

_One Bad Man_

The Large Metallic door opened with an enormous groan of rusted metal, Pitch Darkness was all that i could see. Just the Faint Coughing of something horrifying was my opponent, but what I saw was the worst thing i could remember, My Fucking Nightmare.

The Infamous Nightmarish Creature came limping out into the opening, Groaning and whaling out into the Stormy night sky.

"LADYS AND _MANN_, I INTRODUCE YOU TO..._DIE_ _RAUCHER_!" Adolfo Announced, laughing diabolically.

The soundtrack on the Intercom changed from _Follow the Trail of Blood_ to _Empty_, Another tracks sung by Combichrist. Thankfully, this guy had SOME taste in music; at least i could get mentally scarred listening to Combichrist.

The Creature was looking like an Average Joe with an average green Over-shirt, White tee underneath, Jeans and Sneakers; It began limping towards the center of the courtyard, but something about this thing seemed...Different.

It didn't Mutate like _Infection_ did, nor did it have an Enlarged Gaping Maw, Hell, it's head remained the same, it didn't even opened down the middle, revealing its throat! All It had was an extremely large Tongue that dangling from its mouth, It's skin was covered in what seems to resemble tumors, and One hell of a case of Smoker's Cough.

But what really caught my eye was this strange device around His neck, a red blinking light emitted and from that I knew something wasn't right.

Looking at the girls and Adolfo with concern on my face, "What the fuck...

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, BOY!? AFRAID OF DEATH?" He taunted evilly, "_KAMPF_! STRUGGLE FOR YOUR SURVIVAL! KILL THE _SMOKER_!"

Music continued blaring, The Smoker wheezed out a coughing Shriek into the Stormy night; taking this as my Window, I dashed towards The Smoker, Fists held high into the sky. The Adrenaline rush kicked itself on as I cocked my arm back and initiated a Haymaker directly into The Smoker's bloated face, sending him back a few Inches into the air and onto the muddy yard.

"_Mein_ boy, you got some fire in you!" Adolfo exclaimed, "KEEP IT UP!"

"Come on..." I yelled, "COME ON!" Jumping side to side, awaiting for it to strike me back. I wasn't aware of The Smoker's Tongue wrapping itself around my leg, causing me to fall back as well. The Bastard got up and quickly climbed on top of me, swinging his fists and landing multiple blows onto my already bruised face. The stinging sensation of his sharp claws began scarring my face, Splattering blood onto the mud.

Quickly, I grabbed his' right arm and delivered a right hook directly into his' Tumors, Knocking him off. I stumbled onto my feet and began delivering a Curb Stomp, but failed as he rolled away before i could hit him. He quickly got up to his feet and stared directly at me, staring each other down. It was as if we were dancing, moving along with the beat of Aggrotech Metal; I will not lose to a monster like him, I won't!

"OVERBECK, GIVE US A SHOW! COME ON ALREADY, KILL OR BE KILLED!" Adolfo taunted, getting me even more frustrated.

"COME ON THEN!" I roared as we both dashed at each other. I managed to tackle him down by his waist and onto the mud, splashing and squirming as we tried to grab a hold of each other. The Music suddenly changed from Aggrotech into a Terrifying beat of German Industrial Metal played throughout the Intercom as we continued to duke it out against each other.

"_DENN DU BIST WAS DU ISST, Mein Zombies! _HOW ABOUT SOME RAMMSTEIN, JA?!" Adolfo Cried in joy, head banging to the song as he watches the fight, "THIS IS FOR YOU, MY PRETTY ONE!"

Following the songs beat, I began delivering my OWN beats onto The Smoker's abnormal face. He managed to grab ahold of my head and deliver a head-butt, leaving me stunned as his tongue began wrapping itself around my neck, strangling me. The sudden images of My Nightmare flashed in my head, _Infection's Body_ reeling me in towards It's Enlarged Mouth. I wasn't going to let something like that happen to me, not now!

As he began reeling me in closer to him, I wrapped my arm around his extended tongue and began pulling HIM towards me. The Crowd seemed to like the hellish fight between Man and Infected.

"OH HO HO! OVERBECK, YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" Adolfo laughed in joy, "KILL HIM!"

"Fuck you, Fuck that German Fuck, And Fuck This Virus!" I yelled, "I WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN THE WAY OF SAVING THOSE GIRLS!" I reeled him in closer and closer and closer until i made a dash for him, and knocked him back into the mud, climbing on top of him. The Vocalist began Screaming in a horrific manner, not sure if it's apart of the song, but whatever it was, it seemed to fit the moment i was going through.

I began Pummeling the Smoker with my right hand, seeing the Green Blood splatter onto my face, the feel of absolute rage vented through each blow i inflicted onto him. Getting a grip of myself, I stopped as i looked at the Infected below me, laying in a daze, drifting back and forth of consciousness. I looked back up at the Three Spectators watching over me, Both Kat and Zoey watched at what kind of person i had become.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DUMMKOPF! END HIM!" Dietrich Barked

I ignored his order as i took a good look at the device around The Smoker's Neck. Looks like something from a science fiction movie, a sort of Controlling Device, i think.

"The hell?" I uttered to myself

"DUMMKOPF! END HIM!" Dietrich repeated, demanding satisfaction.

Cocking my arm back one last time, I delievered the final blow onto The weakened Smoker, Knocking him cold. The crowd cheered on in satisfaction, "What the fuck, man?" i exclaimed, "A-AM I DONE NOW?!"

"OH RIGGS! ESCORT HIM TO MY QUARTERS IMMEDIATELY!" The German Barked, "NATE! YOU MIND ESCORTING THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN BACK TO THEIR CHAMBER?"

I looked up as i saw one of my assaliants take the Girls back to the chamber, Riggs approached me, still with the G36 aimed directly at my back, grabbed my shoulder and practically dragged me towards the bulk door, pushing me inside. The Metal Door closed behind us, sealing us from the outside world. Riggs began tying my hands behind my back and began pushing me out of the area.

"Move it, kid..." Riggs ordered

"I ain't a kid..." I remarked

"Fuck you say?" He yelled, cocking my gun, trying to scare me

"...Nothing..." I replied

Riggs led me towards through the Abandoned Complex, passing by the numerous Thugs in this Shithole of a hideout. Some Complimented me for entertaining them, some jeered for not killing The Smoker, but despite the petty remarks, None of it mattered to me. I was tired, I was sore, I was hungry, and above all, I was pissed off. Through the many halls, we passed by Nate and the girls.

"Alex!" Zoey cried out in joy of seeing me again

"Zoey! Kat!" I cried back with similar joy

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riggs yelled out, hitting me with the gun's stock, knocking me down to the ground.

"NO, YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Zoey cried angrily, struggling to get loose.

Kat Hissed as Riggs, whom aimed the Assault Rifle directly at her, threatening to shoot her dead.

"NO! NO, DAMN! Kat, It's Alright!" I pleaded for Kat's safety, "Don't Shoot, Goddamnit!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nate took control of the situation, Grabbing onto Kat's hoodie and pulled both girls into the Chamber, "LET'S GO!"

"MOVE IT, KID! NOW!" Riggs giving me an ear full, pushing me again forcefully.

This bastard...All these bastards...They'll all pay, every last one of them. This guy, Riggs, Dietrich, Nate, Don, EVERYONE here will die! I tried calming myself down, not trying to let Rage take over once again. I sighed heavily as we continued towards The Killer's Private Quarters.

Through the numerous destroyed rooms, One caught my eye; One room that looked perfectly intact as a Thug came out of it, fixing the zipper on his pants. Bathroom, unlikely; Bedroom, No way; Curiosity got to me.

I asked, "What's that room for?"

"The Fuck do you want to know?" Riggs talked back with attitude

"Does it matter? I mean, I'm not going to do anything anyways, so just tell me, What the hell's in the room?" I explained, returning the attitude back.

"Hmph! If you must know, That's where our Infecteds are kept." Riggs replied back

"Oh ok, but why did he come out with his zipper undone?" I asked regretably, "...You guys...Can't seriously be...?"

"Heh, That Witch wasn't complaining when she rode us!" Riggs let out a lustful laugh, "Oh how she cried and cried and we just Fucked her nonstop! Broke some of her fingers too, Shit what a whore!"

I balled my fist, Feeling Infuriated about the fact they would do something like that to the infected women. I hope that they don't feel a thing, but come on! There is nothing Rapists can't do just to get some, "S-So how do you keep them in check? You know, keep them from attacking you guys?" i asked, trying to hide the urge to incapacitate the Thug.

"Why the hell you wanna know? MAN, SHUT THE HELL UP AND WALK!" Riggs exclaimed, pushing me yet again and dodging my question.

Much silence came from between us; After a hike to the Fourth Floor, we reached Dietrich's door; At that point, He ordered me to enter the German's room, while cutting the Nylon rope off of my hands and remained guard outside. As i entered The Convict's Room, I was blasted with the randomed playlist of Alternative metal, German Screamo, Aggrotech, All sorts of Horrific Songs playing at soft volume. Dietrich sat behind a desk, acting surprised.

"Oh _Mein Gott!_ Come in, _Mein Junge_!" Adolfo Exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and two glasses, "_Bitte setzen Sie sich_!"

"Uh...excuse me?" I asked

"Please sit is what i meant to say, So..." He explained, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

I took a seat in front of his desk as he began pouring the two glasses, offering me a glass.

"You do realize I'm Sixteen, Right?" I reminded

"What's age in this Zombie Apocalypes? Nothing!" Adolfo said aloud, "Besides, one would need a drink after Fighting like that out there!"

I grabbed the glass, "...Why the hell not?"

"That's the spirit!" He held up his glass to me.

We clinked out glasses as we downed our drinks, He exhaled loudly as I shuddered from the bitter taste of my first glass of alcohol. He laughed, "Jaegermeister'll do that, _Ja_?"

"Ugh...What do you want from me?" I said plainly

"To _ze_ point, _Ja_? Alright then..." Aldolfo cleared his throat, "Mr. Overbeck, You-"

"It's Alex, by the way" I revealed

"Alex...You are _zhe_ First to survive a single round of _zhe_ _Blut-Schacht_, Blood Battle, and i must applaud your Survival Instincts!" He laughed, "You don't Hesitate when you beat _zhe_ _ScheiBe_ out of _Die_ _Raucher!_ How does it feel to put one in it's place?

"To tell you the truth...It's not the first time I fought against an Infected, I actually fought two of them..." I said, hoping what i say will put me on his good side.

"Two?_ Zwei_? Which ones? _Zhe_ fat one or a jumper? OH OH Is it _Zhe_ crying one?"

"Take the Strongest one, _The Tank_ and a Jumper." I exclaimed vigerously

"How did it go, then?" Aldolfo asked with much intrest.

"Uh The Jumper, i tackled out and down an Apartment Complex and _The Tank_, killed him with a Bowie Knife to the skull." I said, "It's body lays now in the center of a Precinct of Apartments near the Bar and Fairfield High School."

"_Verruckt_! Amd could you believe _zis_ damn plague took over half of Fairfield in a matter of Two days? So many innocent people died, all mutilated by those _Fickers_!" Adolfo responded, changing the subject entirely

His words didn't add up to his Murderous ways, A killer who felt sorry about the deaths of thousands, possibly millions of people because of the Infection. All i could think of is that he's trying to fool me by giving me this sort of false sense of Innocence.

"Excuse me, but You should know that i've heard of you, Aldofo Dietrich." I remarked

"OH?" Dietrich replied with a sudden change of tone, "And what does this mean if you know WHO i am?"

"Uh, I'll be expecting a Stab in the Back, That I'll be expecting you to kill me some time soon, That you want something more than to just have small talk to a Goddamn Sixteen year old!" I yelled, standing up from my seat, "So please quit with the Innocent Act and just tell me What the hell you want with Me and the Girls!"

"_Sie setzen sich undankbar Bastard, Froh sein dass ich dich nicht toten wo sie stephen!_" The Infuriated German Murderer yelled, pulling out a Luger from behind his desk and aimed it at my head, "So what if i am a _Morder_, What are you going to do about it?!"

"Apparently nothing, All i want is to know what the hell you want from us, nothing more. I just want to ensure the Girls safety, that's all." I tried reasoning with the German, but it seemed too crazed to be calmed.

"OH! So It's _zhe_ _hures_ your after then, Huh?" Dietrich laughed, then he started talking to himself, "What?...Well I KNOW RICHTOFEN, I'LL KILL HIM SOON ENOUGH!"

"The hell?" i remarked, suddenly the thought of this guy being Infected Himself came to mind, maybe He's speaking to his Infection, "How are you talking to!?"

"_HALT DIE KLAPPE!"_ He yelled, "what...OOH! Good Idea, Richtofen! So You want the Girls, _Ja?_"

I nodded yes, He gave me an answer i never wanted, "Sure! Why Not? Right after i _Fricken_ Them both Crazy! AH HA HA!" He began laughing Maniacally in my face, just the Seething Rage overcame me, like he said, I...Don't...Hesitate!

I grabbed the glass and decided to..."Glass Him" Right in his Fucking Face, sending him back from his desk. I hopped onto the Desktop and tackled him to the wooden floor, delievering a series of blows to his face. Just when his beatdown was barely getting good, Riggs decided to jump in and pull me of him, delievering the stock of the gun straight into my face.

"Enough!" Dietrich Exclaimed, His Face bloody of glass and bruises, "Riggs, Escort our _Fricken Gefangene_ back to his chamber until i decide what to do with the Dommkopf!"

"Fucker, You lay a finger on them and I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" I threatened Dietrich just before Riggs Knocked me out entirely, sending me back into the Darkened room.

The Darkened Room was where i landed back into, the Souce of Nightmares, The Source of...That Thing. As soon as i realized it, I knew i had to wake up fast; The Echoing Noise of That Smoker-Thing Creature shrieks started droning in my ears. "NO NO NOO NO!" I yelled, shaking my head, stumbling around and onto the floor below. At my feet, there was the sight of the German's Alcohol Bottle on the floor; It was the only thing in the room, nothing else.

I grabbed onto the glass bottle of _Jaegermeister_ as i cringed from the insanely painful headache and took a swig, just the bitter taste of fifty herbs and spices in one bottle, Such an _Elixer _made by the germans. Slowly with every swig i took, the shrieks became distant until there was a bright light in this abyss of Darkness.

I Awoke from my Almost occured Nightmare with the bitter taste of Jaeger in the back of my throat. Who'da thought alcohol would save your life? I found myself in Zoey's lap, Caressing her hand through my hair, She looked into my eyes with watery, teary eyes, "ALEX!"

"He-" I was interrupted with Zoey burying me into her chest

"Alex! You fucking I-Idiot!" Zoey cried aloud, calling in Kat into our Embrace. Now there i was...Buried between two girls' Breasts as they cried for My stupidity, Just the fact that these girls care for me, that they ACTUALLY give a damn about me saddened me, saddened me that these girls are going to be violated by Prison Escapees. I closed my eyes, trying to think positive, but honestly, what optimistic thought would come at this time?

"Ugh...H-How long was i out?" I said, voice muffled through their flesh.

Zoey released me of her arms and checked a small watch consealed beneath her sleeve; Sniffling, she spoke "A few Hours, It's Four A.M. now..."

"Already tomorrow then? Jesus, i need to get up!" I groaned weakily, trying to get up, only to stumble back down and slam against the Chain-linked fence.

"Please! Your weak, just sit!" Zoey cried, "Plea-"

"I CAN'T, DAMNIT!" I yelled, moving her aside as i attempted to regain my balance with the fence as leverage, "If i don't, The-They'll do shit to you...two!" Grunting with effort, I stumbled up onto my feet.

"W-what?" she whimpered, "What do you mean by that!?"

"That guy meant what he said, The guy with the cap feeling you ass!" I said, cringing at the pain inflicted onto me, "That Nazi said so, too...After they get through killing me off, they'll have their treat, you two..."

"Th-They can't do this!?" Zoey Screamed, "They just can't!"

"They will no matter how much you beg for mercy..." I explained, "I promise you two that they will not-" Zoey slapped me, stoping me before i could finish.

"Enough, Alex!" Zoey cried hystarically, "You promise and the way i see it, You'll be dead before you keep those Promises!"

"But I-"

"NO! No more Promises! Just accept it, your just a kid with no intentions of surviving whatsoever! Yeah, you fought an Infected with your bare fists, but you up against Thugs with weapons and I don't want you to die by their hands!" Zoey began weeping heavily

"Then How? Huh, How do you want me to die?" I barked, "Huh, Zoey? HOW!? HOW AM I TO DIE!? JUST WANT ME TO GIVE UP AND LET THEM KILL ME, IS THAT IT?"

"NO IT'S JUST-" She began talking back, but i didn't let her.

"JUST NOTHING! WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I'M NOT JUST GOING TO LET SOME FUCKERS WITH MACHINE GUNS USE YOU TWO!" I vented my frustration onto Zoey, "I'M NOT SURRENDERING TO THAT GUY FOR ANY REASON!"

The Bulk Door behind the Gate door slamed open as Don came in alongside Riggs to Fetch me for my execution. Riggs didn't think twice about barging into our chamber and decided to knock me back into unconsciousness and carried me off and away from the Girls. I heard Kat screech out in Fury as she tried to attack, but alas, Don has her in His sights. He Aimed his gun at her, threatening her to back off of Riggs as he carried me out of the chamber and straight down the hall.

I remembered the last words that Don whispered into my ear, "Oh We are going to have so much fun Fucking them Hard! Just after your dead, so try not to survive for long, huh?" He laughed evily as i drifted back from my previous state. Just a couple of Dicks who didn't give a fuck if their blows killed or knocked them out, All they wanted was to see me bleed and head straight to their Fresh Meat.

I awoke yet again from unconscious state, ending up somewhere i didn't want to be. Feeling Groggy, I got up from the floor and felt the need to kill some Bloodthristy Thugs; Adolfo spoke through the Intercom, "WUNDERBAR FRIENDS! WE GATHER HERE TODAY TO WITTNESS THE BRUTALITY OF YOUNG ALEX OVERBECK!"

The Uproar of Thugs began cheering once again, "So Dietrich decided to pin me up against the Infected? To Kill Me? Gotta be Fucking joking!?" I exclaimed, slamming the table beside me.

"RELEASE THE BEASTS! RELEASE THE _ENTZUDET!_" He screamed into the Intercom.

On the otherside of mr Bulk door, just the Screechings, Howlings and Screams echoed throughout the Courtyard Precinct. I pressed my forehead against the door, Identifying each Infected: A _Jumper_, That _Smoker_, and a Damn _Tank_; who the hell keeps a fucking _Tank. _Just my luck...

"_MEIN FREUNDE_, WE ARE HERE FOR ONE AND ONE THING ONLY! TO WITTNESS THE MUTILATION...OF ALEX OVERBECK!" Dietrich Announced into his mic, Frenzing the Crowd for Blood, "RIGGS, _OFFNET DIE TORE_!"

The Metallic Door groaned as metal bent open, The Muddy Ground showed of puddles of rain and debris; This was going to be my grave or my playground. Music began playing through the Intercom, _Sent To Destroy_ by Combichrist was the track; At least, i'll be motivated as i kick all of their asses.

I walked out into the open, The Crowd chanted along with the song, with the tempo, with the deep beat of Aggrotech. This was my Fight song, my theme...My Adrenaline Fix.

_"BEREITEN SIE IHR UNTERGANG TREFFEN, _MR. OVERBECK!" Adolfo laughed Insanely, "LET THE MUTILATION BEGIN!"

It was Three Against One, A Hunter, A Smoker, and A Tank; I had confidence in myself, but the odds of survival...were slim. "This will be Intresting!" I yelled aloud, Running headon towards the Infecteds.

The Smoker Started off with wrapping his tongue around my fist, pulling me in from afar. Quickly, I cocked my Right Fist back and delievered it directly into his face, landing feet first onto his chest. The Sudden Screech of The Hunter came from behind, lunging directly towards my back, but Instinctively, I unraveled my left arm and Back-Handed him, sending him to the right of me.

The Tank came in with both Meaty Fists in the air, I rolled out of the way as he delievered him fists down onto The Smoker instead. I started jogging backwards, thinking of my next attack. I jumped back, sliding on mud and dashed towards The Tank. I threw his fist at me, I side-stepped to the left before his fist could hit me and quickly climbed onto his arm.

The Tank shook his arm violently, trying to shake me off, but i held on for dear life until The Hunter decided to Lunge onto me and knock me off. The Hunter threw me onto the mud as he climbed onto me and started punching me square in the jaw. Quickly, i Grabbed onto both His arms and threw him off, climbing onto HIM in the process. I started Delievering punches of my own onto his face, With every painfull blow inflicted, with every strike i did, I enjoyed every minute of it!

The Brute Force of The Tank's Fist struck me off of the Hunter, sending me through the air and straight into the mud. The Storm died down, but the thunder began booming again as the Frenzied Crowd began chanting along with the next song playing, _Clouds of War_. This Song was my Third favorite, The first being _Never Surrender_ and the Second being _Blut Royale_; This Song seemed to fit the moment for me, Fitting this "Fight for my life."

_MEIN GOTT!_ JUST DIE ALREADY, SCHTUPID CHILD!" Adolfo screamed

I yelled at myself, trying to pump myself up, "COME ON!"

I got back up and dashed towards The Smoker yet again, Swipping my legs behind his and tripping him. As he slid, so did i, delievering an elbow directly to his chest. Successfully, I managed to dodge The Tank's arm from striking me again when i slid down, causing The Tank to Strike The Hunter, sending him afar. As soon as The Tank had Delievered his blow onto The Hunter, i quickly got up from the mud and climbed onto The Tank's chest and began delievering a barrage of Right Hooks directly towards him skull.

"COME ON, DUMMKOPF! SOMEONE JUST- RRRAAAAGGH! JUST DIE, _FICK KIND_!" Adolfo screamed, not sounding like himself anymore but more like a Schizophrenic person allowing Richtofen to take over.

The Smoker wrapped his tongue around my torso, pulling me off and started stratching against my Army Jacket. Luckily, The Jacket withstood The Smoker's claws, giving me protection as i cocked my arm forward and elbowed his gut, stunning him greatly.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, delievering a Haymaker straight towards his face. My Boxing Wrappings introduced itself to The Smoker's Tumor-Riddened Face, Fracturing his skull immensely, just the loud crack of The Smoker's skull was heard through the Music. The Smoker was the first down and out, on to the others.

"Alright Whos-" I yelled, only to stop at the sound of a Wheezing Cry from behind me. I looked back and saw The Smoker clutching his face, Weeping in pain, "What the...hell..." Then i remembered Alice McCaffrey, The _Feme Fettal_ weeping after i...hurt her badly, This guy was doing the same. He...Felt Pain! Infecteds, from what i see, are just Mindless, Rage-induced killers; He, amongst the rest, had a grip on emotion, on part of HIS Humanity. I looked at The Hunter and The Tank, who were looking at The Smoker in worriment and back at me in contempt.

"My god...What the hell am i doing?" i muttered aloud, staring at the Hunter and Tank, noticing the Collars around their necks, "...Control...Collars...just like him...YOU'VE BEEN CONTROLLING THEM, HAVEN'T YOU!?"

"OOOH! YOU'VE CAUGHT ON?!" Adolfo exclaimed, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"I BET YOUR CONTROLLING THE WITCH TOO, HUH?" I Yelled, "YOU SICK GERMAN FUCK! THESE _PEOPLE_ HAVE LIVES, THAT'S RIGHT, _PEOPLE_! YOUR KILLING INFECTED WITH LIVES WORTH LIVING!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN, ALEX?! NOT ME!" Dietrich laughed maniacally, "RICHTOFEN AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE _WUNDERBAR_ IF WE DID A LITTLE FIGHT CLUB, _MANN VOR INFIZIERTEN_! MAN AGAINST INFECTED, AND LOOK WHERE YOU ENDED UP, _MEIN KIND_!"

"ONCE A KILLER, ALWAYS A _MORDER_!" I cried out, enraging Adolfo, "I WONT HURT THEM! NOT ANY MORE!" I offered a hand to The Injured Smoker, who grabbed onto it with trembling hands. Just the rough feel of Infected Flesh against my wrapped hands, Almost normal-like. I looked back at the two Infecteds behind me, "You two can understand me...Right?"

The Two remained quiet, they just looked at each other and back to me, The Hunter decided to walk up to me with a fist raised over his chest and out to me. "Friendly...Good, Look I'm scencearly Sorry for all this, Alright? If i had known, I wouldv'e done something about it." I Pleaded forgivness, Hunter placed his clawed hand on my right shoulder and patted it firmly, reassuring me of being forgiven and forgotten of my assaulting.

The Tank behind him began Knuckle-walking towards us and joined our Forgiveness Circle.

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGH _NEIN NEIN NEIN NEEEIIIIINNN!" _Adolfo Screamed, Suddenly The Infecteds around me started Convulsion violently in pain as the Collars around their necks sent thousands of volts coursed through their bodies. The Smoker wheezed out Screaming, The Hunter Screeched out, and The Tank Howling into the dark clouded sky as they fell to their knees, unconsciously, "YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK! _FICK_ _SIE, _WE WANT _BLUT_, WE WILL GET_ BLUT_! RELEASE _DIE HEXE_!"

The Large Door in the Distance began groaning as it revealed another Infected they had up their sleeve. Within the Darkness, Within the room, As rain began dropping again, Two Fiery Embers for eyes were seen. Lightning struck the sky and a sudden clear image of A Witch showed, standing with Claws covering her face. This Witch reminded me of Alice the more I looked at her, though she looked nothing like Alice. This Witch was probably of "Asian-American" ethnicity that had Redish Black hair, a black bra and panties on, along with claws that were extremely bloodier than a regular witch's claws.

"OH ISN'T THIS BEAUTIFUL, _MANN_! LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" Adolfo relished the moment, ordering a sudden change of tone in the music, "HEY, _andren Sie die Musik auf T.a.t.u. und Rammstein, All About What! THIS IS FOR YOU TWO, KIDDIES!"_

The Guy really loved his music, loved to give a soundtrack for moments he sees. This Song started beautifully with chimes and ringing along with sounds of flute starting off with a female russian vocalist singing in english then a sudden change of tempo and tone with guitar riffs and a German Male vocalist singing in a gruff, low tone. The Witch and The track both made me feel horribly bad inside, I didn't want to hurt her, nor did i want her to hurt me.

"THEY SAY THAT YOU CAN'T STOP AN AGGITATED WITCH, ALEX?!" Dietrich asked with a murderous tone, "IT'S TIME TO DIE, DUMMKOPF!"

"Fuck you, Dietrich!" i said aloud, holding my hands up to my chest, "Hey...You don't have to do this!"

The Witch started growling from afar, It didn't seem like she understood me, "LOOK...I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" The Witch's growl became more and more ferocious the closer she got to me, "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, LIKE YOUR FRIENDS, I'M SORRY FOR DOING ANY OF THIS TO THEM!"

Dietrich laughed with a Crazed tone, meaning that Richtofen was taking control, "SCHTUPID BOY, JUST ACCEPT IT! YOU LOSE! JUST _FICKEN_ ACCEPT IT!"

"GO TO HELL, DIETRICH!" I yelled, "COME ON, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN! YOUR BEING USED, NO ONE SHOULD BE TREATED THE WAY HOW THEY TREAT YOU!"

The Witch's growl turned into a soft shriek with her claws extended out, "YOU SHOULD BE TREATED BETTER, LIKE A REAL GIRL! TO ME, YOU'RE STILL A HUMAN AND YOU SHOULD BE TREATED LIKE ONE!"

The Witch...stopped walking towards me, just a few feet away from me and she just...stopped!

"What The _Holle?!_" Adolfo, back in comtrol, exclaimed, watching his slave, calmed and collected.

The Witch looked at me, gazing into my hazel eyes as tears fell from her fiery embers. She began crying as the rain fell upon her barely clothed body, I slowly walked up to her as i introduced an embrace to her cold, shivering body. Her claws faced down as she took in my warm body heat in the midst of a courtyard surrounded with Thugs wanting blood and mutilation, not comfort.

"SCHTOP _ZHE_ MUSIC, FICKEN! WHAT THE _FICK, _YOU HAG!?" Adolfo sputtered in shock, "I COMMAND YOU TO KILL HIM! NNNOOOOOW!"

The Witch in my arms started convulsing violently in pain, going Unconscious in my arms. "No...NO NO NO NO!" I cried, "DAMN YOU, DIETRICH!"

"YOU FIRST!" Adolfo cried out, pulling our His Luger. The Shot echoed throughout the courtyard as the bullet landed directly into The Lower Extremeties of my right leg. I Scream out in pain as I fell into the mud with the witch in my arms.

"AAAHH! AAAH HAA! GODDAMN IT!" I exclaimed, laying the Witch aside as i clentched onto my wound, Blood seeping through my black jeans, "FUCK YOU, YOU NAZI PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FUCKING THUGS!"

"RIGGS, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! NOW I WANT _ZIS_ _FICK KIND_ TO WATCH AS HIS PRECIOUS GIRLS ARE...WELL, YOU ALL KNOW HOW DON IS WITH WOMEN, _JA!?_ TAKE HIM BACK AND LET DON FINISH HIM OFF!" Dietrich barked through the intercom; Like a dog, Riggs was obediant. He came towards where i layed and began dragging me away, away from the Poor Infected that lay limp, unconscious in the mud as a large group began carrying the four away.

I couldn't bear the pain caused by the buried bullet, It stung horribly, but i've felt worse pain before when i fought the Tank. A wound can be healed, but the bullet had to go soon. As the Metallic Door slid open, Riggs dragged me throughout their hideout, leaving a trail of blood from the Arena.

Passing by the Numerous Thugs, More and More Slaves, all wrapped in bondage, started appearing as if there were some sort of...Orgy was about to happen soon. The Fact that there were more then the girls i knew in this complex infuriated me, Zoey and Kat were just appart of the menu for these Sex-Hungry Criminals. Numerous Women, Middle aged to Young Adult, stared at me pitifully as a Teen nowhere near eighteen was being dragged by the collar of his military jacket with a bullet buried deep within his leg.

The Harem of Women began exclaiming.

One Slave cried, "OH MY GOD!"

Another exclaimed, "SO YOU'D STOOP THAT LOW AS TO HURTING TEENAGERS, WHAT NEXT, YOU BASTARD!? MOLESTING CHILDREN?!" A slaver Grabbed her and backhanded her cheek, warning her of her place as being their Toys.

Another began crying at the sight of my injuries, "YOU FUCKERS DO THIS?! YOU WILL ALL ROT IN HELL!" She Screamed aloud, recieveing a blow from a gun's stock directly into her back.

"Shut them up, Huh?!" Riggs barked to another Thug

"I'm tryin', Ya bastard!" He remarked, "Hurry back and choose your favorite before the others pick 'em!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Riggs said back with a vigerous tone.

Just a couple of Degenerates, should've killed them when i had the chance. Just need to wait now...for that moment to strike...Those Infecteds need my help too, I can't leave them in their cages like that...I gotta get them out, including myself and the girls. These Slaves, These People need my help too, But not now...I need to get them out as well, How is when i get to that. Kill one...save myself, but Kill a thousand...saves the Infected people, Slaves, and the girls, but at the cost of my life. I know going against these Thugs is suicidal, but then what past actions weren't?

Riggs finally got me to the chamber's outer door, He Unlocked the Metallic door, dragged me inside and threw me into the center of the area. Zoey cried out in horror as she saw me and my freshly made scars, "ALEX!" I landed on my wound, letting out a painful cry.

"AAH! DAMNIT!" I cried out, "KAT, DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, OVERBECK!" Don came into the room from behind me, kicking my ribs, "RIGGS, WATCH THE OTHER BITCH!"

Kat Hissed as Don closed in onto her, grabbing onto her arms and folded them behind her back, tying them with nylon rope. "NO!" Zoey yelled as she tried to stop Don from putting Kat in a Bondage, but The buff African-American Convict stopped her before she could do anything.

"MAKE A MOVE, BITCH!" Riggs yelled, aiming my G36 in her face

"W-What're you gonna do, huh? Your gonna rape me, either way! What you'll be doing is a FUCKING FAVOR!" Zoey yelled in his face, pushing the barrel of the gun away from her face, "So do something, You son of a bitch!"

"Guess Mommy and Daddy didn't teach you some-" Riggs remarked, Swinging the Gun's Stock directly into her Face, giving zoey a bloody nose and a busted bruise on her cheek, "FUCKING MANNERS!"

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU BASTARD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT THUG!" I hollered trying to gain his attention from Zoey.

"Yo Riggs- Hey, quit squirming!" Don Barked at Kat who struggled to get loose from his grip, "Riggs, Leave her man, Nate wanted her especially for himself!" Don began forcing Kat out of the chamber, bringing Riggs along with him. Kat began screaming, helpless to do anything to protect herself. She stared at me as i just sat there with a wound in my leg as she was taken away to be violated my two Melevolent and Lust-hungry Thugs.

Kat Screamed out to me, struggling to get free, "NO, GODDAMNIT! NO! KAAAAAT!" I cried helplessly as i tried getting back up, but falling back to the floor, "NOOOOO, KAAAAAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just Kat's echoing screams were left behind and that moment, the one Heart-wrenching moment, She spoke.

"AALLLEEEX!" She screamed with tears falling heavily down her cheeks, "AAAALLLEEEXX!" The metallic doors slammed shut, only her muffled screams echoed throughout The Thugs' Hideout was heard until...nothing. My Heart plunged into my stomache, I...failed her, I've failed someone again!

"No...no...no..." I pounded the concrete floor with my eyes tearing up heavily, Screaming out with tears dropping onto the concrete, "NO NO NO NO!" My tantrum slowly died down as i looked at Zoey's unconscious body, blood dripping from her nose and Skin-broken cheek. I began dragging myself towards her, hoping that she was alright; I placed my hand on her shoulder and started shaking her gently.

"Z-Zoey? ZOEY!" I cried out as my voice broke, "...Zoey, please...wake up...Please?" I waited for her to answer back, but yet nothing. My eyes began watering up again as one by one, tears began trailing down my cheeks and onto Zoey's jacket. I crawled closer to Zoey and held her head in my arms, Thinking that this would help our situation any.

i rocked back and forth with the Chain-linked fence against my back as i sat there with her torso in my arms and her head buried in my neck, Sniffling as time slowly passed.

"Kat...Zoey...Please forgive me..." I sobbed quietly to myself

A Few Minutes passed, I managed to regain a grip of myself and Zoey still remained herself in my arms. Nothing, but the tears of Boiling Rage kept me going, The Guilt of failing to protect her, but one thing was for sure. I will keep my promise, no matter what.

The sudden jerking of Zoey's body began twisting and turning in my arms caught my attention, "Zoey?" i asked, wiping the tears off with my bare right arm.

"A-A-Alex?" She Groaned weakly, then feeling the stinging sensation of her facial injuries; Her voice began breaking again, "ALEX, WHAT NOW?!" She began looking around the chamber. "W-W-WHERE'S KAT?!" She cried as i shot a saddened face at her, "No...NO NO! I'm so sorry, Alex!" She embraced me tight, ensuring me that she didn't want what Kat was receaving outside the Chamber.

"Alex! I-I-I..." Zoey stuttered softely

"I won't let them touch you, I promise-" She Stopped me as i tried to ensure her protection, she shot me flabbergaustedly.

"Promise? PROMISE? LIKE HOW YOU PROMISED KAT?! HUH?! NOW SHE'S BEING...VIOLATED BY FUCKING CONVICTS AND YOU ARE HELPLESS TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR LEG!" Zoey screamed, reminding me of my failure again, "YOUR JUST A KI-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW!" I yelled back with Anger in my voice, pushing her out of my embrace, "I'LL SHOW YOU, I'LL SHOW YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE THAT I'M NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH!" Looking at my bullet wound, I stuffed my Index Finger deep within my leg and began searching for the bullet. Screaming in agony, I grit my teeth as my finger went deeper and deeper until i felt the Metallic piece buried within my flesh.

Scraping the edges of the bullet with my fingernail, I managed to fish it out without ease. The bullet tore into more flesh then i was successfully surfacing it, but At least, I got it out.

"Got y-you, you little piece of crap...Ugh!" I exclaimed weakily, "Jesus...That's a lot of blood..." I threw the bullet across the room and lied back into the fence barrier.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoey yelled with hints of sniffles coming and going, She quickly took off her red jacket, her hair swiftly moving through as her petty torso was barely maintained by her thin Young Adult sized long-sleeve shirt. She then took off her Long-sleeve shirt, revealing her skinny figure and her White tattered Bra consealing her breasts. She bit down onto her shirt's sleeve, ripped it off and began wrapping said sleeve around my heavily bleeding Gun wound. Blood seeped through the thin makeshift bandage, but it would have to do.

Zoey wrapped it tight as she finished tying a knot onto the sleeve. She looked at me with an angry look on her face, slapping me for being idiotic. "YOUR A DAMN IDIOT FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She yelled, her voice starting to break again.

"Stick around me...I'm full of bad ideas..." i chuckled lightly, "Thanks, Zoey..."

"...Alex...I just want to say..." Zoey said softly, crawling on all fours towards my ear, "...Thank you...for trying to save me...Us, i mean."

"You told me to never make promises i can't keep, remember?" I reminded her

"Y-yeah, what about it?" She asked me

"Well...I'm keeping that promise..." i replied, she sighed with frustration, shaking her head in disagreement, "You'll see...you and everyone here will see soon enough!" I sat back as Zoey began putting on her Thin shirt. Catching a quickly glimps of her breasts, i'd best get one last view of something..._Nice_ before i risk my life, i guess.

She saw me take one quick look at her small breasts and spoke, "I have...A Deal for you that you can't resist...If your interested?"

"Heh, Really?" I remarked back sarcastically, "What?"

"If your survive...ANY of this...and you make it out of here _intact" _Zoey explained vaugely as she sat beside me against the fenced chamber walls, staring into my eyes, "I'll...Um..." Her Cheeks turned beet red as she moved close to my cheek and layed a kiss onto my cheek. She whispered into my ear, "They'll be more where that came from, if you live...Alright?"

I looked away, remembering the last time a girl gave me a kiss ended up meaning the wrong way, "The last time a girl gave me a kiss ended up using me in the end...she's now in a truck heading for Mercy Hospital with a father and his daughter, a couple and a biker." I revealed somberly, "How do i know that you wouldn't do the same?"

"Uh...oh man...Um, Really?" She asked casually, scratching her head nervously

"Yeah..." i said plainly, sighing aloud, "...for medicine..."

"Damn..." she exclaimed lightly, trying not to open old wounds for me, "Sorry, alex...i didn't-"

"It's fine..." I muttered, letting out a heavy sigh, "I don't care...All i care for is Kat now..."

"Well...Can I...Uh...kiss you...FOR LUCK, i mean!" She Asked nervously

"That's how she first used me..._For Luck_ she says..." I replied back, deepening her guilt.

"OH! Damn it, I didn't mean to-" She spoke again nervously, but was stopped again by me.

"I said It's Fine...I don't care anymore..." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Ah screw this!" Zoey exclaimed aloud, pulling my head in and locked lips with me. As we kissed passionately, Her Tongue wrestling with mine. Zoey knocked me over to my side and slowly climbed over me, while our lips remained locked together. Bringing her into another embrace, She began kissing down to my neck and began biting me playfully. My First experience, My first actual kiss that felt...real. I didn't know what was inside of me that told me this was real or not, but Weither it was or not, It felt comforting.

I groaned in pleasure, "Why?" I asked

She ceased her kisses, which happened to leave a small hickie at the ridge of my neck, "I...Don't know...I just...Want to feel safe, you know?" she sighed as she layed her head onto my dried mud covered shirt, " I just want to feel safe just before...It Happens..." She began sobbing softly as tears began wetting my chest.

"It wont happen, I promise..." I whispered to her.

"Alright...I'll rely on you to keep that promise..." She muttered as she continued sobbing on my chest.

I sighed faintly as i brushed my fingers through Zoey's hair, trying my best to comfort her in anyway i can.

As i lay here, i stare at the dead celine and rehearsed a revised version of a song that seemed appropriate for the situation...

"_Come hear the voices in my head,_

_They say they want to hurt me and they want me dead,_

_I scrap at the bottom of the barrel of life_

_there's a million different voices_

_and they're synchronized_

_And I'll bring an army that is made of one_

_Filling my brain with Adrenaline_

_I will march out_

_And scream out_

_We wanna get out_

_I am Armed to the Teeth_

_It's a Blut Royale_

_It'll be a Blut Royale..."_

The Sudden Movement of the lock keeping the Metallic Door closed started being unlocked. Zoey looked at the door, Startled and Afraid; Just the sudden awakening of Fear came barging into her mind. The Metallic door slammed open as both Rapists came in dragging Kat, who had nothing but her hoodie and her Now-Ruined Pink Panties, By her hood. They Slammed open the Chain Linked Fence, and tossed her body towards us.

The Sight of Kat's image made my heat sink deeper into my stomache; Her Semen-stained Navy Blue hoodie, Her Filthy Panties, Her Rope-Burnes around her Wrists, Ankles, and Throat. The Feeling of...My Heart ached for her.

"KAT!" We screamed worriedly

"Well Well! Decide to have a little fun with her, Huh Overbeck?!" Don Barked, watching us as we tended to Kat.

"Kat! Oh God, Kat!" I said with strain in my throat, i began sobbing, "Kkkaaatt! I'm so sorry, Please...forgive me..." I pressed my forehead against hers as Zoey wrapped her arms around us both.

"Kat...Make a sound...Groan...Something?!" Zoey cried, Hoping for Kat to respond.

Kat had an expressionless look on her face, dried streams of tears stained her face, Her eyes gave a dead glare as she stared straight down to the ground. She was Catatonic, Scarred Mentally and Emotionally by the assault. I turned her Barely conscious head towards me, "Kat?"

She made eye contact with mine, Softly she spoke, "A-a-aallleexx?" She began tearing up heavily, then began weeping into my neck, "AAALLLEEXX!" She Nuzled her face into my neck and released the loudest cry my shoulder could muffle.

"Kat...It's...It's..." I stuttered as my cried began growing heavier and heavier by the minute, "oh...GOD!" Crying, i brushed my hand through her essence-soaked hair, trying to comfort her the best way i could, but nothing could comfort her after what she's been through.

"OK OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Don Barked out in disgust, "HEY YOU, WHORE! YOUR TURN!" Don started pacing towards Zoey and forcefully grabbed her arms from our group embrace, "OOOH NATE'S GONNA LOVE YOU!" He basically began pulling her away from us and towards the door.

Zoey began screaming and struggled to get out of his grip, "ALEX! HELP ME! YOU SAID YOU'LL HELP ME!"

I sat there with Kat in my arms and softly spoke out, "Just a bunch of Raping Fucks, aren't you?"

Don stopped before he could leave with Zoey, He turned to me, "What fuck you say? HUH, PUNK!?"

"Punk? PUNK?! WHOSE THE REAL PUNK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!" I muttered to myself, gritting my teeth as anger slowly filled inside me.

"You know what?! I don't give a Fuck what Dietrich says, I'M ENDING THIS USELESS FUCK!?" Don yelled to Riggs as he threw Zoey to the floor beside him and pulled out a Pistol. He began pacing towards me as i slowly got up from Kat's embrace.

"_Come hear the voices in my head_

_They say you want to hurt me and you want me dead_

_I scrap at the bottom of the barrel of life_

_there's a million different voices_

_and they're synchronized..._"

I muttered to myself, singing the song in my head.

Don Grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulled me in and placed the pistol under my chin, "Fuck you say? Tell me now...What the Fuck you said?!" He demanded.

Both Zoey and Kat gasped in fear of seeing me about to be off'd by Don with a gun under my chin.

I replied softly, continuing to sing...the song to their death,

"_I will march out_

_And scream out_

_'We wanna get out'_

_I..am Armed to the Teeth..._

I look up at don with the most sinister look on my face and yelled,

_"IT'S MY BLOOD BATTLE!"_

Heightened Senses kicked in, the world was now mine. With my Left Palm, I quickly smacked the Pistol from beneath my chin away and brought a Right Hook back to Don's face. Riggs Exclaimed aloud in shock, "OH FUCK! TAKE THIS, FUCKER!" He quickly brought up My G36, but in my eyes, It was too late for him already. As soon as be exclaimed, My Senses Heightened again, giving me enough time to grab the Pistol from Don's stunned arm.

In that moment, I wrapped my arm around Don's Neck and leaned him against my body as i slouched down, using him as a human shield as Riggs unloaded the G36 directly into Don's Back. As Don cried out in pain with every bullet fired, hitting his back, I peeked to the side of him and Fired back at Riggs. Each of my shots landed directly in his stomache and in his legs, Toppling him over and releasing my gun as it clacked onto the floor.

Holstering the Temporary Pistol in my shoulder holster, I threw Don aside, landing him on his chest, and rushed towards Riggs. I had what was rightfully mine back in my hands again and climbed on top of Riggs, Aiming the barrel of the gun directly at his head.

"Go Ahead, Bitch...Shoot Me!" He Grunted, cringing at the pain I caused him. I wanted him hurt...Bad! I want him dead, I want him to suffer!

"...Rrah!" I took the shoot, but only grazed his head. Blood Trickled down his scalpe and onto the floor.

"Heh, Pussy..." Riggs Laughed, "...Knew you wouldn't do it!"

I watched as the smug bastard laughed, I knew what i wanted from him. I placed my hand onto the Gun's Stock and began bashing it against his head, "RAAAAGGGH! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU GOD DAMN IT! HOW DOES IT FEEL, HUH?" I yelled in rage, "NOW! YOU! KNOW! HOW I! FEEL! ASSHOLE!"

Riggs began yelling out in pain as every painful blow landed directly in his face, Blood splattered all over my arms and jacket, some on my face even. It felt to right all the wrong within this establishment, Some Fucking Justice for me and the girls, some justice for the slaves and Infected being held captive. I didn't stop, His Bruised Swollen face got worse and worse...until the screaming stopped.

I held the gun by it's grip, staring down at One Dead Thug. "Fuck you all!" i hissed, getting up and off of him. i looked at the two girls, One with a smile and the other with a face of shock.

"Zoey...Don't look at me like that..." I said as I limped towards her and offered her my hand, "I kept my promise, didn't I?"

"Well you did..." Zoey said cautiously reaching out for my hand, grabbing ahold of me as i brought her up, "...But..."

"But nothing!" I yelled, "I said I WILL KILL SOMEONE, I'LL KILL THEM!" I began walking towards Kat, Kneeling beside her with my arm around her shoulders.

"Alex..." Zoey said nervously, "Please calm down!"

My eyes widened, "...Excuse me?" I turned my head back to her, slowly getting up to my feet, "Calm Down? CALM DOWN!? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN? KAT WAS RAPED AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

"Alex, I understand that she means much to you, but-" Zoey pleaded, I interrupted her before she could finish.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO LOST THEIR...THEIR...VIRGINITY TO A COUPLE OF RAPISTS!" I hollered in her face, "I AM TIRED OF ALL THE ASSHOLES WHO SEE ME AS A FUCKING JOKE, WHO SEE ME AS SOMEONE'S PUNCHING BAG, SOMEONE WHO IS JUST WILLING TO LET THEIR FRIENDS BE USED! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT ALL!"

Kat slowly got up from the floor and walked near Zoey, Both stared at me as i made another tantrum.

"NOT ANY MORE! NOT THIS TIME! NOW...I'M TAKING EVERYONE OF THESE FUCKERS DOWN, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" My voices quieted down as i released an enormous sigh, "So now you know why...I'm not letting these people have their way with the many slaves here nor with the Infecteds neither."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, Kat looked at me with a weaked look on her face. She pressed herself up against my back, smooshing her breasts against my back in an embrace. Zoey spoke out softly, "Damn...I-I'm sorry, alex...I didn't know that-"

"It's fine...Kat, let go please..." I said as Kat released me of our hug, I started walking over to Don and began searching his corpse for ammunition and weaponary.

As my hands began patting around his body, Don's arm suddenly backhanded me to the floor. Don began getting up with an evil laughter, as he brought out My Bowie Knife from his back pocket and brought it up to my neck.

"HA HAHA HAA! HEH, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME WITH FRIENDLY FIRE!?" Don began laughing in my face, the smell of alcohol in his breath entered my nostrals, "BULLETPROOF VEST, BITCH!"

Like Dietrich said, I didn't hesitate. Instinctively, I gave him a Heatbutt, but it did little effect against him. He rose the Knife up in the air and brought it down; Grabbing it, i struggled to push back as the sense of Deja Vu filled my head. This Guy was no Job, he was a killer.

Zoey and Kat didn't stand around as i struggled, Zoey ran up to him and kicked him right in his face, knocking the Bowie Knife out of his hands and him off of me. Kat grabbed Don's Knife wielding hand, trying to knock it out of his grip by pushing him around the chamber with what little strength she had in her.

Kat tried her hardest but Don had the upper hand at the time. Don Grabbed her by her hood and Uppercutted her, sending her stumbling back. He began slashing the air as Kat dodged every slice he made, but one.

Don stabbed the large Bowie Knife directly into her Right Arm, causing Kat to scream out in pain. He pushed it deeper and deeper as the Large Steel Blade pierced through to the other side of her hoodied arm. Dark Red Blood began dripping to the concrete floor as Don chuckled maniacally, Relishing the moment of sliding the Knife out slowly and throwing Kat to the floor.

"NO!" I yelled, tackling him straight to the fenced wall, Causing him to releasing the Knife in his hands, and began uppercutting his stomache. He blocked a punch and tried to deliever one back, but i countered it with my left arm and introduced him to a Knife Hand straight into his throat. Choking, His attacks came out poorly as I countered each one. Finally, I threw him to the floor and Jumped right onto him as I slapped my hands onto his temporals and began pressing my thumbs directly into his eyes.

Just the loud shrilling screaming echoed throughout the Chamber, My thumbs began digging deeper into his eye sockets. The Squishing and slimey feel of his Eyeballs turning into mush as blood soaked my boxing taped hands. Real suffering isn't known, but this was what i delievered to him as my thumbs slid into his eye sockets.

_This World of Mine_

_Full of Aspiration and Tragedy behind the many hearts of the innocent,_

_Violence and Death pushed me too far;_

_This World made of Hate and Sick,_

_Slowly gone like fire on a candle wick;_

_Destinies too tragic to pass with closed eyes_

_Here I awake with a Heart of Hastiness,_

_I'll break from the fate that was made for us all._

_This World made me a noise, What's serene from crying to fear,_

_God, they brought you this hell, what serene act is here?_

_Their leaders left me no choice, what choice is serene to me?_

_Us eating Each other, What's serene from what you see?_

_Infection within is a Weapon of Mine_

_Violence Inside is My Profession_

Don's screams died down as He did the same. I sighed out loud, The Hate...This Rage inside was My gift, My curse, My weapon...I grabbed the Bowie Knife that layed right beside him, and inserted it into The Jacket's Knife Holster.

"Kat...are you..." I said, seeing Zoey aiming a pistol she reclaimed from Riggs' lifeless body, "...What the hell, Zoey?" I slowly got up from the floor and walked towards Zoey, who was standing over Kat.

"DON'T COME NEAR US!" Zoey yelled, threatening me to back away, "What the hell are you? Huh?!"

"What the hell are you talking!?" i exclaimed

"THAT! WHAT YOU DID TO THESE THUGS ISN'T SOMETHING A NORMAL GUY WOULD DO!" She cried out, discussing Morality at a time like this, "SO WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I...I'm just a guy with a lot of pent-up rage buried within...Like i said, I'm Tired oof being the damn bad joke that everyone got but me, I'm tired of letting people like THEM walk all over me and use her and you...I had enough! Now anymore stupid questions?" I remarked, "Now just put the gun down, please?"

Her hands trembled as she remained aiming the pistol at me, "Zoey...I wont hurt you...LOOK, I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO KILL KAT!?" I yelled out, "I DID WHAT'S NECESSARY, ALRIGHT!?" Zoey slowly lowered her trembling hands, "Look, i know that this was a bit...Brutal, But think about it!? If someone came at you with a knife who aimed to kill you, wouldn't you react? Not like this, but wouldn't you?"

She Sighed heavily, "Y-Your right...I'm sorry, Alex...I really am!" She replied holstering the pistol into her back pocket, "So...what now?" She removed her shirt once again and tore the other sleeve off, wrapping it around Kat's wounded arm. Kat glanced at her makeshift bandage and in an second, she pounced onto Zoey, giving her a hug as a thankful sign of appreciation, "Whoa! Hey...Your Welcome, Kat!" she chuckled

The Sight of Kat's Deep V-Hoodie revealing her cleavage being pressed against Zoey's Half-Naked chest spiked my arousal instantly, but now wasn't the time for that. I shook my head, distracting my arousal for the time being.

"Look at that, guess your her new friend now instead of me, huh?" I said playfully

Kat looked back at me and reached out to me, like a child wanting candy. How couldn't i resist, I went to her as we all shared a comforting Embrace.

"...NOW, You two have to leave this place, have to get away from here as quickly as possible, alright?" I said, bringing the mood down heavily.

Zoey looked at me with concern, "No way! We can't leave you, not like this!" She tried to persuade me, "We're going to help you!"

"No, your not!" I returned back, reassuring them of my decision, "I want you two safe, and if you two or either one of you dies, then all of this will be for nothing! Kat's hurt, and No offence, but you aren't going to do what i am going to do to these people, So i need both of you out of here."

"But!" Zoey exclaimed

"BUT nothing! I want neither of you two hurt; For Kat's sake, I think she'd want to be somewhere safe instead of here." i replied back to zoey, assuring her of my final decision with little exceptions, "Please! I'll be fine here...Plus, I know some People who're willing to help me..."

"Who?" She asked

"The Infected being held captive here..."

"Seriously!? Are you freaking kidding me!?" Zoey yelled, suspecting that my idea will surely backfire.

"They understand me, Like Kat!" I explained, trying to see the positives with gaining assistance from the Infected, "Look...Dietrich has them under some sort of Controlling Device, If i manage to get to them, I'll be able to help them free and they'll help me in return for doing so. Alright? I'll be fine, Ok?"

Zoey grabbed her arm nervously and looked away from me, "I don't know..." She whispered, "I mean...Y-You'll come back, right?" She returned a worried look back at me, Hoping for my safe return.

I reached down into my pocket and grabbed my Still-Intacted IPhone, only it's So-Called Indestructable Case began Deteriorating from the damage I endured. I held it to her, "Here...Take it."

"W-Why?" Zoey looked at me, confused

"I highly doubt that you have your phone on you now, So I'll call to check up on you two, ok?" I said, "Just...Don't lose it...K?"

She took my Phone, She gripped my phone tight as her eyes began tearing up. She didn't believe me when i ensured her of my own safety, but she was going to have.

"A-alex..." She whispered as she came close for one final embrace goodbye, "Don't Die...Please?"

I stood there with her in my arms, whispering to her, "Sure..." I looked at Kat and gently pulled her towards our Goodbye Hug, "Kat...Zoey is going to take care of you...Ok?"

Kat's face went sour with sadness, She too began tearing up as soon as she figured out about my Leaving Them, "Don't cry...Please. I'll be alright...Look at me..." I placed my right hand under her chin and focused her onto me, "I Promise...I will find you again...Ok?"

Her lip trembled as tears began trailing down her face, She whimpered, "P-P-Prrroommiisse?" 

I, then, place my hand on her cheek, gently rubbing my thumb against the corner of her eye, wipping away her tear, "Promise."

The Sudden, Hollow banging of a Thug behind the Metallic door began yelling out for Riggs and Don, "HEY, COME ON! YOU DONE WITH THOSE WHORES YET!?"

We all stared at the door, startled. "Let go, Let go!" I whispered hastily as I was released from our embrace. I re-grabbed the G36, fitting it's grip in my right hand as i stood in front of the metallic door.

"Girls, Get behind me! Zoey, that pistol of yours! If any one comes from behind, you use it, alright?" I barked quietly

"WHAT!? I never shoot a gun before, not even at a person!" Zoey cried as she led Kat behind me.

"Well...There's an American saying..." I stated jokingly, looking back at her, "_There's a First Time for Everything_..." I looked back at the metallic door as the Thug behind it called out again for the Two here.

"HEY! RIGGS?! DON?! YOU...UH...IN THERE?!" The Thug began opening the Door outwards, giving me the advantage to make my move.

As the door slowly swung out, I tightened my grip on the G36 and Grunted Aloudm, "Rrrrrraaah!" Front Kicking the metal door open, Knocking the Thug back towards the wall. I Aimed my G36 at the Thug and Fired.

The Thug recieved about Three to Four Bullets to his chest, giving him enough to slid down the wall, leaving blood all over the wall behind him.

"Oh god!" Zoey exclaimed aloud, holding onto Kat's hand with one hand and onto the pistole with her other.

"Come on!" I yelled, "They've heard the shots, maybe. If were lucky, most of them are in an orgy, so there shouldn't be as much of them out here!"

"You fucking serious?!" She swore in disgust of hearing about The Thug's Rapefest, "Sick...FUCKERS!" She immediately stomped on the dead thug's groin, "Hope you feel that in hell!"

"NOT BAD FOR A KID, HUH DIETRICH?!" I yelled, echoing through the ruined halls, "Don't worry zoey, They'll all pay!"

I signaled them to follow as i lead them down the hall and towards their freedom.

Turning down another hall, About Four Thugs armed with shotguns and assault rifles found me on the spot.

"IT'S OVERBECK! HE'S FREE! KILL, BOYS KILL!" One yelled, ordering the three to open fire.

"TAKE COVER, GIRLS!" I yelled as bullet began zooming past me. I lunged towards a huge chunk of collapsed wall to the left of me and used it for cover. The large chunk of Debris began pillfering every single bullet these guys' guns sent my way.

Looking back, i saw Zoey taking cover behind a wall who looked back at me, "WHAT NOW?!" She yelled, Losing hope for our Escape plan.

"YOU KNOW... I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A SOLDIER!" I stated aloud to Zoey who returned a mask of confusion, "I GUESS I GOT MY WISH!" I took a deep breath as I left my cover and stormed towards the Thugs. Zoey began screaming out to me, but nothing was actually heard, just the sudden blasts of Shotguns and rapid firing of Assault Rifles were all I heard.

The world began slowing once again, i took this moment to jump forward and slid on my knees, Each bullet whizzing over my head and towards the wall to the far back. As i got close enough, I held My gun in my right hand and swung it from right to left, holding down the trigger as a barrage of NATO landed directly into three of the four thugs. Each Thug fell back as the remaining one stood his ground.

As soon as my slide came to a stop, I jumped up on my feet and reversed my swing, Introducing the Last Thug with the Gun's Stock, knocking him down. He fell hard to the Tiled Flooring, crawling to grab his gun. I didn't let him, So i stomped my right foot onto his back and fired a single round in the back of his skull, ceasing his movement any further.

I took a deep breath as the world around me continued as normal, I looked back at the skid markings of Blood from my bullet wound. My Leg was trickling blood slowly, but at this rate, It's not going to scab over if i keep doing stunts like this.

I looked at Zoey from afar and waved my hand, signaling her to move up. Zoey, grabbing Kat's hand, hurried down the hall and re-joined me as i continued leading them towards their freedom.

"You Ok?" Zoey asked, looking at my leg, "That's alot of blood for just a small wound like that..."

"Yeah...I'm Fine." i replied, denying my undesirable need of medical attention, "...Just come on..."

The feel of a lighter weight of the Half-Empty clip worried me; At this rate, I wasn't going to have enough to fend off anyone coming our way. I decided to Change Firing Modes to single shot, Hopefully the remaining ammo within the clip will last as long as I aim for their heads.

As we continued down the halls, I began thinking that the path was nowhere near where we are.

"Goddamnit! Where is it!?" I yelled, looking frantically through the numerous halls around us.

"What now? Are we lost?" Zoey asked nervously

"Damn it!...Maybe..." i returned, "...Over here!" I led them down some random hall and took a right down another. The Constant aimlessly walk turned into bursts of running as soon as we heard commotion coming from the halls from behind us; I hurried the girls as we began sprinting through many debris-littered halls. A series of Glassless Windows started appearing on the endless-like wall.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed, walking up to the wall and dangled my torso out enough to have a clear view of the outside world, We were still on the ground level but it seemed that the Building was surrounded with A barb-wired fence barrier. I returned my head back in, "At Least, we're on the first floor..." I sighed in relief, "From the look of it, The Entrance is near from our location!"

"That's Good!" She said with a much needed Happier Tone, "We just need to find the exit!"

"Come on!" I exclaimed as i began storming down the hall with the G36's Stock against my shoulder and the gun aiming high as the girls followed.

A faint rammblings of Thugs from behind us began getting louder as we continued on, I looked back as soon as we turned the corner and caught a glimps of a Band of Thugs all sprinting down towards us.

"Shit! Hurry!" I hissed to the girls

Zoey didn't hesitate as soon as i spoke, She grasped onto Kat's hand tight and began storming down the hall along side me. The Soles of our Shoes clacked rapidly as we sprinted down for our lives trying to find our way to freedom. The much louder stomping of the Melevolent Thugs' Boots came echoing through the hall behind us, just the suspensful tension filled our minds entirely.

Just as soon as we thought that we were going so smoothly, The Loud Echoing Hollering of a Convict broke the silence.

"OVER THERE!" One Thug in an Orange jump suit hollered, "FIRE!"

The Band of Convicts took aim and pulled their Triggers, Lead began flying all around the three of us. Was it luck? Was it God protecting us? Or was it their horrible aim? Whatever it was, It didn't matter to me; We managed to reach a left turn before a bullet could hit me.

"Keep Running!" I yelled, taking cover behind the wall as i pushing them on.

Zoey and Kat urged me to comtinue on with them, but I pushed them to go on without me as I gave them covering fire. I peeked my head over enough to count out my enemies, and brought it back. Sighing Deeply, I peeked out of cover and began firing back at them, taking out about three thugs with percise shots to their heads.

In the heat of battle, A single buckshot pellet managed to hit my left arm, piercing through my jacket. I stumbled towards the floor, crawling back towards my cover. I grabbed my arm in pain, "FUCK! AARRGGH!" I screamed over the gunfire.

"SEE THAT! GOT THE FUCKER!" A southern thug hollered out in sadistic joy, "YOUR MINE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He began laughing diabollically as he bolted down towards me.

"Hey HEY!" Another Gruff Voice called out, "GET BACK HERE! YOU DON'T KNOW I-"

Before he could reply, the sound of a bullet from my pistol ended the Convict running towards me, he fell back dead with no chance of surviving. I peeked back out and resumed firing back at the bunch, Single 9mm shots flew directly towards them and landing in about three of the remaining four thugs left.

I Took aim at the straggler left behind as he stood at the center, began begging for his life. As soon as he fell to his knees, he then fell straight onto his face with a bullet directly in his skull. "Bastards..." I looked down at the desceased thug at my feet, eyeballing his weapon. I holstered the pistol and saw that It was a 12-Gauge Pump Shotgun, Cobalt Steel and Wooden Stock and everything!

I crouched down and took ahold of it, taking in the feel of its weight, the feel of It's Cold Steel in the palm of my hand. It felt right, but not for me, Maybe For Zoey...I didn't wait around anymore than i should, i turned back and began running down the hall, hollering out for Zoey. As i progressed down the hall, the faint struggling came to my ear.

"Zoey!" i cried out as i began sprinting down the hall with the Shotgun held in my hand and the G36 hung at my back by its sling. I turned down the corner to the right and there they were, Kat, Zoey, and A Thugish Convict holding Zoey hostage with a knife at her neck as his began sliding through her Unzipped Jacket and under her thin sleeveless shirt. He began Fondling her breasts roughly, Zoey succumbing to the sudden ecstatic pleasure coming from her nipples.

Kat began Hissing at him with her claws out, ready to strike, but The Guy threatened her.

"Yeah! Back the fuck off, Bitch!" He yelled with a strangely deepened voice even for a caucasian male to have, "Come any closer, She'll get it!"

"Alex! Help Me!" Zoey screamed, begging for him to cease his assault.

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK THAT KID IS GOING TO HELP YOU NOW?!" He barked into her ear, "YOU KNIGHT IN FUCKED UP ARMOR ISN'T COMING FOR EITHER OF YOU!"

I could stand watching him do this to her, I yelled, "HEY!"

His attention turned to me as he pulled Zoey with him, "Shit...I thought they Off'd you already! Goddamnit, Stay the fuck away from me!" His tone quickly turned worried over the fact that I had cheated death numerous times and his buddies never stood a chance against me.

"Let her go...NOW!" I exclaimed, pulling out the pistol from it's holster and eyeing the Knife in his hands, "I'm not going to repeat myself again! You better do it...or you'll end up like your buddies back there."

He began panicing, "No! You fuck!...YOU BASTARD!" As his tantrum began, I took the moment to take a shot at his knife. The world slowly went into my _Personal Bullet Time_ as the bullet traveled down the hall and landing directly into his hand, causing his to release his grip. Zoey got lose as soon as the weapon was nowhere near her. I took this oppertunity to go for the kill; Running straight for him, i quickly dropped the pistol and Shotgun and pulled out the Bowie Knife out of it's sheath and tossed it into my Right palm.

Flipping the Knife and having the blade facing downward, I did what i thought i could never do in my life ever! As soon as Zoey was nearly at the center of both me and the convict, I jumped against the wall to my right and began Wall-Running, Allowing Zoey to pass through and giving me the Upperhand against the Convict. I jumped off the wall and Cocked my arm back and As soon as I was above the Convict, I threw my arm down as I landed the Knife directly into his Skull and used his Soon lifeless body to break my fall.

"Fuck all of you!" I whispered to him as he slowly drifted to an eternal sleep.

I Slid the Knife out of his skull, making the wettest crack ever to be heard. Wiping the blood off the blade against my pants, I slid the Knife back into it's sheath and looked at Zoey. Concerned, I asked, "You alright?"

Zoey looked at the floor as if she was physically scarred, which she was, "..."

"Zoey..." I said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey..." I placed a hand on her chin, lifting her eyes up to mine, "Are you alright?"

She began tearing up as she gave me a hug, reassuring herself of my Reliable Protection, "...Thank you..Thank you...Thank you!" She sniffled into my neck.

"It's alright...Your safe now..." I whispered into her ear.

Kat began walking over to us and joined the two of us in yet another embrace, "You Promised..." Zoey said, "...and you kept it...I'm sorry for doubting you back there..."

"Don't worry about it much, It's fine..." I returned, releasing myself from our embrace. Kat didn't release herself from Zoey, just the thought of not protecting the people you cared for had finally went to her head. Now she felt what i felt for some time.

I walked up to the Cobalt Pump Shotgun and my pistol; Holstering my pistol, I hollered out to Zoey, "Here...Took this from one of Them. Thought it would come in some great use for you when you get the chance to practice."

Wiping the tears away and clearing her throat, She grabbed the Scattergun from my hands, "Kinda heavy...I love it!" She said with a smile on her face, "Thank you, Alex."

"Come on..." I hollered, "There's the exit!" I pointed our doorway to freedom...Well, their freedom.

"Come on, Kat! Let's get outta here, Huh?" Zoey whispered to Kat, who returned her with a smile on her cute face. I began running towards then entrance, Zoey followed with Kat's hand in her hand and the shotgun in the other. They were Homefree...

The Sky was gloomy, The Storm was nearly passing, but knew that there was more to come. In front of the entrance was a parked Truck, Nate's Rusted Red Truck was parked out in the open. It seemed too good to be true, at least for me; The Girls would be safe, but i had to return for the others within the Half-Destroyed Building. Slaves and Infected were still inside and they were in despreate need of my help.

Zoey released Kat's hand as she ran up to the truck, looking through the rain soaked windows. Inside were the keys, still inside the ignition; Typical that no one would expect two teens and an Infected would escape their Grade-A Shithole of a hideout.

"His keys are still in here!" Zoey exclaimd with joy, "We can escape from them!"

"Yeah...You two can get on going..." I reminded them both of my solid plan.

"B-But..." Zoey's mood suddenly changed immensly, "We just..."

"Like you said..." I restated herself, "_You Promised...And you kept it_...I can't leave all those people behind! If i got both of you two out alive, then i can get the hundreds of people they have captive out too, as well as the Infected!"

Zoey looked at Kat, Kat looked back at Zoey, Both looked back at me with a saddened face. Kat understood completely on what my intentions were, but it didn't stop her tears from sliding down her grey-skinned cheeks. Zoey looked depressed, She wanted me out with them, but i had the feel that she understood what was right.

Zoey walked up to Kat, grabbing her shoulder, "He's Right, Kat..." Kat looked back at Zoey with newly formed tears trailing down from her eyes, "Come on, Kat..."

I walked Kat to her Passenger's seat, opening the door for her as she sat her pantless self down into the comfortable seat. I buckled her seatbelt for her, and Reassured her, "I meet you again soon. Ok, Kat?" Kat Brought down her hood and nodded, saying, "P-Prommisse?"

The heavy hearted feel of leaving her behind dropped my heart straight into my stomache, I WILL see her again.

"Promise, girl...Promise." I assured her of my return soon. I took off my Dog Tags, clinking as i held them by it's chain. I hung my Tags around her neck as the dangled into her cleavage. She felt them with much interest as she jingled the tags around, "I'll be fine, Promise!" I said as closed in close to her and gave her a passionate kiss goodbye. She moaned in pleasure with her tears continuing to fall from her eyes as I broke away gently.

"Goodbye, Kat..." I said, placing a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears from her cheeks.

I moved away from her side and closed the door shut. Zoey, who waited behind me, was ready for her Goodbyes, "Alex...Um...I'm no good with goodbyes, so..."

"It's alright, Z. Look, just hold onto that Phone, ok?" i reminded her, "I'll call as soon as i can, ok?"

"Alright then..." Zoey replied, "You...uh...know what i should do?"

"Well...First off, try going to Mercy Hospital. I remember that we passed by Mercy Hospital a day ago, I think and I noticed commotion from within the Hospital, Maybe CEDA can help you two, but i would be careful with Kat. I worry that CEDA might do something to her, so please protect her?" I explained out my worries

"Ok, Alex..." Zoey said plainly, "Then what?"

"Look for my parents, There's a picture of them on my phone's picture files. If they're not there, then tell anyone of them about me." I explained again

"Wait, Why should they care for you?" Zoey asked, "I mean you're just some stranger to them, No?"

"I am the son of a CEDA Scientist and Soldier, Both very well known. So I think they should know who I am." I revealed to her, "If they think your lying, Kat has my Dog Tags. Show them the Tags, and maybe they'll see to reason."

"Son of CEDA? Wow, heh who'da thought that?" She exclaimed, "Alright then."

"And you take care of yourself, Ok?" I pleaded for her own saftey, "And try to work on your shooting, Alright?"

"Yeah...Come Here!" She pulled me in towards her, giving me a Passionate Kiss goodbye of her own. She gently broke off, telling me, "Stay Alive...Alright? For Both of Us?"

"...I will...I promise." i reassured her as well, "Now go!"

Zoey stared into my eyes and broke eye contact as she headed the truck. She entered the car and started up the Ignition, The uproar of the engine filled the area. The cool feel of raindrops fell atop on my Army Jacket, light pattering as they fell on impact. I looked up as the sudden booming and crashing of Thunder and Lightning filled the gloomy night. Rain became heavier and heavier until the familiar storm returned with a Lightning bolt striking the top of the ruined Complex. Debris began falling from afar and off the roof as they fell crumbling to the pavement around it.

Real Wrath of God weather, It was dangerous even for the girls. Lightning struck building attenas and rooftops alike, some bolts even hit the Asphalt streets from afar. This wasn't a good thing to do, but The chances of being hit by one are pretty slim, Right? Thunder boomed the loudest i've ever heard, but what it really did was Open a Can of Worms. A immense shrieking and screaming of The Infected came from afar and sounded like it was coming towards this location.

I slammed onto the Tailgate, "GO! ZOEY, GO!" I yelled, hurrying them up before the infected arrive.

The Truck zoomed on away from the area; Kat, who poked her head out, Looked back at me...and wave goodbye. Tears began forming in my eyes as I waved back to her as she returned back into her seat.

I sighed heavily as i turned towards the entrance and spoke to myself, "...Dietrich...I'm coming for you...I'M COMING FOR ALL OF YOU!"

I pulled out the pistol from my holster, cocked it and began walking back into the complex. I will save them...No matter what...

German Vocab.

_Fick Kind - Fuck Child_

_Mein Gott - My God_

_DUMMKOPF_- _Idiot, Blockhead_

_Entzudet - Infected_

_Bereiten Sie Ihr Untergang Treffen - Prepare to meet your demise_

_Fricken Gefangene_ - Fucking Prisoner

_Mein Freunde - My Friends_

_Offnet Die Tore - Open the gates_

_Wunderbar _- Wonderful

_HALT DIE KLAPPE - Shut up_

_Zwei - two_

_SIE - you_

_Hures_ - Whores

_Sie setzen sich undankbar Bastard - Sit Down You Ungreatful Bastard_

_Froh sein dass ich dich nicht toten wo sie stephen - Be glad That i don't kill you where you stand_

_Morder - murderer_

_andren Sie die Musik auf - change the music to_

_ScheiBe_ - Crap

_Die_ _Raucher - The Smoker_

_NEIN - NO_

_DIE HEXE - The Witch_

_Verruckt - Insane/Crazy_

_KAMPF - Struggle_

_MANN - Men/man_


	7. Chapter 6 One More Soul

Note: I own nothing.

Special: I would like to thank those who have favored me and my story and I would like to thank those who waited for another chapter. Slowly, Writer's block was taking effect on me, but thankfully, I will be uploading much more again very soon...Read and review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

One More Soul to the Call

Entering the Hideout made me feel what I never wanted to feel in a lifetime. I felt sick entering, but what I promised, I'll keep. I will not stand to witness what these poor people will have to endure from day to night. Killers and Kidnappers, Thieves and Arsonists, Thugs and Convicts; No matter who stands in my way, I will never surrender.

The Horrid environment felt confusing at first, but confusion didn't stand in the way of my righteous duty; No, I had a purpose in life. Though, it may seem as though it is entirely pathetic, it was for me and me alone. I was the Sentinel to them, a soldier on a mission to rescue against unbelievable odds; just one more soul to the call, I guess.

I proceeded down the hall I had finished going down with the others; I had to retrace my steps and head back towards my hostage cell, Only then will I have to devise a plan to release the Infected that were kept as toys down below me.

The hall was embedded with bullet hole, Rounds remaining inside the corroded-to-shit wall. The destructed and semi-destroyed flooring was littered with debris and bullet casings, along with the deceased thugs, lying limp on the floor. Not much to explain, it was a piece of shit from the beginning.

I had to remain Vigilant; who would know when another firing squad will be sent to kill their Harbinger of Death.

Lightning outside began getting more and more violent as the day continued on; The storm had returned with an excessive amount of ferocity, only to bring the uproar of many ravenous Infected distances away from me. This place will soon turn into another Infested Zone for the Walking Dead. I was limited on time, but the thought of their presence may come at me like a double-bladed sword; It would hurt both me and My enemies.

I hurried myself up, the sound of Infected closing in on my position started to worry me. Ammo count wasn't very helpful here; If I had to, My Knife would have to be my only weapon, If it came down to it. Lightning was as ferocious as it could ever be, striking bolts of electricity onto the building's structure. The sound of crumbling debris falling down to the earth outside and the sight of rubble falling cautioned me; this place wasn't fit for an attack by God's Wrath.

Passing down numerous halls, the squeaks of boots began coming down the hall to my left. I took cover beside the wall to my left; Peering out from the side, About Three Thugs with Machine Guns, M4A1s from the look of it. Holstering the temporary Pistol, I reached my trusty G36, hanging from its sling on my back. Checking the firing mode, I was ready to endure a barrage of Single-Firing hell, until Lightning began striking yet again onto the building.

Though I stumbled, I remained my ground, back against the wall and waited for another window to appear. My chance suddenly changed in a matter of minutes as I began hearing the sudden shrieks and howls of rage-induced infected rushing down the hall aside from the firing squad.

Their attention quickly turned to their right as they began panicking frantically, Aiming their weapons to their sides, but only a matter of seconds late. A handful of Infected came running and tackling down to the debris filthy floor. Screams of agony echoed through the halls of their hideout, just then endless cries of brutish thugs being mutilated by brutish Creatures of a man-made Virus.

I didn't like seeing it, But Watching their Joy Kill brought back the echoing screams I had heard within my desolate school. They were after some punk who rebelled against their law, not unexpected infected. I didn't like seeing them being torn limb from limb, but soon this place will be Infested and I want to be far away from here when that happens.

I quickly left my post and ran down the hall, continuing my search for the dreaded containment area known as the basement. A plan was what I needed; I had half a Magazine in and even that wasn't going to be enough. A knife against an Egotistical and Schizophrenic Nazi whose enjoyed Aggrotech Music and Sadistic Acts, My odds were entirely "Fucked."

I had to try, As if mother's stereotypical words would help me at a time like this.

A turn left and then a right, passing by numerous dead carcasses of the Infected, I knew these Convicts weren't standing a chance. Wasn't it their lust that blinded them of a sudden attack, or my sudden stab in their sides that caught them off guard? I couldn't care much about them, but something inside me almost felt sorry for them, almost.

The sound of Infected began echoing throughout every hall I had passed by; I had to try and focus on the real problem at hand, which was obviously tricky if any fast-paced problem could come running down any hall I pass by. With the handle of the G36 tightly gripped in my hands, I had enough motivation to do what I must to purge their lust out of each and every thuggish character here.

The sudden turn down a hall had quickly changed my understandings of Reality and Fiction; The Hall was...corrupted somehow. Plagued with the Virus as if it were a living thing! The walls became moist and began pulsating as if it were actual flesh. The Fleshy walls began turning blacker and blacker until it resembled what an Infected's insides would be.

I was more Intrigued then Horrified; It appeared that I was experiencing yet another Hallucination, One not as violent to me, but violent towards my surroundings. My pace slowed down as I proceeded down the fleshy, infected corridor towards, hopefully, the basement. These walls were anything but Apocalyptic, Hellish was more like it, a more Hellish side to a Zombie Apocalypse. Thinking of the thought of Insanity, I could see why Infectees tend to lose themselves to the Infection; I wouldn't want to think this just some ordinary hallucination only a teenager, like myself, could withstand with ease.

These walls reminded me of a story I've read online, Entitled as "_Inside God's Mouth_" about A man and his girlfriend enter a cave that soon turned into their demise as the cave devoured them both; The cave was described as fleshy and living, resembling the inside of a mouth that slowly closed closer and closer towards the protagonist, caving him into a dead-end as a hand with red finger nailed hand held him down as the cave devours another victim.

Maybe this hallucination is an ode said story and creating a similar environment akin to it, possibly trying to frighten me. I shook my head violently, thinking that it would bring back my senses, but honestly, I had no control of my sanity; I had to push on through it in order to reach them.

I swung the rifle over my shoulder and pulled out the pistol from the shoulder holster; I walked down the Fleshy hall, creating a squishing sound by my shoes. I knew this wasn't real, none of it was, but I was Infected, I didn't have a choice.

With every step I took, the squishing sound never ceased; my steps began getting thicker and heavier than the last, I was sinking into this quicksand of muscle and fleshy. I had to hurry; otherwise I would risk losing valuable time to this hallucination. Hurrying my pace, I began jumping down the hall in desperation. This didn't help much, but I worked with what I had; I reached the end of the hall, my feet feeling free from my hellish delusion, but only to jump directly into another.

It wasn't another Hallucination, thankfully, but I walked directly behind another Firing group in orange jumpsuits sent by Dietrich. They were unaware of my presence; Luckily, My hallucination didn't alert them nor of my presence, so I began walking back down the opposite direction they were heading.

Infected began sprinting down the halls like High Schoolers released for Spring Break; Infected both barely clothed and uncontrollable began running down halls ahead of me, shrieking and squealing towards any sign of life, Luckily, I was nowhere in their sights. I was purely under their radar; I had an advantage, not the thugs who ran endlessly around their hideout.

I holstered the pistol and unsheathed the Bowie Knife, Entering into a CQC stance Father had performed when he took me into a CEDA military base on 'Bring Your Son to Work' Day, Only to gain a better Career Performance. Guess Daddy's boy actually learned something from dear ol' dad after all. Proceeding down the hall and continuing down towards a hall to the right, I remained in CQC stance, remaining vigilant for any incoming infected what passed my way.

I didn't know how far The Basement door was; I was running on a hunch, but there wasn't much of a choice. I know my Hostage Cell was somewhere around here, just the Infected that barricade my way from reaching it. It took me a while, but another Hallucination started occurring; It wasn't violent, neither was it a horrific one.

Call it a soundtrack in my head, Music began playing all around me; I had a feeling that It wasn't the Intercoms playing, Adolfo favored Aggrotech, not the Instrumental sound of Rock composed by John Murphy. As if my personal Homage to Danny Boyle's film, _In the House, In a Heartbeat_ began playing; Just the Nostalgic sound of it's piano keys chiming in my head, following up with sudden strums of a guitar.

A song worth listening to when Lives are on the line.

An Ode to the Infected.

The Electric Guitar began getting more and more motivating. Pumping my endorphins as I felt the need to rush myself. Like Cillian Murphy's Character, Jim, We had a purpose to save the people that needed saving. I was Jim in this Hallucinatory Homage of

28 Days Later,

And the imprisoned Infected below were My 'Hannah and Selena'; I wasn't going to let Convicts have their way on them, using them as objects of entertainment.

The echoing strum of the electric guitar was the climax of the song, playing as the infected ravaged the AWOL Soldiers to their deaths. Something inside my head told me that this was going to end exactly how the movie went, Attempted Rape and Death all around.

I ran down the hall, passing numerous Infected Infested halls, suddenly catching a glimpse of my sprinting. They didn't hesitate; Shrieks and screams suddenly came from behind me. They gave chase towards me; now without a doubt, I was worried at the large amount that chased me. Now I was attracting the Infected everywhere I went; A Plan was what I needed at a time like this.

As a metaphorical Light bulb appeared above my head, I hatched an Idea to lose the Infected. The Passing Firing Squad was my best bet on losing them, also meant risk getting shot on sight. Like the suicidal fool that I was, I had to if I wanted to lose the Infected.

Turning down into the hall the right of me, I continued sprinting around and through the corridors and began heading back towards the previous group. Fatigued and Exhausted, I continued on leading the horde directly towards the Unaware Group in the distance. I Turned left into another hall, trying to gain some distance between me and The Infected; Just the sudden smacking of Infected Flesh against the semi-destructed wall. Confused, I saw that they were dazed on Impact; only a few stragglers managed to keep on track of me.

Quickly tossing the bowie knife onto my left hand, I pulled out the pistol from the holster and finished off the three to four stragglers. Now, I was clear to proceed towards the firing squad. With Pistol and Knife in my hands, I quickly ran into the hall I had entered before and down the hall.

Upon running down where I would think the Squad would move towards, the sound of Firefight began coming from where I knew would come from. After nearly tripping over a dead Infected carcass, I turned to the right hall and saw the convicts, Armed to the teeth, held out in the cross-section of the hall. Each of the four Thugs held their ground; One thug manning each hall as one stationed in the center of the crossing.

Like the Idiot I was, I made some noise.

"HEY!" I yelled to the top of my lungs as I bolted towards them, gaining the attention of the Thug in the center, "You looking for me?!"

He hollered out, "IT'S OVERBECK!" But to his surprise, His buddies were deafened by the roaring firing of Assault rifles and Shotguns, "ASSHATS! HE'S-AW FUCK IT!" He pulled out a pistol from his Jumpsuit's pocket and began pulling the trigger.

My Heightened Reflexes kicked in just in time to dodge each and every bullet whizzing by me. The sudden hammer slamming down onto cold steel echoed faintly beneath the barrage of Rapid Firing Assault Weapons. Closer and Closer, I began thinking that maybe my life was actually worth something for risking my own life just to protect the ones I care for.

Carlos and Sarah...Sonya...Francis, Sandra and Duke, Zoey and Kat, I'll see you all again...Real soon.

The sound of Ravenous Infected had returned at last; the ongoing assailant suddenly ceased his semi-automatic firing as he stood at a stand-still, Frozen with Fear at the sight of the enormous horde traversing down the isolated hallway.

"Oh shit...OH Shit...OH SHIT!" He cried out in Fear, "GUYS! GUYS!? FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!" His words finally reached out to them as they turned their attentions towards a teen leading a horde towards their Last Stand. Barrels of their Weapons began projecting hot lead my way. Luckily, Bullets were no match for my heightened reflexes.

Just in time, the world all around me had decreased in speed. I took the advantage to lead towards them and began sliding on my knees, my back bent backwards as I watched bullets fly over me and towards the Infected behind me. The momentum of my leap made my slide towards safety possible; Sliding past my assailants and directly into their blind spots, I was free from any Infected now.

"THE FUCK?! OH SHIT, NOOOO!" The centered Convict cried out as he saw my dynamic action, but then realizing their problem literally running towards them, "FUCK! FUUUCK"

The Shrill screams for help seemed to stab my heart in some way of sympathy; I would think Karma was going to be a bitch to then, But Revenge and Sympathy were never a couple inside me. They had it coming, and I will never forget what THEY did to her.

"OVERBECK! HELP ME! OH GOD, NOO!" One of his Thuggish buddies.

"NOOOAAARRGGHH!" Another screamed out as he was disemboweled, numerous infected arms entering his stomach, tearing intestines and devouring their meal.

I didn't look back; All I heard were the agonizing screams of helplessness. That's the thing in an apocalypse like this; No matter how you scream, The Dead don't hesitate.

Save Yourself.

Unlike the saying, I had a promise to keep and I aimed to keep it.

As Fatigued and Exhausted I was, I couldn't stop. The song in my head slowly died down and changed tracks, _Beauty of Annihilation_ by Elena Siegman. I never favored the challenge of Nazi Zombies, but If Adolfo Dietrich turned into one, then I'll have to play to survive. I like freedom in my Games, mostly in my Zombie Scenarios-types; COD's Nazi Zombies wasn't my favorite, but The Nazi Walkers I admire for their slow, yet fast paced movement.

The sound of Punk-Rock fitting for any stereotypical Zombie Seigh; Annihilation was definitely beautiful. Death was beautiful, oh so beautiful, But now wasn't the time to enjoy sadism.

Proceeding down the hall, leaving the devoured Convicts behind, I rushed down and into the left hallway. I recognized this layout now, This was where I shot my first oncoming group with the G36. My endorphins began racing with excitement; It was exhilarating, yet powerful to my self-esteem. Confidence was filling inside me like a drug; I was Close.

A plan had hatched. The Song _Blut Royale _had inspired it; That was it, My Plan was to inflict hell and agony onto the thugs within this complex. Release the Infected below me, Kill the Rapists during their Orgy and Kill Dietrich; Simple enough.

In my mind, I requested to my personal DJ in my head to play the song I so longed waited to hear. Upon doing so, The Adrenaline rush of Aggrotech Rock-induced drug had given me everything to keep pushing through the raging Infected and Armed to the Teeth Convict.

As I ran, Screams of, not only Convicts and Thugs, But women screaming in terror. The Infecteds attacked during their fun. Sprinting down the lonesome hall and turned down left on a corner, I had found the prison, A dead thug laying limp against the wall with bullet wound buried deep into his chest. Walking past the body, I peered into the chamber, seeing that Don and Riggs bludgeoned and eye-gouged on the floor.

"You had it coming, now who's laughing?" I said to myself, relishing the sight of their deceased bodies, "Ha." I holstered my pistol and sheathed my Knife and Grabbed my Rifle and began storming down the hall like the soldier I always wanted to be.

_Blut Royale_

The Air felt stuffy, something didn't seem right. It felt heavy and polluted somehow with something. My lungs were killing me, making every breath harder and harder to breath. I began coughing, hacking out a bad taste in my mouth as If Poison had landed onto the tip of my tongue. Suddenly, My song began playing in a distorted manner.

Amongst the Storm's Lightning strikes, Wet footsteps began coming from the hall ahead of me. Looking, I couldn't see much, but a Silhouette of a creature so disgusting and putrid. It began coughing, blowing out particles of the Virus into the Air. Stumbling with weakened legs, It began getting closer and closer towards me.

I wasn't enjoying the sight of it; one and only one option came to mind, Aim for the Head.

I rose my gun and aimed for what seems to be Its head; Hesitating, I waited until I got a clearer shot. My hands began trembling as I inhaled infected air into my lungs, thankfully I was able to withstand it's effects. It got close enough for me to make some sort of I.D. of it, but what I saw was nothing like the Special Infected I had seen.

It was some sort of revolting Blob with boney appendages and two uninfected legs, resembling a female's. Fleshy pores began spraying blood onto the walls around it, along with Virus Particles into the air. There was a slit going down It's blob form, Thinking that this was how It took It's Victims, That Scream earlier must've been the victim It devoured.

It didn't do much, but walk towards me at an unbearable rate. More annoyed then afraid, I took the shot, hoping to end its Infectious life. A bullet sunk into its flesh only to absorbed it into its mass.

"What the hell?" I muttered, "Die, Damn it!" I began pulling the trigger, releasing three rounds of NATO into it, but it acted like the typical Bullet Sponge. Nothing phased it, This Advanced Mutation was the type that shouldn't be messed with, but it was in the way of reaching my allies.

Tossing the gun aside, Clacking loudly as it landed on impact. I pulled out my Knife and Pistol and re-entered into CQC stance; "Guess I had to use Melee again." I muttered.

I run-walked up to it and popped Three Rounds in its head, stabbing it directly into its skull. Not a crack or squish was made. I was an Idiot for doing this; It tricked me into thinking that It's head was worth aiming for, It was a trap.

The loud ripping of flesh as it stretched of its mass opening wide into a Gaping Maw had caught me off guard. With a sudden glance inside, the female victim was horrifically entangled with thousands of fleshy and pulsating vein-like tentacles wrapping around her nude body. Small tentacles began sucking on her face, Breasts, and Abdomen area with suction cups like an octopus's tentacle.

Horrified, i realized this creature; This man-made monstrosity was what I had dreamed about. My Hallucination had foretold me of a hellish monster and I now face it in reality. Quick, I took a few steps back, but my attempt of reaching safety saw futile. Tentacles began wrapping around my arms and legs, immobilizing me entirely. _Infection_ had become a host in my Hallucination and now I, too, will experience the same fate.

"RAAH! NO, DAMNIT! RRRAAGGH! I WILL NOT BE YOUR NEW HOST! I'LL...KILL YOU!" I yelled, thinking positive thoughts as I forcefully aimed the pistol into it's maw and fired. Bullets began impacting into it's flesh, but remain as the bullet sponge it was.

Unloading the entire clip, The fatal clicks were all I heard now.

"FUCK IT! I DON'T NEED THAT THING!" I exclaimed, denying my stupidity and inevitability.

The end was here for me. I was closer towards it's Maw; Tentacles began coming out at an extremely fast speed, wrapping itself around my legs and chest area. My surroundings began getting darker as It began extending itself to an enormous size, stretching it's maw over my whole body.

"OH HELL!" I remarked as my upper torso was engulfed into its massive fleshy body.

Darkness was all I see. I could feel its tentacles slowly rappelling down my pants exterior, wrapping itself around my legs and over my bullet wound. It was musky, like a dead animal. I was alive, inside a belly of the beast literally, and I remained with my Bowie Knife. Small tentacles started sticking onto my face like leeches, but sadly for them, My Army Jacket withstood their infernal sucking from tearing into my back.

It was as If I was being inside of a Womb, with its tentacles sucking the life slowly out of my head. My legs began stumbling around as I tried helplessly to shake it off, but to no aval.

"Ha...Jesus! I'm not dying in here, NOT NOW!" I yelled, as the beast tried muffling my voice.

Raspy gasping came from my devoured partner in front of me; She was Alive!?

"H-help...Me!" She hissed weakly, losing consciousness due to blood loss.

The horrors I endured, The Pain I gained, nothing hurt me more than to see women on the verge of dying in front of me. I Had ENOUGH! My arm was tied back by tentacles, but my sudden violent nature gave me the burst of strength to bury by Knife It's flesh. The shrieking of the beast began piercing my eardrum, but I couldn't stop. I continued to jab the Blade deep into it's flesh; I was getting out, one way or another.

Stabbing the roof of its Maw, I started stabbing my surroundings. The moist feel of its or Her blood began splashing onto us, Filling it's inside with hot plasma. Its shrieks were echoing in my ears; The Darkness soon became no more as it began opening its maw wide open. The tentacles started coming off, telling me that it was slowly reaching its death. The girl in front of me's tentacles wrapped around her, suddenly released her as she was laid upon my body.

It was then that her body was barricading it's 'Brain' behind her body. With Its brain now exposed, I quickly jabbed the brain with the Stainless steel blade. The loud sopping wet squish I had expected was finally made; the creature screeched and howled exactly how my hallucination had done.

Its massive body began deteriorating as It began sliding off of us, Every tentacle following it's body onto the floor. I embraced the girl with my left arm and slide my knife out as It fell dead onto the blood-soaked floor.

I...won. I killed the beast that plagued my mind in the bar. It was as if a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. The Girl in my arm was horrifically pale; If I didn't know any better, She was already an Infected. Pale skin was from blood loss, but the chances of her being Infected was high. My mental soundtrack then died down as I realized my choice, either end her suffering or...let her live; As if killing a creature meant for hell wasn't bad enough, now the guilt of having to end her ran through my mind.

"Hey...You ok?" I said with hast, "HEY, can you hear me?"

She moaned, "Who...are y-you?" She began coughing, blood spilling onto her nude body.

"I'm...your savior..." I replied, my voice beginning to break, "I'm...Alex."

"Thank...you, Alex..." She replied, stroking my cheek weakly with her right hand, "Please...Do me a favor?"

"What?" I said, wincing at what she might say, "Anything! What?"

She pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, "...S-S-Shoot...me."

"I was afraid of that..." I said sorrowfully, "You understand, then?"

"Yes...I don't want to be one of them. Please!" She cried out, begging me to end her suffering.

With only Minutes to spare of her life, I gently placed her nude body on the floor and against the wall, Her legs laying in a puddle of the monster's blood. I looked back at the G36C, wincing at what I must do to cease her mutation. I walked up to the rifle, hoisting the sling around my head. Returning to her, I looked deeply into her eyes as she did the same to mine. I glanced at the rifle and back at her, aiming the rifle's sights directly onto her head.

"Thank...you, Alex..." She said weakly as her life slowly drained from her body filled with the virus.

"Before I...Do this..." I asked, "What's your name?"

"_Heh_...its Deborah..." She replied, "Deborah...De Silva...Thank you...my savior..."

"Goodbye...Deborah..." I responded.

The gun began shaking violently in my hands; I didn't like the fact of ending a person's life out of Mercy would be this heartbreaking. I closed my eyes...

And pulled the trigger.

The loud bang of a single shot and the faint plopping of bare flesh landing onto the floor was all I heard. My heart sank into my stomach; I didn't glance at what I had done for her, I just walked off down the hall and towards the Basement door. A broken heart, A hellish nightmare only though to be seen in dreams, and a broken teenager in the midst of it all.

Infected, Kill or be killed. Them or Us, and they don't hesitate. I understood the concept of being infected and asking for a mercy killing, but never have I taken a person's life before without a good reason to. A sickening feeling in my stomach bothered me wholly; one problem ends and yet another awaited for me behind it.

I can't break now, NOT now. I turned right. I checked myself and noticed my _we aim to Please_ Shirt was blood soaked, My Jacket was perfectly fine thankfully. Pants were always tattered ever since my scrape with Job and The Tank. I was a mess, but responsibility kept me going.

The Basement Door was within my reach now. I grabbed onto the handle and twisted the knob, Locked.

"Come on!" I remarked, "Now I gotta...Aw screw it!" I aimed at the locked door handle and fired a round, piercing through and destroying the lock entirely. Front Kicking the door, swinging it wide open with a slam against the wall. As my mental soundtrack resumed playing _In the House, In a Heartbeat_ as I entered through the doorway, A set of stairs led down into the darkened abyss of the Basement.

Down there were my only allies, the Infected that are within are my best bet on taking out every single degenerate here. I walked down into the darkness below; Lightning booming and striking above the building, faint laughs were heard beneath it. The faint maniacal laughing of a post-insane thug began getting much less distant as each laugh he made echoed though the descending flight of stairs.

I tightened my grip on the gun's handle; from the sound of it, It was about one guy, but what worried me was that there wasn't a screech nor weep of any of the imprisoned Infected.

The air was intoxicating with the smell of decay and something much foul. I crept around the basement and found abandoned cages, far too many for just a four Infected. Why? I wondered, but then I had expected that these Yahoos would capture and toy with many Innocent Infected with a firm grip of their own Humanity. Many had to be killed, the dried black blood on the floor proved that much.

"Yeah, I ain't going to die without boning you, ya whore!" A faint threat echoed farther deeper into the Basement.

I didn't wait to let him have his way with The Witch. I hurried across the room and down a narrow hall, studying the catacomb for any sign of life. The faint sound of struggling came from a hall down to my left, along with a faint unzipping of his zipper and the faint whimpering and cries of the struggling Damsel in Distress.

As I turned, In the Far Distance, I saw them. Hulking walls of flesh type convict grabbing The Witch, who had her Claws tied behind her back, by arm. He tripped her to the concrete floor, landing hard and squirming as she tried to regain some footing to getting back up.

"Oh Yeah! We're gonna have one hell of a time!" He remarked, The Witch weeping as she began worming herself away from him. He quickly grabbed her Rear, slapping it roughly, "You keep your ass like that, Huh?!" He grabbed her panties by the side, but before he could do a thing to her, A startling Bolt of Lightning struck the building.

My window had arrived. I took the moment to use his Off-Guard state and bolted straight down towards him. With the G36C, I threw it down the hall, spinning it mid-air and landing directly into the side of his head.

"ARGH! THE FUCK?!" He exclaimed, causing his guard to drop again. Before he could notice me running down the hall, I pulled out my bowie knife from its sheath; flipping its blade and holding it with the blade pointing down, I tackled the bastard to the wall.

"WHO THE HELL?!" He cried out in confusion.

"I'm your goddamn nightmare!" I whispered, inflicting terror onto him as I dug the blade directly into his back. Deliberately shanking the guy over and over again, blood began pouring to the floor all around us.

A pool of blood engulfed the soles of our shoes. I slid the Knife out as he fell to the concrete floor, lying as he tried not to shake hands with death.

"You bastard...You FUCKER!" He cried out in pain, "You-"

"AH SHUT UP!" I yelled, kicking him in his ribs, "Save your breath, you're gonna need every single one if you expect to live!"

"Your dead...Your fucking dead!" he replied back, coughing blood.

"Yeah...maybe, but It's not going to be in a heartbeat! No, I'll keep fighting if I must." I said casually, "Your buddies are dead. Infected are overrunning your Shithole of a hideout and I'm going to kill Dietrich. Guess you all shouldn't have messed with this teenager, huh?"

I turned my attention to The Witch, who remained in stationary in the dog position with her on her knees and her rear in the air. Awkwardly, I tried my best to conceal my arousal and helped her up. Something about her caught my attention; Her neck had no shock collar! Maybe Dietrich only used them to contain the Witch and, possibly, her friends as well.

I grabbed her shoulders and bringing her up. With the bowie knife, I cut her bindings off her arms and claws.

"Hey...It's ok now." I said softly, "I'm here now."

The Witch started fidgeting, anxious to see who her savior was. As soon as the bindings were off, She quickly did so. The expression of her face was immediately masked with happiness as tears of joy began trailing slowly down her cheeks. It was then that the final comforting strums of a guitar, the end of _In the House_ felt comforting and fitting to our reuniting.

Her claws cupped my cheeks, shocked with awe that I had returned for her and her Infected Comrades. She began gasping rapidly as she quickly wrapped her arms around my head, nuzzling her face into my blood stained neck, lapping me with her semi-pink, grey tongue like a cat. Confused, I never figured this, but I'll accept it. She ceased her lapping and just rested her little head onto my shoulder, sighing in relief.

As much as I wanted to stay, I still had a promise to keep.

"Hey...Yeah...Hi again." I said nervously, "We need to go, Ok? Where are your friends?"

She grunted lightly, pointing down another section of the corridor.

"Down there?" I asked, "Ok then, Come on."

The Witch nodded happily in agreement; I gave her a hand and lifted her up to her feet.

I knew I couldn't go on without my G36C, Not to mention that I had a feeling that the dying thug behind me had a weapon on him. Walking towards him, I saw that death had already taken him. Now he lays there, On the concrete pavement, face flushed pale as he bled out. I crouched down near him and began patting his dead carcass down in hope of finding a gun on him.

Concealed within his Orange Jumpsuit, I felt a cold, metallic cylinder of a Revolver. Grabbing onto the grip, I pulled out the Revolver.

It was A Colt Detective Special .38 Revolver, I remember something about My Father showing me CEDA's Shooting range deep within the military base. This revolver was what he used as an example on How To Hold, Aim, and Shoot a gun; Probably the most useful thing he had taught me. It took .38 caliber bullets, had an amazing Carbon Steel Frame, and a V-notch rear sight with a Snubbed barrel. Amazing, simply amazing.

I noticed a button on the side, next to its cylinder; Pushing it made the cylinder pop out into my view, A simple six shooter with simply six shots. I pushed it back into alignment.

"Still fresh, not one shot fired..." I muttered, "Nice."

I pulled back the hammer and holstered it in my shoulder holster beneath my jacket; the guy must still have some bullets for it, I couldn't just go on without any ammunition. I began patting down the thug again; shuffling his jumpsuit rattled bullets somewhere buried within his many pockets. Inserting a hand into one pocket, nothing; inserting a hand into another, still nothing; inserting a hand into another pocket, finally found about 3 Speedreloader.

"6, 12...18...24 bullets in total." I stated to myself, "Good, hopefully enough to keep me going..." The Witch placed her claws onto my shoulders, gaining my attention as we stared into each other's eyes. Her settling embers and my pools of water, Fire and Water met in a comforting gaze between man and Infected. My heart began...pounding, maybe it was the sight of a Beautiful Infected girl, such as This Witch, that caught me like a moth to a fiery flame, or the fact that Both Kat and This Witch deserved better than this hell?

She smiled at me, I returned one back. Maybe It was just the fact that I was just lonely and that I wanted someone who loved me back? Zoey...Kat...Her? Maybe it was that...maybe being an Outsider really paid off after all.

Picking my G36C up and hoisting it's sling over my head, I laid a hand over her left claw, "Let's go..." She nodded as she followed me down the corridor and to her friends.

Proceeding down the corridor, there they were. The sorriest sight for sore eyes, disrespecting the cliché the Infected should act. The Hunter sat against in his cage with his back against the bars, The Smoker lightly banging his head against his cage prison, but The Tank was nowhere to be seen. I had to guess that his brute strength would release himself out of any cage.

"WOW!" I Exclaimed aloud, gaining their attention, "WHAT A SORRY SIGHT FOR THIS GUY!? But never fear, Your Savior..." I bowed, "Is here!" Standing straight, I went to The Hunter's Cage; The Hunter began screeching as my words began entering his ears, possibly annoyed.

"Hang on, Hunter..." I said, assuring his release, "Just give me a moment..." I noticed locks were placed in each of their cages. With a single hand, I pulled out my Revolver, aimed down the V-notched sights onto the lock and pulled the trigger. Recoil was exceptional to me; not too rough, and not too easy. I pulled off the lock, tossed it aside and opened his cage.

He lightly growled at me, along with a solid pat on the back.

"Sure..." I said, noticing him walking up to Witch and pulling her close, sniffing her body as If he was trying to find a certain smell on her. The smell of Violation? No, possibly like dogs, He was sniffling her as a greeting? My question was answered as soon as I saw him stroking her cheek with one hand while his other hand began strolling down the right side of her stomach.

The Hunter then pulled her close and gave her a Human-like smooch. They began making out on the spot; Feelings began getting hurt for some reason, Guess Being an Outsider didn't pay off just yet, I guess. I shook my head, trying to block out the loud savage-like saliva swapping as I shot at the lock on the Smoker's cage. Opening it, The Smoker, too, patted my back firmly as he rejoined the others.

I couldn't help, but watch the two infected couples kiss. Even the Infected can love, Maybe there was hope for the world yet. But something inside me wanted me to be with The Witch and Kat, I wanted THEIR love, Their care.

The sudden startling boom of Thunder snapped my trance; I still had a job to do and I needed their help.

"Ah-Hem! Look, I understand that you possibly care for him and all, but I seriously need your help." I stated, "I helped you all out and I expect that you all return the favor, Alright?" After hearing my expectation, the two male Infected shot me with deadly glare.

Hunter started walking up to me, growling in my face as he began pointing back, supposedly where the remaining thugs were having their Intimate Fest, unaware of the horrors that await them outside their door.

"Yeah...I need your help in...KILLING them all, Ok?" I explained, "I-My friend was...Used by one of them and I killed him AND his friend AND a few others as well! I could keep going, but there is a whole room filled with the Pigs screwing slaves somewhere above. So I ask you now, please I need your help."

Hunter continued his growls, and screeched in my face. He shook his head no, immediately; The thought of helping a human would bring him a sort of shame to him Class of Infected, But A human helping him was a totally different subject. He turned his back on me and rejoined his group.

"Whoa whoa, wait a min-" I yelled, unbelievable that He would reject such a chance, but as soon as I spoke back, He interrupted me with a loud screech.

He turned back and began screeching in my face, arguing with me as in his Infected Language. Just the random screeching started to anger me, It did.

My blood started boiling inside me; I quickly grabbed his throat, choking him. His Infected hands started squirming as he tried to get lose.

"You look here, now hunter!" I threatened, "I was Devoured, Beaten, Scarred, Heartbroken and I am sure as hell that I have broken bones inside me! I lost the people I love, I care for to this god damn Infection and I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME FUCKING NAZI PUSH ME AROUND AND HAVE YOU ALL THROWN IN CAGES LIKE FUCKING ANIMALS!" I moved my hand from his throat to his hoodie as I slammed him against Brick supports, "YOU LET THIS GUY, THIS NORMAL HUMAN PUT YOU, A HUNTER, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, A WITCH, AND YOU FRIEND, A SMOKER, IN A CAGE AND ALLOW HIM TO USE YOU AS HIS OWN DAMN TOYS AND YOUR GIRL AS A FUCKING SEX SLAVE!

The Smoker suddenly ran behind me, but was stopped by the Witch. She knew what I was doing to him; she understood what I had to say in all this.

"I've got news for you, PAL!" I continued, slamming his back against the brick support, "I'm not going to let him...Neither should you! If you freaking care for HER, then you fight beside me! Not just for me and my purposes, but FOR yourself, FOR YOUR GODDAMN LOVED ONES!"

My convincing words echoed throughout the Catacomb-like Sub-level basement, Hunter was speechless as well as the others. My eyes stared deep into darkness of Hunter's Hood-covered eyes; A quick glance down to his neck, A collar remained around his neck. Slowly, I turned my head towards Smoker; He, too, had one.

Then the simplest of theories came to me; Witch was no trouble to keep calm, maybe she was the only one not to have one because of her un-agitated ways...but who's to know? My focus fixated back onto Hunter.

I grabbed the G36C from my shoulder, checking the Magazine, which was nearly empty, and inserted it back into the Mag slot, "Look, I don't know if it's Honor, or a hatred for the Human Race, But If so, you are NOTHING if you let them walk over you like this!" I remarked, no matter how true my words were, "Honor or just pure hate, I offer you a chance to inflict revenge and create a partnership between Human and Infected; If you decide to just walk away without the thought of having those collars off your necks, Then you're just fucking coward."

Coward? I was one to talk. I was a coward, but ever since I saw death happen in front of me, I knew that I had to step up and fight. I knew Hunter understood me once i said 'coward', something inside him had to burn with a passion to not become what he had feared, a coward.

"I have a Huntress out there..." I revealed to him, who looked at me with a surprised look beneath his hood, "I care for her. She was the reason why I fought back; THEY used her, THEY used your Witch, and you think you care for her? Then your one hell of a boyfriend! If it were me, I would fight back as soon as they laid a finger on her. Ashamed? You should be. Angry, You should be. Furious at the Nazi Prick that reign supreme over this building while Infected hordes are running amuck above, Why the hell not?"

Thinking that my words were sinking into him, I started walking away from him and towards the Smoker, Asking, "Where's the Tank?"

Smoker coughed, pointing down the hall to his right, towards a large bulk door.

"Thanks..." I said, proceeding down said hall, but stopped and said to Hunter, "Just follow the bodies, you'll find the exit if you're not going to help me."

The Witch suddenly ran towards me, following me from behind.

"No!" I protested, "Just...stay with your boyfriend, please. I don't think you should be around when The Tank and I tear every convict and thug in this building apart."

The Witch stopped as I continued heading towards The Tank's Prison door; Looking at Hunter, She began whimpering and whining like a child being left behind on the side of the road; Hunter had fallen for her adorable whimpering, the guilt inflicted behind her puppy dog eyes had sunk in. He wasn't going to let the First human to show some sympathy towards an Infected and his friends and release them from their imprisonment of being slaves to a ruthless murderer.

Aside the bulk door, A lever that connected to the doors was found. Holding my rifle by the barrel in my right hand, I held down the lever, Gears and bolts turning as The two bulking doors slid open with an enormous scrape of metal. I figured the Tank wouldn't turn down an opportunity to strike revenge on those who 'Humiliated' the all and mighty Infected, He wouldn't turn down this down, not with that Pent-up rage buried inside him.

More and more wider the doors went, A siren emitted from an intercom above me.

Somehow...the siren reminded me of the school every time we had a fire drill.

School was behind me, I can't bring up old wounds, not at a time like this, But I knew in my head that I had to think, Was what I'm fighting for really worth gaining? Yes. For the lives of any Uninfected, for any survivor, for ANY Infected with any grip of their Humanity.

The bulk doors slammed open with its locking mechanism clicking into effect.

"Tank...Come on out." I said aloud, "I need your help."

The solid poundings of His Knuckle-Walking shook the ground around me. He was still able to listen to reason, instead of Hunter who intended to reach safety and ignore the chance to exact revenge to the people who abused him and his friends.

He groaned out to me, bending his muscled arms and brought his face near mine.

"I need your help." I said, "I want you to help me KILL everybody that USED you, that Toyed with you and threw you into cages like the animals you are."

He growled in anger, my words beginning to sink in.

"I WANT KILLERS WITH A PURPOSE, I WANT...PEOPLE..." I Yelled, Catching their attention as I addressed them as 'People', "...WHO ARE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR THEIR DIGNITY! TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST THESE RAPIST FUCKS, LIKE I DID WITH A GUN IN MY HAND AND A KNIFE IN THE OTHER! YOU ARE KNOWN AS INFECTEDS, WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU ALL!

"I...SEE...PEOPLE! PEOPLE WHO COWER IN FEAR, WHO RUN WHEN THEY'VE BEEN ABUSED!" I hollered, my words echoing and dying off throughout the sub-level, "Look...I was just a normal guy. A guy who wanted love, who wanted someone to care for him. Ever since I woke up in a god damn utility closet, I had seen nothing but death, death and more death! I saw the girl I used to care for turn right in front of my eyes; Did I kill her? No...Instead I hurt her with the grip of a gun, But I stopped because she was crying. Ever since then, I had seen nothing but Hallucinations and deception, leaving a shard trail of a shattered heart.

That was when I had to kill the Leader of a Damn Gang with my bare hands, Fought a tank with a Fucking Knife, and kill a few Thugs with a gun in my hands; I didn't give up!

I say, "Never Surrender!"

That's what I intend to do; Never surrender to bastards like them, to bastards out there who disrespect the smallest fragment of Humanity with Fight Clubs and Sodemey! If you want to remain as People instead of Mindless, Rage-induced Infected, Then get away from your fear and join me in earning your right to be known as 'Humans'...'Men and Women'...'People.'

So, who's with me?"

My Motivational speech ends here, leaving them the choice of fight or flight in their conscience. The Infected shred of Humanity remained silent; Dead silence was killing me, All hope began draining out of me like a puncture wound, heavily bleeding out.

It was then that The Tank grunted, gaining my full attention, and lifted his swollen fist up and over where his heart should remain. He nodded his No-Necked head in agreement. The sudden coughing from behind me startled me as a hand was placed on my shoulder. Turning my head to the left, The Smoker Patted my shoulder; He was joining my little Unity as well.

The Witch, in the distance, whined to her boyfriend, urging him to join as she was dead set on joining once she set her settling embers on my ocean blue eyes. The two started bickering, slowly getting more violent like the typical couple they were, fighting on who should do what. She started yelling, screaming in her own Witchy way; Hunter screeched, throwing random arm gestures into the air, denying his offer.

"Hey!" I called them both as I walked towards Hunter, "If he doesn't want to, let him. But If you're telling HER not to join, _Heh_ you have no right to do so. If she wants to join, so be it. I'm not forcing anyone to join; they all joined out of their own free will. If you go, fine so be it." The Witch sighed happily as I defended her choice; I turned back towards the others, "Come on then! Let's not waste any more time then. Move out!" I hollered, glancing at Hunter one last time and leading my Team to war with Murderous thieves, Criminals, and Rapists above.

I was a soldier on a mission, I was what I had always wanted to be; Now, I had a team and my target was the Insane Nazi and his Army of Convicts, waiting for a Blood Bath.

This was going to be one hell of a _Blut Royale_.

Reaching back upstairs, we moved back up the stairs, some trouble with Tank for his hulking body barely fit through the doorway.

I cocked my G36C again, "Ok...Now we kill!" I stated, pacing back and forth in front of the Infected like some Army General, "I want you all to release your Inner Infected and kill any Thug or Infected that prevents you from killing said thugs, Understood? I-" I stopped my motivational speech at the sound of thick footsteps.

Hunter started walking up the steps and joined my line of Infected Troops. His appearance placed a smile on my face, "Thank you, Hunter, for joining us. As I was saying..._Ahem_...I want you all to do what is necessary to eliminate every Bastard you see. Remember, "Orange Jumpsuits are bad, Hearing their screams of Agony isn't!" Understand this, there are women slaves still around here and we need to rescue them as well before heading up to the Nazi, Alright?"

The Line growled in formation, agreeing with me.

"I need you all in groups; Smoker, You go with...Hunter!" I ordered, Hunter shooting me an annoyed look, "Don't give me that! Long and Short distances, If I let him go alone, Then he'll die on the spot. So, you need to protect him."

Hunter released a raspy sigh, nodding his head yes.

"Witch, Your with me-" I said, Hunter screeched at me, denied my choice, "Jesus, FINE! Witch, you're with Hunter and Smoker!"

The Witch exclaimed a grunt, thinking about my own safety. She tugged on my arm, grunting softly as she stared into my eyes in a lovingly daze. Her cute face pouting as she started whining about my choice of going at it alone.

"No, don't worry. I'm used to going at it alone, it's kinda...my thing, I guess. Just go with your boyfriend, I'll be fine." I said, denying my Loneliness, "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Hunter walked up to her, forcefully tugged her arm and pulled her away. The vibe of jealousy started engulfing the atmosphere around us as the group of, now, three re-grouped.

"...You three will be heading down that Hall..." I said, pointing down the hall behind them, "and continue heading up until you're sure that every Convict is dead or worse. If a flight of stairs are found, continue onto the other floor and keep on killing. Remember, No mercy! Now go!"

Smoker nodded as the Hunter distracted Witch from laying any kind of eye contact on me. Hunter led the group down and away from me as fast as possible, thinking that I would have some sort of relationship with his witchy girl.

Tank knuckle-walked towards me, grunting at me as he tapped me with one of his swollen fingers.

"Now...You. I need you to something better than just going around and killing." I said with a diabolical tone, "I want you to destroy everything in here. I want this place taken down to the ground, starting with the other sections of the building. I want you to go to the Battleground and destroy the buildings that house those convicts, remember how they just surrounded us when Dietrich pinned you three against me? Those buildings need to go down! Destroy their supports, the building isn't going to stand any more destruction, so It'll be easy for you to do so, Ok?"

It probably was too much to the thick headed guy, but He understood what I meant, well enough.

"D..Dddeeeesstrrrooyyy!" He said slowly in a deepened voice.

"Yeah, go on ahead, buddy!" I said, patting his veiny arm, "Do what you do best!"

He roared horribly loud, shaking the world around me as he Knuckle-ran into the semi-destroyed wall behind him and began clearing his own path outside.

Now There I was...Alone, Tired and barely armed. My team went their separate ways and I was The Lone Wolf that remained to keep his own promise. I tightened my grip on my rifle and walked down the opposite hall Hunter's team went.

The hall wasn't any different than the others, accounting the debris that fell as the storm took a toll onto it. Lightning began striking all around us, Thunder boomed tremendously, The sound of Heavy Rain pattering heavily onto the building's structure. I looked at the G36C rifle;

"Was what I'm Fighting for REALLY worth it? It had to be, Just had to be..." I said to myself quietly.

I had to keep going on with my own little fantasy turned reality. Here I am, storming down a lonesome hallway, searching for their Room dedicated to Sin. What was scarier, It was dead silent. No sounds of hammers slamming, or rapid firing of a Machine gun, not even the screams of Infected. Silence was killing my hope, my helpless hope for the many women stuck between Man's desired lust and a lethal Virus.

It all seemed helpless...until I took a left down another hall.

Blood tainted the cracked walls and floors ahead of me. Numerous bodies were found disemboweled and torn limb from limb by Infected. Horrifying as a man turned inside out, I felt disgusted, but somehow sorry for them. Carcasses of the Nightmarish creature appeared in numbers, scattered around the hall beside the usual trash. Neither I nor they expected creatures like these; Hell, I never had thought these Mutations were actually possible, but then again, a lethal strain of this Virus could do unimaginable things to man.

A trail of bloody footprints leads out and towards another corridor ahead of me; It was heading in the same direction at their room of Sin. I threw my gun around my back; walking up towards a decapitated set of legs, I began scavenged what ammunition I could get from it. Many Blood covered weapons were scattered around me; It was a waste to leave them here, but I had no choice.

Scavenging about Three clips of NATO, I stuffed them into my back pocket; Thinking they found no better use for them, I decided to pick out another weapon to use, sparing what little ammo I had with me. A Chrome Pump Shotgun was buried beneath intestine and internal fluids; something told me that whoever did this was over-compensating, relishing the moment the Infected had with this poor fool.

I picked it up, Ignoring the disgusted feeling of intestines and leuk-warm internal fluids between my fingers. Cold steel felt comforting in the palm of my hand as I gripped onto it's black synthetic stock and it's fore-end, pulling it back slightly and saw a loaded shell inside it's chamber.

"Loaded..." I said, "Good." I kept the scattergun in my hands as I followed the trail of blood down into the next hall and towards the chamber of lust and regret.

In the hall, The trail led into their Intimate Paradise. Piles of bodies and puddles of blood surrounded the door; I was worried, just the many worst case scenarios ran past my mind: What if they're all dead? What if there wasn't a living soul that survived the onslaught?

I was running on false hope. I expected far too much from their extremely low survival rate. Hordes were called into the building like an Infected Convention; anyone who stood in their way would be mowed down by them. I had to think positive, I just had to.

Slowly, I crept against the wall and towards the room. The foul smell of Waste and sweet smell of endorphin-hyping candles intertwined as each inhale made me nauseated and sick. The closer I went towards the door, the more powerful it became. My heart pounded in fear with every step I took closer towards the putrid smelling room.

I took cover beside the door, my soles imprinting into the mixture of waste and guts. I inhaled in the foul air and exhaled deeply; Quickly, I stepped out of cover and into the doorway.

Barely losing my footing, I gasped in horror.

It was pure carnage. Mass Chaos had inflicted itself onto the Thuggish Convicts. They lay naked and mutilated all over the large chamber. Bodies of Infected and Bodies of mutilated convicts were all that remain on the concrete floor; Splattered blood painted the room in a dark shade of red, grotesque internal organs randomly placed around the room, and decapitated limbs as well.

Franklin D. Roosevelt once said "Only Thing We Have to Fear is Fear Itself."

His words struck me entirely.

No survivors, just blood, entrails, and discarded Weapons were all that remained; This was my fear, absolute alliteration of human life.

"My god...I'm...too late." I exclaimed softly, "DAMN IT!" I pounded the door as It echoed throughout the chamber.

"WHOSE THERE?!" A sudden spark of hope re-lit my flame of Hope, "WHOSE THERE, DAMN IT!"

My hopes were lifted immediately; I knew somebody had to survive somehow. I entered the Chamber of Sin, Aiming the Pump Shotgun around, in case of any straggling Infected remained out of my view.

"Hello? Where are you?" I yelled, "Calm Down, I'm here to get-"

The sudden crunching of a shotgun's Fore-End came to the side of me, "Don't...M-Move!" A female voice remarked a threat nervously.

"Just calm down...I won't hurt you." I assured her.

"Rriiggghht!" She remarked, "Like how your friends said they'll help me before kidnapping me and used me as a...a WHORE! I don't think so..."

Another set of feet started coming from the side of me and behind her.

"SIS! PUT IT DOWN!" She cried, begging her to release me of gunpoint, "...Look, It's the kid! Just let him go, please sis?!"

The faint clicking of the shotgun's loose Fore-end told me she complied.

Slowly, I turned towards them; Seeing only two young semi-clothed Caucasian adults, a pair of black haired twin barely entering the early stages of adulthood. Shyly, the girl behind her armed friend grew nervous as she noticed me looking at her and her comrade, cowering behind her back.

"I'm...sorry..." The Shotgun-toting twin said.

"Don't be, you're trying to protect her. It's ok..." I reassured her of her responsibility, "Are...you two the only ones?"

"Uh..." The cowering sister spoke out, "There were about twenty-two of us...Now, it's just ten..."

"Ten?!" I exclaimed, "Thank God! I thought...I failed...Guess not!"

"Wait, What?" She quickly asked, "What'chu mean-" I interrupted her.

"Ah ah ah! Now's not the time for questions!" I said hastily, "Is anyone else armed?"

"Well..." She hesitantly said as her sister continued for her.

"Some have guns and some don't, most just rely on others to fire for them." She responded, "I TOLD THEM that they should get a gun and fire back, but no way have they done so."

"That's fine, because the halls are clear!" I said, still glad at the fact that some remained alive.

"HUH?!" The Twins exclaimed, "WHADDA MEAN?!"

Startled, I answered back, "Yeah...I cleared the path for you all, so you're all home free." The Girls looked at each other and back at me, "...I could point you to the way out of here, If you'd like?"

No more Impressed then they were flabbergasted, the shot gunning twin asked again with an extensive amount of confusion, "What th-How?! I mean their freaking Thugs and Murderous convicts...And you're just a Kid! How the hell did you "Clear the Path?!"

Honestly, I just shrugged my shoulders, concealing the Virus inside me away from public ears, "I was enrolled into...Boot camp and I learn some moves, I guess you could say...I don't know, ALRIGHT!"

"Most of us saw you being dragged back by Riggs himself with your face seriously...well...It wasn't pretty!" The cowering sister explained, "How did you manage to kill them?"

I remained silent for a second, re-thinking about what I did to the two Convicts within my Prison. The sudden uncontrollable moment of extreme protection; It felt good to inflict harm onto my enemies, even to those who lay a finger on two helpless girls, some guy had promised to keep them safe.

"Well...I...came here with others...A girl name Kat and another named Zoey. As soon as the bindings came off, I immediately promised the two my protection if any one of these bastards ever laid a finger on them." I began explaining, no matter how much it hurts to open old wounds, "Kat...was taken and...Raped by Don and Riggs..."

A gasp came from the twin behind her sister, "Oh my god..."

"When they came back..." I walked around the chamber, continuing my story, "Kat was left mentally scarred, almost in a catatonic state. There...was so much pain inside of me, even before the Epidemic. Always been pushed around, used as a fucking punching bag, always letting myself be stepped on like I was some nobody, which I was. I was an Outsider, but I cared deeply for Kat and Zoey; They were the only ones I've met that actually showed some sort of true emotion towards me."

"Is Kat better now? Where is she?" The Shotgun-toting slave asked, "And Zoey, too?"

I continued my story as I returned back in front of the Twins, Ignoring her questions, "It was then that Don declared that It was Zoey's turn. As Kat was...taken, we started developing "pitiful feelings" for each other; I figured that with all the hell that's happening, we would like something that didn't feel like death waited behind every corner. As soon as Don grabbed her arm, I just lost it! I grabbed his pistol, shot him and killed Riggs with..."

I grabbed my G36C from my back while holding the shotgun with my left hand, "...My gun's stock. Before I check on Kat, Don apparently wore a Bullet proof vest; He wields a Knife, My Bowie Knife, to be exact. He CUT Kat's arm deep, causing me to knock him straight into the wall and gouge out his eyes..."

"Jesus, Kid..." The Shotgunner said, "Deserved it anyways..."

"From that point, I led the two to safety and out of this place, safe and sound as they drove off to Mercy Hospital...and that's how I ended up here and now waiting on your go..." I said, ending my infamous story, "Ready to go?"

Jaw-dropped, The girls were astounded and yet joyful that two of Dietrich's thugs had died by my hands. A joyful vibe came into the atmosphere; I knew this will go well for all of us soon enough.

"Hell yeah, Kid!" The shotgunner exclaimed, looking at her sister, "Hey sis, go tell the girls that they're heading home, for real this time!"

"K!" Her twin cried out, jumping for joy and heading deeper into another room in the chamber. Faint chattering was heard, as well as many other voices, too. The joyful tone within the many teary, broken voices made me feel proud in helping whatever remains of Humanity.

"What is your na-" I said, only to have her take the words outta my mouth.

"Names Jenny, My sister's name is Julie and how are you, My kind Savior?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"Name's Overbeck, Alex Overbeck; Nice to meet you girls." I replied.

The look on Jenny's face appeared shocked, "Overbeck? Alex Overbeck?! Oh man, you know Sonya?!"

A familiar, yet disappointing name suddenly rang in my head; Sonya, The first girl to ever "Trick" me in this Apocalyptic World we live in; Hearing her name made me sick to my stomach, I didn't want to feel hurt again, I would put up with any sort of pain, anything but her.

"...You know her?" I said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, She talked about you before we were kidnapped; Said you tackled a Hunter out a window, seriously!" Jenny asked like a crazed fan girl, "That's freaking amazing!"

"Yes...Yes, Can we Hu-" I stopped, noticing the bunch of Barely to Fully nude women walking out as a group, some wield weapons and some cowering behind their armed saviors. They're bare bodies were..."Drenched" and covered with muck and guts, smelling foul and heinous to my nostrils.

I pressed my Index and Thumb onto my nose, "What's...uh...What's with the wicked body paint?" I said comedically.

Julie looked back at the girls and back at me, "Oh, We covered ourselves with an Infected's guts and thought that It would hide us from a Horde. It worked, but now fear that they'll catch onto us if we tried anything an Infected wouldn't do, so we stayed here, until we had the courage to move..."

"R..ight...and It works?" I asked casually.

"Well we're alive, aren't we?" She said sarcastically.

"Right...Well follow me them. I'll lead you all out, Come on!" I hollered out, gaining the slaves their attention as I headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" A women called out, "Shouldn't we look for supplies first?"

I stopped, "What?" I asked; thinking about what she said, she was right. If these women are to survive out there, they'll need First-Aid, Weapons, Protection, etc. How easily that had slipped out of my mind, Guess I had taken more damage than these girl that I wouldn't need First-Aid. Broken Bones, Cuts and Bruises, Scars; My Ego figured I was Invincible at this point, but my mind told me otherwise, If I bled, I can be killed.

"Your right..." I agreed completely, "Do you know where such supplies are?"

"Um..." She muttered shyly.

"Ugh...She doesn't know!" Another woman complained.

"Don't waste his time as well as ours, Lela!" Another voice hollered another hurtful comment, suddenly the entire group jeered at her, sending her painful taunting toward her. Seeing this reminded me of when I was in High School, This weird sense of Deja Vu overcame me.

"OK, ENOUGH!" I yelled, defending Lela's self-esteem, "Look, if you know, then just say it; If not, Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you all will do fine out there without it. So do you?"

"Yeah...Actually." She said nervously as she walked out into the open and towards me, "I...can lead you there...If you'd like?"

A Pink-highlighted short haired Asian girl came walking out into the open, appears that she was no older than eighteen or nineteen. Her beauty caught my eyes; her curvy body along with her busty chest being held behind her ruined underwear sparked my Libido, But knowing me, I remained the Gentleman I was and kept my "Weapon" Holstered.

"So...Lela, Is it?" I asked, "You know where it is?"

"Yeah...I do." She replied shyly, "...And I would love to show you...Uh Alex, Right?"

"Yeah, well lead the way then." I said, holding out the Shotgun for her, "Take this, then."

She gently pushed the gun back, "That's Ok!" She responded quickly, reaching for the back of her Panties, "I have this." She pulled out a Glock 18 and held it out and into view.

Stunned at such a weapon, I complimented her, "Nice, Guess you can handle yourself then. Lead the way, Lela."

Lela glanced back at the group, sticking her tongue out at them playfully; I led her out of the chamber, "Watch your step, Lela." I said, offering her a hand over the pool of blood and entrails. The crowd of _Femme Fatales_ followed us as we traversed back out into the horrors within the halls.

"Where to?" I asked Lela.

"If I remember correctly..." She stated, "Down here!" Pointing down the hall straight of the Chamber of Sin, We continued down with the crowd of women following us.

The hall was as worse as the other halls, Bloody and Filthy as before. Bodies of the inhabitants littered the hall with discarded weapons and empty bullet casings. Bodies of the Infected, too, littered the hall as well, but seem rather fresh?

"Wait." I said, kneeling down beside an Infected.

"What's wrong?" Lela asked, waving her hand towards the crowd, signaling them to stop.

"These...wounds. They don't look old, instead they look fresh..." I answered her, Puzzled whether this Infected died by Hunter's group and that they were somewhere near our location, "A friend's nearby...I think."

"Really?!" Lela replied with a heap of relief, She, not only met the one person who had saved her and her fellow slaves, he had friends within the complex fighting the good fight, "Where are they? If you know..."

I stood back up, "I have no clue, and all I know is that they're around here...Somewhere." I answered her, "Continue, Please?"

She continued on down the hall, anxious to find the supply room somewhere within the complex; She wasn't too sure for herself, Remembering it was as feeble as a lost memory. She was too caught up in impressing their Teenage rescuer then worrying about the group's safety; Alas, She knew, but only to go off on theories and guesses.

She began heading down a hall down her right, proceeding without a word coming from her. She began looking frantically through the hall before only accepting that she had them lost because of her own pride.

"Lela? You alright?" I asked her, who appeared frightened.

"Uh...UH...Um..." She stuttered tremendously.

A voice behind me yelled, "We Lost or something?!"

Another cried in panic, "LOST! WE CAN'T BE LOST!?"

Julie's reassuring voice eased said panicking voice, "Don't worry, I'm sure Alex will lead us out, EVEN if we are lost, Ok?"

Aside from the bickering behind me, I asked Lela once more, "Lela, What's wrong?" She turned to me with a disappointing face on her, "...You don't know, do you?"

She shook her head slowly, "I-I...I-I'm sorry, Alex...I just wanted to-" Suddenly her sentence was interrupted by a loud bang echoing through the halls.

A sudden shrilling scream followed along with the loud bang. I had known that scream anywhere, It was The Witch. Hysterical Crying started coming from an unknown section of the Complex, Hearing it worried me immensely. I didn't like the fact of losing another comrade because of my actions; It was my fault that we split up and now regret was all I was beginning to feel.

"You hear that?!" A random woman yelled out.

"OH GOD, IT'S A WITCH!" Jenny yelled, aiming her shotgun down the hall behind her, "GIRLS, TAKE AIM DOWN EACH HALL!"

"WAIT!" I hollered, receiving the many faces of Battle-faced women, "I'll deal with it!"

Jenny quickly looked at me with confusion, "WHAT?! Ok, I'll believe you killing these bastards here, But A Witch?! Clearly, your ego is way too big for you, you need help!"

"No I don't!" I said, storming down through the bare naked women and down the hall, "BECAUSE I KNOW HER...AND SHE KNOWS ME!"

"WHAT DO YOU-And he's gone" Jenny exclaimed, "COME ON, LADIES! FOLLOW HIM, HE CAN'T DO IT ALONE!"

Her words echoed down the hall and to me, there was no talking them out of it. Jenny's Hard-Headed words of motivation influenced them into coming with her, no matter the danger, these women would follow Jenny and Julie into the Hallway of Hell with no chance of talking it over.

"WITCH, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled concerningly, "I'M HERE, SAY SOMETHING GIRL!"

The Witch's cry of fear continued to echo around, my voice had done the same. If I were to reach her, I had to find her myself and fast. Storming down the hall as The Storm itself rumbled muffled outside the Building, Her cries were getting more and more closer as I continued down straight. Her cries began rekindling my memories of Alice McCaffery; just her pitiful cries of Pain I had inflicted onto her with my pistol back within my School.

"WITCH! SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, "PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!"

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLPPP MMMEEEE!" The Witch cried painfully as she cried out her first understandable words.

The sound was extremely close now; With the Chrome Shotgun in my hands and The ladies following me from a Distance, I had an upper hand against any assailant She had encountered.

Only a sharp left turn was available, I took it. The Sudden force of a Grey mass of beauty had ran towards me, knocking us both down, slamming my head onto the concrete flooring. Muffled cried were heard coming from my chest. Stun in a daze from the concussion, I didn't need complete awareness to know who it was; It was Witch.

"Ugh...Hey Girl...Jeez, you could knock me over harder?" I groaned, softly patting her Semi-blackened red hair, "Wait...Where're the others?"

She lifted her head from my chest, and weeped louder in my neck.

"Well? Taken, Killed, What?!" I groaned louder, "Taken?"

She nodded with her head still nuzzling my neck; trails of tears came down from my neck to my blood-dried shirt. She wrapped her arms around my head, she was horrified. Fear had struck her deeply; My guess was that as soon as Hunter and Smoker were taken, it was hopeless in trying to save them, so she ran crying. Then came the thought of leading whoever took them directly towards my group, But who's to say I blame her; She was frightened horribly and panicked at the sight of the capture of her friend and boyfriend.

The faint turned loud footsteps of the group finally caught up with me, But to an extreme result.

The crowd shrieked in terror. The slaves began panicking that what they saw was the death of their savior...and their ticket out of their hellhole.

"SHH SHH! Stay...Q-Quiet..." Julie hissed, warning the others who hadn't noticed my so-called death as she herself tried to hold back her tears.

"Quiet for What?!" I hollered.

The entire crowd jump back startled.

Jenny remarked, "Alex! We thought a Witch killed you!"

I quickly, but gently moved Witch off of my body, "Yeah Yeah Yeah, My Friend's Boyfriend's in trouble!" I explained, "Witch, Stay with them and KEEP THEM SAFE!"

The Witch didn't say much afterwards; she nodded yes. I didn't wait any longer; I hurried down the hall Witch had run down and towards whoever took her friends. I had to leave Witch with the others, she or They would protect one another, But some part of me questioned my decision. I had left an Infected that only knew me with a bunch of frightened women with weaponry that would literally cr0wn a witch. It wasn't my smartest choice, but I had to trust them in not shooting Hunter's witchy girlfriend.

I stormed down the hall like the make-believe soldier I was; With Objectives changed, It was war and plans had changed; A couple of my men were down and I had to save their asses from hostiles. Gripping the Shotgun tightly, I sprinted down the hall, remaining vigilant with every step I took. Upon reaching the end, A sudden _click_ came to my right ear.

"Take another step, Asswipe!" A disgustingly vigorous man remarked, "I dare ya!"

Stopping in my tracks, I was held at gunpoint by one of Dietrich's goons. He ordered me to slowly turn around; Complying, I began hearing commotion in front of the rugged thug. Hunter and Smoker were hogtied behind him by his thuggish buddies; laughing at my capture, They started threatening to kill Hunter and Smoker with their weapons. I saw that they had Shotguns; A double Barrel and a Spaz-12, an Oldie and an advanced piece.

Both meant to spread tremendously.

The Brute in front of me snatched the shotgun from my hands and threw it onto the ground before proceeding with my actual weapon slung over my head and shoulder.

"Nice piece, Overbeck...Shame for you, it ain't yours on more!" He said with an evil grin on his face, laughing at my pitiful attempt to save a comrade, "So...Where the ladies, huh?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." I reassured him, trying to fool the bastard into believing in my lie.

"Don't give me that shit!? We heard you talking to them before and we KNOW you're trying to let them free." He returned, "But that isn't going to happen anytime soon now, is it?"

Three against one with a gun to my head; My odds weren't entirely good, But I knew I went through hairier situations before. Frank...Job...The Tank...The Blood Battle outside and now this guy, I won't lose to this guy, No way in hell am I.

"So what's it gonna-" He said, but was abruptly interrupted by something entirely unexpected. His eyes went rolling to the back of his skull as he felt life suddenly taken from him.

My Heightened Reflexes had kicked it as I heard a sudden bang echoed down the hall. Blood began spewing out from the side of his head; A total gush of pure red blood sprayed out and into the air beside him. As the world around me slowed dramatically, my own personal view on "Kill Cam"; I looked down to the source of the sudden slam of a Pistol's Hammer.

In the bare open, It was Lela, holding up her G18. She had saved me from gunpoint, and possibly my death. A faint sight of smoke came from the barrel of her gun as she smiled with the sight of assisting me; Her grin was both menacing and yet gracious, It was as if she had never fired a gun, let alone kill one of the Nazi's goons with her piece.

I looked at the two above their hogtied hostages, both jaw dropped and startled at the sight of their thuggish friend dying as he dropped to the floor, limp and lifeless. In a flash, I reached into my jacket and towards the revolver the goon in front of me hadn't known about. With a grunt, I flicked the revolver out and unloaded the entire six shots into both, Three bullets for each of the two scumbags ahead.

The two dropped lifeless onto the ground, their weapons clanked as their metallic forms were dropped carelessly onto the ground; The utter silence filled the air as I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, Re-entering the world in its normal speed. Hunter and Smoker remained on the filthy, blood filled floor tied and gagged with duct tape.

"Hang on, guys." I said, assuring them of their safety.

I walked towards the two; crouching down and pulling out my Bowie Knife, I untied Smoker first, then Hunter, who let out a growl, possibly thanking me. The two got up; Smoker patted his clothes down with coughs galore; Hunter felt his wrists, feeling the rope burn taking effect.

He looked at me, walked directly in front of me and growled even louder, gaining my utmost attention. A series of growls came to me, sounding more and more violent than the last.

"What?" I asked plainly.

He sighed raspily, then another wave of growls came with both eyes covered by his hands, acting as if He was crying. I figured out who or what he was trying to imitate, I knew now that he was looking for his girlfriend. Honestly with a girl like Witch, I'd be worried for her too; She was scared out of her little mind and was in dire need of comforting.

"Witch! Oh she's down..." I exclaimed, pointing down the hall, but only to have my sentence die off as Hunter ignored whatever I had to say afterwards, "There."

Hunter started walking down the hall in a violent manner. I had a bad feeling about his body movement, something inside me told me that he was enraged, was it Witch? Was it the fact that the most Dangerous and Powerful of the entire Infected had showed cowardice? The fact that she had abandoned her friends in the midst of battle proved that she was a Witch going against her own status quo, showing her fearful actions and running away didn't go well for her boyfriend.

I didn't like the bad vibe I received from his, neither did Smoker. I left Smoker, who reached out to me in attempt to stop me, behind as I tailed Hunter; If my gut was right, I had a feeling that Witch's relationship with him is going to experience one hell of an argument.

In the far distance, I saw witch, surrounded by the former slaves, with open arms and tears as she saw Hunter released from his personal bondage. Hunter, who was entirely furious towards Witch, Growled and screeched directly to her. Witch's arms slowly lowered down in sadness, seeing how she figured out why He would be enraged. She figured out why, He didn't appreciate her running away; She started growling back with a much lowered tone to the point of voice break.

Even from where I was, I could see streams of tears coming from her orange embers, contradicting each other. Hunter echoing screech reached down the halls; I had never seen someone as Heartbroken as her, Let alone see someone crying in a Lover's qurral. It honestly broke my heart to see someone hurt a person of the opposite sex; Hunter was sending hurtful messages through screeches and shrieks and here I was allowing it to go one right in front of me.

The Women ahead stared at Witch as she broke down into tears. Hunter was reaching closer and closer towards her, It had to come to my attention that Fights like these had to usually end up with abuse; I mustn't let that happen, not to her.

Hunter had reached the end, with me only a few feet away from him; He started screeching in her face, scaring the slaves as they literally jumped themselves away from the fighting couple. The Witch, with her Helpless self, took every threat and yell Hunter had in him; Her head began lowering down in guilt, Her red hair burying her face, hiding the tears behind her bangs.

Hunter suddenly started to get physical, pushing her back as he continued to scream bloody threats at her for the way she acted, doing his own way of putting her back into her place. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I felt hurt inside, Pain was growing inside me like a wound that can never heal. My heart ached at the sight of his abuse, I felt pity for her.

Hunter let out a final screech as he...delivered a fist full of claws directly into her arm; Witch cried out in pain, grasping tight onto her wound as the blood seeped through her claws. He continued to screech out directly towards her as he delivered another fist full of claw directly onto her chest, just above her breasts appeared three slash marks going diagonally down.

He delivered her punishment; we just stood there as they continued on. Some urge inside me forced me to move on; It was the sense of justice inside me that told me, 'ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, NO MORE ABUSE!' Hunter kept on slashing his claws onto Witch.

The sense of justice was right, enough was enough. I began running towards Hunter. At the time, I felt that Women, even Infected Girls, didn't deserve punishment like this. My inner "Payne" had set in my consciousness.

The girls quickly changed their focus onto me, shooting me a barrage of disagreement at what I was about to do.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, gaining Hunter's attention as I leaped towards him and tackled him to the wall. Quickly pressing my right arm against the back of his neck, I questioned violently, "The fuck you doing?!"

Hunter started struggling, He began answering me in a series of low growls; He was protesting back at the action I had done. He sounded like the type of guy not to be messed, but I had messed with folks like these. He was trying his hardest to scare me, It didn't work.

"I didn't release you to start abusing your girl! If that's the case, then I should've left you back there in the basement, or better yet, you could've just left! That would be perfectly fine by me!" I threatened, returning back the negative vibes he had inflected onto me.

He screeched again, turning his head towards witch, his girl who just happened to be standing right beside us as he uttered out a hurtful comment in pure English.

"BBBIIIIITTTTCCCHHH!?" Hunter screeched terribly.

Witch started tearing up again, quickly bursting into tears as she understood what he had said to her.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, pushing his head directly into the wall, "YOU THINK SHE MEANT TO DO THAT?! YOU THINK SHE LIKED TO DO THAT?! YOU WOULD THINK THAT YOUR FRIENDS WERE TAKEN BY MEN, WHO WERE ARMED TO THE TEETH, AND THE ONLY OPTION IS THE RUN IS A GOOD IDEA, BUT YOU? _HEH_ YOU WOULD THINK THAT DYING IS BETTER THAN COWARDICE! What would you expect from a 'Perfectly Human Girl' like her? At least she worried for you! At least, she loved you! AT LEAST SHE STILL HAD THE NERVE TO STAY WITH A GUY LIKE YOU!"

It was then that I had ticked Hunter off.

Hunter, who elbowed my ribs, had returned an elbow directly into my right cheek. The Blow knocked me back a few steps, and before I knew it, He had tackled me to the floor.

"ARGH!" I grunted on impact, resulting in another concussion; In the daze, Two Hunters were sitting on my stomach. Quickly re-catching my vision from the blurred illusion, I focused on my assailant, whose claws were sharp as daggers as they came down with a whooshing slash. Instinctively, I held my arms in front of my chest and took his raging slashes.

The burning sensation of his jagged claws entering my arms filled me with the sudden regret of re-thinking about my sudden action.

Hunter started screeching in my face; The girls and Witch remained where they stood, watching my little brawl. Not Julie nor jenny, not even Lela responded with action, they just remained frightened at the sight of my brutal assault. It was as if it were the first time seeing someone like them. Smoker from down the hall started coughing violently, running down the hall to aid me.

I couldn't hold out until he reached me; Gritting my teeth, I moved my arm away from my chest, Cocked it back as the feeling of Hunter's claws entering through my shirt for the first time, and delivering a right hook into his face. The force knocked him off, I was free. Quickly, I jumped onto his chest and started returning the pain he had done to me.

"FUCK YOU! I HAD YOUR BACK BEFORE IN THAT BLOOD BATTLE; DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING REGRET IT BY KILLING YOU!" I threatened, continuing my blows into his face.

He slashed his claws into my face, digging his bloody claws into my skin, leaving a fresh scar leading from my lower right side of my neck up and over my right eye, stopping at the top right of my forehead. Very little blood quickly splattered onto the floor around us, But this pain was nothing; I continued on punching his All Ready bruised and flesh torn face.

Somehow as fatigued as he was in desperation, He managed to move his leg up to my chest and kick me off, knocking me back onto my back.

"Jesus..." I sighed, returning up to my feet, "Enough, Hunter."

He raspily gasped heavily, wiping his blackened blood off his face and spitting tar-like blood onto the floor. He growled with a Nod, gasping heavily again. It was then that all of a sudden Bye-gones were Bye-gones as he saw past our fight and saw reason.

He turned his attention towards Witch, who had ceased her cries as we started our little brawl; Turning to me, He pointed back a witch, moved his arm back and onto his chest with a balled fist over his 'heart', then pointed at me.

"...wha...Witch...Chest...Me, Oh!" I exclaimed, realizing what he was referring, "NO NO NO NO NO, look, I don't want you to...Break-up...with her, Just don't...FORCE her to do something she doesn't have to stomach to do."

Hunter shook his head no, looking back at Witch one last time and back at me. He remained silent and walked off down the hall with Smoker following beside him. Something told me that Hunter...never really like Witch.

Something about his saw Witch as useless, weak, helpless even. He doesn't see any kind of emotion, but hate and jealousy towards anyone outside their infected society who get even an inch close to her. He sees Witch as a burden of sorts; If she runs from situations like these, then he would refer to punishment to teach her a lesson. A Burden, such as myself, would know how it feels to be an Outsider; She was going through enough pain from her boyfriend that she should know that by now.

I felt sorry for her...

She started walking towards me, The crowd behind her followed behind her. Lela and the Twins quickly ran up to me with worried faces.

"AL! YOU ALRIGHT!?" Jenny Cried, grabbing onto my head, "Are you in pain?! Say something!?"

She started moving my head around in a sudden mix of both playful and concern.

"Ow...Yeah, I'll be alright." I said, wiping the trail of blood from my cheek, "I'm-"

"Alex, you have a deep scar; how are you "Fine!?"" Julie responded concerningly.

I sighed heavily, "Look, I don't care, Ok? Let's just go..." I started walking off down the hall. Seeing Hunter in the distance, I still felt the concern of having such a violent member in my Team.

Eyeballing the Chrome Shotgun in the mid-section of the hall, I walked towards it and placed it underneath my armpit as I pulled out my revolver from its holster, along with a Speedreloader from my pocket; Pushing the pin and releasing the cylinder, I inserted the Speedreloader, releasing fresh .32 rounds in, and pushed it back into place, clicking back the hammer as I returned it into my holster.

I grumbled, "Maybe this isn't going to work...Damnit...Fucking...bastard...COME ON DOWN, GIRLS!" Having the Shotgun in my hands, I proceeded behind Hunter, but something had me in the corner of my eye.

I looked down the hall to my right; amongst the dead thugs was a door, a door of relief and sanitation. Above it hung a sign,

"Supplies!" I yelled out, reading the sign; The feeling of over-encumbered joy from the Crowd of Gut-Coated women felt uplifting; For the first time, We were golden. I ran down the hall and towards the door. Grasping onto the doorknob and with a violent turn, I had found that it was lock.

"Crap!" I exclaimed; realizing the shotgun, a rather enjoyable moment came to, "Shotgun...against a Wooden Door with metallic Doorknob...Should be fun!" I took a step back and aimed the barrel directly onto the Knob. Pulling the trigger, the earthshattering sound of a single shell firing echoed tremendously throughout the halls around me.

The sudden recoil made me jump back towards the wall; The effective, but brutal effect of buckshot was both surprising and terrifying.

I looked at the wooden door and saw a blasted out hole where the knob should me.

"_Heh_...It's a real shame how so many problems could be solved with Buckshot..." I said, chuckling lightly, "Thank you, shotgun!" I cocked the Fore-End back and forth, releasing an empty shell out from the Chamber as a new shell came into place.

The faint rumbling of feminine feet came from my left as the crowd turned down the previous hall and into the right. Impressively, I grabbed the Scattergun tight and bolted towards the wooden door, Front-Kicking it open. Quickly, I took aim as I studied the area.

The shotgun trembled in my hands; I couldn't believe what I was seeing before me.

A Cornucopia of supplies, stacked against shelves among shelves against the walls around the medium sized room. Backpacks, Medical Supplies, Ammo Crates, Army Issued Weaponry, Many useful supplies that would and should assist the crowd in their escape.

The many scattered bullet casings and shells littered the floor, Something told me that previous thugs had made a Last Stand in here. I felt the wall beside me and felt a light switch; flicking it, The entire room lit up in a bright white hue from the florescent bulb on the celling. With the room now lit, I saw scattered guns on the floor as well; All abandoned by their wielders.

The abruptive cooing from behind me startled me, The Crowd of women stared in a hypnotic-like state as they scanned the room of supplies. Staring in Awe, The Twins and Lela squeezed through the crowd and stood behind me, joining the crowd in Awe.

"Well..." I stated, "Guess Lela was Right, after all. Good Job, Lela."

The excited-suppressed Asian's attention fixated on me, "Oh...Thank you, A-Alex..."

"Ok! EVERYONE, GRAB WHAT YOU NEED AND STARTED PACKING NOW!" I commanded my army of filthy women, "GO, GO, GO!" I entered first and out of the way, allowing the supply-hungry horde of females in at they raided the shelves of supplies.

I didn't want to think about myself, but even the simplest of people would have to think for themselves sooner or later. Leaning the shotgun against a bare wall, I walked towards the stockpile of Backpacks and grabbed one of my liking. A simple black Backpack, similar to my last one that stocked with Medical Supplies I had given to...Sonya.

"Sonya..." I muttered, but violently shaking my head, trying to forget her name, "Not now...Not here." I slid my lightly lacerated arm through both of the Pack's straps and opened the zipper. I began wandering around the Room like a child looking for the perfect piece of candy in an adult's candy store. Today, We experienced hell, but now we were children in this room, ransacking the entire section of Dietrich's Run-down Complex, housing thousands of thugs, possibly even more.

A shelf lining an Array of Pistols was the first thing that caught my eye. Taking a closer look, It ranged from the simplest of issues, Simple 9mm pistols, to Army/CEDA issues, the hard-hitting Desert Eagle. First up was a simple 9mm pistol; light-weight, and reliable. The gun fit in my hand, but it didn't spark my interest; I placed it back onto the shelf and grabbed the next one.

A Revolver of sorts, A .44 Magnum; Heavy-weight, yet powerful with a hellish recoil. I placed my left hand beneath it's wooden grip and looked down the iron sights.

"Feelin' Lucky, Punk?" I said to myself, hearing light giggling to the right of me. Looking towards the source, I notice the Twins staring at me with pursed lips and wandering eyes, trying to hide away from their comedic relief. Embarrassed, I placed the revolver back onto the shelve; "Far too heavy for me..."

I grabbed the next pistol, A Glock-18; Odd, Not many of these were really allowed to the public, but I had to figure that some thug had to pry this from a soldier's dead hand. The pistol resembled what Lela had; Semi to Automatic firing switch and reliable. Feeling right in my hands, I accepted it. I stuffed it into my Pre-owned backpack, I didn't favor it, but maybe someone might like this.

I couldn't risk getting encumbered with excessive firearms, so I will take what I'd favor.

The next piece of firearms was the legendary Army/CEDA Issued Colt 1911; A legend with its own story to tell in this Apocalyptic world we live in now. From all the Video Games and Movies i had watched, The .45 was favored the most, Sadly, This is no game or movie. I followed the Cliché and took it. Reaching for the revolver from its holster, I replaced it Six-shooter with the Colt and stuffed the revolver into my Bag's front pouch.

The next was certainly a Blast from History's Past, It was a Luger. Typical, It had to be Adolfo's say to have this here; A typical Axis weapon used famously by the Nazis and some by Allied forces. I didn't like its feel, but I respected its history; I placed it back onto the shelf and left the shelf, I didn't even bother with the Desert Eagle. Even I knew that I couldn't handle something like that.

Of all the weapons here, I will favor my G36Compact, no matter what.

Heading towards another shelf, A stockpile of Med-Kits were being ravaged by safety-hungry women. One way or another, I was going to get one. I slid my arm between the many breasts and gut-covered bodies as I fished out a First Aid Kit from the pile.

"Here we go..." I said, sighing with the Med-Kit in my hands as I stuffed my Medium sized pack. Proceeding to another stockpile; wandering eyes scanned the area around me as the mindless rambling of former slaves packing their essentials for safety.

Within the shelves among shelves, It remained as an abundance of useful requirements.

"Ok...Med-Kit, What else?" I muttered to myself, wondering aloud, "...Guess the usual 'stereotypical' items..." Eyeballing the line of numerous, unaligned flashlights and packets of batteries, along with the usual hardware only seen as useless by the simple minded and careless. Grasping onto a flashlight and clicking the button aside of the tightly screwed head, shining an LED beam of White through the room. I stuffed it into my pack, shoveled in two packs of 24 Duracell Double-A batteries in as well; alike most horror games, The Flashlight is the Protagonist's most trusted ally, besides the usual weaponry.

After mentally checking off Flashlights on my list, I reached for a Barely-Used Roll of Duct Tape, dropping it in my pack. Besides what I had, these were what I must care for now; I shouldn't risk becoming over-encumbered with useful junk; sure, resources are needed but are seen as dead weight to the carrier.

Behind me was a crate of ammunition; Staring at it reminded me of the Bar stocked with Blow and Masses of Metallic Death Machines. Boxes and recently rummaged-through carts of munitions surrounded it; Burying my arms through the Mass of Metal, I began scavenging deeper in search of Ammo for my weapons.

My wandering hands had grasped onto a box of .45 rounds, "There you are..." I said softly, stuffing my final item on my list. Aside the crate was a table with a dismantled M4A1 on top along with a few emptied magazines and Assault Rifle rounds; I spotted a few emptied clips of .45 beside the semi-complete rifle. Without hesitation, I placed my pack on top of the table, right over the rifle, reached in and pulled out the box of .45. One by One, I loaded a round into a single clip.

The women here were having a ball; Scavenging through numerous oversized and undersized clothes as they began chatting away like The End hadn't happened, Filling their recently owned backpacks with the bare necessities.

They were chatting up a storm; This is what was left of the world I knew before, a world where thugs had chains and murderers were sent to their demises. A world where people didn't have anything to fear BUT fear itself.

Now...They hide. No more peace, No more pity, No more...anything. One would say, "Would the world return to the way it used to be?" and think NO...But I have hope for Humanity! I believe that there is a cure, that there is a way to reverse this, to save the Infected, with or without one bullet at a time. As long as I keep fighting for my survival, I know I'll protect whoever I have to to bring a part of society back into this Hellish Nightmare.

A Blood-reddish grey figure stood at the corner of my eye, and As I looked back, I saw Witch, peering out from the right side of the doorway, staring at me with watery eyes as the pain of her scars started to take effect. Witch, Hunter, Smoker, and Tank; There was one thing that this Virus hadn't taken away from them and them only, Their Humanity.

Witch slowly moved out of her cover and started walking towards the table. Faint scrapes of bare feet were barely heard over the light roar of commotion causing slaves, continuing their scavenging. She stopped beside me, continuing to stare at me, but quickly looked at the table as I placed a full clip of .45. She stared at the clip, intrigued at what I had set down. Slowly, she extended both arms and grasped onto the clip, examining closely at the magazine in the tips of her claws.

Her head leaned to her left, then her right, the typical tell-tale signs of fascination. Slowly, she placed it back onto the table and grabbed an empty magazine; The tip of her clawed index finger and thumb dug into the box of pistol rounds and fished out a single bullet. Biting her lower lip gently, She slowly tried putting said bullet into said empty magazine. Lightly tapping the round against the top opening of the clip, struggling to put the single round in.

The bullet suddenly slipped out of her grasp, clinking off the table and onto the floor. "AH!" Witch exclaimed as she started looking around frantically for the bullet. She started moaning and whimpering faintly as she went on her hands and knees in search for the dropped .45. She crawled underneath the table, only her rear stood out from beneath the table beside my right.

My perverted eyes couldn't help themselves from looking at Witch's petite panties she had on. My arousal spiked immediately at I heard her moans and whimpers, I was slowly going to lose myself, but I knew I had to keep together. I shook my head violently and grabbed the last emptied clip and started loading fresh bullets in.

"Ahh!" Witch sighed happily as she crawled back out and stood back up beside me with the bullet in her grasp once again. She reached for the same clip again and tried again, resuming what she was doing before.

"Look..." I said, putting the half-loaded clip onto the table, reaching over for both her claws and gently grasping onto them, "Like this." Moving her bullet-grasped claws lower and slowly inserting the bullet into the magazine, "See? Easy."

We both looked at each other in sync; my cheeks ran pure red as she did the same. Again her fiery embers met with my deep ocean blue; quickly breaking out of our trance, I looked away, releasing her hands in the process.

"So...yeah, easy..." I said, clearing my throat as I resumed loading fresh rounds in the half-filled clip. In the corner of my eye, Witch looked down with a smile on her face as she continued reloading the clip correctly.

The faint clinking of new round within a clip sounded nice; now I was armed, dangerous, and well equipped. Witch had finished loading the clip as she exclaimed out joyously, holding out the clip with both claws.

"Wow! Way to go, Witch!" I said, mimicking her joyous tone as I took the fully-loaded clip from her hands.

I pulled out the Colt .45 from my holster and loaded her clip, pulling back the slide, and inserting a fresh round in the chamber. I re-holstered the pistol back in place, packed the box of rounds back into my backpack and filled the two fresh clips of .45 into my side ammo carriers.

Taking a quick look at witch, her wounds were still on her, slowly trailing blood down her arm and chest. I couldn't just let her go on with wounds like that; I pulled out my Med-Kit from my pack, "Hey...Uh...come outside with me?" I said nervously.

She nodded, following me outside and away from the 'Eager-to-Leave' slaves.

The Hall remained dead silent. Not a sound from neither Infected, nor thug; only the sound of heavy rain outside the complex. Walking past the two recently dead thugs and down the hall, I stopped and went onto my knees, unzipping my Med-Kit, "Uh...Kneel here, please?" I asked, pulling out a small bottle of Peroxide and a small rag. Witch slowly bent down, her breasts dangled behind her ruined bra as she went on her knees, all which were in my direct line of sight.

"Ah-hem...Ok then..." I said nervously, unscrewing the bottle top and hovered it over her arm. I tilted it far enough for a good amount to pour out and onto her, splashing on impact. Suddenly, Witch jumped back in a stinging pain caused by the hydrogen.

"Look, I know it strings, but it'll pass...see?" I reassured her, pointing out the forming disinfectant bubbles on her arm, "See...Nothing to it!"

Witch looked down at her arms, surprised at the sight of harmless chemicals eliminating whatever has entered her infected body. She gasped, smiling at the sight of bubbles trailing down her arm, increasing its intensity. Grabbing a small rag from the Kit, I moved my hand closer towards her arm, wiping away the excess liquid; I grabbed a few sheets of dressing from the kit and hovered it over her arm.

"This might hurt a bit...So brace yourself..." I warned her, who bit on her lip nervously.

I gently pressed the dressing down onto her wound. Witch squirmed violently, trying to bear the pain as much as she can; She suddenly let out a quick yelp out in pain, that may have alerted someone within the Storage room. I winced at the sound of her yelp, something about it...made me not want to hear it again; So in effort to prevent her from doing so, I tried calming her down in a way I can.

"Shh Shhh Shhhh..." I said, trying to calm her down, "It's ok..." A Dark Red color tainted the gauze, soaking it with infected blood. Quickly, I grabbed the wrapping bandages and wrapped it around her arm. "Be lucky that these wounds aren't deep, otherwise this would end horribly for you AND me. WHY? Maybe I just don't like needles, Maybe I just don't like doing things that I could entirely screw up, OR maybe I just don't like hearing...you scream in pain..."

Witch looked at me, understanding what I meant. I looked up at her, staring directly into her eyes.

"D-Does he always do that to you?" I asked.

She nodded, looking down to her right, biting her lip gently as it trembled in sadness.

"Well, you don't deserve that...Not at all." I reassured her of her actions being acceptable, "What you did was completely normal, Ok? Just screw what Hunter thinks, Ok? If you want to run, then run and hide. That's fine by me, why? Because that's what a normal HUMAN girl would do, that's why."

She quickly had her full attention on me, a smile slowly growing on her face. Seeing such a smile like her's would bring any man happiness; such comfort to sooth a wound that could not heal.

I grabbed the small roll of wrapping bandages, pulling roughly out the beginning and slowly wrapping her wound over, concealing her wound.

"Ok then...Next!" I exclaimed, quickly changing the topic and focusing onto her wounds, "Now...Uh...This one." I looked nervously directly towards her chest's wound, just above her left bosom, "Ok...how the hell am I gonna do this?" I wondered aloud, looking back over my shoulder and reaching back for the small bottle of Peroxide.

The sudden faint sound of snapping questioned me; As soon as I had the bottle in my hands, I quickly moved my head back, only to see Witch unhooking her bra. Her 'D-Cupped' Breasts sliding down the bottom of her Brassier, lightly bouncing down and sparking my arousal immensely.

"ACK, I-YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO..." I hollered out to Witch, who completely ignored my protest, "...I could've...just..."

My words slowly trailed off at the sight of Witch slowly crawling closer and closer towards me; Thinking that She was trying to help me help her patch her wound, Even I knew this was something more than what I had thought.

I gulped loudly, trying to swallow the nervousness back into my stomach, "OK...So...uh...Here I go..." I spoke out nervously, hovering the bottle over her wound and tilting slowly the bottle around. With my nervous state, I appeared to pour a tad bit too much onto her wound; Cool liquid slashed down hard directly into her wound and down between her lovely breasts, trailing down her stomach.

The cold feeling of peroxide startled Witch entirely, jumping directly towards me with another yelp, but with more exaggeration as if she intended to. Her grey, boney arms wrapped themselves around my body, causing me to drop the only bottle I had as she squeezed me towards her busty chest. As if she was trying to do so, my arousal was brought up entirely; I was, at least, thankful that my jeans acted as a barricade for my 'stiffed side-arm.'

Her body started motioning up and down my chest, her erect grey nipples stabbing me through my thin shirt; I closed my eyes, trying to fight the urge to purge my sexual ways onto her.

"N-Not now..." I huffed through our heated foreplay, causing Witch to whine in confusion, lifting herself away from my chest, "Please...not right now...Later, Ok?!"

Witch's whine quickly changed into a giddy squeal in joy, bringing her chest back into mine and crushing me slightly with her thin, yet unbelievably strong arms. My body started to tremble in pain at the amount of force she was putting in out embrace, thinking that I would be split into halves because she cared for me a little too much.

"O...k..." I grunted, barely with any breath in me, "Your crushing me a bit, girl..."

"Ah!" She exclaimed, completely underestimating her own strength; she quickly released me, allowing me the gasp for air with much exaggeration.

"So...That's 'Tough Love'..." I said comedically, "Wow..."

Witch chuckled lightly, with a small smile on the corner of her beautiful lips.

"_Ah-hem_...Well now..." I said, grabbing, what seemed to be the last piece of dressing, from the kit and the roll of wrapping bandage, "Let's get this over with..."

A few minutes had passed, Jenny walked out of the room with my Chrome Shotgun in her hands, "ALEX!" She hollered, "Al-Oh there yo-" She stopped as soon as she saw me with my head extreme close towards Witch's bare chest, Re-hooking her bra.

"Oh hey..." I said plainly, Witch greeted back with a wave of her claws towards Jenny.

"Uh...What're you doing?" She asked, staring at me, flabbergasted.

"Well...I'm doing her bra." I responded causally, "...because I just finished patchin' her up."

"Why?" She replied back, questioning my pointless action.

"You saw what Hunter did to her...I can't just go on knowing that She's hurt, It's just not me..." I returned, "Is everyone ready to leave?"

"Yeah...You two?" She asked back.

"Um..." I uttered, checking Witch out for any missed wounds. Witch playfully posed sexually, purring sensually as she lifted her arms behind her head, "Oh Ha, Witch...Yeah, we're ready; Can you giv-"

Jenny ran back into the room before I could finish, grabbed my pack from the table. From outside the room, Jenny's voice projected the true voice of a leader, announcing their departure from the dreaded hellhole that was their prison.

"OK EVERYONE, WE ABOUT TO LEAVE NOW! GET YOUR SHIT, LINE UP AGAINST THE WALL AND LISTEN TO WHAT ALEX HAS TO SAY!" Jenny announced, eager to leave herself.

As Jenny exited first, One by one did the others, followed by Julie and Lela, who came out with weapons willing to put the hurt on any passing infected that would pass them. All lined up against the wall; now was my time to shine, to announce our 'Final Push' towards freedom.

I got up from the floor, patted the back of my pants down of dirt; Offering a hand to Witch, She grasped on as I yanked her up off the floor and towards me, burying my arm between her breasts.

"Go ahead, Al." Jenny said, putting me on the spotlight.

"Ok..._Ah-hem_...LADIES, WE ARE ABOUT TO PUSH ON AND PUSH HARD TOWARDS YOUR WAY TO FREEDOM. YOU ARE ALL WELL ARMED, WELL STOCKED, AND ABOVE ALL...STRONG, BRAVE WOMEN!" I hollered out, pacing in front of them as a Drill Instructor with Witch by my side, "YOU ARE ARMED, USE THEM! IF YOU'RE AFRAID, DON'T BE, BECAUSE LIKE IT OR NOT, A GUN'S GOING TO BE THE THING THAT SAVES YOU, IN DESPIRATION AND AGAINST THE HORDES! DO NOT BE SCARED...AS THEY SAY, THERE ARE STRENGTH IN NUMBERS, BUT THAT SAYING IS A DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD; DON'T ALWAYS RELY ON YOUR FRIENDS! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, THEN FIGHT BACK! I DID..." I paused for a moment, allowing the feeling to sink into them as I relished my continuation, "...AND TOOK SOME DOWN, TOO!"

The lined group of females cheered on my accomplishment, hollering and clapping for me.

"Alright...calm down...LOOK, IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO GO OUT AND FIND YOUR RELATIVES, LOVERS, ANYONE, THEN GO ON, BUT ALWAYS HAVE A PARTNER! YOU'RE VULNERABLE ALONE, ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT! LASTLY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, DON'T PANIC! WHEN THE ODDS ARE OVERWHELMING, DON'T PANIC! ALWAYS KEEP A COOL HEAD, BECAUSE A TERRIFIED SURVIVOR IS A DEAD SURVIVOR...Alright?"

The crowd remained silent, but with the looks on their faces and their grips tightened on their gun handles, I knew they understood.

"Alright...Now I don't expect any of you to actually fight for the first time now..." I said at a low roar, "and I don't blame you. Seeing something running at you with screeches and shrieks can be terrifying, but that doesn't mean that they can't be killed. SO LOCK AND LOAD, LADIES, AND LET'S GET YOU ALL HOME!"

The crowd cheered on, cocking their weapons, and fastening their backpacks tight against their backs. Walking up to jenny, I grabbed my bag from her and handed it to Witch, who instictively hoisted it onto her back. I grabbed onto the Sling of my G36C, tugging hard onto it and bringing the medium weighed rifle in my hands, pressing the magazine release and reloading a fresh clip from my back pocket.

The loud clicking of the Cocking Lever behind pulled back sounded amazing as a fresh bullet entered the chamber; I grasped the gun firmly in my hands as I led the group down the hall we came through and down towards the Right, hoping that Hunter had some modesty to stay behind and join us, but alas, The pouncer and his Smoking buddy were nowhere to be seen.

Walking down the lonesome hall reminisced the halls of my school, abandoned and littered with the dead. The sight of the deceased and mutilated concerned me, but I knew that It wouldn't be a fate for the group of women behind me. My speed increased into sprints as I hurried down the hall of decay; The women were eager to leave, so was I of relieving them of my protection.

As the storm outside raged on, I could feel the atmosphere around us become invaded, eliminating the stuffy air with the cool breeze of the storm's violent wind currents.

"You feel that?!" I hollered out towards the group behind me.

"AIR!"

A couple of former slaves hollered out, causing one hell of a commotion, all chattering about the sudden change. The sudden uproar started to concern me, as well as the Infected-less narrow hall; Not one infected stood in our way as we ran down the narrow hall of the dead, it was too good to be true.

"Stop! STOP!" I barked out, ceasing the crowd of joyful slaves of their joyous celebration, "Something isn't right..."

Jenny, separating away from the group, walked up from behind, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Look, where are the Infected? Where are the blood thirsty hordes?!" I asked, exclaiming out my concern with high expectation, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?! This doesn't seem right, don't you think so?!"

Jenny started scanning the area, suddenly understanding what I meant. She took aim with her Chromed Shotgun and stood close to me as I did the same with my G36C.

"Witch, get behind me." I whispered to her.

She didn't question why with a groan or whine, but did it without hesitation; She, too, had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Follow me..." I said to Jenny, slowly bolting down the hall with Witch and towards the wall. Jenny, too, did the same; maintaining a close distance by my side, We encountered a corner, leading only down to the right, straight down from the source of the refreshing breeze from the plain opening of the main entrance.

Peeking over the edge of the sudden turn, I carefully scanned the area; Just the plain hall leading directly towards freedom.

"Alex, See anything?" Jenny asked quietly.

"No." I responded casually, "...Nothing...nothing at all..."

"Seriously?!" Jenny quietly exclaimed, "Not a single Infected?"

"Yeah...I guess its safe..." I replied back, "But I still don-"

"IT'S CLEAR?!" A sudden outburst from behind me startled me; It was Julie, separating herself from the safety of the group, "COME ON, LADIES! WE'RE FREE!"

"No, Julie!" I yelled out, but was ignored by the Closet-genki girl's incompetent behavior to listen to reason.

"JULIE, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Jenny hollered out, trying to reach her sister, but was hopeless to reach her from the distance she was in.

My worries started to rise; even I could see it in Witch's face that

it was a Trap.

The hyped twin didn't seem to stop for anything; being the So-Called Hero that I was, I had no option, but to run after her before the worst happens.

"Julie! STOP NOW!" I hollered, abandoning the rest of the group behind as I bolted down after the Genki-Girl. My feet fell hard with every sprinting step I took with all the endurance I had to catch up to her. With the rifle in my hands and my eyes scanning every bit of the hall, I remained with extreme vigilance, bracing for the worse to happen at any given moment.

To me, Julie was the typical 'Stereotypical Blond' in a horror movie, Always running into the problem headfirst and not thinking of what might happen next. A childish girl that was nothing without her sister, her other half, if I may say so; the fact that if she died because of her own stupidity, then the guilt will stay with me because I did nothing to save her.

Hell had arrived.

Out of the corner of the Cross-section of the main lobby came another monstrosity, the same monstrosity I had faced before.

The sudden return of the fleshy blob of pulsating horror widened my eyes as I noticed Julie, unknowing about the creature she was heading towards.

She turned her head back and hollered out, "COME ON, EVERYONE! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR!?" She was unaware of how close she was in the creature's grasp.

"JULIE, STOOOP!" I cried out to her, but was horribly too late.

The Creature's gaping maw had opened wide, releasing the thousands of veiny tentacles onto her feeble body, wrapping themselves around her neck and torso.

"AAAHHH! HELP ME, ALEX! PLEASE, HELP ME!" She cried out in horror as she was helpless to do anything to save herself as the creature slowly drags her closer and closer towards its mouth, "ALLLLEEEEXXXX! HEEELLLLLPP! I'M SORRY, I'LL LISTEN NEXT TIME, PLEEEAAASSSEE!"

Her screams filled me with regret as soon as she was too close to it's Maw. Her body was engulfed inside it's bloody red interior with the millions of tentacles latching onto her, sucking onto her skin and draining her blood, slowly and painfully.

Jenny, from a distance, cried out at the sight of seeing her sister being devoured by the terrifying beast.

"NOOOOOO! JULLLIIIEEE, NOOOOO!" She cried out as she began bolting towards the monster, but was held back by a depressed Lela, who shed tears for their 'fallen friend.'

Just the echoing cries of sorrow filled the hall, along with the wet, gurgling of the creature, breathing raspily as it takes in its latest host. I knew she wasn't lost, not yet...and I needed to get her out now.

"GIVE HER BACK TO US!" I cried out in a broken voice, holding up the machine gun to my shoulder and releasing a barrage of NATO onto its bullet-sponged body, completely devouring my ammunition. The hollow metallic shells fell to the floor, numerous clinking emitted as my magazine's ammo count quickly diminished.

"Kill..." Jenny muttered.

"Jenny..." Lela said, trying to comfort an aggravated twin, "Don't worry...Alex will make it pay."

"KILL IT, ALEX!" Jenny barked with a broken voice as she cried for her loss. Jenny's sudden need of justice was all that came to her, she wanted the beast to pay for what it's done to her sister.

The sound of rapid-fire filled me with all the motivation I needed, just the slamming of lever as emptied casings ejected through the side; The flashing light of the muzzle lit the dimly-lit area with every bullet that came whizzing out of the barrel.

The cocking lever pulled back automatically, an emptied clip.

I tossed the rifle aside and stormed through the hall, towards the beast itself; My right hand reached straight towards my jacket's knife holster. Grasping tightly onto its handle and unsheathing the blade, I flipped the blade backwards, holding it with the blade pointing out as I cocked my arm over my head and readied myself to begin cutting.

The foul stench entered my nostrils as I grew closer and closer towards the beast. It's enlargened pores started seeping out Julie's blood, just before spraying quarts of blood all around its surroundings. The spray of her blood felt warm as it slowly began tainting itself black with its mixture with the virus fused within its healthy red color.

"NOOO!" Jenny cried out as the sight, breaking down even more than before, "JULIE! ALEX, DO SOMETHING, QUICK!?"

The crowd began screaming out at the sight of darkened blood, spraying out around us.

"OH GOD!" One cried out in disgust, cowering behind another.

"Jesus! What the hell is that thing!?" Another exclaimed aloud.

"Come on, girls! We gotta help him!" Another suggested, taking aim with a pistol.

"Don't! You might hit Alex!?" Lela protested, "Just...Let him do what he does best..."

"RRRAAAAAGGGH!" I cried out, bringing down the knife directly into its blood moist flesh. Retracting and extracting the blade into it's flesh, I started cutting downwards, forcing its mouth to open as the blade slowly made its way down.

The familiar burst of adrenaline filled my body with unbelievable strength as I began carving the creature's vertical mouth open. Sawing my way down, jabbing the knife again and again as It's infected blood moistens its own flesh, coating it in a dark shade of red; As I progressed closer and closer towards it's end, I swore I heard the weakened tone voice of the blood-drained sister calling out to me.

"...pleeaaassseee...hhhheeeellllppp...m-mmeee..."

A blast of humid heat vented out from the large slit I had created. I grasped onto both sides of the opening and, with a blood-curdling scream, I forced open it's horrific jaws, tentacles immediately coming off of Julie's seemingly dying body and onto my arms, trying desperately to prevent its assailant from retrieving its newly gained host from it's grasp.

The sound of it's flesh squished and squirmed as it's gaping maw slowly, but progressively widened to its limit. Julie's body, with tentacles still absorbing what was left in the pale husk that was her body, was right in her sister's view. Jenny, from a distance, was completely broken as she slowly tried to accept her sister's fate, weeping on her knees and begging for the end to stop.

"JUST KILL IT!" Jenny shrilled out in a cracked voice as her tears continued to drop.

I didn't comply with Jenny's order; I had a feeling that Julie MIGHT still be alive and savable from an untimely fate. It's newly made mouth was stretched to each of it's sides; Julie's body began to dangle out, covered in muck and slime along with the few hundred tentacles trying to reel her back in.

"NOT THIS TIME, NOT HER!" I grunted aloud, quickly releasing my grasp on it's newly made lips and onto the Twin's slimy body, tugging her out from her pulsating prison. Tentacles popped off her bare skin and Fluids poured out from the creature's insides, flooding the floor with intestinal juices and horribly mutated organs of it's previous host.

It began shrieking out it's familiar roar; The spine-shivering screams of some creature, easy to be labeled as a 'Work of Fiction' turned 'Reality.' The creature's ripped open mouth started wailing in pain, squirting blood from it's enlarged pores as it began stumbling back and towards the wall.

Julie was in my arms, snow white pale with almost every quart of blood drawn out of her body. Her eyes fluttered rapidly, trying to see through her blurred vison at her one and true savior; Her breathing was raspy with every hyperventilating inhale she took.

"Julie!" I called out, "Julie, Can you hear me?! Blink, Say something, anything!?"

Julie was unresponsive, but her eyes, looking directly at me with weakened lids, told me that she wasn't herself at the moment, but was still alive.

"HEY, SHE'S ALIVE!" I hollered out towards the spectating group, Witch not to far from my position.

Jenny, who quickly got up from her knees, bolted down towards her pale sister; Running past Witch with a sudden bump to her shoulder, Jenny completely ignored even the slightest worry that might happen to herself, all she worried for was her sister.

"JULIE?!" Jenny shrieked out in relief, "JULIE, BIG SIS IS HERE!?" Jenny quickly fell to her knees beside her sister, snatching her struggling body from my arms and into hers. Jenny's tears never seemed to cease, her heart was slowly mending itself at the sight of her sister back with her once again.

"S...S-sis..." Julie called out weakly, "I-is that you?"

"Y-Yes, stupid!" Jenny responded angrily, but relived, "It's me..."

"A-Alex...Saved me!" She said tiredly, dazing back and forth from consciousness, "He...I didn't have...P-partner..."

"Oh Julie!" Jenny cried.

"I-I wish...Alex...was m-my p-p-partner..." Julie stuttered, almost drifting asleep, "Th-That...way, H-he can p-protect...m-me f-fr-from the m-monsters...like M-mom and D-d-dad did when we were...S-small..." Julie's words died off when her weakened eyes...finally closed.

Jenny gasped in sorrow, quickly jumping to the conclusion of officially losing her sister.

"J-Ju-Julie? Julie?!" Jenny called out to her, but with no such luck of gaining a response back.

I checked her pulse on her wrist, quickly going on my own conclusion.

"Her pulse is faint..." I assured the teary eyed twin, "Your sister may be ok."

"Wait, What?!" Jenny cried out angrily, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

I sighed heavily, "Look...I should mention that I've dealt with this thing before..." I replied, looking over my shoulder and taking one good look at the creature, lying flat onto the ground, slowly losing it's own blood, "Last time I dealt with it, It had one of the loose slaves inside..."

"W-what?" Jenny asked, shocked to hear about my previous experience.

"By the time I saved her...She told me to...Shoot her before she turns." I revealed in a low tone, "I say 'May Be Ok' because SHE might be Immune to the virus."

"Immune...IMMUNE?!" Jenny cried out in disbelief, "I CAN'T LET MY SISTER TURN INTO ONE OF THOS-"

"THERE IS A SLIM CHANCE THAT SHE MAY BE IMMUNE, HELL MAYBE HALF OF YOUR GROUP MAY BE IMMUNE! I CAN'T JUST LET YOU END HER SUFFERING WITHOUT LETTING HER HAVE A CHANCE!" I protested.

"And how do you know, Huh?! IS THIS JUST SOME THOUGHT, YOU HAVE?!" Jenny remarked back, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-"

"BECAUSE I'M IMMUNE!" I barked back; Silence filled the hall as the storm continued roaring outside, "Because I saw the infection take over someone in a matter of seconds before I could even have a chance of saving her! Because I saw a guy loses himself to the Raging Virus inside him, turning into a Hunter! I was Infected, then I realized that NOTHING was wrong with me, NOTHING!"

"Alex..." Jenny said, her eyes slowly widening in horror.

"AND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO STOP YOUR SISTER FROM TURNING WITHOUT GIVING HER A CHANCE, THEN I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" I yelled, slowly seething with rage at her absurdity.

"ALEX!" Jenny cried out, focusing on something much more important.

I quickly looked back, with a foul stentch filling my nostrals, at the monstrosity behind me, towering me with it's newly made mouth opened wide.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed, turning my whole body back and holding my arms up as It began sending it's tentacles, wrapping itself around my arm and neck.

The tentacles seemed more agitated than usual; our little discussion had given it enough time to recover my assault. Both of my arms were wrapped entirely as they were pulled towards it's moistened red, insides; My knife was beneath it's feet, I had no advantage to fend for myself at this point.

"ALEX!" Jenny cried out in horror as she carried her sister further away from my assailant's attack, seeing my predicament of being weaponless, "SOMEONE HELP HIM!"

The crowd was unresponsive; they were frozen in fear as they watched their 'savior' being taken in towards the creature's nightmarish embrace.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? SOMEBODY HEL-" Jenny remarked, but was suddenly startled by an ear-piercing shriek in fury. Bumping into her violently, Witch sprinted down the hall with claws spread out wide.

My body was extremely too close for comfort towards the creature; The humid heat began engulfing me yet again as it was my turn to be devoured yet again. Just the horrific shrieks of Witch's agitated voice were all that I heard as my surroundings were completely muffled beneath the creature's thick flesh. With some leverage for stepping closer, I managed to prop my arms against it's enlarged, bleeding lips, holding it back with all that I had in me.

Witch's screams came closer and closer until...

A pair of two pale, boney arms came zooming by my temporal, only inches away from my head; her claws impaled through it's thick flesh as it screeched out it's own blood-curdling scream. I was at a stand-still, literally; With Witch's brutish strength, The beast's flesh started stretching out like it was a soaked piece of paper. The sight of flesh stretching and being ripping right down into halves seemed sadistic, even for The Witch, but it would seem that once Witch is agitated, she guarantees the kill.

The creature's terrifying screech suddenly died off as Witch's arms separated it into two perfect pieces. Gallons of it's own blood sprayed outwards within the area, coating everything, Including us, with it's Infectious Blood. Each of the pieces slid off Witch's claws, plopping down hard as it twitches it's last moves to it's very death.

I slowly turned around to face the Savior's Savior, but the moment I stared into Witch's eyes, I...couldn't recognize her at all!

The moment I saw her in her agitated state within the precinct of the courtyard, the battlegrounds of the blood battle, She seemed calmed and yet still very terrifying to go up against; She was indeed easy to calm, but Now? The Witch I knew in front of me was entirely gone, as if she was an entirely different person.

The dead gaze in her eyes made me cautious; It was the first time I had seen her 'Don't mess with a Witch' look, and even then, I knew I shouldn't mess with her, or...Could I?

The Fact that she hadn't acted this way towards anyone before, especially towards Hunter, or at least I think she hasn't, made me believe that this was done because of her own reason. Hunter complained that She was an utter weakling needing to be punished into submission in order to fight against her own will, but this? This sudden act of violence towards another of her virus-induced kind was fully on her own accord.

She rescued me. She saved me, even if I was in no danger.

'If the Hero is in danger, who saves the Hero?'

"Witch?" I whispered, only taking in the only response she returned back; Raspy growling and wheezing was all Witch had to say, "W-Witch...Are you ok?"

"ALEX, GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE MIGHT-" A sudden outburst from Jenny cried out to me.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" I interrupted her, "Witch...You saved me..."

Witch didn't respond just her continual raspy breathing and growling. Her claws were erected, her knuckles cracking as her hands began shaking tremendously out of bloody rage; Blood slowly dripped down onto the blood pool beneath her bare feet.

"Witch..." I said softly, moving my head down further until my serene ocean blue eyes met with her flaming infernos, "...You saved me...Thank you."

My arms slowly moved up as my hands landed softly onto her smooth cheeks, lifting her head up, creating eye contact.

"Thank you..."

No words can describe our moment like this; just the feeling of humble comfort came rushing over me like a raging storm. Her raspy breathing soon died down as we gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, small tears began forming at the edges of her orange eyes.

My hands left the comforting warmth of her cheeks and wrapped themselves around her back, extending over my bloodless backpack she remained to keep on and pulling her closer towards my blood soaked chest. My right hand brushed through her reddened hair, my fingers crawling through the muck and grime within.

Through her erected breasts behind her bloody bra, I could feel her breathing heavily as she released the most saddening wail into the midst of our tender moment, echoing through the halls around us and towards the crowd, who was cautiously being led by Lela. Witch's arms quickly wrapped themselves around my back, squeezing me tighter as she buried her face into my neck, washing the infected blood away with warm, healing tears.

The soft pitter patter of the group behind witch tip-toed slowly passed us. Lela walked up towards us, but in the middle of our embrace, I motioned my left hand, telling her to keep on walking without us. In hind's sight, I saw Lela nod as she began heading back towards Jenny, who had stayed further away from the group with Julie in her hands. Lela wrapped her arm around Jenny's shoulders, leading her towards the entrance slowly.

I stared at the three passing by us; Jenny, who worse a mask of sadness, stared back at me. Even from the distance she was in, I could see the tears slowly trailing down her filthy face. Our sudden eye contact broke as she disappeared behind Witch's head.

Witch ceased her weeping, continuing with only sniffles and hyperventilating breathing as she lifted her face from my neck. Our eyes met once again; utter silence filled the center of the lobby, with only the exception of thunder booming lightly in the distance.

I combed my fingers through her hair once more, before laying it onto her teary cheek.

"Come on..." I said, "Let's go..."

Outside, The Group began scrambling themselves towards the building's parking-lot. Most were scrambling towards numerous trucks and abandoned vans left by victims, both helpless and commonly-senseless.

The cool breeze engulfed us both as we stood at the center of the door way of the entrance. Witch began shuddering, her teeth chattering violently; she quickly lunged towards my chest, burying her busty chest into my side. As the gentleman I was, I pulled open the right side of my jacket, releasing the heated warmth of my body heat into the cold stormy night.

It didn't take Witch long to realize what I was doing; A smile appeared on her face as she moved beside my warm body beneath the heavy blood-stained Army Jacket, wrapping an arm around my torso. Her erect breasts stabbed at my sides through my thin long-sleeve, spiking my arousal within the cold dead of night. I pulled the flap over her, blanketing her back entirely as the warm heat slowly entered her.

I led us towards a Run-down blue paint-faded pick-up truck which had Jenny gentily laying Julie onto the passanger's seat. Lela was joining them as she took as seat in the mid-section between Julie and the Driver's seat; The 'Middle-Man's Seat' I call it.

Lela began searching around the truck, quickly taking a double-take at me.

"Alex!" Lela hollered out, quickly sliding herself through the open door of the Driver's Seat. Jenny's attention quickly fixated onto Lela's hollering as she looked frantically for me. Jenny, who was inspecting the engine, quickly moved towards Lela, who stood in front of me.

"Alex!" Jenny cried out, bolting towards me and Witch. She stood beside Lela, who waited for another order from me, "Alex...I-"

"Look, I'm sorry about your sister..." I quickly said.

"W-What?" She responded back.

"Your sister..." I reminded her sorrowfully, "I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough, let alone able to save her. I...I...just wish I had saved her sooner..."

"Alex...It's not your fault..." Jenny replied back, "You said that there was a chance that she may be immune, Right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then I'm taking that chance! I can't give up hope, Alex, and you and I know that. Hell, everyone shouldn't give up hope." She said back, "We didn't give up hope, Alex. The girls, We didn't give up hope back in that Den..._Sigh_...The moment...Shit hit the fan, I...I didn't want to lost my sister, nor anyone else. The Infected just...swarmed into the room, killing everyone inside...We...We were helpless. No weapon, No chance of survival, until one was...slaughtered. His gun was...was there and...I took it and...began shooting anyone I could take down. Then more of us began taking up arms and firing back."

"Jen..." I said, surprised at her courageous actions.

"Yeah...I know that we lost some people and yeah, we stayed there, holding down the fort in the chamber, but WE LIVED!" Jenny continued, "We didn't give up and decided to kill ourselves because It would seem like the end for all of us...No, we wanted to live...That's all we wanted to do. We wanted to live."

"Then you came along, Alex!" Lela added, "You came to the rescue, Why?"

"B-Because I...promised myself I would..." I said, repeating my promising words.

"We wanted someone to come to our rescue and you came...You, a teenager much less older then any of us, rescued us, a group of rebellious...uh...'slaves', with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. Alex...You're our savior, and we can't thank you enough for doing this..." Lela assured.

"Yes, you can..." I reassured her.

"Huh?" She said innocently.

"Live..." I returned, "Live...please. Don't let your freedom be the death of you."

Silence grew between us; Jenny and Lela looked at each other, then back at me.

"Ok then. We've said our 'Thank You's, now where do you think we should be heading?" Jenny asked.

"Wait wait wait, before I say anything, how are you all going to leave? I mean, sure hijacking cars is one thing but I doubt-" I remarked, seeing through yet another obstacle awaiting to be solved, but before I could finish, Jenny walked back to the truck and bent herself inside, leaving her behind out in the open.

The sputtering of a runned down engine shot and quickly turned into a roar as the engine turned on; the sound of the roaring engine brought hope back in their escape, I now see the window of their escape opening wider and wider.

"See?" Jenny hollered out, "I know a few things you don't, Mr. Overbeck."

"I bet you do..." I replied, quickly glancing at her tattered clothed rear.

"Alex, that solves your question, now how about ours?" Lela reminded me.

"Try Mercy Hospital, Zoey and Kat are already heading over there now. And I know what you're thinking, "CEDA? No Way!" but guess what? There isn't much to go off on, ok? Mercy Hospital is your best bet."

"Mercy..._Sigh_...Fine." Lela remarked, "What about you?"

"I...uh..." I stuttered.

"Yeah, why don't you just leave with us?" Jenny added, urging to leave with the group.

"I can't...I promised to punish those who hurt Kat...I'm sorry." I said; I glanced at witch and somehow saw Kat, seeing her brought guilt over me, "I can't just leave...not yet."

Lela and Jenny remained quiet as soon as they heard my stay. Jenny quietly walked away from our huddle. Lela walked back to the truck, sitting back into her seat beside Julie, fastening her seatbelt. Now just me and Witch remained where we stood.

I looked at witch, who did the same to me; the illusion of Kat disappeared, now all I saw was my infected Asian companion in my arms.

"I can't leave hunter and the others...as badly as I want to...I just can't." I said calmly, "But as long as I have you with me...I'll be fine."

A smile humbly grew on Witch's face. Her by my side meant my survival rates would highten even more than before, especially now that she can pull her own weight; Her companionship was seen both helpful and unhelpful, The fact that I will need to protect her from any vulgarous thug that will have the galls to try and snatch her away from me will be difficult, since they will see her as a piece of eye candy.

Kat...and Witch...Both I will protect...no matter what.

The uproar of another engine roared through the parking lot. Faint chattering came from a nearby car, the sound of jenny's voice was distant, then became more understandable.

"Ok...Just follow us and we'll get you out safely!" Jenny hollered, ordering the truck packed with the former slaves inside, "Alex..."

"Look..." I said, staring at the second truck with slaves, who comforted one another with calming embraces and comforting words, "You're the leader to them, you decide what's best."

"Wait, what?" Jenny replied, completely lost.

"Mercy or Head your own way..." I offered, "I know they all can shoot a gun, and are well supplied, So...If they want, try finding their families, loved ones, anyone they know and care for. It's your choice."

"Wait, I'm not really good at this type of decision making..." Jenny remarked innocently.

"You'll do fine...Trust me and trust yourself..." I reassured her.

"...ok..." Jenny said, looking more motivated then confused, "I guess..." She entered her truck, "This is goodbye..."

"It would seem..." I said.

"Well...goodbye, Alex." Jenny said with hints of her voice breaking.

"Goodbye, Jenny...Please be careful..."

"You too..." Jenny said somberly, clicking on her seatbelt.

The continuing roars of her truck's engine roar steadily as she shifted gears. The roar increased as the truck began gaining more speed as she drove off with Lela and her sister. The second truck followed behind her; now it was just me and Witch entirely.

As I stared at the two trucks drive off and down the road into Fairfield, Just the sudden images of Kat and Zoey, driving off, Kat looking back at me with teary eyes waving goodbye. This saddened image quickly changed into a horrid one; Kat with her hoodie torn and stained with vile semen of those I will punish.

Hatred grew inside of me; nothing will stop me from achieving my promise.

Adolfo Dietrich and his men...There was No Redemption for the pain they caused me. There was No Redemption for the thing's they've done.


	8. Chapter 7 Promise

**Note**: I own nothing...Read and review...Also, this is shorter than the last, but I figure that I should put this before I lose the ideas...Yep enjoy...You can't believe the inspirations I used, but mostly, Thanks Combichrist!?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

...Promise No Redemption...

Jenny and her crew entered their escape vehicles, their door slams echoed through the parking lot. The low roar of the engines turned aloud as one by one of the trucks and high-valued sports cars drove off into the dead city. I waved goodbye as I watched the former slaves I had rescued drive off to safety within the unknown.

Lela, crawling over Julie's semi-conscious body and sticking her chest out the passenger's seat window, looked back towards me with her tears within my line of sight; She blew me a kiss, hoping that I would return, Alive and Intact, and more importantly, to them.

I still had a mission to do, to complete for my own reasons.

I looked down to my embracing grey companion, who returned with a smile that spoke a thousand words with just one gaze. Her smile told me that I wasn't alone in this now, That I was going head deep into a pool of raging Infected and Armed-to the Teeth convicts; all limb and life risking, but I didn't care. I cared if I got it done or not, no questions asked.

"Come on, Witch..." I said modestly, "Let's really kick start this fight."

"Mm-Hmm!" Witch moaned with a concerned, yet willing tone.

With her beneath the warm heat of my jacket and the comfort of my personal body heat as my arm wrapped around Witch's shoulders, We walked back into the horrid battlefield between straggling firing squads, out on the search for me, and the lesser hordes awaiting for a poor victim to encounter them.

Inside, we were at a stand-still; thinking of what must be done first.

"So what now?" I asked Witch, "Find Hunter and Smoker or Go guns blazing and claws slashing straight up towards the Nazi's room, accounting that if he's still in there now?"

Witch bit her lip, puzzled at her choices. Looking at me, she shrugged her shoulders, choosing to be indecisive.

"Ugh...Fine, We'll find Hunter!" I exclaimed playfully, "Whatever your orders, Ma'am!"

"Meh!" Witch groaned, sticking her tongue out at me childishly and chuckling lightly.

"_Heh_...Ok, let's just go down here then." I said, leading her down the hall ahead of us, "Maybe the stairs are somewhere over here."

For a moment, we had a flash of comedic relief; Probably not the best time for one, but we needed something to ease our stress, even if it was something as little as childish mischief. Witch, to me, was more a Teenage Child until aggravated; she was the usual teenage girl who wanted someone to love her in her time of need. I could see why Hunter would dislike her; If it was something, This was what he hated about her: Weakness...Her Childish Behavior...and Her excessive need of Love.

It was sad, really. Someone who just wanted love and got nothing from anyone, possibly only her parents, but they would be all she had; Not a real Boyfriend, just a So-Called Friend; Not a real Crush, but to live off on Infatuation. She deserved better than to put up with this outbreak; Her parents were probably ripped brutally, or worse...Now, she had no one, but Hunter's false sense of respect for her.

The question I had asked myself returned,

'Is there a way to redeem our lost happiness?'

Just the many questions I had kept in my head continued to question every action I committed; Happiness? Hatred? Love?

A reason...There was One Good Reason why I committed myself to doing this and that's for Redemption. Redemption for the weakness I had shown to people that abused me; It was to the point that I find 'Being a Loner' was the only sin I had, denying the help from the school counselor, after-school activities, Frank's mid-day beatings didn't help either.

Now, I try to help whoever is alive and surviving out here, acting like the Soldier I had longed to become, but me going on with Movie Quotes, Video Game Strategies, and the Morals of Songs was like putting any C.O.D. expert in the midst of battle, handing him a gun and announcing 'Semper Fi' to his slim chances of surviving his first step.

You know what you would do, but when tensions are seen as Impossible, You don't have a choice. I had the choice and I chose to do what was right, despite my lack of survival experience; Saving Zoey's, Carlos', Francis', and Jenny's Group, It was all on the Virus coursing through me at this minute.

If I didn't have this 'Gift' or 'Curse', would I still be able to save them?

Possibly not, but I'll die trying...

They were safe somewhere at this time, now I have Witch, and Hunter's group I had to worry about, despite how much I didn't favor the leader of this pack.

Through the hall came a cross-section.

"So...where now?" I asked witch, who snuggled herself closer towards the right side of my shirt, "...Don't...Can't you, like, sniff them out, or something?"

Witch moved her head up from my chest and stared at me with a playfully steamed look on her puny face, shaking her head no.

"Right..._Sigh_...Left then." I decided, leading her and I down the left hall, hoping that I wasn't leading us the wrong way, "I'm guessing that you can't, since there too far gone for your senses to pick him up, huh?"

The more we progressed, the more I felt off-putting; A heavy feeling fell to the pit of my stomach, I was starting to doubt this direction. Witch gasped quickly, noticing the pattern of mutilated bodies scattered down the hall. Dismembered limbs, disembowelmented, and simply devoured down to the bone; It was a blood bath for the opposing team.

But not all were done by the Ravenous Hordes before; Witch had noticed Hunter's Handy Work anywhere. She tugged on my shirt, gaining my attention.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked casually.

"AH! Aaah!" She cried out, eagerly pointing down the trail of bodies towards one in particular, one that still lingered with life as He sat against the wall, bleeding out slowly.

"W-WHO'S TH-THERE!?" The dying Convict cried out, barely noticing the two staring at his pitiful self, "WHO'RE-OOH IT'S..._Cough_...YOU!"

"..." I remained quiet, sighing as I led us slowly through the hall of corpses and towards the downed thug.

"OH THANK GOD!? WI-What the fuck?" He said relieved, but quickly his sign of relief disappeared as soon as he saw me, "Y-Your Overbeck, Right?!"

"Yeah...and?" I remarked.

"Oh please you gotta help me!?" He cried out, coughing out a bit of blood onto the floor, "You have a Med-_Cough Cough_- K-kit?"

"Yeah? And why should I help scu-" I stopped as I stared at his face; something inside me was telling me to remember.

His face...I recognized his face anywhere.

In school, When Frank and his Football team started another one of my 'Beat-up' sessions, He was amongst the group. 'Ricky' was his name, just another asshole not worth my time, but the look on Witch's face seemed intrigued only towards his wounds.

Witch crouched down in front of him, scanning the wounds and lacerations inflicted onto the convict.

"I remember you..." I said.

"Y-Yeah? R-r-really?" He stuttered innocently.

"Yeah, I do...So...Where's Frank?" I said angrily.

"F-Frank? Sorry, Overbeck, I don't remember a 'Frank'..._Heh..._" He replied, trying to weasel his way out of our conversation, "Hey Girl, How you doin? Is Alex treatin' ya good?"

Witch didn't respond, but the look on her face suddenly changed; Now an ashamed look appeared on her face as she dodged eye contact from his pitiful gaze.

"Oh Come on now, Witch...I didn't treat you wrong, remember? Unlike those other bastards who like to USE you as their toy." Ricky explained, "Remember?! I cared for you, I treated you better than them, Remember?!"

Witch finally broke to Ricky's words, looking back and staring deep into his eyes with a saddened look on her face. She nodded, agreeing with Ricky's explanation, but I wasn't fooled. Something behind his innocently persuasive face was a vulgar thug waiting for our trust to be put onto him.

"Witch, He's lying, right?" I asked hastily, "He's no better than the other fuckers here, right?!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Overbeck, Lets not be rude here, ok?" He remarked back passively.

"HEY, SHUT IT!" I barked, "I'M TALKING TO HER, NOT YOU! Witch, He's lying, tell me?!"

She answered my question with her head slowly shaking no; A noticeable vibe came from her body language, which caught my eye entirely. She felt ashamed for something the moment he recognized her; something he had done to her brought this onto her.

Then It hit me, It took me a while but after his convincing comments towards Witch, I remember seeing his face before once more.

I remembered him when Riggs was 'escorting' me to Dietrich's Office; He was coming back from the basement, re-zipping up his pants zipper and re-locking the door. He had finished up his little sexual experience with Witch, possibly against her will.

Now, the more I see his face, it made my blood boil with rage; The fact that Witch was forced to rode him violently not so long ago made my promise more justifiable than a mere killing spree.

"He's lying." I repeated, hoping for some agreement to my answer back.

"Wait, WHAT?! NO NO NO, I'M NOT LYING, HONEST!" Ricky pleaded aloud, "I'M NOT LYING, JUST PLEASE HELP ME!?"

"YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled, looking menacingly towards him and back at Witch, who continued to crouch down in front of him, "Witch, get away from him, now!"

Witch didn't look back to answer, she just remained hovering over the body, shaking her head no.

"He's lying and you're just covering for him for the shit he's done to you..." I responded with a hint of violence itched in.

"_Cough Cough_...Wait, H-How am I lying?! We-We've only seen each other at school, YOU DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!?"

"Oh Yeah?" I said with a smug face, "MIGHT WANNA EXPLAIN WHY I SAW YOU COMING FROM THE BASEMENT, RE-ZIPPING YOUR PANTS?!"

"WHAT?! I-I WAS JUST TAKIN' A PISS-" He cried out pathetically.

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled, "BULLSHIT, THERE WAS NO BATHROOM DOWN THERE! I. WAS. THERE...Hell, Riggs told me that people who go down there just 'Fuck the Witch' and I don't suppose you're the 'Fruity Type' going after Hunter, RIGHT?!"

"NO! NO NO NO, I DID-" Ricky tried convincing me otherwise, but nothing was going to fool me, "WITCH, PLEASE HELP ME! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID?! REMEMBER, I CARE FOR YOU?!"

Witch gasped suddenly, jumping back up and quickly turning towards me, pushing me away from Ricky gently. Witch began groaning with a convincing face on her, trying to persuade me with innocent groans and faint growls.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I remarked towards Witch, "You seriously going to trust scum like him?! Why can't you see that he's using you, just like anyone else here?! Ricky is no better than that Nazi prick; He may say shit to make you believe him, but What about me, huh? I thought YOU cared for me, but instead you decide to side with this fuck here?!"

"Who the fuck cares about you, Overbeck!?" Ricky commented, wincing at the pain he was slowly enduring "You think Witch really cared for you?"

Witch gasped again, turning around towards Ricky, waving her claws sideway in his face, trying to disagree with him.

"AHH! NAAHHH!" Witch cried out helplessly, continuing to motion her hands in disagreement.

My fists balled as I tried to hold my frustration back long enough, but My Rage was too much even for me. Violently, I grabbed shoulder and turned her around, my hand grasping where her wound was as I pulled her closer towards me.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I barked, "HE'S LYING TO YOU!? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

Witch began cringing in pain as my grip tightened around her wound, Tears began falling from her orange glowing eyes; She began repeating the same answer, No. Witch began pulling away violently, hyperventilating in fear of me hurting her somehow.

The Wounded Thug's attitude went south, realizing my violent side, "O-Ok, Overbeck! Ease up, man! Just calm down!?" He pleaded for peace, ironically, "OK, OK, I WAS, ALRIGHT?! I WAS USING HER, ALRIGHT?! JUST...PLEASE HELP ME!" He touched his wound, covering his fingers with the goopy mix of his entrails appearing out in the open.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH, WITCH!" I barked furiously,

"NOW!"

In a split-second, Just as I stared at the struggling Witch's face, I saw...Kat. Kat's hoodie wearing body replacing Witch's; I was beginning to hallucinate horrendously.

Kat appeared in front of me, who was struggling instead of Witch, But in a split-second, Her hoodie and short-pants suddenly changed, leaving her pant-less and semen covered all over her entire hoodie and face. She began dripping with tears and semen as she tried violently to escape my grasp on her arm. She started flashing back to Witch and back to Kat, violently swapping places as each of the girls appeared with larger amounts of seed from numerous thugs all over their bodies. The worst had come as soon as I was forced to continue watching a tragic collage of sadness and regret with a tragic and fearful end; A Nude Kat and a Headless Witch, both of their bodies beginning to decay at a fast rate.

It was so sick, so sad, so rage-inducing. I, too, had tears trailing down my face; This was the result of failure, my fear turned to reality due to the Virus' sadistic ways to break my sanity.

"Kat...Witch..." I muttered with a broken voice, slowly releasing my grip onto Witch's wounded arm. Witch's arm slid through my hand; She fell flat onto the ground, quickly crawling farther and farther away from me, "...I'm sorry...Witch...I'm so sorry..."

My legs started to wobble as I took in the pain I had caused to Witch, the stinging guilt of my violent side was taking its toll on me; My knees fell heavily onto the bloody floor. I brought my hands up to my face, weeping heavily and aloud into them.

I fell for the sadistic illusion, leaving me weak and guilt-ridden for their deaths.

"KAT...I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME, PLEASE! I PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD PROTECT YOU, NOW...I FAILED YOU!" I cried out to the top of my lungs, "PLEASE GOD, HELP ME! I FAILED YOU, KAT AND NOW WITCH, TOO?! FORGIVE ME, WITCH, PLEASE?! PLEASE, GOD...FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!"

Utter silence came as my cries echoed throughout the dead halls of the complex, just the loud sniffling were all that were heard from both me and Witch. The Convict sat there, unable to comprehend what he is seeing; the once-imprisoned killer was now on his knees, weeping for forgiveness from god and my Infected friend.

"YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?!" He hollered out, laughing at my pitiful excuse for a Hero, "YOU'RE FOR REAL, RIGHT?! YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT A BITCH, JUST LIKE HER!"

"I've let them die because I was...Weak! BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH! BECAUSE I LET FUCKERS, LIKE YOU, LIVE!" I cried out vengefully, "THEY'RE DEATHS WON'T BE IN VAIN! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!"

"WHA-DEATHS?! YOU FUCKIN' RETARDED!" The lacerated Convict cried aloud, quickly pointing out towards Witch, "LOOK, MAN! SHE'S RIGHT THERE, SHE'S FUCKING ALIVE!"

"LIES, YOU MURDERERS! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH AND YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I threatened aloud, un-hoisting my Rapid-Firing killing machine from my back and tossing it aside.

I was blinded by the Rage-Inducing Hallucination, My sanity completely eviscerated by the stabbing pain of witnessing two girls I cared for die before my very eyes. Something primal within me rattled my lust for vengeance, to inflict pain upon those who fucked with me and everyone I know. My muscles began twitching violently, my heart was ready to burst out of my chest, all I could think about were the many sadistic methods I would do to this one man.

I slowly walked closer towards him, forcefully slamming my left palm onto his forehead and leading his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Ack!..._Cough Cough_...The fuck, Overbeck?!" He sputtered out, gagging on the stored blood in his throat.

My hand pulled back a fistful of his hair as I yanked his scalp forward with immense force. I cocked back my right arm and quickly delivered a brutish blow into his temporal, sending him down to his left side.

"AH SHIT…YOU DICK!" He taunted, "YOU STUPID FUCK, I TOLD YOU SHE'S RIGHT THERE-RAAGGHH!"

Interrupting his little comment, I brought my right leg up and Curb-Stomped him on his head, slamming his skull into the concrete floor.

"Your petty words don't mean shit, asshole!" I remarked, "YOU ALL PUT THIS ON YOURSELVES!" I crouched down and grabbed him by his shirt's collar, bringing him closer towards my face, "Thank Riggs and Don for me...IN HELL!" I threw him back hard against the concrete wall, putting him in a daze as I cocked back my right arm and issued a Right hook into his jaw.

The blow sent him flying onto his left side again; He started crawling away with everything he had to try to gain some distance from his assailant, but no fiber of my being was going to let him live. I walked towards his groveling self and slammed the sole of my right shoe directly into the center of his back, stopping him in his groveling tracks.

"AAAGGHH! NO, MAN, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY; I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE!" The pitiful Convict pleaded for his life, completely forgetting every comment he said about my 'Deceased Friend', "HEY, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM, PLEASE?!"

"No one's going to save you, You think you'll find redemption for what you've done?!" I responded with Rage burning within my very soul, "There is NO REDEMPTION for what you've done to Witch!? NOW...SHUT UP AND DIE!"

"NO NOO-" He cried out one final time to try and reach me, but Rage as my barrier, I couldn't hear a single word he said, just the numerous cries of agony with the exception of his skull cracking as I repeatedly brought my foot down directly into the back of his head, crushing his face into the Already blood-painted floor.

I screamed out as the adrenaline coursed through my veins; I screamed tremendously like a banshee, echoing out a terrifying screech-like roar throughout the building. Blood began splattering out from beneath my feet; I didn't cease my curb-stomping, The rage was too overpowering to stop. The cracks and sudden wet sounds as well as my foot lowering farther than before caught my attention, now I was just stomping at what USED to be the head of Witch's assailant.

I was so blinded that I had completely forgotten that I had already stomped in his head. Blood began spraying out tremendously, staining my right shoe and pant leg. The sight of his blood looked...soothing, beautiful somehow. Shaking my head violently, I managed to calm myself down entirely, but still with the thought of losing the two of the many girls I had cared for.

My body started trembling violently as I barely survived another horrific Hallucination, just barely regaining my sanity. I began breathing heavily as I took a seat on the deceased convict's limp body, resuming my grieving process. Bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, Burning tears continued to trail down my cheeks and dripping down to the floor.

"I...I-I'm...sorry, Witch...I'm so sorry...Kat." I whispered aloud to myself, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to wake from a nightmare I was enduring in my wake, "God...wake me from this nightmare, please...Send me to hell, smite me, anything! Just bring them back...Please, I don't deserve strength or your grace, but do this one thing...Please bring them back..."

Praying for their revival, I pleaded to the Lord, trying aimlessly to do the impossible from a divinity that would never help a man of brutish violence. I just remained silent, still sniffling on top of the thug's back, doubting myself if I was going to continue on or back out.

As I continued to stare into the utter darkness behind my eyelids, I had the feeling that I wasn't alone; it wasn't hostile, nor was it passive, but who?

A hand was gently placed onto my left shoulder; from the way this person was touching me, I could make out...long boney fingers, gently squeezing my shoulder. My eyes opened, fluttering the remaining tears down my face, and quickly looked towards the mysterious person beside me. My eyes widened with tears of joy re-forming in my eyes.

"W-Witch?" I asked, trying to speak coherently through my quivering lips "Is it really..."

Witch looked deeply into my watery eyes with a small smile on her face, nodding as she sent a much-needed sense of happiness towards me. She extended both arms around my head, pulling me towards hers, burying my head into her neck as she comforted me entirely with a heartwarming embrace.

My arms quickly wrapped over the backpack she had on and around her back, squeezing her closer towards my body. Her breasts pressed deeply into my chest, playfully pretending to be suffocated by waving her arms in the air, but quickly ceasing her childish behavior and accepting our comforting moment, wrapped her arm around my back.

"Y-You're not dead..." I whispered into her ear softly, "..._Sniffle_...Thank god..."

Witch breathed gently against my neck, sliding her moist tongue up my neck, licking me akin to a cat. She then nuzzled her face into my neck, cuddling herself against her 'Savior.' I remained in the arms of my witchy friend, enjoying our little moment of happiness; this virus was growing more and more violent, producing more horrific delusions within my head. I wasn't sure if I can handle any more of it at this rate, I could barely withstand an attack like that, but if this worsens, I would lose myself to the madness and end up

_as a 'Soldier of Rage.'_

"It's..." I spoke out in a restored voice, "...best to stay truthful to each other, Ok?"

She nodded, agreeing with me entirely.

"You were ashamed...for what he's done to you..." I asked, pulling myself away from her neck, "What he said...was entirely true...He was using you for his own personal gain."

Witch remained silent for a minute, allowing her shamed and humility to vent out of her body. Witch nodded slowly. Witch's eye embraced with mine with tears suddenly forming at the corners of her low ember eyes.

"He was using you...because you couldn't do anything...about it. You were afraid?" I asked softly.

Witch was unresponsive; her head nodded slowly as her lips began quivering violently at the truth echoing in her ears.

"You don't have to anymore..." I reassured her, causing her mood to change almost immediately, "Now you don't have to be afraid anymore. Look, I care for you...ok? I seriously do and I'm nothing like him; what you did to that...Monster earlier...What you did was a 'Good Thing', alright?"

"Huh?" Witch groaned confused towards the morality of her violent actions.

"Your 'Claws', use them...I'm not going to...'hurt' you like Hunter did for not fighting, but if you get attacked by someone, or if someone ballsy enough tries to steal you away from me...Well, I want you to kill them...If not, I will and It'll be much worse than what you would do...Ok?"

Witch broke away from our gaze, looking down at the shimmering bloody ocean beneath our human raft; her bare grey feet lightly tapping the tips of her toes into the blood, splashing gently like a child playing in a rain puddle.

"Ok? Please, Witch; I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Alright?" I said.

Witch remained silent for a single minute before connecting our eyes together once more and nodding happily with a smile on her face.

"Ok...We should get going..." I said, standing up and offering my hand to her, "Come on, Sweetheart, Let's move."

The smile on Witch's face grew larger as she gently grasped onto my hand; pulling her up, she purposely stumbled into me and assaulting me with her Breasts once again, swaying herself back and forth into my chest, mushing her chest into mine as her arms wrapped around my torso.

"..._Huff-Puff_...Ok...now?" I said with a playfully annoyed tone, "We have to find the others, come on!"

Witch ceased her swaying, looked up at me as she bit her lip lusciously; She moved closer towards my neck and to my ear, her breasts sliding up my thin shirt. My ear began feeling warmth from her breath as if she was about to speak.

"L...llll...Llllaaattteeerrr..." She said slowly, trying to pronounce every bit of the word correctly.

I was more surprised than shocked for the promise I had made especially for her. She slowly returned back to the bottoms of her feet, her head moving farther away from my ear; I placed my right hand on her left cheek, gently rubbing the staining white crust of her dried tears off her smooth face with my thumb.

"...Promise..."

Our tender moment deserved no interruption, but alas, there was no time for romance.

A tremendous tremor shook the run-down hideout with much force. Witch and I stumbled back towards the wall behind me. I wrapped my arms around Witch, ensuring her safety with my body as her shield. The loudest crack above us startled both of us; an enormous bolt of lightning had struck this place, destroying chunks off the roof of the complex. The entrance was not too far from us as the impact of the debris fell heavily onto an isolated abandoned car, setting off its alarm as well as the hyper-sensitive car alarms blaring off in the complex's parking lot, worsening our situation at hand.

The smell of Decay, the moist, humid feeling of ventilated internal fumes filling the atmosphere, and the worst of all, the most terrifying storm outside, constantly calling in large groups of Infecteds our way. My eyes concentrated on my G36C, lying amongst the pool of blood aside Ricky's dead carcass. I released Witch from my protective embrace and hurried up towards my rifle; I swung it's sling around my head and grasped onto the handle tight.

"Let's move!" I ordered Witch, who remained by my side as I led her down the hall and into another hall.

The next hall was no better than the last; Hunter's Handy Work decorated the wall and flooring with the shining color of red. Blood dripped from the ceiling down to the pools of murky plasma below; Witch quickly eyeballed the glorious work created by her 'comrade', admiring the bloodshed he had set for my agenda. We were limited on time before the massive horde engulfs our location. We hurried down the blood-reddened hall, leaping over carcasses and entrails littering the floor; The mix of my thick boots and her bare feet splashed down hard as we rushed away further into the bowels of the building.

Running through our personal maze game, sprinting for our lives, A flight of stairs was beside us with excessive amounts of brutality upon each step. Our choices were clear; up the dreadful stairs and onto another floor or wander aimlessly around the ground floor for her 'douchebag of a boyfriend' who may not even be ON this floor.

"OK, NOW WHERE?!" I barked concerningly.

Witch, like her typical self, looked at her choices with much confusion; she merely responded with a shrug of her shoulders and groaned innocently.

I sighed heavily in frustration; I made the call.

"Fuck...Up, up now!" I said, leading her up the crimson steps.

Our feet stomped heavily as we quickly ran up the stairs, my menacing weapons dangled violently with every motion I did. The faint howling in the far distance began growing more and more present; the louder it became, the more concern grew inside.

"HUNTER!" I hollered, "HUNTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

No response was returned; Just Witch's rapid breathing as fatigue slowly came over her. In the heat of this wild goose chase, her feminine voice screamed out in the usual Infected Tongue. Her scream echoed out through the second floor. Nothing.

Nothing but the sound of raging Infecteds screaming their heads as they continued to home onto our location.

Just the dreaded seconds passed by as we waited for a response, It was then that the familiar screech returned at the very second I was about to call his death.

Witch, with a smile on her face, cried happily back to Hunter's response; Hunter, from his next second response, didn't sound as pleased as his first one. It was more out of disgust towards Witch, but like her gullible self, she saw through his disgusted tone and managed a happier tone back at him.

I nudged her shoulder, signaling her to follow along as I traced Hunter's screech down the hall.

Again, more of Hunter's handy work decorated the walls, painting them in a fine shade of red. Over the bodies and puddles of blood, The two's conversation continued droning on as if Witch was revealing 'how her day was' to Hunter, who wouldn't care anymore than the next guy who WOULD give a damn.

I, for one, actually found their conversation...frustrating somehow, Like some part of me wanted Witch to do the same to me, but now that I look back at all the times we had our fair share of tender, yet sexual moments together, Regardless what she may do to me as well as what my hallucination made me do, Am I really trusting Witch to remain faithful to me?

Confused as I was, I had to keep pushing through. Soon enough, I'll find out the answer.

Tripping and stumbling over heavily lacerated and decapitated bodies, I turned left down into the next hall; more of his famous works of art stained the concrete walls.

"HUNTER, WHERE ARE YA?!" I hollered out.

Hunter's screech emitted from the next hall to my left; Witch didn't hesitate as she abandoned my side and quickly sprinted down into said hall and towards Hunter.

As I lagged behind, All that was heard was hunter, screeching, startled, and the heavy plopping of two bodies hitting the floor heavily. The sounds of struggling hadn't concerned me one bit, somehow I understood Witch's reunion with her asshole boyfriend meant something to her, even though he hadn't shown any recognition towards her affections, none I've seen though.

With my hand on the corner, I leaned around the bend and saw Witch practically all over Hunter, greeting him with heavy lapping all over his face. Hunter disliked this as he tried helplessly to resist her moist affection on her light grey tongue.

My eyes focused with my full attention on Witch's salivating tongue on Hunter's face; I tried my hardest to keep any signs of jealousy from escaping me, but even I knew I could only take so much of Hunter's un-needed greeting for so long. I balled both of my hands, and cleared my throat.

Smoker ignored the Infected couple's moment and proceeded towards me; Tapping my shoulder in greeting, I had completely ignored him and remained focus on...them.

Witch proceeded onto nuzzling her face into his neck, angering Hunter more than usual. I cleared my throat again, swallowing down heavily as little saliva painfully as if it was full of glass.

Smoker patted my shoulder again, finally gaining my attention. My eyes fully focused onto Smoker's tumor-ridden face; seeing him suppressed my jealousy entirely.

"Hey..." I said somberly, returning a pat to his shoulder, "Good to see you in one piece, man."

Smoker only responded with a smile on his face and a nod.

Suddenly, Hunter released a loud grunt as he managed to throw Witch onto the floor away from him. Landing on her wound, she yelped out in pain, with a single tear falling from her eye.

Hunter cried out in disgust, violently wiping his face off with his sleeve.

I hurried to Witch's side and offered her a hand. Witch looked at me with a humble smile as she took my offered hand. Hoisting her back on her feet, She returned back to hunter and continued on with their dead conversation. Her mindless ramblings seemed to go on forever as she explained all that had happened.

Witch's arms began describing our past situations; one in particular caught Hunter's attention. The moment she began describing how she had 'saved' me enraged Hunter.

Hunter began screeching in her face once again; his arms began swinging all around Witch in disbelief at her rescue towards someone like me instead of her own friend and lover.

Seeing his anger concerned me, I had a feeling claws were going to start swinging.

Hunter violently pressed his hands onto Witch's shoulders, his fingers going spider-legged as his claws poking gently onto her grey flesh. Light growls came from Hunter as he continued his lecture on 'who and who not to save in an epidemic', but the more Hunter continued, the less Witch liked.

Hunter was dishing out his personal edition of morality onto Witch, whom did not like any more of it then I did. The many soft growls sent between each of the couple continued being sent to one another, discussing their Infected status quo;

It pained me to be the middle man here to take every screech and cry without knowing what they might've said. All I could assume...It was about me.

Hunter's words stung every time he spoke, his words echoing stabbing my ears; Was is hatred for him? Was I...afraid...whenever he growled out a syllable? I was constantly contradicting myself, I was and wasn't afraid of him...

Hunter was...a Punk. A punk that favored power; He wanted control, wanted to be feared, wanted to prove that no one fucks with him. A perfect example of a body of hatred and rage. He demanded satisfaction for himself, and he won't just let a small problem, like 'helping a survivor', get in his way.

Witch's smile on her face went south; She began pulling away gently from Hunter's grasp as she, too, felt the violent vibe from hunter's hands. Witch slowly backed up towards me, but...Her boyfriend wouldn't let her. A vibe crept its way up my spine, something was bound to happen.

In a flash, hell broke loose.

Witch began pulling away harder, Hunter didn't like that. With one forceful jerk of his arm as he pulled Witch closer towards him, Witch squeezed her eyes shut and cried out in defense, swinging her right claw around in the air, just barely missing Hunter's head.

Hunter, enraged, let out a screech of warning, a warning that would tell any joe 'you shouldn't have done that.'

Witch's arm continued swinging in the air; Hunter dodging her aimless attacks, all but one.

Witch's claws landed a direct hit, slashing across Hunter's hooded chest. Four bloody diagonal slash marks appeared on his chest, slowly trailing infected blood down his muscled torso. Blood trailed down his hoodie, leaving red streaks leading down from a red outline where the tears were on his hoodie.

In a split-second, Hunter grabbed Witch's wounded arm, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain; The excessive force Hunter had put onto his sudden grasp had broken her scabbing wound, releasing large amounts of Infected Blood into her bandages. Her bandages were now completely soaked; Blood began seeping through and trailing down her grey arm.

Witch cried out in agony as his sharp thumb tore through her bandage and sank deeper into her open wound.

Here I was, now seeing Witch's true punishment for...Self-Defense? No, I couldn't let this happen...Not to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HUNTER! LEAVE HER ALONE, NOW!" I barked out, gaining Hunter's full attention as he continued sinking his thumb deeper into her flesh.

Hunter screeched before I could bark out another order at him, threatening me to say out of his business. His words meant nothing.

"DO AS I SAY, YOU FUCK!?" I exclaimed, receiving a dead glare from Hunter.

Hunter was entirely gone...Rage was in control. He walked up towards me, pulling Witch along with him. His dreaded steps towards me filled me with rage as he started to call my bluff.

Standing a few meters away from me with his thumb still buried into Witch's arm, He growled violently at me as he slowly...roughly spoke out.

"Ooooorrrr...Wwwwhhhhaaatttt?!" He croaked deeply.

"I'll do something I might regret." I threatened back.

I stared deep into the dark shrouds of his hoodie covered eyes as he did the same to my blue iris eyes.

A crooked smile from Hunter was all that I needed to know that he was calling my bluff.

Hunter chuckled raspily as Witch cried out in agony as his thumb sank even deeper into her grey flesh. I stared at his sadistic act, enraged at both his disobedience and sadism.

My knuckles popped as both hands turned into fists.

The nostalgic sensation of adrenaline came over me once again, Vengeance powered me entirely.

In a flash, My right hand grasped around Hunter's throat tight as I pushed him and myself away from Witch's agonized state. My brutish push had sent Hunter flying down the hall, sliding on his back to the end of the hall.

"You thought I was fuckin' kidding, huh?!" I hollered down the hall.

Hunter growled violently again, getting back up onto his feet. He quickly patted himself down clean and sprinted down the hall.

Hunter lunged back up the hall and tackled me down onto my back. His claws dug deep into my flesh as he swung his left arm first then his right, vise-versa. The stinging pain inflicted onto me worsened as he stabbed my chest with both hands, piercing my blood-soaked shirt.

"AAAAAGGGGHH! FUCKER!?" I exclaimed out in pain, cocking my right fist back and issuing a right hook onto his jaw.

Not an inch has he moved away from my chest, he began moving his dagger-like hands in and out of my chest, continuing to stab at my chest repeatedly.

As more pain was inflicted onto me, I cocked again and delivered another right hook onto his jaw. Hunter was put into a daze, at last knocking him off. Quickly getting up, I saw hunter stumbling back up. I took the window of opportunity and jerked my right leg back and kicked him right into his ribs with a brutal amount of strength coursing through my body.

The brutal kick send Hunter flying down the hall a few feet away from us; I ran up towards Hunter, who was barely getting back up onto his feet, and delivered a brutal Haymaker square in his face. Hunter stumbled around the hall, just barely able to stand; He shook his head, quickly re-gaining his senses.

Hunter began slashing violently, only able to land a few scratches on my body. My heightened senses returned just in the nick of time; Hunter's arm swung my way, but blocked it my left arm and countered it with straight punch from my right fist.

I grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him closer towards my head and head-butted him directly into his nose and mouth; like squeezing a ketchup packet, blood spurted outward from each nostril. I threw Hunter against the wall and threw a fist his way, but quickly dodged it instinctively as my fist went directly into concrete.

"ARGH! YOU SONOFA-" I blurted out in pain, but was interrupted by a clawed fist to my face.

Four fresh scars were made across my right cheek; Along with the three previously healed scars going diagonally down my face, Just the witty fact that scars made anyone look cooler wasn't of any importance now.

"You asshole..." I muttered through my teeth as I backhanded Hunter's face with my right fist, "You honestly think I like getting scars?!"

Hunter went spinning in a daze, yet another window just waiting to be taken.

I never hesitate...Never!

I took it and grabbed Hunter by his hoodie and began upper cutting his stomach, violently repeating over and over until I finally spun him around and threw him up the hall, sending him sliding up towards Witch, coincidently stopping at Witch's feet.

Hunter, weakly, got back up to his feet, stumbling around the hall and towards me in a daze. He looked back towards Witch and groaned weakly, though it would seem Witch had no intention to pay any attention to him anymore.

Slowly, Hunter spun around and faced me, only to meet the cold barrel of my M1911 in his face. Hunter stopped stumbling about. A blank stare was given to me through his shrouded hood.

"Enough of this shit!" I exclaimed, "No more abuse...No more punishments...No more!"

Persistent as he was ballsy, Hunter growled aloud as his fiery rage slowly extinguished itself. He turned his back on the barrel of my pistol and looked back at Witch and Smoker, who shot at him with disappointment and shock.

This was when loving boyfriend turned full-on Asshole.

This wasn't looking too well for Hunter, especially towards his girl.

I pulled the hammer down heavily, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, "Hurt your girlfriend for what? Because she protected me instead of you? Well, if you don't like it, then fucking break up with her!" I pointed at his wounds, "See that?! That's because of ME! ME!? ALRIGHT, NOT BY PUNISHING HER INTO SUBMISSION, BUT BY TELLING HER THE FUCKING WONDERS OF SELF-DEFENSE! PAYBACK'S A BITCH, AIN'T IT?!"

My vengeful words echoed throughout the halls of the second floor, breaking through the walls of silence. Hunter was at a loss; now to him, he was betrayed by his fellow Infected and his 'leader.' Hatred has changed him; I could only speculate that the Virus was adapting more ferociously and that Hunter's grip on his own humanity is slowly weakening.

"Hunter, I'll pull this trigger if you don't look my way and tell me that you WON'T LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER!" I remarked to him, who slowly turned his head towards me, "GOT THAT?!"

Hunter growled in agreement.

"Ok..." I said with my M1911 still fixed onto him, "Reason? I don't trust you enough to lay my guard down...Not one bit."

Hunter huffed lightly and shook his head no, realizing I was smart enough to never lay one's guard down around a Hunter. He, then, simply walked down the hall and proceeded without his wheezing comrade.

Disbanded, Hunter was the typical guy to plunge into hell head first, alone and enraged.

I ignored his stupid behavior and tended to Witch's reopened wound.

"Asshole...Kinda saw this coming sooner or later..." I said to Witch, "Sorry I didn't do anything sooner...JESUS!" I looked closer at her wound, which appeared much worse than before, " What the hell?!"

Witch became teary-eyed as she murmured out a whimper; Her low embers let out tears down her cheeks as the pain stung her tremendously.

"He broke more muscle...Gah, All this blood!" I exclaimed, "You fuck, Should've killed you right there...But Noooo, because I didn't want your..."Ex"...to see that...at least not now..."

"HUH?!" Witch cried out. She grabbed my shoulder and shook her head no, violently.

"Why not?!" I said, looking at smoker, "After what you saw, wouldn't you want the fucker dead?!"

Smoker responded with a solid cough; He, too, was indecisive about his choices. Smoker had a mind, alright. He probably disliked Hunter's action, but maybe death wasn't fit for him.

"Jesus...I want him gone, end of story!" I remarked their disagreement, "I won't kill the bastard, but I want him out of our group. He, of all people, doesn't deserve to be with us, let alone deserve our trust!"

Witch sighed in relief. I didn't know why Witch still kept Hunter in her heart for so long, even after what he did now. Maybe she was so used to Hunter's abuse that she found it normal to her or that this was Hunter's lifestyle, A life of violence, a life of abuse...

"Give me the bag, would you kindly?" I asked politely.

Witch bent both arms back and allowed the backpack to slide smoothly down; She reached around with her wounded arm, only causing minimal pain to herself, and handed me my trusty bag of resources.

I unzipped the bag; pushing through miscellaneous items only useful later on, I grabbed the first-aid kit. Unzipping the kit, I grabbed the last bits of flimsy gauze and wrappings and re-closed her wound once more. Thinking about the tape I took from the storage closet, I thought of some use for it. I grabbed the roll of duct-tape, pulling out a large piece as a tremendous rip echoed through the hall; I placed the starting end and wrapped it around the gauze bandages, tightening her concealed wound.

"Ah HA! How about that?" I said with smug written all over, "Let's see Hunter claw through this!"

Witch growled as soon as I joked horribly about the lack of damage resistance Duct-Tape barely could do.

"KIDDING!" I pleaded, "Just kidding...Um...Ok now-"

I paused. Something built up inside me. Something I had completely forgot in my little brawl with the infected bastard.

Fear, it was fear.

I had just realized why I was in a hurry; Lightning struck the worn-down complex once again, the frightening roars and shrieks of the Horde was close, closer than I've ever heard before.

"Ah, Come on!" I yelled, quickly zipping the med-kit close and stuffing it back into my backpack, "COME ON!"

I grabbed Witch's hand and pulled her up, leading her down the hall with hast.

"COME ON, SMOKER!"

Daydreaming, Smoker quickly realized me yelling out to him. Snapping out of his trance, He sprinted down after us, hoping to catch up.

With my pistol in my hand and Witch's hand in the other, I led us all into another hall opposite of where Hunter was heading down. Witch cried out to Hunter, but not one word back, not even a look. She cried out louder to him, nothing was sent back; just hatred blocking out every word or scream Witch did.

"Screw him, Witch! We have to go!" I barked, continuing to lead us askew into an unknown section of the building.

Smoker began wheezing aloud, trying to gain my attention, but nothing was getting to me; An enormous horde was coming and not a single Thug was seen within this floor, maybe it was just best to go head up to Dietrich's office and end this.

Maybe all of the convicts were focusing on the brutish beast wandering around the square precinct of the other complexes, destroying each and every pillar in order to turn this entire area into a pile of rubble. Just maybe Tank was doing me a huge favor in holding them off so that I can deal with the menace myself.

The sudden rumble and loud sound of concrete crumbling down to the ground immediately brought concern onto me, but I knew what that meant; Tank was successful in "bringing the house down", or at least a few of them.

A loud screech of the Intercom sounded.

"AAH! _MEIN HOHLE_! WHO COULD'VE..._VHAT?!" _Blurted out a familiar German accent, along with a second unknown voice out of mic distance, "_WHO?! OVER-MUTTER FICKER! _YOU DID THIS, YOU _FICKEN KIND_!?"

"I told you, 'You'll all pay', didn't I?" I remarked to myself as I continued jogging down hallway after hallway.

"_MEIN GOTT...AH HA HA HAAA!" _Dietrich cackled wickedly, "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL 'BUDDY BUDDY' WITH _MEIN_ PETS, YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! AAAH HAA HAA HAA HAAA! THINK AGAIN, _GOTT IST AUF MEINER SEITE _AND HE SENT YOU A GIFT!? SHH SHHH, YOU HEAR _ZHAT?!_"

I didn't need to hear what he was talking about. We both knew about the incoming seige the lightning or '_Gott_' sent for us...I needed to hurry and finish this.

"OOOOOH, SUCH TINGLES! YOU WANT TO KILL ME, _HERR_ OVERBECK?! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU..."

The intercom buzzed on as soon as Adolfo ended his comment on the situation at hand, but a new, yet frighteningly fitting song played over the intercoms.

An Instrumental mix of 'Follow the Trail of Blood' by Combichrist played in a loop, constantly adding fear into the atmosphere as the thousands of Infected headed towards us.

"Just my luck..." I said, sighing heavily as my plans was immediately chosen on one thing and one thing only.

Dietrich will die.

"Come on, you two!?" I hollered out to the others, "You heard the man! He wants death, we'll give him death!"

I looked at Witch and Smoker, who both looked back at me, and led them down into another hall, hoping that the next set of stairs was close by. Lightning struck the area once more, startling the monstrous horde even more.

The earth shook violently, A faint rumble was heard, now the halls echoed the howling and screeches of the many creations caused by a Level 4 biohazard; Sprinting, and crawling around on the first floor. Fear and Terror now plagued the ground below; now I know I couldn't go back.

The Infected have entered the complex.

"HURRY UP!" I yelled.

Smoker and Witch followed behind as I led them through the fifth hall further into the building, in search for the second staircase up towards the third floor, towards Dietrich's Office. The feet burned in my worn-out shoes as if they were going to melt through its soles.

The horde below us wasn't going to occupy themselves with the dismembered bodies and unfound stragglers on the ground floor for long, sooner or later they'll find the stairs and head towards us, then...then that's when the real fun begins.

Leading them down into another hallway to the left, just the over-used works of Witch's asshole of an ex-boyfriend enlightened the room with death and entrails. His handy work stained the walls like a crime scene, as if enough death wasn't enough for one day...

With the three of us running, It would be only a matter of time before the infected catch up to us. The sound of rapid footsteps running...sprinting around for any sign of life in these desolate halls, Even I knew it would only a matter of time before we were caught by them, then...The real fun begins.

Shrieking...Screeching...Howling...The sound of rage heading closer and closer towards our position; Our only reason to keep running.

"Hurry up!" I cried out, fatigued from our evasive actions.

Witch and Smoker didn't seem phased from fatigue, not a bead of sweat was seen on neither of their foreheads, not even a gasp for air.

"Jesus..._Huff Puff_…Aren't you two tired?!" I wheezed aloud.

Witch shook her head innocently no while Smoker continued to keep up the slack from behind us.

This, I know, was going to end up going askew.

I led us down into another hall, heading down left; Just when my hopes were being relieved of any further...Hallucinations...I had just ran straight into one. It was yet another sadistic trick played by the Virus.

"K...K-Kat?" I whimpered softly, my legs slowly turning into jelly, "KAT?!"

The heart-wrenching moment began processing itself in my head, before I could do a thing about it, it was far too late.

With legs barely able to stand properly, I...walked towards a hallucination too good and yet soon too horrible to ignore.

_Kat_ was...sitting in a dark red pool of blood with her back against the wall, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Soft...weeping was heard from Kat. A part of me wanted me to believe that _this Kat wasn't real_, but...My heart was easily fooled by this disillusioned image.

"Kat?" I said again.

Witch moaned aloud, trying to gain my attention from "Kat", but even the strongest man would fall at the sight of this.

"Aaaah, AAAAAHHHH!" Witch cried out as she reached for my shoulder.

A firm squeeze on my left shoulder caught my attention only briefly, but seeing Kat like this was too strong to break away.

"Stop...Please...its Kat..." I told Witch as I jerked my arm away, "Kat..."

Smoker raspily gasped and let out an enormous cough, in effort to gain my attention, but his raspy smoker's cough did no good to him.

My feet were set in motion as if I were in a trance; Slowly, I came closer and closer towards Kat, Her cries becoming louder and louder with every step I took. My eyes watered heavily, But nothing was strong enough to hide or stop the tears from falling. My heart plunged straight down into my stomach, there was nothing I could do about this now but play this through...

"Kat..." I said, walking up beside her and taking a knee, "It's me...its Alex..."

Kat's cries slowly died down as soon as the familiar name came ringing into her ears. Her hooded head slowly rose from her arms and turned my way. From what I could only see were the darkness shrouding her eyes and her cleavage heavily doused with tears and whitened stains over every bit of her hoodie.

"A...aaa...aaaahhllleeeex?" Kat whined sadly.

"Yes, yes it's me!" I wept out, "Oh Kat...K-Kaaatt!"

The streams of hot tears trailed down my cheeks and onto her hoodie; my arms quickly pulled her in close as she did the same with hers. Our bodies, pressed tightly against each other; her oh so cold body against my heated body intertwined with each other.

"Oh Kat...What're you doing here?!" I cried out, "W-W-Where's Zoey?!"

Kat didn't respond back, but repeated the only word she had learned ever since she was with me, my name.

"Aaaaallleeexxxx...Aaaaaaallllleeeeexxxx...Aaallleeexxx..."

"Yes...YES, YES, IT'S ME!" I cried out happily at her first and only word as I whipped away the tears, "IT'S ME...IT'S ALEX..._Sniffle_...It's me, Kitten..._Weeping_..."

"Aaaallleeeexxxx...P-P-Ppppplllleeeeaasssseee...Ppppprrroottteeecccctttt meee..._Sniffling Cry_..." Kat sobbed softly, "D-doonn't leeaaavvveee meee!"

The heart-wrenching moment stung heavily on my heart like a red-hot poker to my very being; Her words were too real to ignore, Her tears were too pitiful to look away, I was beginning to break once more.

"Kat...I WON'T LEAVE YOU...EVER!" I yelled out heart-rendingly, "I CAN NEVER LEAVE YOU!? I PROMISE...I PROMISE I'LL MAKE HIM PAY! I PROMISE...

DIETRICH WILL DIE!?"

"AAAAH! RAAAAAGGGHH!?" Witch hollered out the loudest she could trying to gain my attention, but...the moment I could glance back at her, She had disappeared...

All around me...darkness, pure darkness engulfing light in its horrific presence. As if a spotlight focused onto us, we were the only ones granted the heavenly glow of illumination, Just me and Kat. All the noise, the sound of rain heavily hitting on the building, the sound of ravenous infected running around, all were...silenced.

The world had faded to black, and the sound was killed, now it was our moment, our time.

"Aaalleexx..." She whispered.

"Kat..." I returned.

"I...llll..." Kat stuttered.

"Shh..." I shushed, "Don't talk...I know..."

Kat's head lifted up and from her shrouded eyes, she looked deep into my eyes, her eyes releasing fresh tears of comforting joy. She motioned her head closer towards mine, as did I with mine as well. Her cold, steady breath hit my lips as we locked lips for the first time. Our passionate kiss heated as our tongues touched, moving smoothly and flourishly around each of our mouths.

My hands traveled up and down her back as her traveling hands remained still on my back; My right hand traveled lower and lower, only to feel the wet sensation of a goopy substance on her lower back. I cringed at the sensation as I slowly lifted my hand up to a viewable distance, only to shut my eyes entirely at the sight.

_Blood._

Blood covered my hand, slowly dripping off my finger tips and down to the floor; my heart tightened heavily as I retracted my tongue from Kat's mouth, only to think this wasn't my Kat. My hallucination got the better of me, now I broke free from it's grasp on me.

I opened my eyes slowly to see...this unknown character in my arms.

A deceased woman, lying partially clothed and pale white. Horrified, I remained calm as I slowly laid the woman against the wall, sliding down onto her side and into a pool of blood. I slowly got up to my feet, flicking the drops of blood from my fingers to the side and wiping away the deathly feel of my kiss from my lips.

"I'm sorry...Miss" I said, "I didn't know."

The tears on my cheeks dried, leaving white streaks coming from my eyes; I shook my head, waking me up from my hypnotic trance and away from the darkness. Transitioning from the spot, light was regained and the darkness was soon gone. Slowly, The noise began returning, but not even I wanted the noise to return, at least not to this noise.

The noise resumed playing the looping sound of Combichrist over the intercom, the song of "Follow the Trail of Blood", but with an addition to the sound of deadly Aggrotech, The faint horrific cries, shrieks and screeching echoed all around me.

I was surrounded by the jeering of the infected.

Darkness cleared and only the decaying bodies of the infected were all I see now.

Reminisce of my battle with The Tank in front of the bar, I was surrounded by the horde of the afflicted, snarling and gnarling as they seek to sink their teeth into my flesh.

"AAALLLLEEEEX!?" A familiar voice cried out towards me.

Quickly looking back, I saw Witch, cupping her hands into a microphone, hollering my name out, thinking I was still hallucinating.

"AAALLL-" Witch hollered only to immediately stop as I continued to watch her, "Aaaah?!"

"I'm fine now; let's just worry about this now, huh?!" I hollered aloud, getting into my CQC battle stance as I pulled out my Bowie Knife and Colt.

"AAAAAHHHLLLEEEX!?" Witch cried out; the faint pitter pattering of her feet came at me at running speed, and suddenly the heavy weight of her body fell onto my back. Her arms wrapped around my head as her legs wrapped around my torso, her chest burying the back of my head deep into brassier and pushing the heavy framing of my G36C into my back.

"AGH, COME ON, NOT NOW!?" I yelled out, flailing my arms around, trying to counter her joyous attack.

"GET OFF!?" I barked.

"NYAA~" She squealed, but her joyful moment quickly went south, "NYA-NAAAAH! AAAAAH!?"

Her screams of warning drew my attention to what was coming at me, a swinging fist.

Instinctively, I leaned my torso back, dodging it and quickly took aim at the assailant and pulled the trigger. The casing of the single bullet flew out of the chamber and echoed faintly as it hit the floor; The shot ceased all noise, both the infected's shrieking and Witch's infernal '_Nyaa_'s.

Utter silence filled the air; just the hefty footsteps of Smoker's feet came from behind.

He laid a hand on my shoulder, telling me to get going with a point of his finger aiming down the hall.

"What?!" I hissed, "We have to hold them o-"

Smoker coughed raspily into my ear, probably telling me to trust him. Smoker coughed and wheezed heavily and with his firm green hand on the center of the back of my neck, he led me down the hall and towards the horde in front of us.

I took aim and remained vigilant if any infected tries to attack us, but so far only simple snarls and growls were all they attack us with. One thing was for certain, the last guy was the only one who attacked me and with Smoker by my side and Witch on my back, It was as if I was hidden or protected by them.

The horde split into two groups, allowing us to pass through them with ease and without interference.

Smoker wheezed nervously into my ear, His hand trembled on my neck; something wasn't right. We continued walking through the horde and finally made it passed them.

Suddenly, Smoker bolted forward, running for his own dear life.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I hollered out towards smoker, who returned with a loud howl and a wave of his arms. It was then that I was beginning to find out why...

Faint growls turned into full-on bloodthirsty snarls, shrieks and screeches blared from the infected behind me. Smoker ran for his life and Witch, still remained on my back, began shaking in fear; Only one theory ran through my mind, These two were disbanded from their Infected society and were officially labeled 'Traitors' to their own kind.

"Ah Fuck!" I remarked, "Get off, quickly!"

"AH HA!" Witch returned, frantically releasing her grip on me and returning her feet to solid ground.

The Infected began walking; suddenly, about four began bolting towards the two of us.

Quickly, I took aim and fired at three, The fourth received my blade through his skull.

"RUN!?" I ordered, sliding my blade out of the infected's skull and bolted down the hall. Witch was seconds ahead of me, even she knew what had happened and why.

The horde, in unison, released an enormous howl that had echoed throughout the complex; The chase was only beginning. Now, Witch and I began following Smoker's trail, leading down towards the right hall of us.

The horde wasn't letting up any slack, they continued to remain on our tracks; At this rate, We won't be able to lose them. Witch quickly looked at me with a reasonably worried look on her face, I couldn't let anything happen to her, I had to do something and do it fast. I swung my arm back and began firing at the large horde, trying to even out the odds a bit, but the more I fired, the more infected began replacing every other infected I had shot.

"JESUS, GIVE ME A BREAK!?" I barked, hyperventilating from fatigue with every step I took.

Hall after hall, we constantly ran, trying to catch up with Smoker, but the more we proceeded, the more it felt hopeless in trying to find him; Only the trail of wheezing coughs and gasps were all that we had to go off on. Closer and closer were the infected coming towards us, at the rate we were going, a dead end would soon come up.

"Fuck, THINK, DAMN IT…THINK!?" I barked at myself, thinking what I had to do to lure the horde away and keep Witch alive.

Then it came to me, the one plan that would work or at least it should, but as I said, I WAS an idiot.

A cross-section came, two unknown halls heading to god knows where, but anywhere was better than here or around her.

"GO RIGHT!?" I ordered Witch, who whined in confusion, "JUST DO IT?! IMA DO SOMETHING...VERY FUCKIN' STUPID!" Witch complained once more, but nothing was going to stop me from doing what I needed to do.

With whatever conserved energy I had stored within me, I bolted ahead of Witch and immediately stopped at the center of the crossing.

"HEY, YOU FUCKS!? I'M WHY THEY'RE LIKE THIS, I DID THIS!" I hollered down the hall, hoping they understood my words, "COME AND GET ME, ASSHOLES!?"

"AALLEEXX!?" Witch cried out to me, "NAAAAHHH?!"

"JUST RUN RIGHT!?" I repeated as I ran down the left hall, firing off a few rounds back at the horde in the process, "GOOOOO!?"

As I hurried down the left hall, the last thing seeing was the sadness on Witch's face; Just the melancholic vibe of leaving her by her side, leaving her all alone once again. As if my life wasn't filled with sadness, my actions were only going to make things worse for me. Heavy stomps of my feet echoed as I sprinted down the hall, leading the ravenous horde askew from Witch and Smoker.

"I promise, Witch, I'll find you..." I said to myself, "...I promise."

"AAAALLLLEEEEXXXX!?" Echoed the last words Witch had cried out.

Running, panting, and sweating bullets from my forehead, Fatigue was slowly overcoming me, but at least Witch was safe. At least, she could go and find Smoker on her own, but I could only hope so. The horrors behind me continued to pace themselves closer and closer towards me, but I couldn't afford to go any slower than my usual pace; I had to live...For Kat, for Witch...For everyone...I had to live!

The hallway was slowly...changing?

The hall looked...'Cleaner', livelier, much different than the other halls; carpet flooring covered the floor as if it were cutting off the concrete from this point. It was strange, but susceptible; Clearly, The previous section of the 'Precinct-like' complex was going through construction, which probably explains the concrete flooring and walls as well as the excessive debris everywhere.

A sudden change of scenery, a nicer view of a bonafide grade-A shithole.

The horde was still on my tail. I continued sprinting for my life.

Throughout the hall, decor filled the hall with the typical dead theme; Torn paintings, graffiti all over the walls and dried out plants with littered casings of machine gun rounds all over the floor. This was satisfying but only to a certain extent; I couldn't just stand and admire the hall.

A turn left came up. With my pistol, I jumped towards the wall and kicked off it, while firing a few rounds at the horde in effort to even the odds for the chase; something so flourishing, so Parkour-like, yet something I had to thank the Virus for. As I soared through the air diagonally, I continued on taking _Pot-shots_ at the horde, taking out one or two at a time, but even I can't continue this on for long.

Right leg landed first, I continued on sprinting; Fatigue rose higher than before, I was near exhausted. My feet felt soar, my breathing was inhaling and exhaling at a fast rate; I quickly scanned the area for some hope of escape, but nothing seemed to come my way. Just endless hallways of professionally done carpets and destroyed décor; Not a single door was seen.

I couldn't stop, not now; I had to keep moving.

As I continued to push myself harder and harder, I slowly began gain little to no further of a distance away from the horde. Limping and stumbling over loose carpet, I tried lessening my odds and began firing blindly back at the horde, landing only onto stomachs and legs.

A single shot to an infected's leg brought the fictional light bulb over my head.

"_Huff-Puff…If I shoot their legs, maybe just maybe, I could make them topple over one another like freaking dominos…Might work, but what else have I got to lose?!"_

I inhaled, raspily and deeply,

And jumped.

The sudden stuffy air hit my face as I slowly twirled onto my back mid-air. Like the master of Bullet Time, I took my sudden window and began firing the remaining bullets in my clip onto their legs. One by one, rounds began enter their legs, spurting infected, goopy blood onto the floor and it only took a single infected to lead the entire horde into an enormous pile-up of decaying bodies, both blocking a part of the horde of runners and gaining me some time to hi-tail out of the hall.

The sudden stop inflicted onto my back wasn't pleasant as I landed hard onto my G36C.

"ARGH!?" I cried out, quickly trying to ignore the pain and get back up onto my feet, "COMEON, COMEON, COMEON!?"

My legs felt relief only for a brief moment before I could stand up on them once more; Just a regretful sting of not being able to gain any leg power from Gym.

Limping, I pressed myself against the wall and used it to my advantage as I hurried down and into the next hall. Inhaling heavily and exhaling stuffy air made my lungs sting in pain, but the upside, my escape may not be so impossible after all. A single door down the far right side of the hall was seen.

Seeing that the Infected were recovering from the pile-up, I couldn't hesitate any longer. I dragged my pathetic self towards the wooden door. Just the faded words told me that it should be a salvation from the nightmare that waited behind me. Closer and closer I became towards the door, I could feel the immediate relief of another Safe House ahead of me.

Faint growls and groans were all I heard, but no concern engulfed me for my hand grasped onto the knob.

The cold sensation of an unused door knob lowered my guard as I relished the moment of opening the door. The soft clicks of the knob opening emitted from my hand as well as the soft groans of a creaky door emitted in front of me. I swung the door open and entered.

"_Huff Huff_…What the Hell?"


	9. Chapter 8 All Pain Is Gone

Author's Note: I apologize for the unexpected delay…I know I had to write sooner or later, so I completed this within a week and a half. I grew tired near the end of this chapter and am glad that I will soon kill off Dietrich, but I've almost run out of ideas for Left for Dead. On the bright side, I've had another Idea for a story that I have better chances with…alas I couldn't leave any followers in the dust. This story is (NOT) over…

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valve's Left 4 Dead franchise nor the plot or Infected. Music titles will all go towards their original creator, Andy LaPlegua of Combichrist.

Leave a comment and review, please and thank you.

Chapter 8

All Pain Is Gone

"_Huff Huff_...What the Hell..." I wheezed out, exhausted from my everlasting sprint away from the ravenous horde behind the wooden door that separated us, "Shit..._Huff Puff_..._Phew_...Oh..._Gulp_...Ok...Now where am I?"

Propping my body against the door and slowly venting out the exhausted stress from my body, I pushed my arms back and slowly brought myself up straight. I looked around the room with ease, trying to make sense of my surroundings, but a blured filter handicapped my sight; just the faint flashing and bleeping of some sort of...Electronics?

The sound felt...calming, relaxing even!

The faint sound effects eased my heavily beating heart to a rythmic beat in mere seconds, my hyperventilated body returned to its regular state as well as my vision, from a blurry hue to clear.

I wiped the beads of sweat from firing down my forehead and cheeks and took one more look at my surroundings.

"What the hell?" I repeated.

_What the hell_ was right; The room seemed untouched, probably not known even by Dietrich himself. Taking a few steps away from my resting post and further into the room, its lights flickered violently along with the faint sound of thunder booming outside; The soft clacking of the soles of my shoes filled my ears along with the short-curciting buzzings above my head.

The room...It was entirely different from everything else i've seen within this shithole. It was entirely "Military."

As if it were straight from a cliche horror sci-fi flick, A couple of computers lined side-by-side atop of a metallic table which resided beside...cages?

"What the fuck? Fuckin' Cages? Why the hell's are there cages here?" I said intrigued at my find.

With further investigation, Two rows of test tubes upon a rack laid calmly, untouched and undisturbed by any brutish thug, all filled with weird liquids of assorted colors, all labeled differently.

I walked towards the table and looked closely at each label, all entitled with the name GREEN FLU along with a series of mixed letters and numbers.

"GreenFlu S-Type No.1...Hmm?" I muttered as I grabbed a tube filled with a light green liquid; Funny, the more I stared at the liquid, the more It seemed like a goopy tar. Amongst the two rows of vials, many scattered sheets of aggressively typed papers layed beneath them.

Re-placing the tube back onto the rack and grabbing a sheet, I skimmed carefully through the sheet.

"_CEDA - CIVIL EMERGENCY AND DEFENSE AGENCY_

_Your #1 Source for Natural and Manmade Disaster Management_

S-Class: "Special Mutations"

Note to Informant: It is near to impossible for our specialist to detect any signs of resistance within this virus. Covering this up from the media was and yet wasn't very difficult, although some of us were cut loose just to save the secrecy from human eyes.

Jenkins, and Lloyds as well as Tao and Norton were just a few names listed to be cut loose or "Fired", so says the CO of our squad. My gut told me THAT was really the case.

Today we were given a new batch of serums, all containing different DNA Structures of the Pathogen; hopefully this batch has our so called "Cure." Our batch seemed to only create more infected subjects, and trust me, I tried reasoning with our higher ups, but they insisted that Healthy Human subjects were suitable for this pathogen, saying that certain animals can't ENTIRELY be afflicted, but would stand against the spreading of the disease. I don't trust what they say, but they theorize that they would be treatable...Maybe.

Remember back in _Santa Cabeza, South America_, How we thought it was just an extreme case of Mad Cow disease...Yeah, take that as a note and let's not try and ignore the little things; Keep record of any and every little thing that happens to them.

This better have our cure soon, Patient Zero's status seems to be only adapting and resisting to our previous Would-be Anti-virus and the only changes they seemed to be showing weren't promising. Seems like the only change was only making it even more resistant as well as making it stronger, but after heavy sedation, its strength seemed to return to its average Joe/Jane status..."

The page cuts off with a bloody hand print smearing bottom half of the page.

The page left me astounded and yet somehow, I was getting this endangered sense within me; CEDA was trying to find a cure, but my gut continued telling me otherwise.

"Patient Zero...New Batch...Loose Ends? What the FUCK?!" I exclaimed aloud, Placing the sheet back down onto the table.

I looked away from the table, confused and filled with utter concern, and continued searching the large room of hazardous secrets and chemicals.

_"The Page said...The Virus was...Adapting?!"_ I said within my head, trying to make sense to myself, _" Common medicines wouldn't help, A cure is needed; The Media mustn't know, So loose ends were made; Can't figure out the virus entirely, Tests, probably illegal, are to be made..._What the Fuck, Man?!"

"CEDA's up to something, not just trying to cover this up..._Heh_ which they didn't do much of a good job of doing, but something doesn't add up. Hey Witch, You know-" I hollered out, but quickly realizing that I was alone in this worn-down room, "_Ahem_...Better take that sheet then." I said to myself once more, returning back to the table and grabbing the lone sheet of information, folding it and stuffing it into my front pocket.

I needed to hurry back to Witch, but this room might prove something, then again, What was I trying to prove? Prove that I didn't like the fact that CEDA was doing something behind the government's backs or something involving CEDA was tied to this place?

I looked back at the cages within this room and pictured the same cages within the basement level, Why were they here and there? It wasn't as if Dietrich's goons had brought these cages here and I doubt any of them have any experience in chemistry and lab equipment.

Then brings up the topic of how the hell a Level 4 Biohazard took over most of Fairfield in a matter of hours. If this was CEDA, then someone really must've fucked up.

I began pacing up and down the grimy hall, trying my damndest to make sense of it all, but the more I tried, the more I found it to be even harder to swallow.

I shook my head violently, Now wasn't the time to be confused; I had to go and find Witch, no matter the cost. Witch was probably and most likely scared, all alone wandering the halls trying to find me on her own; Bad enough, her Asshole "Ex" is wandering as well, I couldn't help but think of all the violent things he would do to her, but then neither could I for Hunter.

Eyeballing the door handle, I quickly walked towards the door and firmly grasped onto the knob, but immediately stopping to press my ear against the hard wooden door.

Silence.

Pure and utter.

It disturbed me oh so much. Slowly turning the knob and pulling the door back, I tip-toed outside, looking cautiously down both halls. I un-holstered my Colt .45 and took aim.

"Ok, I came from the right, so hopefully, and if goes through corridor by corridor, then I'll be able to lead my way back into the same building Witch is in. And the Music, Gotta listen for the music!" I said, enthused about our reuniting.

I immediately stormed down the left and headed down another left, leading me back towards the other some-stories building. The loud clacking of my soles were the only sounds faintly echoing down the lonesome hall, the cold rush of loneliness slowly surrounding my body.

It wasn't the time to feel lonely, I had someone waiting for me, someone I cared for, out there wandering the hall, the rage infested halls. If someone had to be lonely, She would be the one; probably wandering endlessly through hall after hall trying to find her way to me.

She was all I had to keep me going, the only one that stood out in the see of rage-crazed infected.

Hallway after hallway, running and propping my backside against wall corners as I proceeded through them, I was sweating bullets, just the thought of not being able to find her was killing me. Just imagining her infected pale face crying hot streams of tears as she went of in some random direction to find her Knight in Shining Armor, I couldn't bear it.

Suddenly, A loud crash of lightning deafened my surroundings along with an unexpected force that shook the entire corridor. Stumbling side to side, I tried to make sense of what could've caused such force, but my conscience immediately thought it was just the lightning striking onto the concrete roof.

Tripping and falling flat onto my chest, my rifle pressing hard against it; I was put in a brief daze for a few seconds before I could re-grab my bearings. I quickly jump back up onto my feet and waited cautiously.

"The hell?!" I exclaimed aloud, "Fucking storm!"

My shout echoed through the hall.

Another brutish crash shook the building once again. My body jerked itself to the side as I went along with the shaky movement of the desolate hall. It wasn't the storm causing this, It was something else.

I quickly slid my body along the wall, trying my damndest to make it out without another spill; I gripped tight onto my Rifle and began running with haste. Debris and rubble began pelting me from above, I had to hurry. One by one, chunk after chunk, cement began falling heavily onto the flooring; The walls began cracking enormous crevices and began tumbling down each side, fragment by fragment.

My throat started to tighten, the air began to feel thick with the powdery clouds of destroyed debris. I coughed sickly as I released a faint wheeze, "FUCK! -_Cough Cough_- COME ON, ALEX!?"

The smoke screen was blinding my vision from seeing the end of the demolished hall, I wasn't sure if I was near or far from the end.

I extended my free arm out, hoping that I'd run into the back wall soon.

Running seemed endless, until one solid slam.

My body bashed heavily against the end, my skull nearly slamming itself onto it if it weren't from my arm. It was no accomplishment, I had to keep running; I continued down to my right, which was much less filtered with rubble. I could see the next intersection just ahead, along with a destroyed window just straight down of the crossroad.

I stopped immediately.

...Silence...

Just pure silence filled the dusty air, not even another blow onto the building.

"Is it over?" I whispered to myself, "Best not wait to find ou-"

I was cut off by that familiar sound.

Behind me was the faint but noticeable sound of crackling. I turned my head back and waited.

The sound was no fainter; it began increasing louder and louder. The flooring a distance behind me began cracking and immediately fell down to the lower floors and sub-level. The building was collapsing.

"OH SHHIIIIIT!?"

I exclaimed as I hung my rifle behind me and started sprinting for my life.

The loud roar of falling floors deafened my heavy breathing, my heart began racing at the thought of dying from being crushed; Only the rectangular opening in the distance was my doorway to freedom. Regardless of what floor I was on, I would risk falling and breaking a few bones than this.

As I sprinted down the halls, jumping over obstacles of debris scattered down it, I could almost feel the cool wave of fresh air hitting my face.

"COME ON! A LITTLE MORE!", I cried out as I ran straight through the crossing and into the hall ahead.

There it was, the cool blast of fresh air filling the narrow semi-destroyed hall. Light briefly flashed through the window opening as another lightning bolt struck another part of the building. My body trembled from fatigue, but my will to live ignored any and all of it and began pushing myself past its limit.

What had happened next was yet another reason why I was glad to be an infectee.

My vision suddenly changed, having a reddish contrast; my legs began speeding up, moving my body closer and closer towards the opening. I ignored the fact that I was seeing red, but I was thankful that I was faster than I was before. Immediately my heightened instincts kicked in; the opening was within my grasp, fresh air wrapped itself around my body, My throat was imminently relieved.

I crouched down and lunged straight towards the window, crossing my arms over my head as I flew out into the rainy outdoors.

I was soaring down, falling, Awaiting for my sudden stop.

"_Hell!"_ I said in my head as I closed my eyes and begged for it to be brief.

My body bounced off the muddy ground, plopping around at least four times before my body lied still, limp and lifeless-like.

I ended up on my back as usual, staring up at the sky as rain fell onto my scarred face. My vision, still with the sickly red contrast, began fading to darkness. I struggled to stay conscious, but I was too tired, too weak to keep fight.

I accepted it.

It was dark alright...Too dark, As if it were my own purgatory. Here I lay weak and unaware; here I am lost within my own unconscious mind. I try to move, any limb would do, but it was as if I died and rigor mortis immediately set in. I feel nothing...I see nothing...but this couldn't be death.

I couldn't have died.

My head was at a standstill; I rolled my eyes around for any sign of activity.

...Nothing.

I struggled once more to move any part of my body. I couldn't die now, I couldn't give up. Slowly, I felt motions moving within me, muscle and bone bending and tightening. I lifted both of my arms into the air and back down, arching them beside my sprained and cracked ribs from my previous fights.

My spine popped as I began pushing myself up. Sitting straight up, I began moving my toes; the pair trembled within my ragged boots. I placed a hand beneath my knee and lifted it up, arching it for support. I re-placed my hand on my knee and pushed.

I grunted aloud, only to get knocked back down. I wheezed weakly and tried again...and again and again, but it was no good.

I was too tired and too weak to try any more.

I hung my head in pitiful defeat.

It was pointless on where I looked, I still saw darkness, regardless if my eyes were closed; No one was here to help me.

_Ah-Hem!_

My eyes opened at the uplifting...sound of someone trying to gain my attention?

I lifted my head and saw a familiar face once again, or should I say Mask?

"Long time no see, Alex...", croaked my masked comrade.

"Ugh...Hey _Infection_...Long time no..._Ugh..._see!" I grunted, attempting another try at getting up on my feet.

"Jeez...Back by popular demand and you still need my help? God...Here!" _Infection_ said smugly as he extended his hand towards me.

Without hesitation, I grabbed ahold of his hand, "Thanks."

A strong tug up and I was ready; weak and tired, but ready.

"Where the hell...were you? I coulda needed some guidance sooner than now!" I exclaimed, trying to maintain some strength to keep me up on my feet.

"Well...to tell you the truth...I have no fuckin' clue myself!", He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Seriously?!" I yelled.

"Hey Al, cool it, huh?", He responded back, "Yeah, kinda felt like sleepin' though...hmm..."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah, sorta..."

"O...k then, so..." I said, slowly pacing myself around my purgatory-like mind, "Where the hell are we?"

"REALLY?! Man, kinda thought you already knew where we were." He exclaimed, "We're in your mind, Al."

"I kind of figured that out, seeing that no one's here but us...How do I wake up?" I asked urgently.

"I dunno."

"The hell do you mean, "I dunno?!" I yelled flabbergasted, "I thought-"

"Hey, It ain't my head that where in, Alright!", He responded furiously, "Maybe something's gonna wake you up, I dunno!?"

"God Damn it!" I yelled aloud, echoing out into the dark, "Fuck!"

I began pacing furiously back and forth, trying to think of a way to wake my physical body up. Then the thought of waking up was beginning to fade like a dying memory. I threw my arms around in anger, balling my fists as I pounded my head in effort to wake up somehow.

Nothing came to mind, just my failed attempts with _Infection_ in effort to wake my sorry self, But the more I tried, the more I was frustrated, The more frustrated I was, The more I felt like giving up.

After a moment of thrashing my body around like a man with no priorities left, I sat down in defeat.

The thought of never waking up soared as my only train of thought.

"So...this is what a coma is...Huh?" I asked _Infection_ somberly, "Jesus..."

"Hmmp...What a sorry excuse of a man you are..." _Infection_ taunted, "Fuckin' pitiful, fucking insane scum beneath that fuckin' German's boot, that's what you are!?"

"Fuck You!?" I commented back with a mask of anger.

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!? WHAT WAS ALL THAT SHIT TALKING ABOUT NEVER SURRENDERING AND SHIT?!" _Infection_ roared, "WHERES THAT ALEX, HUH?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"I...I...Don't know..." I responded back with sorrow coming onto me, "I don't fucking know..."

"Fuck...What about them?!" He reminded me, "What about those you saved?! Wonder how they'll react seeing you like this! I bet, '_Oh Alex, you were such a man before, I just wanted to fuck you, but seeing how fucking weak you are, I guess not!' _OR better yet, '_Oh alex, you're no man, You're just a fuckin' kid with a fuckin' gun with mommy and daddy issues! WAA WAA WAAA POOR ALEX, MOMMY AND DADDY NEVER LOVED YOU, WAAA_!"

"FUCK YOU!", I barked, running at him, tackling him to the ground, "ASSHOLE!"

I balled my right fist and cocked it back, delivering a solid punch to his mask. I cocked it back and delivered another and another and another! His mask began cracking, but there was no way in hell I could stop myself at this point. With every punch I landed on his masked face, I felt relieved, joy; it was some stress relief, but more like a lust for violence.

As I cocked back one last punch, Poof!

A minute _Infection_ was here, now he was reduced into a cloud of smoke.

"Shit! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I yelled out, expecting him to answer back, but just silence.

Blinded by anger, right above me was a blurred out image, slowly focusing itself to a crystal clear image of what I've gone through before.

A memory seen as some old movie reel, grindhouse filter and all.

It was me...Alive yet bleeding from my forehead, all gung-ho'd with the M9 and backpack I had back before I was taken.

_"ALEX..."_

A voice boomed within my head, creating a staggering headache.

I clutched my head in pain, falling down onto my knees.

_"OVERBECK..."_

Another booming word, along with the voices of the many comrades and survivors I had once saved, echoed all around me.

"_ALEX"_

_"ALEX"_

_"ALEX"_

_"ALEX"_

_"ALEX"_

My name echoed nonstop as the voices in my head continued.

_"YOU'RE SUCH A TOOL, OVERBECK!"_

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SARAH!?"_

_"YOU SCARE ME!"_

_"I NEVER LIKED YOU, ALEX"_

_"YEAH...YOU'RE A FREAKIN' PSYCHO, BROTHER!"_

_"PERVERT!"_

_"YOU'D FIT RIGHT IN WITH HELL'S LEGION, KID!"_

_"DON'T PROMISE ME ANYTHING, ALEX, EVER!"_

The taunting didn't seem to stop; Guilt was all that I felt now, no more anger, just pure guilt.

This was the virus' doing. It was spiraling me into madness, just like...what Sanchez said. I had to get a grip of myself, for my sanity's sake, but the pain was oh so overwhelming. I could feel myself succumbing to the pain, breaking me entirely. Tears began racing down my cheeks as well as a warm liquid slowly trickling down my upper lip.

I felt the liquid; It was blood.

I squeezed my eyes shut, gritted my teeth, and begged for it to be over.

Within the ravaging horde of taunts, a faint cry was heard. My eyes opened wide as I remembered that specific cry anywhere. I brought my head up and swung it side to side and in the very distance, a spec of light shined brightly for my eyes to gaze in awe. From each cry I heard, The voices faded slowly away.

"W-witch?" I stuttered, "Is that you?!"

Only cries were heard as responses.

I got up from my knees and started walking towards Witch. Her cries began getting louder and louder as I progressed closer to her; Soon the small spec of light grew and formed into a blurred outlining of Witch, whose face was covered by her teary hands.

"Witch...It's ok..." I whispered as I fell to my knees right beside her, "I'm here."

I brought my arms up to the outlining and wrapped them around her sillouhette, embracing her sorrows with my comforting warmth.

A blinding light emitted from her silhouette, blinding me and destroying the darkness around me.

I closed my eyes...

My body felt like it was hung over some sort of fleshy ball of sorts; something smooth pressing against my stomach and chest. Whatever it was begun dipping and rising over and over again. All I knew was that I was being pelted with droplets of water.

I slowly opened my eyes and was introduced to a muddy environment and a veiny lower back squeezed into a pair of tattered jeans. The faint sound of snorting and gasping was what I heard from the right of my side.

"W...Wha...What the hells...goin' on?" I mumbled to my abnormal carrier.

A deep gurgle was all I heard as a response.

It stopped in its tracks. An oddly firm grip wrapped around my back and I was lifted off from the meaty mound and brought back to my feet.

He was a hell of a sight for sore eyes.

It was The Tank.

"Good God, Tank!", I exclaimed, leaning to my side only to see the mud prints of my unconscious body on the ground only a few feet away from a shambled building, "When...I told ya to bring it down, you really did it! Impressive, man!"

Tank's responses were but a mere raspy, hearty laughter.

"Hey, you know where the rest are?" I asked, only to expect short growls and roars in return.

He nodded.

"Really?!", I exclaimed flabbergasted, "Where?!"

Tank looked up and remained silent for a second before he released the loudest roar into the stormy sky.

Silence filled the air with the exception of the pitter patter of rain droplets hitting enormous puddles; the squared court-yard's silence was immediately broken with a faint wheeze and cough.

From the sight of the only two buildings that remained up, the only building to my left had a green figure stand from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw smoker's tumor filled face; He began waving from the forth floor as a sort of accomplishment.

"HEY, YOU SEEN WITCH ANYWHERE?!", I hollered out, "NOD YES OR NO, QUICKLY!?"

Smoker shook his tumored head no; My chest started to ache heavily from the fact that Witch was still in either one of these two buildings, searching for me, for her Knight.

"Shit!", I muttered to myself, "OK, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HER!?"

I stared at the building north of me, "WITCH?!" I began hollering, "WWWWIIITTTTCCCH!?"

Tank didn't hesitate in doing the something as me; He began roaring at the building as well. Our feeble attempt to call her began to seem pointless after each attempt.

"WIIITTTCCH!?"

_"RRRRRIIIIIITTTTCCCCCHH!?"_

About a few hopeless minutes swung on by, Tank's efforts had diminished; instead, he just turned his head and stared at me as I continued calling out to her.

His silence caught my attention, "W-What?!" I remarked, noticing the confusion in his jawless face, "Jeez...I know this is pointless and all, trying to call out to her, but by the time I get up there, She might be long gone from that position." I sighed. "Our chances of calling her might be slim, but think about it! She's crying and we're the only ones making a loud enough noise for her to notice...Well, a recognizable noise, anyways...WITCH!?"

Tank turned back, letting out a raspy sigh.

"WIIIITTTCH!? WIIIIITTTTTTCCCCCCHHHH!?"

_SCREEEEECH!_

The horrific scratching the only unwanted Infected I wanted to see came from south of me. Hunter landed from a far, ending him on a crouching stance; He fixated his posture and speed-walked up to me, pushing me aside. The forceful push stumbled me towards Tank's enlarged arms; Hunter looked up and brought down his hood.

Hunter's complexion was far from being afflicted by this virus; both his hair and his skin remained intact with the acceptations of a few spots of small broken skin around his forehead and left cheek. Seeing Hunter's face, angry as ever and evermore distrustful, made me feel for him less.

Hunter looked up towards the building and inhaled deeply.

Confused as always, I couldn't predict what he was about to do until it finally hit me.

Kat.

She did the same thing the moment I killed the previous Tank, which warded off the entire horde that swarmed around me on Marble Street, back near Carlos' apartment.

Hunter released a similar screech into the air, hopefully to reach to Witch from afar. His screech echoed into the terrible stormy sky and soon died off, leaving only the soft pitter patters of rain behind.

Silence was killing me; As if everywhere I go there it was, stalking me. I couldn't bear it any longer; I began pacing backwards, trying to gain some sort of view into each of the window openings. My boots sank deeper and deeper into the mud as I remained still for some sign of my redhead friend.

There, in the corner of my eye to my left, A faint red dot popped out from the corner of a window.

"_AAAAAAHHHHLAAAAA!?_", Her cries traveled a short distance from her location, just barely hearable from mine, "_AAAAAALLLLLLAAAA!?_"

"OH SHIT, WITCH!?", I hollered out happily, "DOWN HERE!?"

Hunter twisted himself around and looked where I was, bringing back up his hood in the process.

"_SCREEEECH! SREEEEE!?_" Hunter released.

Witch didn't respond back to him, only left him a disappointing look on her face.

"Uh...STAY RIGHT THERE! WE'LL BE RIGHT UP!?", I screamed out, hoping that she was able to hear.

Worriment filled my body as I saw her head jerk left to right as if she was looking frantically around for something...or someone.

In a flash, She let out a horrified scream as I watched her body being jerked away to the right.

"WIIITTCH!", I cried out shocked as my heart jump in place.

"_GUTEN TAG, ALEX!_", Boomed the Intercom with the tyrannt behind the mic, "Long time, _Nicht gesehen_!"

My body tensed up tight, "DIETRICH!?"

The other Infected investigated the booming intercom, hoping to find the monster himself around our position.

The man himself walked right into view from Witch's location, waving his hand in greetings while holding a mic in the other.

"DID YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING _AUF WIEDERSEHEN?!_" He announced, "HA, TRICK QUESTION! I WOULD NEVER COWER DOWN TO AN _INSEKT_ LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HER!?" I barked back, "WHERE'S WITCH!?"

"OH NOW NOW, SHE'S RIGHT HERE..._tsht..._ say _GUTEN TAG, ENTZUNDET!?"_

The intercoms screeched aloud as Witch screamed out painfully.

"_RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGHH!?_" Witch cried out in agony.

"LET HER GO, DAMNIT!?" I demanded.

"YOU _VANT_ HER...COME AND GET HER, _SHTUPID!?_" Dietrich taunted as he cackled insane-like, "_SIS WISSEN, WO SIE UNS FINDEN!"_

...

The mic went silent.

Adolfo has taken Witch, Just another reason to kill the son of a bitch.

That was all I was left with now, my only goal.

I brought back my attention to the group, only to find Hunter bolting into the building ahead of us. I didn't bother try and stop him, this was a perfect image of a man with little to risk, But...what of me? Obviously, I had to save her too, but impatiently, I had to reach her before he does. I looked back up at the window again, It seemed a good five floors up, Dietrich's office was the top floor, the eighth.

Best to keep note of, I was one of those unfortunates with many bad idea.

I looked at Tank's vainly, tractor tire-sized muscles and back at the window. I sighed heavily, I knew it was a slim shot but I wanted to take it, for Witch's sake. My plan was as slim of a chance as an inexperienced guy with no chance of shooting a bullseye with a gun.

"TANK!" I barked, actually startling him for a split-second.

Tank's attention was fixed onto me.

"THROW ME!?"

"_RRRGH?!_" Tank grunted, surprised yet confused.

"JUST DO IT!? WITCH IS IN TROUBLE AND I'M NOT LETTING THAT ASSHOLE REACH HER FIRST, NOW PLEASE THROW ME UP THERE NOW!" I barked once more, sounding even more enraged as time was being wasted, "SEE THAT!? UP AT THAT FUCKING WINDOW, THROW ME UP THERE!"

Tank looked up, slacked jaw as usual, and looked back at me.

"RRRrrrrrh..." Tank growled soft in disagreement, but the moment he made eye contact with me, I knew he understood that the difference between me and Hunter was that Witch was depending on me, Not her former lover.

Tank's right arm moved toward my chest with a open palm and slowly wrapped his meaty fingers around my torso. I began rising with the anxiety of re-thinking my plan filling up inside me. It would go one of both ways; one, I land straight it with only a few scrapes and bruises, or two, hit straight into the side and receive a concussion.

"Here goes nothing!" I hollered with confidence as my body was jerked back, ready to be thrown.

Tank roar as he lifted his other arm into the air, as if he were some sort of football player just about to throw his pigskin over through the goal. "OK, REMEMBER! AFTER I'M DONE, TELL SMOKER TO GET UP TO THE TOP OF THIS BUILDING! KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING, BIG GUY, IT'LL BE OVER SOON!?"

"_RAAAGGH!?"_

"THROW ME!?"

Heightened Sense kicked in as I felt my body rushed forward and sent soaring through the sky; My rifle dangling violently around my back against the wind, Rain droplets felt like razors against my face and arms. My vision flashed back and forth, red and normal, as I progressed closer and closer towards the near-impossible opening.

"SHIIIIIIIT!?" I exclaimed as I became closer and closer.

I crossed my arms over my head and braced myself for an unpleasant landing.

Immediately, the air changed from cold and fresh to stuffy and dry. I made it inside, all that remained was the landing. I felt the solid concrete floor against the skin of my arms, the motion I was going had me rolling a few feet away from the window.

Exactly three good rolls down into the hall.

I stopped and ended up on my hands and knees, "_Huff Huff_...That FUCKIN' WORKED?!" I cried out with amazement, slowly getting up onto my feet and patting the dust and dirt off my clothes. Snapping back to caution, I grabbed the G36C from my back and went back to my usual 'Soldier's Stance.' I quickly scanned the place and instantly remembered the floor.

I remembered my first trip up here, Riggs hauling my so-called 'Worthless Ass' up to the lunatic's office on the eighth floor. A floor consisted of many useless rooms and utilities, but most were used for their own sick pleasure of lust and sin. Remembering such rooms brought back many painful memories back, most of which involved Kat and the other rape victims.

I didn't like it, nor did I want to stay here to figure them all out again.

I rushed back towards the window and threw my arm out, flicking my wrist towards my hulking comrade below, signaling him to move on. I, too, moved on; I remembered a Caged elevator leading up and down the building nearby, If I had to guess, Dietrich would use that instantly. I rushed down the left of the T-section with haste. Just as usual, the halls were littered and painted with bullet casings and blood throughout it all; typical for Dietrich's men to die off worshiping to that monster of a leader, Just as any egotistical mad man would do.

I wondered why these thuggish convicts would want to waste their lives on a gang leader like Dietrich? Surely, there's more to life than their own pleasure. I guess when a man has nothing to live for, A man's lust for women may be all he got left...According to these guys, that is. Pitiful fucking insane scum like Dietrich is to blame for all their worthless lives being wasted.

I rushed past the limp, lifeless bodies and pressed onto the next hall, taking another left and heading deeper toward the center of the floor. A heavy pungent odor of the decayed filled my nostrils as I progressed closer towards the elevator, The smell was sick to my stomach.

Mutilation was all I saw, how Dietrich survived against the horde overrun was a mystery to me; Probably had to kill off his darlings to make a run to the safety of his office, but the thought of a ruthless killer running and hiding only to finally come out when his small lustful kingdom begins crumbling, building by building.

Stepping over many mutilated, limb-torn carcasses, I rushed down into next lonesome hallway. As I progressed further in, Faint mumblings were heard as well as a struggle nearby.

"WITCH, HANG ON! I'M COMING!" I cried, increase myself into a sprint.

Before I could turn into the next hallway, A series of _BANGS_ sounded from afar, booming through the silence barrier. My instincts immediately made me take cover against the corner as soon as the shots hit the wall the right of me.

"STOP, DIETRICH, NOW!" I barked, swinging my Rifle to my back and un-holstering my Colt, "OR I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU SO FUCKING HARD, YOU'D WISH YOU NEVER FUCKED WITH ME!?"

"AS IF, _VERZOGERN_!" Dietrich remarked, tightening his grip on Witch, "_SCHEIBE!_ _Und_ child..._UND_ _FICKEN KIND_ CAUSED THIS?! URGH!" He grunted, slaming the butt of his pistol onto the elevator caller, "YOU MAY HAVE KILLED MY _STRAFLINGE_, BUT NOT ME!? YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

A faint humming was heard, The cage door slid to the side; It was here. Dietrich immediately stepped inside with Witch within his tightened grasp.

"FUCK!?" I remarked aloud, quickly stepping out of cover and started sprinting towards the two; I took aim and fired, hoping my misplaced shots would hit the lunatic, but only mere ricochets were all they were as Dietrich hastily closed the gate door. I was only a few feet away from them, but even that was enough for the elevator to get started back up and moving.

Witch's cries began growing more and more faint as I closed in.

I slammed my body against the gate.

Dietrich's maniacal laughter echoed within my ear as I watched them ascend further and further up to the eighth floor.

Pitifully, I began banging my fists against the gate, thinking that it would do some good; It didn't.

"SEE YOU VERY SOON, _FICK KIND_!" Dietrich jeered hysterically as our eyes broke off by sheer concrete.

Only the screams and cries of Witch's muffled voice were all that remained as I slid down to my knees; "Fuck you, Adolfo!?", I muttered beneath my breath, slowly getting back up onto my feet,

"HANG ON, WITCH! I'LL SAVE YOU...I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!?"

I quickly holstered my pistol and grabbed my G36C from my back and ran straight down the hall to my right. I needed to take the stairs, better to do so instead of wait for it to return.

Again, I returned back into the loneliness of the entrail-decorated, blood painted halls, rushing past decapitated and torn apart bodies with the only motive on my mind, Witch's saftey.

Apart from the halls on every floor I had sprinted through, The infected count was all but diminished. Stragglers were what actually wandered these halls now as I progressed through a few; Strangely enough, they remained in an Idle stance. Vomiting, standing completely still, or even fighting themselves; not a single infected paid any attention towards me, not even a single look, as if I were completely invisible to them.

I tried paying no attention to that train of thought and continue on for witch's sake, but the thought returned, leaving me utterly confused and questioned the infection inside of me, thinking that they were just plain blind or...

...the virus inside of me was changing me entirely.

A pre-made stairway exit slowly came to view nearby.

Exactly what I needed, Seeing that the amount of infected was starting to increase the more I progressed towards the stairwell bothered me. I didn't need to start pushing my way through a pacified horde just to continue.

I bolted towards the metallic door and stormed in.

I didn't bother shutting the door, I just continued on, hoping that I would reach the eighth before they could. My grip on my rifle tightened as I doubled my step up the stairs. Huffing and puffing, I knew it would only be a matter of time before my legs gave out, but fatigue was the least of my problems.

I had the feeling that the virus was changing me, adapting my abilities to an Infected, but judging from the infected I've encountered, I doubt that i'm gaining any abilities similar to The Tank's or Smoker's or even that walking ball of flesh. I fear not for what might happen if I was not injected with some sort of vaccine in time, I know that I can control it, but it's the thought of losing myself to it was what worried me.

The time I was unconscious, A voice spoke out to me, spitting taunts at me from every direction. I barely lost myself to it if it wasn't from my shining beacon of hope. My sanity was slowly spiraling into madness, but it was the thought of...comfort that brought me back. Maybe the realization of what was important to me was what snapped me back.

At that time, It was Witch.

Maybe, because I was so fixated in saving Witch, that the virus generated faux voices of my recently saved comrades, forcing me to hear them. Then I realize that they were all Unafflicted humans, unlike Witch who was. Zoey, Carlos, Sarah, Francis and his friends and girlfriend, maybe the virus was trying to..."Trick" me into believing such taunts and have me fall to my knees, feeble and heartbroken.

It all was far too confusing for me to comprehend any of what I theorized about the Virus, all I knew was that I could manage, but for how long until i'm consumed by it?

"7TH...Almost there!?" I exclaimed, "HANG ON, I'M ALMOST THERE!?"

Just another flight of stairs away from my brawl against the German himself, I could feel the embers of my hatred from him still burning inside of me. Just the many ideas of torture shot through my mind, I cringed at them with a wicked smile on my face. Faint whispers echoed, "_Kill...Kill...Kill_!" the more I came closer and closer towards the next metallic door.

The words constantly continued on, growing louder and louder; I shook my head in effort to gain a grip on myself, but the voices didn't cease. Sudden flashes of faux images began flickering within my mind, showing grotesque and disturbing images of...Kat...Zoey...Witch...Everyone...

Disgustingly horrifying and utterly heartwretching.

Kat, semen-covered and brutally beaten around her entire face, layed on a slab piece of sidewalk, floating in the same sea of darkness from before. Her long hoodie slowly deteriated, its color faded to an ashy white, as her body broken down to rotting flesh and broken bone.

Zoey, severely cut up as well as bruised, laid next to Kat's semen-glazed, deteriorated carcass. Her red jacket, torn and forcefully cut open, was stained with her own blood and entrails of unknown infected. She was pant-less, Just plain white panties were all that she wore as she slowly began to curl into a ball. Streams of tears jetted down her cheeks as an echoing laughter came from behind her.

Job came walking up towards Zoey out from the darkness, unbuckling his pants as his lustful laugh continued on. His brutish right hand grasped onto Zoey's hair, lifting her up with a swift tug up. Zoey screamed horrifically as Job began his molestation.

I shook my head violently; trying to rid the images from my head, but it was forcing me to watch.

"Rgh! Get out of my head...ENOUGH!?" I barked, leaning my body against the eighth floor emergency door, breathing deeply as I continued on watching my personal snuff collage, "STOP...STOP IT NOW!?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and started breathing heavily as it continued on repeating in a purgatory-like loop. I pressed my back against the door hard, and hung my head; My eyes began to puff and water as the virus continued it's efforts to breaking once more.

"I...i can't...give up..." I stuttered weakly, "I can't..."

The images slowly flickering more and more violently, my personal strobe show of horror; I grit my teeth and grunted aloud, "I...CAN'T..."

My stomach churned violently, bringing me down to my knees; Gagging and convulsing, I began vomiting, My vision began to blur as I stared at a green pile below me.

"_Cough...Cough_...W-what?!" I grunted, gagging warm goop from my throat.

The bitter taste of the vile green substance felt as if I were regurgitating thick green poison.

I remembered this feeling...

Back at the safe house inside the bar, where the notorious Hell's Legion Biker Gang once resided, I've done this just after I had a "_Psychotic Attack"_, or at least that's what I would call it.

Touching the slimy pile, I remember telling myself that my body was purging itself of the infection, gagging and disposing infected bodily fluids from within my system. Right now, I just hoped that this was what I think was happening.

My convulsions started calming down, my insides settled down with a warm burn at the center of my chest. I inhaled deeply and exhaled calmly, slowly returning back up and onto my feet, stumbling back against the door. I wiped my slime covered fingers against my pants and grabbed my rifle by it's sling, hoisting it off my back.

I took another deep breath and grabbed onto the door's handle, turning the knob and jerked it open.

The eighth floor.

Silence still followed me everywhere I go.

I had to find the elevator and find Dietrich, regardless of what condition I was in. I knew I was in no condition to shoot, let alone fight, but I was putting Witch's life in front of mine, I had to. I began walking weakly down the hall directly towards the elevator. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, I hauled my groggy body across, slow and cautiously.

My legs quickly came to, only the burning sting in my throat remained after my _Attack_.

I shook my head, clearing all thought, and cleared my throat, hacking up a spit-wad of bitterness and spitting it aside.

I sighed, "Thank god..."

I hoisted the sling around my neck and right arm and firmly grasped onto my assault rifle as I returned to my usual 'Soldier's Stance.' Hurrying down the hall, I took a series of turns through another maze of multiple halls; I knew that my time to beat them from arriving wasn't possible now.

Thanks to my little episode, I must've bought Adolfo some time to evade towards his office. Regardless where he will hide, His fate is sealed, no matter the moral.

My personal vendetta, my manhunt for the insidious Neo-Nazi...all apart of my mission for peace.

All Pain will soon be gone.

I turned down to my left as I came towards a Cross-section. The walls were now no more painted with blood, but were more littered with empty magazines and shell casings of the usual tier, A typical firefight that succeeded in holding off the infected. Imagining the brightly flaring orange fire spewing NATO would seemed like a spectacle to my eyes. Fire and Death, mixed with the heat of frustration and the chill of fear, were all I could think as I looked to the floor's iron decor.

I continued onto another post-firefight corridor, His office was just on the next turn ahead. I had hoped that Hunter hadn't arrived yet, not to have the hand of our Damsel, but for pre-caution. Dietrich was expecting a man, not an infected; If he sees Hunter, then it'll be hell for both Witch and Hunter.

I can't allow that to happen.

I closed closer towards the corner and took cover beside it, leaning and poking my head out.

There it was, Dietrich's office.

His door emitted a faint hue of grey from a distance with the acception of Aggro-tech music playing faintly, too faint for me to identify. I stepped out of cover and cautiously proceeded towards his door. My feet rummaged through the casings, low clattering and shuffling were heard. A bead of sweat trailed down my forehead and down to my right brow, My hands trembled with anticipation.

Jittered, I inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily;

"Fuck..." I said, "He's no better than a Job...if he was...FUCKIN' insane..."

I eyeballed the door handle, slowly reaching out for it.

My hand tightened around the handle.

I took one last breath...

...And turned the knob.


	10. Chapter 9 Shut up and Bleed

Author's Note: I hoped that everyone has had a great fucking summer, I know I had.

Also, I've created an account on deviant-art, posting up recreated moments from my fanfic, check them if you want. Regardless, I'll do some for the fuck of it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Valve's Left 4 Dead franchise nor the plot or Infected. Music titles will all go towards their original creator, Andy LaPlegua of Combichrist.

(Important) 9/24/2015 Note: I appoligize for the extremely long wait. Apparently, I...We were hospitalized for a few months. I say WE because me AND my laptop were both bugged with something nasty. Can't really explain what but it was bad, but NOW I'M BETTER...ish. Again I appoligize for the long wait and this chapter, It is rather short. Just wanted to kill off Dietrich as soon as possible and continue on with future chapters.

Leave a comment and review, please and thank you.

Extra:

watch?v=nfdNd4l-Fmc

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

** Shut up and Bleed**

A bead of sweat slid down my cheek; I was ready to end this, but something stirred up inside my head. The many scenarios that would play through if i opened this door. Opening this door could and possibly would stop me in my tracks, or on my back, dead. He expects me to enter, but _How_ is the question? He, as aggravated as ever, would be with a gun in his hand, but if it were the case, wouldn't he be shooting me through the door itself?

"What the fuck is he waiting for?", I whispered, anxious for the kill.

I had to gamble it, I had to risk it all to save Witch, Sometimes you just have to say...

"Fuck It!", I exclaimed under my breath, shaking off any and all negative thoughts I've concocted in my mind and jerked open the door.

Through the door, there they were; Witch, gagged and bounded onto a chair, sat beside Adolfo, who resided behind a wooden desk. Dietrich was...calmed, not a care resided on his face. I wasn't buying it, He was planing something. I played along with his act; I walked on in, My teeth and hands clenched down hard, bracing myself for the worst.

Taking a deep breath, I casually closed the door behind me and walked up towards the single chair that laid in front of his desk. I un-holstered My backpack and rifle, tossing my bag aside and laying my rifle against Dietrich's desk.

I laid back into the chair and took a breath.

Without a sound, he had taken a bottle of _Jager_ out, along with a couple of glasses. He unscrewed the top and began pouring each glass. I stared at Witch, who looked back with tears streaming down her dimmed embers. She began fidgeting in her seat, trying to gain some leverage to assist me in someway, but it was pointless.

I focused back onto the skinhead re-screwing the top back on the bottle, sliding it aside and grasping his gloved right hand onto his glass. I, too, grabbed onto my glass; We both downed the glasses in unison. Slamming his glass onto the desktop, He hissed aloud as the alcohol ran down his throat.

"Aaah..." He sighed.

I shuddered as my bit of the alcohol slid down my throat; I grunted out trying to ignore the tingling sensation of alcohol.

"Aah..._Burp_...Yeesh...not getting used to alcohol just yet..." I muttered.

I placed my glass back onto the desktop.

In a flash, my senses spiked, the world decreased in speed. Dietrich jerked his right arm down to his right leg. Witch began struggling violently in her seat while her muffled cries tried to warn me of what I had already expected was going to happen. I jerked my right arm to my left shoulder holster and grabbed my Colt. Simultaneously, I brought my pistol up to his face as he brought up a Luger to mine.

In that split-Second, everything returned to normal speed.

Witch watched as I and Adolfo stared each other down, practically begging one another to pull the trigger. We both lowered out guns toward out laps and sat there in silence. His eyes darted into mine. My stationary standoff wasn't going to last.

"What now..." I cautiously asked.

"We talk..." He replied hastily, "...Now."

We, both, placed out pistols onto the desk and waited a minute before he could speak.

"Who...the hell ARE you...HUH?!" He barked.

I stood my ground and replied,

"Just some guy."

"Just some guy...Just some..._FICKEN_ GUY!?" He hollered aloud as he slammed both hand onto the desk and leaned closer toward my face, "NO _VERDAMMTE KERL_ WOULD GO ABOUT KILLING MY MEN!? So answer me again, WHO!" He violently grabbed my hair, "THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

I winced in pain, "JUST SOME GUY, MOTHER FUCKER!?"

Adolfo released me with a jerk of his arm and began circling around my seat.

"...Not just some mere _Mann_ would do what you've been doing here", He exclaimed, "No Mere man would take out hundreds of inmates with the help of...Infected...INFECTED!? WHY AREN'T THEY ATTACKING YOU LIKE I ORDERED THEM TO DO!?" He stopped infront of me and wrapped his right hand around my neck, strangling me, "WHAT ARE YOU, YOU _FICKEN_ FREAK?!"

I wrapped both hand around his arm, trying to ease his grasp, but his grip was too strong. I could feel his index and thumb dig deeper into my windpipe. This was a bad idea, much like most of my decisions, shouldn't have let my guard down the moment I places my gun down.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold out as long as I can. Squinting, I watched as a smile grew on his face, but something of much interest caught my eye.

Blood...on his neck.

"Rgh..._Wheeze_...You're...Bitten?!" I choked out.

He didn't responded, his hand only dug deeper into my neck.

Witch's muffled screams began ringing in my ears; Her chair began scraping the floor as she jerking herself around, desperately trying to break her binds.

"MMMmmmmmh!?" Witch screamed through her gag, "MMMMMLLLLHHHHK! MMMMMMMMLLLLLLEEEX!?"

"She was calling me, depending on me. I couldn't let her down...not now_._" I thought to myself.

"AH...I...CAN'T...DIE...HERE... NOT FROM YOU!?"

I grunted aloud, cocking back my right arm and swinging a swift but solid right hook onto Dietrich's jaw.

The blow knocked him against his desk, giving me enough time to grab his shirt and swing a left hook onto his jaw, knocking him to the right of the room. I quickly grabbed my pistol, but before I could take aim, he immediately lunged into my chest, knocking me onto the floor. The landing took all the air out of me and left me in a daze.

Though in a daze, I could make out Dietrich walking over me and grabbing a handful of my hair whilst delivering blow after blow, inflicting bruise after bruise; Blood spewing from nose and lip. Immediately, I brought an arm up and blocked his next punch and brought my knee up, launching him back a few feet.

I got back up and reached back from my bowie knife, unsheathe it and went into my 'soldiers stance', ready to slice the son of a bitch open.

He chuckled sinisterly as he reached down to his boot and unsheathe a sort of customed Hitler Youth Knife. Its blade shined my reflection as he brought both arms up and stared each other down. My Visual Hallucinations began acting up violently again, most likely from his blows to my head. I shook my head, trying to grasp some reality, but it was pointless. It was as if everything was changing intensely from red to black.

The flashing stopped and everything was outlined with black with a blood red center as if everything was made of pure pulsating flesh. Even Adolfo, standing at the center of the room wearing nothing but bare skinless muscle. It didn't matter what the virus was making me see; Flesh or not, I'll see to it that he will die in this very room.

"You think...You'll win against Richthofen?!" He muttered beneath his breath, laughing maniacally afterwards, "I was a trained fighter, A _Soldat_!"

Silence filled the air.

The faint pitter-patter of rain hit the window behind me and as our time was nearly up, a violent mix of lightning and thunder struck, booming tremendously around us, signaling us...

"...Shut up and Bleed..."

...To Fight.

I ran up to him as he ran up to me. I swung my knife sideways from right up to left down. Adolfo swung his knife towards my face; Quickly, I leaned back and dodged his attack. I cocked my right arm back and did a vertical slash, cutting his abdomen slightly. Upon doing so, He delivered a left hook to my jaw. Instinctively, I returned his attack with a Straight Punch directly into his abdomen.

He bent down in pain as I cocked my right arm back and uppercutted his face, sending him back a few more feet. I took a quick moment to wipe the blood off my already bruised face, spitting a wad of blood in the process.

Dietrich rubbed his forehead out of a daze and released a blood curdling scream, not before dashing right at me at a speed I hadn't expected.

"RrrrrAAAAAGGGH!?"

"Fuck...ME!?" I cried out, bracing myself as Dietrich threw himself at me with an arm aiming for my neck and the knife aiming at my skull.

I grabbed him by his wrists in the nick of time, my knife clanking onto the floor.

His face came closer and closer towards mine, saliva dripped violently onto my shirt. I could hold him for only so long.

"Raah! So THAT'S WHAT IT IS?! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE?!", Dietrich cackled, "YOU'RE INFECTED!?"

"SO...W-WHAT?!", I grunted, struggling to make out a single word in the situation I was in.

"THIS IS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE 'JUST SOME GUY' _JA?!_", He Replied, acting more savage-like than usual, "YOU...", Dietrich's brute force suddenly became to much for me to hand, "...LITTLE..." The knife began descending closer and closer towards my forehead, "..._BETRUGEN!?_"

With most of my strength, I violently jerked myself aside and threw him towards my seat, toppling him across the room.

"You think I wanted this? HUH?!", I yelled, "You think I wanted these things happening to me?! Just because you feel the virus coursing through my vains, giving you these unimaginable abilities, doesn't mean it won't try to take you over...But the way I see it? I wouldn't care if you turned or not, as long as your dead."

Dietrich brought his knife back up, as did I. We ran towards each other, swinging and slashing our blades, miss after miss, cut after cut. I did a uppercut slash, He jumped back and swung his blade horizontally, slicing the tip of his blade onto my chest; Blood instantly began trailing down my abdomen.

I inverted my knife, cocked it over my left shoulder and quickly brought it down;Dietrich quickly brought his right arm up, blocking my attack and began pummeling my wounded chest with a left hook. He brought my knife arm down to my lower right, grabbed it with his left hand, jerked his right arm towards his left and immediately brought it back towards my lowered face. The blow sent me spinning towards a couple of shelves, causing collateral damage to the room's filthy decor.

Returning me to my previously dazed state, I bolted towards my rifle, residing next to witch, who made her way towards it during our fight.

Witch moaned and bounced in her seat, Her cleavage distracting me only the slightest. I quickly grabbed my rifle and took aim with haste.

I pulled the trigger, releasing hot lead towards the Neo-Nazi Scum, but to my shock, He leaped and rolled towards me. He ended up on his feet, pushing the rifle up to the ceiling, bullets wasted into concrete. It was then that a sharp pain had entered my gut.

An impaled palm.

A bullet in my leg.

Bruises .

A few broken ribs.

Now a stab to the gut.

My fingers released my rifle, the impact echoed around the room. I coughed up the red liquid, landing some on Adolfo's shirt. I cringed, Looking down only made me cringe even more. Up to it's hilt, The blade dug deep into my lower torso; Blood seeped through my shirt and dripped tremendously off of his clenched fist. I looked up, and took in the wicked smile he had given me.

"You Lose, _Kind_..."

He dug out his blade, splattering more of my blood onto the floor.

The world around me, all sound muffled itself out, not even Witch's muffled cries were heard. Dietrich laid a hand on my left shoulder and threw me aside; My body fell towards the floor oh so slowly and impacted heavily onto concrete. My breath went from a steady pace to a hyperventilating one. I reached my right out for some leverage to grovel away from the victor.

I expected him to finish the job, but only the faint vibration of his feet walking away. Nothing was audible, just pure silence. It was immediately broken with the harsh beats of Aggro-tech playing from a speaker somewhere. Something horrific and sadistic played that fitted this moment swimmingly.

"_Shut up and Bleed!"_ The Speaker emitted aloud.

Movement was heard again.

Not much was heard but a faint sound of a struggle came from behind the desk. I began rocking left to right, trying to get some view on what he had in store for me. A pair of grey legs began stumbling near my legs; Witch was putting a hell of a fight on for Adolfo as he tried to finish the job with Witch, possibly to kill her.

I had to do something.

"Jesus...Ugh!?", I grunted, jerking my head around for anything to get his attention.

I vision blurred from anema, not much can be seen, but the familiar shine of the slide of my Colt glistened as a bolt a lightning struck was but a few feet away from me. I had to reach it, for Witch.

I pulled both arms out and began crawling, crawling with all the strength I had. Scrape and scrape, my body left a trail of blood leading to the blood pool.

Witch screamed aloud, louder than I've ever heard her. My eyes bolted the two, only to witness Dietrich slowly slicing Witch's bandaged wounds, worsening them. Globs of blood began splashing onto the floor, her cries became heart wrenching. I extended my arm out, reaching out towards my last bit of hope.

A sudden slam banged from the doorway.

I looked and had never been so glad to see my rival.

Hunter bursted through the door, as ferociously as ever.

"RRHAAAAAAAAAH!?", He screeched, running directly towards the Nazi with claws and all.

In a flash, Dietrich grabbed his leg and pointed the barrel of his lugar onto Witch's head, stopping Hunter in his tracks. Now he was in a room with two infected and me, with a pistol aiming directly at him.

"_sich verpissen!?_ YOU WANT YOUR INFECTED WHORE, TOO!?", Dietrich barked, "_Sie denken, Sie können hierher kommen und mich töten_!"

A single slam of my hammer sent the bullet flying into Adolfo's strangling arm; Adolfo cried out in pain, releasing Witch from his grasp. Hunter took the window of opportunity to strike an attack. His arm rose into the air, but before he could lay his first hit...

...A second shot was fired directly into hunter's abdomen.

Dietrich was the quick shot here, The shot stumbled Hunter back a step before he could do another. This didn't stop him from firing again...and again...and again until Hunter was down and certainly out. Hunter fell on all fours, coughing and hacking up tainted blood. Witch cried out, grabbing onto Hunter's shoulders, providing some infected bedside manner.

"AAAAH!? HAAAANT!?", She cried out, blubbering towards her pitiful abuser.

"UGH! INFECTED WATCHING OVER THEIR OWN!", Dietrich taunted, shooting his deadly gaze at me while feeling his bullet wound, "What do you think you'd accomplish from that?!"

My gun remained fixated on him.

I pulled the trigger.

_Click_

"Wh-What?!", I said, frozen in fear as I repeatedly pulled the trigger,

"JAMMED!?"

The skinhead cackled sinisterly, "Now you get to see this..."

He towered over the grieving Witch and wounded Ex-Lover, aiming his lugar between her embered eyes as she stared back with tears staining her cheeks.

"So Pathetic!"

"No..." I said somberly, squeezing my eyes shut, regretting not being able to simply escape.

'That's me, just some Sixteen year old living some wild fantasy becoming true. I felt nothing but pain and humiliation; I never had the balls to go up to anyone like my bullies...my crush...my own fucking parents...now these people...Carlos' and every one at the apartment...Francis and the others...Zoey and Kat...the slaves...now these guys...in the end, I can't save everyone...I shouldn't have tried keeping promises I can't...keep...'

"No!", I groaned, pushing myself up slowly.

_'I...have people that rely on me...I can't...I can't give up...No matter what! For the girls...For the guys...I can't die like this...NOT LIKE THIS! _

_KILL...KILL TO SURVIVE...KILL TO LIVE..._

_NEVER SURRENDER!'_

"Never...Surrender..." I mumbled, walking slowly and dead-like,

"No more shame, No more pity...No fucking more!"

Dietrich's head jerked to his right, eye-balling me from over his shoulder; He lowered his lugar and turned towards me, "Seriously? Doesn't death adore suicidal punks like you?! Aw well..."

The barrel of his lugar aimed directly at my forehead and after hearing the slightest click of his finger on the trigger...

I was off.

Instinctively, I brought my left hand up and grabbed his gun-totting right hand,

"Again...Shut up and Bleed!", I roared, wrapping my right hand around his neck and swiftly throwing him towards his desk with ease, "RRAAAH!?"

"ARGH!", He grunted painfully, trying to regain his bearings.

I brought both arms into the air, rose my right knee and did a Front Kick. As slick as he was, He rolled to the side of the room, having me damage the front of his desk. In shock, He stared at the damage I had done, realizing that I wasn't one to piss off.

A staggering headache occurred, The Virus' effects were on full. I began hallucinating once more, seeing that my environment had a faint red hue to it now. My muscles began pulsating, my fingers began twitching, my heart began racing at an abnormal rate; Words couldn't describe this feeling.

I clenched my fists tight and began walking towards Adolfo, who awaited me.

"Heh...Come on then..." Adolfo chuckled, throwing aside his pistol and bringing up his knife. Adolfo then dashed towards me, thrusting his knife towards me; Soon enough, he'd realize that this was where he fucked up.

The knife thrust towards my chest, I pushed it aside with left arm and delivered a right hook to his ribs, stumbling him back, but immediately dashed himself towards me swinging his knife crazily.

He was afraid; He tried everything, Followers, bullets, pinned me against fucking infected, not even a stab to my torso. Of all the shit that had happened to me, I wasn't unstoppable. I knew it was just luck, but soon enough it was going to run out...just glad it wasn't now.

Adolfo threw a successful punch onto my lower torso, only to have me counter it with a backward bash of my skull to his lower jaw. I cocked my right arm back and did a Straight onto his chest and a left hook to his ribs. Taking a step back, I jerked my entire arm back and landed a Haymaker directly onto his face, busting his nose.

"ARGH! Feh...", he huffed, inverting his knife.

"You can't win...", I growled, "I won't let you..."

He dashes towards me with his blade in the air and hastily brought it down as I crossed both arms in the air, blocking his attack. Quickly, I kneed his upper torso, knocking him back, allowing him to swing once again. As he swung horizontally, I grabbed his knife hand; He countered it with a Straight Punch over his grappled arm, only to have me grab ahold of it as well and delivered a well placed head-butt.

The blow sent him back in a daze, but quickly shook it off.

He cocked his arm back and dashed once again.

I grabbed his knife hand and quickly slid my right arm underneath his armpit, placed my right leg behind him and threw him to the ground. I climbed onto his chest, grabbed his knife hand and aimed it at his chest, thrusting it with a decent struggle. Adolfo forced it away from his chest for as long as he could.

"Rrraah!? I...CAN'T...DIE...NOT BY YOU!?", pleaded the pitiful skinhead, "NOT BY A _KIND_!?"

"THIS...Rrh...IS FOR...KAT!?" I ROARED.

I jerked my right arm back and punched the hilt of the knife, stabbing him a first time, but continued struggling for his life.

I jerked my arm back again, "THIS IS FOR...ZOEY!", I yelled aloud, punching the hilt a second time.

I jerked my arm back one last time, "THIS...IS FOR WITCH!?", I cried out, punching the hilt...

...One Last Time...

...Sinking the blade deep into his sternum...

The sound of flesh ripping, the sound of blood squirting, the feeling of...death done by my hand.

Dietrich began gurgling, drowning in his own blood. His hands wrung my jackets sleeves as pain washed over him. His eyes began looking around, frantically trying to do something to delay the inevitable. I climbed off and took in the beautiful sight of my goal nearing completion.

As a feeble attempt to do so, Adolfo slid the knife out of his chest, blood spewing around and on him. He grasped onto his chest wound, trying his damndest to stop the bleeding. I walked away from his squirming body, sadistically pleased with my actions. My eyes wandered around the room, looking for my discarded weaponry scattered around. I walked casually around the room one last time before departing.

Hunter and Witch returned up on their feet and stood motionless, staring at the Nazi Bastard that laid bleeding out. Hunter stumbled toward his fallen nemesis, growling with hate. Adolfo, barely living, squirmed violently as he saw Hunter's shrouded face. Arms and legs, jerking and kicking, as he began crawling towards his desk. He began swinging his blade weakly and pathetically.

My attention concentrated on an item that was completely out of place in the room, an Mp3 player hooked onto a pair of speakers underneath his desk.

"..."

I scanned through his mp3 player, all but pure aggro-tech, death-metal, and an assorted mix of other genres. Locating the exact same song he had played before.

"Shut Up and Bleed...Ironic, huh, you fuck?", I muttered to myself, pushing the play symbol of said song, "Now it's YOUR dying music."

A faint shuffling of someone moving was heard from the doorway. In unison, We jerked our heads in the direction.

It was Smoker...

"Heh...Better late than never?", I chuckled.

Smoker merely coughed whilst scratching the back of his tumor-ridden face. He gasped raspily as he noticed the Downed Nazi propped at his desk.

I watched as the three stood in distraught over Dietrich.

I rummaged up my rifle beneath clutter beside his desk; I grabbed my jammed pistol that resided opposite of my rifles location. I walked over, grabbed my pistol and pulled the slide back, unjamming it.

"You know..." I said, gaining there attention,

"...You can have him..."

The three stared at me with sinister smiles on their faces. Their attentions fixated on the horrified man below them.

"Gggghnnoo!?_ Cough_ _Cough Neeeiin_!?", He pleaded, begging for his last few mintues of bleeding out to be less painful that it will be.

His pleas didn't stop the my infected comrades from having their revenge for what they've been through under this man's rule. The beginning of an infected blood battle? A Rapist' Paradise? This world's society crumbled in a matter of a few days and this is what I experience?

A Mass Murdering Psychopath who led an army amount of convicts to a nearby abandoned office complex, who just so happens to plan and initiate this?

Of all the sadistic luck...

Smoker's tongue zoomed down towards the dying man's neck, cutting off any remaining air he could breath; Dietrich choked and squirmed violently, trying to loosen the Infected's grip.

Hunter and Witch watched their pitiful nemesis with anticipation, plotting their next attack. Hunter knelt down beside Dietrich, piercing his claws deep into his forehead. Five streams of blood trickled down his face, setting terror into the already horrified German. Witch gently placed her clawed hand onto his convulsive chest. Only false comfort was all I could think of from Witch, but this was Witch.

This was a ruse.

Witch straightened her claws, lightly piercing her claws ever so slowly, sinking them into his sternum. He tried disparately to cry out, but only gurgles were all that came out. Knuckles deep, Witch dug in and viciously tore his bare flesh off his chest. She looked at her hand full, Her mouth watered as she moisten her lips with her tongue; Her eyes said it all, Delectable.

Witch's lips moistened just before sinking her teeth into her handful of blood dripping flesh; Blood splashed down and onto her bare body, her free hand coating her breasts and lower abdomen.

Hunter pierced his claws further into his forehead, tapping directly into his frontal lobe and sliding his fingers beneath his skin. As if it were a B-Movie effect, The skin on Dietrich's face was slowly ripped directly off, spewing a dark crimson red shade of blood and revealing his naked skull.

Through his suffocation, Dietrich groveled out one last cry in agony.

A cry I wouldn't forget.

A cry that would, from this day, be a sign.

A sign that I no different than my comrades.

Dietrich's cry echoed out and possibly into the stormy sky. The infected then went all out; tearing flesh, disemboweling, and ripping limbs off one by one.

The sight was horrific.

The sight was inhumane.

At the time, The sight looked...

Beautiful.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the noise, but all I could hear was the music...

"Shut up and Bleed!"

I didn't want to interrupt their feast. They seemed to enjoy it. I left the room of putrid smells and walked outside and waited.

"Sweet Bliss.", I muttered, leaning my back against the wall.

A moment shouldn't be interrupted, but alas, it was.

A faint rumble was felt. Puffs of rubble began falling from the ceiling above me. Then it occurred to me; It wasn't over...

"Shit...", I groaned,

"Time to go..."


End file.
